


Lune D' Or

by BeaBee_7



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Action, Adventure, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Identity Reveal, Light Angst, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vanilla Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:59:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 117,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9783602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeaBee_7/pseuds/BeaBee_7
Summary: This was not how it was supposed to be after the fall of Le Papillon. They dreamed of peace and happiness, and each other.A new enemy emerged from the ashes and chained Marinette to Hong Kong, leaving her there to fight alone for more than two years.As the day of the Lune D'Or crept closer, Marinette returned to Paris for the final battle and to reunite with her partner and the man she left, Chat Noir.





	1. Chapter 1

The beating of wings disrupted the stillness around her. Crows, hundreds of them flew above her with feathers bleached white. Eyes, paled and marbled, glowered down at her. They were cascades of ashes and rich plums of smoke. Their cries escaped their sallow beaks as they landed before her.

They perched on buildings, streets, and cars.

They consumed the city. 

They staked their claim.

Fear made her feet heavy and courage pushed her forward. She ran towards the largest crow with black feathers and golden eyes. It laughed and batted its wings. She was barely aware of the civilian clothing she wore and the lack of protection. She had no suit, no weapon, and no earrings.

But, that did not stop her.

She had to protect the city, needed to protect the people she cared for and the people that relied on her. She won't stand aside and watch it burn.

She couldn’t.

“Marinette!”

Her blood pumped thickly in her veins. She could feel every thump her muscles struggled to produce as she silently counted to seven. Sluggishly, the streets faded away to reveal, in its place, a familiar hallway.

The peeling green paint, the uneven hardwood floors, and the smell of humid filth mocking her in snide chuckles belonged to her apartment complex. She pushed her hair away and blinked furiously, noticing the dimness of the night. A gold shimmer twinkled outside the hallway windows.

"Marinette!" Twisting around hesitantly Marinette saw her front door was wide open. Tikki peaked her head out cautiously but her gaze rested heavily on Marinette.

Marinette, in her warm oversized pink sweater, mechanically stumbled to the red kwami. Fatigue overtook her as she entered her apartment and clumsily shut the door behind her. Leaning against it, she slid down slowly as her eyes closed. Her heartbeat subsided to a healthier pace as she sank fully onto the floor.

“This is the fifth time this week, Marinette.” Tikki landed on Marinette’s knee. “And it’s only Wednesday.”

“I know. I….” Marinette breathed out, still too anxious to form a complete answer.

“Do you remember?”

Marinette frowned; the swell of tears wanting to overflow resided like a tide. For the first time, she actually recalled the sequence of her dream fully. After months of waking up gasping for air, jumping out of bed, crying in her sleep, and awakening out of bed she knew what her night terrors were.

“The crows,” Marinette said. “They are in Paris.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I hope you enjoy the prologue for Lune D'Or. I do want to mention that this fic can be considered an AU since it will go with the timeline of the 1 season finale. 
> 
> English is not my first language; so, please forgive any mistakes you see and, also, tell me about them so I can improve as I go.
> 
> Chapter 1, which will be must longer, will be out on March 1st, 2017.


	2. Chapter 2

2 months later….

Marinette played with the tips of her hair, looking out the window to see the whipped cream of clouds and the blue frosting of the sky. The fashion magazine she was flipping through laid abandon on her lap. Her mind was a fog. Thoughts wandered through a forest of memories and regrets rooted in the City of Lights she left behind more than two and a half years ago.

She thought of her final year of lycée, of parents whom she saw only for the holidays when they visited her, in the friends she rarely talked to, and in the partner she fell for and deserted.

In their final year of Lycée she and Chat Noir defeated Le Papillon, leaving Paris essential safe with the exception of a few tainted butterflies left behind. Due to Le Papillon’s fall, for the first time since she became Ladybug, she was able to take a vacation with her family in peace.

The destination was Hong Kong to visit family. Excited about traveling, she told Chat Noir about her two-week vacation as Ladybug. She gave him a spare compact. Taught him how to purify an akuma and perform Miraculous – a difficult but possible feat accomplished due to his growing powers and abilities over the years.

He was pleased that she was going to take time off and encouraged her to enjoy her vacation. Told her to not worry about Paris. It was in his reliable hands and since it was him, she believed him. She gave him a simple wink before vanishing behind the skyline of Paris. If she knew she was going to be gone longer than she originally planned, she would have said something to him besides “ _See you, Chaton._ ”

She regretted that.

Although she was Ladybug, her relationship with Chat Noir was vastly different when she was not sporting red with black polka dots. The same night she told him she was leaving as Ladybug, she also told him as Marinette. The second time was harder. The air was heavier because she, as Marinette Dupain-Cheng, was romantically involved with Chat Noir, her partner.

As Ladybug, her relationship with him was based on friendship, trust, and professionalism. They were partners saving and protecting Paris from attacks and enemies. As Ladybug, she kept a barrier between them. Not wanting an emotional weakness to be used against them by an enemy.  

As Marinette, her relationship with him was amorous, warm, and playful. It was filled with secretive kisses and touches. As Marinette, there was nothing to frighten her from showing him affection.

However, no matter how hard she tried to separate and hide her two identities from him, he knew Marinette was Ladybug. He has known for years. He gave her knowing smiles and perked eyebrows. Eyes looking over new bruises and scars, but never questioning how she got them. He dropped hints and made slips here and there but never confronted her out of respect.

Unlike him, she never tried to find out his identity.

Whenever she was given a token of information regarding his civilian self, she locked it away. Like an incoming tide, she erased any lines that connected or whispered to her his identity. Yes, she had her suspicion and her hopes but she never vocalized them. She was too worried about his safety.

However, her hesitation came to a sudden halt with the fall of Le Papillon. Paris was safe. She had no reason to hide. She planned to tell him her identity after she came back from her family trip, but ten seasons have passed.

Was he still waiting for her return? Did he still love her?

Marinette pursed her lips, attempting to think of something else. She flickered through the pages of her magazine, looking through the new French fashion trends. A sudden jolt from the plane created a worried stream of murmurs from the other passengers, and reminded her of the shocking pinch she felt on her back when she first stepped off the plane in Hong Kong.

The coiling sensation in the pit of her stomach screamed of warning and danger. She thought it had to do with Chat Noir. It was not him but the city.

The first blistering night in Hong Kong was strange. At first, her uneasiness increased due to the stares she and her father. But the neon lights and tall skyscrapers distracted her. It was crowded and fast-paced. There were many interesting stores to look at and many wonderful places to eat at.

In the guest bedroom at her uncle’s home she was unpacking her things and around the creeping hour of midnight, Tikki began to cry. Her red kwami stated that there was darkness lurking in the streets. Marinette tried her best to comfort Tikki. Offering her almond cookies and milk sweetened with honey. Shortly after they went to bed Marinette was awakened by nightmares. Then, by an akuma attack outside her uncle’s home.

The sense of duty stabbed her severely and she rescued the city that very same night. The crow akuma was stronger than those she fought in Paris. They infected people with no given causes. There were no heroes in Hong Kong, she discovered. Every night during her stay she fought an akuma. Sometimes they spoke to her. Shadows of their former selves still lingering and other times they transformed into monsters, creatures that were mindless and ruthless.

After the eighth night, she had a difficult time explaining to her parents why she had a baseball sized bruise on her side, why she had shy swellings on her right wrist, or why she walked with a slight limp. Luckily, she was clumsily outside of her suit and they believed her, quite hesitatingly, that she was not mindful of where she stepped and fell multiple times when they were not looking.

On the last day of their vacation when she desperately wanted to return to Paris, the fates shut the door on Paris and presented her the entrance of Hong Kong. She got offered an apprenticeship by a renowned fashion designer, her uncle offered her a job as a waitress and a place to live, her parents supported her, and Hong Kong needed a hero. With a mute buzz in her head, she accepted the apprenticeship, the job, and the position of heroine for a city that did not belong to her.

The first night alone with Tikki in a foreign bed with bustling conversations and noises from outside she cried herself to sleep. She wanted to return to Paris and to Chat Noir’s side. She looked at the closed door that led to Paris every night, imagining it unlocked for her.

So, to open that door again, she tried her hardest to defeat the enemy. Tried to discover his plan, his purpose, and his goal. She gave herself a goal of one month that soon turned to six, and then a year. Now, it has been two years and seven months and the enemy was still causing destruction.

She was a failure.

The door to Paris now had a bolt lock on it.

On more than one occasion she thought about asking Alya for help. After offering her identity in exchanging for Chat Noir’s during their first year of Lycée, Alya became a fountain of sources and leads for Ladybug and Chat Noir – without him knowing, of course.

It was fun, she remembered, even liberating talking to Alya freely about the two sides she carried. Alya was even willing to assist her in solving mysteries and leaving red herrings for the press regarding Ladybug and Chat Noir’s true identities.

However, there was a string of hesitation inside of her that never allowed her to tell Alya about Jīnwū.

A second jolt plucked her out of her thoughts and soon a voice on the intercom sounded out that they had landed. “We’re here!” Tikki poked her head out of Marinette’s purse once they were settled at their terminal. Marinette smiled and gently told Tikki to hide. There were still many people on the plane collecting their items.

 _How strange to be home_ , she thought, _even if it’s only for a month_.

She smiled softly to herself and shot a message to her parents and Alya, informing them of her arrival.

While the door to Paris remained shut by the fates, Marinette was satisfied with looking out the window for now.

~+~+~+~+~

Adrien frowned when the lecture of the once appealing love story between Psyche and Cupid turned tragic. Instead of listening to the rest of the story after Psyche listened to her sisters and looking upon Cupid’s face, which led Cupid to abandon her, Adrien began to doodle in his notebook.

It was a strenuous week.

Normally, he had no issue juggling academic and work responsibilities in addition to his duties as Chat Noir. He was used to it. If anything, fighting akumas was an incredibly relaxing activity. It allowed him to not worry about his personal and academic problems. What was not relaxing, however, was the seven akuma attacks these past two weeks.

There has not been that many akuma attacks in that short amount of time since the fall of Le Papillon. An akuma attack once every four days was normal, there were still plenty of tainted butterflies flapping around, but seven in two weeks? That came out of nowhere.

Due to his hectic schedule, he simply did not have time to investigate it as thoroughly as he wanted. Especially when the last three akumas were crows instead of butterflies. That and they actually landed hits on him more than once, and that cannot do. He had an image to uphold.

It was strange, and he decided to dig deeper into that mystery and ask Master Fu what he knew on the next upcoming break.

“Ah, poor Psyche, now she needed to prove her love to Cupid’s mother, Venus!” The professor shouted and captured Adrien’s attention for a mere moment.

He went back to his wistful thoughts easily. Pondering over his future now that he was in his third year of university. He was studying to obtain degrees in physics and business; but, once that was done, he did not know what to do afterward.

He was slowly ending his modeling career. Only accepting work when he desperately needed the money to pay for rent and other living essentials. The decline of his modeling career had created a tension between him and his father but, after a few months, his father conceded.

Once that personal issue was resolved, Adrien soon took a few internships at research labs in different fields. They all were nice but nothing pulled at him. Not like Alya who was studying journalism and planning to become a reporter for Channel 5 News. Even Nino, surprisingly, was getting degrees in both music and business, and planning to work in the music industry.

They were so certain as to where they wanted their lives to take them that it made Adrien apprehensive. The only path he ever wanted to take was not available to him anymore. Marinette, the kind girl who lived above a bakery and shared sweets with him, left Paris before they graduated lycée and took his heart with her. 

The first time he visited Marinette as Chat Noir was after she saved him from an akuma attack. He went to thank her and it was supposed to be a brief visit. But, sooner than he realized, the sun had set and the moon was held high, and he was still with her. He stayed so long with her because he enjoyed their conversation and liked the peace she brought to him, liked the way she teased him, liked the highs and lows of her blush and the tremor of her voice when she laughed.

He liked her. So he returned week after week until his visits became almost daily.

Seeing her became a ritual.

His love for Ladybug deepened over the years of partnership, but an unexpected kiss from Marinette had him floating above the City of Lights. He saw the world anew. Colors were pronounced and vibrant. Music sounded sweeter. And he craved for her.

Everything she did he found delightful. He adored when she tripped because he would catch her in his arms – both as Adrien and Chat Noir – and her cheeks would stain red like strawberries. His stomach fluttered at her amused smiles, perked eyebrows, and kind words. He was happy when she snuck him desserts and hot drinks late in the evening when he visited her as Chat Noir. She made his heart beat faster just by sitting next to him and when she looked at him, he had to remind himself to breathe.

Then, entirely on accident, he discovered she was Ladybug. He absentmindedly connected the dots between her and Ladybug and realized her appearance, voice, posture, and gestures were the same. Too obvious that he almost could not believe it. However, the little pieces of information regarding Ladybug’s civilian identity that he stored in the front of his mind for safe keeping fitted perfectly into Marinette’s profile.

He never told her that he knew she was Ladybug, respecting her decision on keeping her identity a secret, but he dropped hints here and there. Hints that she recognized but never said anything regarding them. Instead, she would give him a shy smile and kissed him until he forgot who he was.

The clarity only fueled his love. It continued to flourish in size and it was bright and airy. Everything fell softly into place and with every glance and kiss; he fell deeper in love with her. When he decided he would reveal his identity to her after they have graduated, her parents returned from their trip and she did not.

She stayed behind in Hong Kong.

The pain he felt was devastating. His heart pulled and thinned out until it was nothing but a struggling pulse in his chest. Everything became dull. Food tasted of ash. Music was sullen. The stars stopped twinkling and the moon was uninteresting.

Even to this day, everything felt bleak.

The only information he was given came through Alya and her parents, notifying him that she took an unexpected apprenticeship. An opportunity she could not let slip from her fingers.

So, for her dream, he tried to let go of his.

“Mon Dieu!” Alya’s sudden shout of excitement shook the entire class out of the professor’s lecture. Adrien turned around to see Alya standing up from her desk in the middle of the lecture hall. Her cell phone held close to her face as she reread the message sent to her seconds ago. Smiling, she jumped up and down and squealed.

She was quickly pulled out of her thrilled emotion when the profession shouted her name. Glancing up from her phone, Alya coughed and smiled sheepishly. “Sorry, professor,” she grinned at him and sat back down.

Too ecstatic to care about her professor’s disapproving gaze, Alya was swiftly answering the message when Nino plucked her phone out of her hands. “What got you so happy?” he whispered once the professor’s back was turned towards them.

“Why do you care?” she tried to reach for her phone but Nino pulled it further away from her, an advantage he had sitting in front of her.

“Because I will like to know what got my girlfriend squealing as if she noticed a celebrity was sitting right next to her.”

“Like Adrien?”

Nino glanced at Adrien, “Adrien isn’t a celebrity. He’s my beau.” 

“Who is also considered as a celebrity,” Alya reached for a phone and glared at him when he placed it on his desk.

“Come on. Just tell me. I’m good at keeping secrets, right, Adrien?”

Adrien smiled pleasantly at Nino, refusing to get caught in another argument between the two as they continued to whisper frantically to each other. Learning Greek and Roman mythology was normally engaging but, for once, he preferred to listen to his friends argue.

“On the other end of the message is someone who is irreplaceable. The love of my life,” Alya said dramatically and Nino paled at her exclamation, shocked smeared across his face. "So, give me back my phone," when she finally grabbed her phone from Nino she exhaled a triumphant “Ha!” near his head. 

“Ok, you got your phone. Can you tell me now?” Nino leaned back in his chair. Adrien kept his gaze on the professor but his attention and curiosity were on Alya.

Alya smirked, her hands tapped on her desk as she announced to them in a loud whisper, “Marinette is visiting Paris.”

Adrien slammed his hands on his desk and the couple jumped back at the shout that soon followed, “Marinette?!” With wide shocked eyes, Adrien stood and spun around to watch Alya nod her head before their professor scolded them once more. 

Embarrassed, he settled back into his seat and ignored the snickering from Nino and Alya. The lecture dulled on and Adrien could only stare blankly at the board as his mind wandered to the aspiring fashion designer.

“Marinette?” the name was a chilled kiss against his skin as he repeated it to himself. Soon, the chilled whisper heated and he felt his blood rush. “When?” He asked as loudly as he could and Nino shrugged his shoulders before asking Alya the same question.

The grin on her face only expanded when she presented her phone to them. “This morning,” Alya grabbed her things and threw on her coat as she rushed out of the classroom.

“Alya!” Nino shouted for her as their professor sputtered in confusion over Alya’s sudden departure. “What? Adrien, what are you doing?”

“Packing,” Adrien answered swiftly. He stuffed their notes and pens into his backpack and then hauled Nino out of his chair. “Come on!” with a final push against Nino’s back, Adrien shouted to their professor an apology and farewell before catching up with Alya.

~+~+~+~+~

“I can’t believe it! She’s going to be in Paris for a whole month!” Alya shook Nino’s shoulders excitedly. She pushed her short hair back and was unable to conceal her glee. “The last time I saw Marinette was more than two years ago.” They sat in a café close to their university.

“As the rest of us,” Nino commented. He took off his hat and revealed the short messy hair he refused to comb that morning. “Who would have thought a family vacation to Hong Kong would end up with her staying?” He swung his arm around Alya’s shoulders, pulling her close as he checked his messages on his phone.

“She had no choice!” Alya defended, “She got offered an apprenticeship under the glamorous Sun Bingbing. Sun Bingbing!” Alya stressed the woman’s name to Nino. “A rising _international_ fashion designer! I would have kicked her out of France if she didn’t accept that once in a lifetime opportunity! I would drag her back to Hong Kong screaming if she didn’t accept it. I would have-”

“Calm down, Alya. We know you’re the best girlfriend Marinette could ever have and you would leave me for her in a heartbeat,” Nino squeezed her shoulder. "And I would not even be mad."

“This is why I love you,” she grinned.

The waitress came by to take their order but Nino asked her to give them more time, stating that they were still waiting for a friend. Though the waitress frowned at the inconvenience, they were only patrons in the café and she complied with his request.

“What time is she supposed to meet us?” Nino asked after the waitress left.

“She said she was five minutes away,” Alya answered, fixing her black-rimed glasses.

“Ten minutes ago,” Nino checked the time again before he noticed the lost gaze on Adrien’s face. “Yo, Adrien, you think there was a traffic jam in the metro?” The question flew over the blonde’s head. “Yo, Adrien?” 

Adrien blinked twice when Nino waved a hand in front of his face. “Hm?” 

“Do you think there was a traffic jam in the metro?” Nino repeated his question, grinning at Adrien’s confused expression.

“Oh, yeah, of course! It’s a little after three. So, um, people could be heading back to school or work. There might be some traffic.”

He laughed his distraction off and Nino went back to talking with Alya with a teasing smile. Adrien twisted his ring around his finger as he desperately tried to still the shaking of his right leg. He kept glancing out to the street, waiting to see the familiar face of the girl who lingered in his dreams.

A chime from Alya’s phone interrupted them. “Oh, that must be Marinette!” Adrien watched anxiously as Alya reached into her bag to grab her phone when another message chimed and then another. “What,” Alya scrambled to retrieve her phone when suddenly it was screeching out notifications after notifications until she silenced it.

“What was that all about?” Nino peered over and stilled as he and Alya read over her messages. Adrien waited for them to tell him what had them shocked, but after a few second of unbearable silence, he asked.

“I’m…getting messages from my Ladyblog.”Alya’s phone was being bombarded with endless messages from her still running childhood blog. Every message was exclaiming the same thing to her: Ladybug has returned to Paris.

“Ladyblog?” Adrien looked confused for a moment before a fourth voice entered the muteness of the café, surprising Alya and Nino.

“ _Breaking news!_ ” The trio glanced over at the counter where the waitress was on her phone, streaming the news loudly. “ _Moments ago, the Musee d’Orsay encountered an akuma attack._ ”

“Wha-excuse me!” the waitress shouted when Adrien and Alya rose quickly from their seats and crowded around her. They both gripped the phone and brought it closer to their faces. The waitress huffed but soon was distracted by the reporter again.

“ _The man, identified as a 'Sound Ptera', is currently at large. His attacks involve sonic waves!_ ” The reporter glanced behind her as people ran into the buildings and a sonic blast hit yards to the right of her. She was shaking but still looked at the camera as she and her crew began to take shelter. “ _We encourage every citizen to stay inside!_ ”

Adrien pulled away, “Sorry, guys, I need to head out!”

Alya looked over at him. “What are you talking about? The Musee d’Orsay is two blocks away! It’s dangerous to go out now!”

“I know but I have to check on-” Adrien then stilled when the reporter spoke again.

“ _New development! The missing in action heroine of Paris, Ladybug, has returned and is currently fighting Sound Ptera in full force!_ ”

“Ladybug….” The name was bittersweet on his lips.

There was a loud crash outside the café and before Nino could stop them, both Adrien and Alya rushed out. “W-wait! Alya! Adrien! Don’t go out there!” They burst through the café door without a single glance his way. “But why?!” Nino cried and followed them out.

They saw a swarm of people running away screaming. Meters away were freshly made craters in the middle of the street. Dust settled from the impact and there was a stillness forming around them. Alya was standing next to the café door while Adrien stood in the middle of the road.

“This is bad, we need to get inside!” Nino called out to Adrien before turning back to Alya and groaned loudly at her. “Alya! This is not the time!”

Alya held her phone out in front of her and was already recording the events. She gave him a grin, “Sorry, but I need this for my blog.”

“Alya, no! This is –”

“You believe you are better,” a grave voice boomed out from the ground. A creature rose, a mutation between a man and a bat. He shook off the debris of cement and tar from his wings before glaring up at the sky, “believe that you’re stronger!”

“Get inside!” Adrien shouted to Alya and Nino. He ran towards the sidewalk, ready to dive into an alleyway when he heard a solid thud behind him. Apprehensive, he turned around thinking it was Sound Ptera. Instead, he saw black and red and the recognizable playful gaze of his Lady.

She looked at him, startled for a second, before she greeted him with a cheeky smile, “Handsome boy!”

In that wonderful second, Adrien noticed her eyes. They were the same bright sky blue on a cloudy summer day framed with long inked black lashes. Her hair was longer, ending below her waist and was tied in her signature twin tails with two red ribbons. Her fringe still framed her face cutely. He lingered a little too long on her plump pink lips.

His heart fluttered. Immediately he tried to muster a greeting as well but her attention was back on Sound Ptera.

“Surrender!” he shouted and fired an attack towards her.

Ladybug ran forward, twirling her compact until it spun fast enough that it appeared solid. She moved the speeding compact in front of her and met the attack. When the blast of sound touched it, it fluttered red and pulsated to form a round blue shield with a translucent pattern.

“Seems like Ladybug’s outfit wasn’t the only upgrade she got!” Alya cheered loudly and Adrien inhaled, noticing that change, too.

The red jumpsuit with black spots from their childhood was gone and, in its place, was a sleeveless swallowtail jacket. It was a vivid red with large black polka dots. He noticed it was button together under her bust and swept behind her. The ends were shorter and rounder than the normally sharp edges the style was known for, but it suited her perfectly. Underneath the jacket, she wore a black leotard with a high polo neckline and between the coat and leotard was a transparent fabric. Short black gloves cover her hands with matching black boots that ended high on her thighs. Her mask, the same profound red of her jacket, was larger than he remembered, covering a larger section of skin above her eyebrows and the sides of her temple.

Yet, as splendid as she looked, he wanted to peel away the black and red and see the creamy freckled skin that blushed so easily when touched.

“The good night calls,” Sound Ptera screeched out, sending another sonic wave towards Ladybug from its mouth. She blocked it with her shield once again and pushed through. She ran towards Sound Ptera. The shield vanished in another flurry of red and she jumped high, avoiding the repeated attack, and flipped down next to him.

“I’m not taking calls at the moment,” Ladybug kicked his hand up towards the sky and sent his third sonic blast in the air. “I’m busy,” her right arm began to glow a pale pink.

“W-what is that?” Nino stepped behind Alya and brought her with him even though she stayed transfixed at Ladybug’s new attack.

“Lucky,” Ladybug began, turning her hand into a fist, “shot!” She sent her fist towards Sound Ptera’s chest and although the attack looked powerful, she barely made him take a step back.

Confused, they all stared in horror as Sound Ptera began to move when a black mass violently detached itself from his back. Sound Ptera fell down and Ladybug was barely able to steady him before she looked up at the crying crow with sleek oiled feathers. She traced her finger down the middle of the compact and it opened with a shining light. She twirled and propelled it towards the crow, successfully capturing it before the compact returned to her grasp.

She waited for a moment before releasing the crow. The black bird, returning to its original size with its normal glossed black feathers, escaped to the sky. “Bye-bye, little crow,” she gave it a wave as it flew away.

She stood there watching the crow with a frown and when she appeared to move, the shouts and cheers from the people of Paris startled her. In the chaotic street, people took photos, videos, and shouted words of praise to her. Smiling nervously at them, she gave them a shy wave before remembering she needed to reverse the mess the crow made.

Pressing her left hand on top of the compact, she twisted the top and the same blinding light from before appeared. Instead of throwing the Lucky Charm in the air like she used to when she was younger. Ladybug simply closed her eyes and said, “Miraculous.” Like a breeze, light shot out of the compact and magic swept through Paris, repairing the chaos left behind. 

“Ladybug we love you!”

“Where have you been!?”

“She returned! The duo will be united!”

“Ladybug, where’s Chat Noir!?”

She looked overwhelmed by the crowd and took a step back. “Sorry, folks, but I need to go!” Ladybug shouted as she threw her compact towards the chimney of a building.

“Ladybug,” Adrien said soberly.

Stopping, she looked back to Adrien. A pensive expression on her face but it soon turned impish, “Can’t call you a boy anymore, can I?” The teasing smile almost made him rush up to kiss her as she shot him a wink, “See you, Handsome.”

Adrien watched her as she left. Noticing that everything around him looked better and sounded clearer. Then, he had the gnawing thought to follow her. He could easily catch up to her as Chat Noir. He could grasp her, quench his yearning for her and never let go.

Nino swung his arm around his shoulder and pulled him out of the mass of shirking devotees. “Come on, Handsome, Alya got a message from a concerned Marinette who’s looking all over for us.”

“Mari,” Adrien rushed over to Alya with Nino behind him and the emerging journalist was grinning at her phone.

“I cannot believe I just posted my first video of Ladybug on my blog in three years!”

“She wasn’t gone for three years.” Nino reminded her. “And you posted up videos of Chat Noir before too.”

“I know but Ladybug is part of the package deal who has been missing since forever…and two years and some months might as well have been two decades!” Alya scowled but went back to smiling when she saw people commenting. “Oh, I love this rush! I miss this rush! I live for this rush.”

“I feel the love,” Nino commented dryly.

“Hey!” A voice called out to them and they all turned around.

Adrien could not help the large smile that formed on his face. He took a few steps forward, eager to meet her. Her cheeks were bright and she was breathing heavily when she stopped in front of them. He rammed his hands in his jacket to stop himself from touching her.

Briefly, he wondered how many times a person’s heart could stop in a single day before it was required to see a doctor.

“I couldn’t get passed the police line or get a signal, and I was so worried!” She inhaled deeply, her breath visible in the shining afternoon light. “But I’m so glad you guys are alright!” She smiled at them with her nose red from the cold.

“Marinette,” Alya dropped her phone to the ground and threw herself on her. “Marinette!” Alya greeted Marinette with a tight hug, crying happily as she smothered Marinette’s head against her chest and began to babble.

Nino shook his head at the girls and grabbed Alya’s phone from the ground, noticing it was not cracked, thankfully. His smile widened when Marinette began to cry in joy as well, answering Alya’s babble with her own. “You’re happy. She’s happy. We’re happy. I get it. But, instead of crying in the streets how about we get some food and catch up?

Alya and Marinette were nodding excessively, still clinging onto each other for another moment before they separated. Marinette wiped her face from the tears and greeted Alya with a kiss on the cheek and then Nino, and when she turned to Adrien, she gave him a shy smile.

He was vastly taller than her than he last remembered. She was barely able to reach his chin in her boots but her freckles were delightfully pronounced against her skin due to the cold weather. He kept glancing at her lips.

When she wrung her hands together gently, his eyes softened. “Salut, Marinette,” he said leaning towards her slightly as she blushed and stepped forward, greeting him with a kiss on the cheek that he relished before taking two steps back.

“Salut, Adrien.”

~+~+~+~+~

They went to a different café, away from the police tape and crowds of people. Marinette and Alya sat at a table near the window, whispering discreetly to each other as Marinette took off her navy blue coat and set it on her chair. She smoothed her pale pink dress and picked at her black tights shyly when Adrien offered to pay for her lunch. She blushed even harder when Alya answered for her and sent the boys away. Adrien and Nino exchanged smiles but said nothing as they went to order.

“Marinette,” Alya sang when they were alone, shrugging off her own red coat and leaning close to her. “I want details.”

“On what?” Marinette played indifferently, pulling her cream gloves off her hands.

“On everything, but mostly on the LB stuff since the other stuff can be said with the boys around, and I would hate for you to repeat yourself for my sake.”

“How modest, but I think that should wait until we’re alone.”

“But we are!”

“We’re in a café,” Marinette’s smile dropped, “during lunch time. We’re anything but alone.”

“Fine. We’re not alone, but you and Adrien might as well be with how intensely you two were staring at each other. I would’ve thought you would’ve moved on from him by now.”

“Alya,” Marinette plead, her hands covering the hotness of her cheeks.

“Boy looked like he wanted to kiss you.”

“Alya,” Marinette groaned, covering her face fully now.

“What? We can’t talk about LB stuff because we’re not _alone_. So, we can talk about my other favorite topic.” Alya watched cheerfully as Marinette peeked between her fingers, “Your love life.” She laughed loudly when Marinette groaned again and slid down her chair in embarrassment.

“Marinette?”

Sitting upright in her seat Marinette looked over to Adrien, “Y-yes?”

“Here’s your soup,” he grinned as she shifted her eyes down from his face to the plate in his hand. “Careful, it’s hot.”

“Oh, thank you.” She reached out to grab the plate and jumped in surprise when she accidently touched his fingers. Although he said nothing, she struggled to push her awkwardness aside and grabbed the plate securely.

“Do you want anything else?” His voice was smooth and she felt her fingers slipped from the plate. Luckily, Adrien was still holding on to it with a self-satisfied smile. There was a tinge of amusement attached was to it.

“Yes, she does.” Alya chuckled, leaning close to Marinette with a grin too big for her face.

Marinette firmly pushed Alya away by the shoulder when she laughed too loudly. “Not helping,” she hissed halfheartedly to her before turning back to Adrien. “No, I’m fine. Thank you.”

“Yeah, thanks.” Alya said, smirking when Nino sat down next to her and handed her the café au lait she requested.

Adrien set the plate down in front of her and perked an amused eyebrow. He said nothing as he placed his own bowl of soup on the table and sat down next to her. Alya whispered in Marinette’s ear and caused the shorter girl to pout. He smothered his amusement by taking a bite of his tomato bisque.

“Marinette, you haven’t told us about Hong Kong, yet,” Nino inclined forward, being the most interested about Marinette’s life aboard while Alya wanted to tease her and Adrien wanted to bite her bottom lip. “How was it? What did you do?”

Fight crime.

Learned how to stitch and wrap a wound.

Became an excellent spy.

Baked a lot of Chinese pastries.

“I learned how to speak Cantonese and Mandarin,” Marinette said with a smile. While the rest were true, she felt this one – and the baking – was the safest answer to give. “My uncle and some of our neighbors taught me. It was quite embarrassing the first few months, but I got really good at it.”

“That’s great to hear,” Adrien grinned at her, “If it’s alright with you, we should practice.”

“We should.”

He didn’t even say anything astounding, but she was blushing and her hands were trembling. She wondered if it was his slick back hair or the steady set of his square jaw that made her nervous. It could be his board shoulders or towering height; then again almost everyone was taller than her.

“Oh, that’s cool. What about your social life?” Nino went on.

“Nino,” Alya gave a warning tone but he ignored it. He needed to find out for Adrien’s sake. He saw the looks of pining and affection in Adrien’s eyes, and no amount of glares or light pinches from Alya were going to stop him. “Did you date? Or, do have a boyfriend waiting for you back in Hong Kong?”

Suddenly, all eyes were on her.

Alya had a look of curiosity and Nino appeared eager. However, the heaviest gaze was Adrien’s. He had a look of intensity in his eyes but his face was serene. He sat back in his seat, refined and tranquil. His gaze steadily had her edging towards him.

“Um,” she began, leaning away from Adrien when her foot bumped his. “Why do you want to know?”

“A friend of mine likes you,” Nino answered, prepared for the question and pressed on. “So?”

“Which friend?” The question caught everyone off-guard and she felt proud over that. Though, she did wonder why Nino looked over at Adrien in distress before rubbing the back of his head.

“Does it matter?”

“Yes,” she smirked as Nino crossed his arm and began to brainstormed names.

“I’m taking that as a ‘no’ then.” Alya lost her smile when both boys turned to her, “What? Did you really think sweet Marinette would say something like that if she was with some guy?”

“What kind of girl do you think I am?” Marinette grinned as Nino muttered into his drink.

Alya took a long drink from her coffee, “Please, Marinette is so loyal she would probably be the one person who dies within minutes of her husband’s death like _The Notebook_. If she was Rose in _Titanic_ , both her and Jack either would have lived or died together.”

“This reminds me of Lycée,” Nino said suddenly, thinking about their school days, “When we used to always grab lunch after class.”

“By ‘grab lunch’ I hope you meant ‘going to Marinette’s and eating all of her parents’ food’, hm, Nino?” Alya pushed him slightly when he laughed and agreed with her.

“My parents were mentioning that the other days,” Marinette said, taking a small bite from her soup.

“We should plan a day to eat at your house,” Adrien said. “Surprise your parents with lunch for once.”

“Let’s!” Alya agreed. “We can get my mom to help us cook something. Though I doubt you two would eat it.” Alya frowned, looking pointedly at Adrien and Nino. “Can you believe they prefer your parents' baked goods over my mom’s cuisine?”

Adrien smiled, “nothing can compare to the Dupain’s pastries.”

“My mother is a high-class chef.”

“I have a sweet tooth.”

Nino smirked over the rim of his drink, “Ha, more like you have a sweet tooth for Ma-ah!” Nino whipped his head to Adrien, glaring at him as his foot throbbed in pain. Adrien remained perfectly angelic as he continued to eat his tomato bisque with a piece of bread.  

“Did you kick him?” Marinette asked Alya.

“I did not.” Alya huffed. “I’ve been with Nino for six years.”

“Seven,” Nino corrected.

“And I have never once even pinch him.”

“You just did,” He chuckled.

“Are you trying to tell me something?” Alya frowned, struggling to keep her laughter from emerging.

“Seven years,” Marinette hummed. “I can’t image.”

“Neither can we,” Alya agreed. “They went by fast, huh?”

“Only felt like yesterday we were stuck in a cage together at the zoo,” Nino mused.

“To be in a relationship… it must be nice.” Marinette smiled; too preoccupied with tearing her bread to notice the look Adrien gave her.

“Don’t worry,” Alya said as she pointed at Adrien. “Much like you, Adrien here is still single.”

“That’s surprising,” Marinette said out loud and froze in embarrassment as she forgot to keep her thoughts to herself. “I-I am so sorry. I didn’t mean it as a bad thing because it's not. Or you could see it as a bad thing, in which case, it isn’t.” She stammered as he chuckled, “I meant it as ‘Wow, Adrien is so nice and smart. Why isn’t he seeing a nice girl?’ kind of way. Or maybe you are seeing someone but haven’t told me – us.”

“I’m not seeing anyone,” he answered promptly. “I’ve, um, been too preoccupied with work and school.”

Marinette slowly nodded, “You’re studying physics and business, right?”

“Yes, did Alya tell you?”

“Only because I asked,” she smiled at him. “I hope that’s okay.”

“It’s completely fine,” he was stunned by the brightness her smile. In the back of his mind, he wanted to tell her he was Chat Noir, just as he planned to when they were younger, and he promised himself he will. “I’m an open book for you,” he said softly.

Nino and Alya shared a sly look but said nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> I am the only person who edited this chapter, so I apologize for any errors. 
> 
> Next Chapter will be out on March 15th and there will be smut.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

“Bonjour, Alya!” Sabine and Tom greeted Alya when she appeared behind Marinette. It was the following afternoon and Alya begged Marinette to go to her parent’s bakery for lunch. The bakery was busy and smelled of sweets and fresh bread.

“Bonjour Monsieur Tom! Bonjour Madame Sabine!” Alya grinned at them while Marinette kissed her parents on their cheeks and told them they would be in her room for a while.

“Oh, we’ll bring up some croissants in a bit, okay?” Sabine mentioned as she finished helping a customer.

“Yes, please!” Alya smiled and pushed Marinette up the staircase to enter the Dupain-Cheng residence. “I swear, I can live off your parents’ croissants for the rest of my life. Fill my casket with them when I die.”

“I will if I outlive you,” Marinette laughed and pushed her bedroom door open, stepping into the room that has not changed since she left.

Around the age of fifteen, she had the sudden urge to redecorate, and she did. She traded plum painted walls for rosy peony petal pink instead. Accents of gray and white softened the already supple room, leaving a feminine and dreamy quality that she loved.

Underneath her loft she removed her desk for a lordly white daybed with creamy white curtains sequestering it off when closed. Fairy lights dangled from the ceiling creating a perfect grotto. The pink chaise she had was sold and she moved her working area in its place. Giving her more room to spread out, design, and create. The posters and photos she once had solely of Adrien were gone, and she was far to embarrass to talk or even remember that phase of her life.

“And you can live off Adrien’s sweet smiles and pretty eyes. I thought you were going to swoon the moment you saw him.” Alya laughed catching the small pillow Marinette threw at her.

“I’m not a teenager anymore…and I don’t swoon.” 

“Sure you don’t.” Alya kicked off her shoes and took off her coat, “But you still gave Adrien those doe-eyes. Not even being in Hong Kong can lessen your love for him, hm?”

Marinette pouted, yanking off her coat and slipping her shoes off. “I thought it would,” she mumbled mostly to herself, throwing her clothing on the coat rack with Alya’s.

Her stomach was twisting nervously all day yesterday because of him and his touches. He placed his hand on the small of her back when he led her through a busy intersection. After a gust of wind, he brushed her hair out of her face with an amused grin. He hugged her close when they were on the metro and tucked her head under his chin. His side kept bumping into hers as he walked her home, and his lips lingered on her skin longer than normal when they said goodbye.

She was bursting inside with an energy she had not felt in a long time, and all she wanted to do was expel all the feelings she had then and there. But she, once again, bottled that feeling and set it aside.

She was channeling her thirst for love and affection towards him when she really wanted it for Chat Noir. She wanted to be touched and kissed by her partner. She hoped yesterday’s media-coverage of Ladybug would trigger him to visit her, but he did not.

She could barely stomach the thought that he did not want to see her.

“What’s all of this?” Alya saw three large suitcases stuffed in a corner, untouched in comparison to Marinette’s desk that was covered in sketches and art supplies. “First thing you do back home is work?” Alya noticed next to the scatter papers and sketching supplies was a small bottle filled with gold-gilded flower buds. Alya grabbed the bottle and examine its contents. “Neat.”

“I am not technically here for pleasure, you know.” Marinette plucked the bottle from Alya’s hand. “This is a business trip. I’m attending the Fall Fashion Convention and I need to finish up designs and prototypes for Sun Bingbing.”

“Hm, just work?”

Marinette met Alya’s smirk with a frown, and before she could say anything Tikki flew out of Marinette’s purse and gave Alya a hug on the cheek. “Hello, Alya!”

“Hello, Tikki, my favorite Kwami!”

“She’s the only one you know.” Marinette quickly tidied her workspace and carefully placed her bottle with small flowers on an empty spot on her shelf. She heard Tikki’s bubbling laughter as Tikki flew around Alya’s head.

“Which is why she’s my favorite.” Alya sat in Marinette’s desk chair, watching Tikki land on Marinette’s head. “Now, back to your… _work_. It sounds like work isn’t the only business you have here.” Alya grabbed her phone and scrolled through her newsfeed, pausing when she found the photo of the crow detaching itself from Sound Ptera. “Is this part of your business?”

“Yes,” Marinette pulled her additional desk chair towards Alya and plopped into it. She slowly swirled to face Alya and undid her hair from its bun, sighing as she began to explain. “They’re like the akuma butterflies but crows instead. I’ve been fighting them in Hong Kong.”

“Wow, the akuma followed you to Hong Kong?”

“Not exactly,” Tikki responded quickly.

“What do you mean?” Alya averted her eyes to Marinette and pointed to the red kwami. “What does she mean?”

“I didn’t…exactly stay in Hong Kong,” Marinette paused and messed her hair even more, “because of the apprenticeship.”

“Then, why did you?”

“The first night in Hong Kong I met a possessed teenager. I defeated and cleansed her, and soon I realized she wasn’t the only one who needed help.”

“You stayed in Hong Kong to be a hero?”

Long strands of black hair slipped through Marinette’s fingers as she tried to search for the proper words. “I stayed in Hong Kong because it needed a protector and there was no one there to be it. I got offered an apprenticeship, a job, and a place to live. It practically felt like the world was telling me to stay.”

“You didn’t want to stay there?”

“Honestly, no.” She stopped the running of her fingers through her hair, “There were – are – important and unresolved matters here in Paris I want to…attend to.”

“Do you know how or why the crows are here? Do they have a Holder like Tikki?”

There was a stillness that fell over them. Alya saw the traces of emotions filtering through Marinette’s mind before Marinette shrugged her shoulders, “I’m assuming they do have a Holder, and I’m just calling that person Corbeau Noir for now.” She lied. “I have theories but I honestly don’t have anything concrete.”

Alya didn’t believe her completely and Tikki, sensing Alya’s second round of questions, flew up between them, “Mardi Gras!”

“What?”

“You have to meet Mardi Gras, Alya!”

“Mardi Gras? Wait. What’s a Mardi Gras? Like the holiday?” Alya looked behind Tikki’s red form to Marinette who grinned sheepishly.

“This!” Tikki flew up to the loft. There were a soft scuffle and a low wail.

Marinette suddenly stood up, “Tikki, he’s too big for you to carry!” She hurried to the stairs and Tikki’s head popped over the loft railing. She was struggling to carry a large wool hat. “Tikki, wait!” Suddenly, Tikki dropped the hat and Marinette caught it easily.

“That’s a Mardi Gras?” Alya walked over to Marinette and jumped in surprised when the hat meowed and twisted in Marinette’s arms. It took her a second to realize Marinette was holding a cat, a really fat cat. “A cat?” She asked and reached out to the fat cat that lazily swatted at her finger. “A fat, black cat?”

“Um, I got lonely?”

“So you got a black cat? Of all things?”

“Well, not exactly.”

“He followed us home,” Tikki explained. “He wouldn’t leave so we kept him and Marinette named him Mardi Gras!”

“Hm, he’s cute.” Alya reached for the cat with round orange eyes and a red bow collar around his neck. He became a loaf in her arms and faintly protested before resigning to his fate of being removed from Marinette’s bed.

“Now, before I got distracted,” Alya threw a glance at Tikki who smiled sweetly at her. “You have a month to prep for your Fall Fashion Convention thingy - which you are taking me because we are besties – and,” Alya leaned forward, “You need to save Paris from this crow akuma and you have no idea how you’re going to do that.” Alya laughed when Marinette groaned loudly and threw herself against her staircase, melodramatic as always. “I’m pretty sure Chat Noir will help you if he’s not busy getting rid of Mardi Gras, the new competitor in this game of love!”

Marinette stopped complaining and remained still.

“What’s wrong?”

“I-I have not contacted him.”

“And why is that?”

“It’s difficult!”

“Difficult?! Chat Noir is your partner in all this!”

“I know but what do I say to him? ‘Hey, Chat Noir. Sorry I abandoned you more than two years ago without saying anything but I need your help to beat this baddie in less than a month before I head back to a country that you can’t know because I still don’t want you to know my identity?’ He’ll hate me, Alya!”

“He still doesn’t know!? How can I know before him?”

“Not helping,” Marinette huffed and sat on the floor. “And you know because you recorded him de-transforming and I traded my civilian identity for his.”

“Still bitter about that, huh?” Alya gave her a guilty smile. “Okay, look, back to Chat Noir, he has many emotions regarding you and hate is far from one of them.”

“Fine,” Marinette mumbled, falling to her side. “But, he’ll be extremely upset with me.”

“If anything, he will only be _slightly_ upset with you.”

Another moment of silence passed between them. Marinette continued to embrace the clean hardwood floors and Alya stopped playing with Mardi Gras’ paw. “So, are you still crushing on Adrien? And are you going to confess to him or what?” Alya finally asked the question that was plaguing her since Marinette and Adrien landed their eyes on each other.

Marinette only groaned louder into the floor.

~+~+~+~+~ 

While the night was freezing, Chat felt overheated underneath the material of his suit. There was a knot in his throat and he was not sure if it was from the cold or from the anticipation of seeing Ladybug. He had not felt this nervous since the first time he faced an akuma. However, he did not let his nervous and the fluttering of wings in his stomach stop him from searching.

There was a chance she was roaming Paris. The crows possessing people in Paris and Ladybug’s return could not be a coincidence. An enemy was at large which meant that Ladybug might be searching for clues. Although he could contact her, their communicators should be able to connect unlike before when she was gone, he felt too anxious to do so. If she rejected his call, he felt he would not be able to stomach it well enough to crawl back home.

As he searched, jumping across rooftops, he thought about yesterday afternoon. Kind words, bright smiles, quick wit with an embodiment of pleasantness, Marinette was just as wonderful as when she left. They caught Marinette up with everything she missed while she was away and she told them about her apprenticeship with Bingbing Sun.

Aside from the apprenticeship, Marinette did not provide much of anything about Hong Kong. She seemed content in listening to Alya and Nino talk about of school, careers, past jobs that did not work out, gossip, and general trivia. She had a lot on her mind, he could tell right away from the way she sunk in her chair and her eyebrows relaxed as Alya and Nino chattered on.

After lunch he walked Marinette to her home, sneaking looks and touches whenever he could because he ached. He ached to be with her. In her and knowing that she was not in love with him as Adrien was the only thing stopping him. However, when she spoke to him in the same enchanting voice that spun gold in his dreams he only fell deeper in love with her.

In Lycée he once confidently mentioned to Nino that he did not believe people got embarrassed and clumsily around their crushes, and Nino, with the most unreadable expression he ever saw him have, responded smoothly, “w _Have you not seen Marinette when she’s around you?_ ” Right afterward, Nino played it off and ran away.

To think he wasted four years assuming she was nervous around him because of his fashion designer father. No, she liked him, and not only as Chat Noir but as Adrien, too. He fell in love with her when he was thirteen, loved her since he was fourteen, and fell in love with her again when he was sixteen. He jumped on another high building, The cool air filling his lungs gleefully because she loved him, too.

As he passed the Eiffel Tower he saw near the tip against the full moon a vibrant red and he immediately knew it was Ladybug. Quickly, he made his way to the tower and scaled it. He pushed his legs against the metal bars until he landed on the balcony quietly, facing Ladybug’s back.

He saw she was holding her compact, the top swung open like wings as she looked at the monitor. The light it was emitting was dimmer than normal and a red line twirled in the middle. The cool breeze brought her perfume to him. The scent of mixed peony, plum flowers, lavender, and vanilla was intoxicating. A scent he memorized a long time ago when they fought Animan. A scent he discovered a long time ago that belonged to Marinette as well.

“Didn’t know your yo-yo could do that, too.” He noticed he caught her off guard. Her shoulders tightened before she swiftly turned to him, shutting her compact completely by pushing the two flaps back in place. Her eyes were wide when she saw him and he wondered what she was thinking. “Hey there, Buginette.”

He hoped she stilled loved him.

He jumped down to the floor and sauntered his way up to her. Every step felt like he was trotting through thick syrup, but it was worth it when he was less than a meter away from her. The stars looked so much brighter in her eyes.

Ladybug smiled softly. She tried to appear aloof, but to erase the remorse she felt only made another layer of guilt appear on her soul. “Hey,” her voice was soft, not even remotely comparable to the robust tenor of her voice yesterday.

“You’re back,” That was not what he wanted to say, and when he saw bricks being built behind her gaze, Chat Noir cursed himself even more because that too was not what he wanted.

“I am,” Ladybug pulled her shoulders back and attached her compact to the side of her hip. “There’s akuma on the loose,” she said smoothly. Reverting back to the safe topic of fighting, saving the city, and being heroes. That was much easier and less complicated than speaking about feelings and emotions. 

“So, once you defeat it, you can return back to whatever you ran off to?” Was not what he wanted to say as well, but his mouth worked faster than his head. “You came all the way to Paris for an enemy and, yet, you couldn’t even let your _partner_ know you would be gone for two years and seven months.”

“That…wasn’t supposed to happen.”

“The ‘disappearing’ part? Or the ‘not being able to send a postcard’ part?”

“You are angry,” she stated.

 Ah, so that knot in his throat was not from the cold. “I shouldn’t be?”

Silence.

They were both rigid as they stared at each other. Heart pumping loudly in their ears and they both wondered if the other could hear it. Ladybug strained to not let her gaze wander over Chat Noir’s form but it was a difficult and fruitless task.

He was taller than before.

When she left he was almost a head taller than her. Now, he simply towered over by at least nineteen centimeters. He tamed his hair. The sides were cut short while the hair on top was unrestrained and fell over his forehead teasingly. His uniform was different as well. He exchanged his tail for a utility belt. She wondered what he carried. There were a few pockets here and there, and some cylinder objects near the right of his hip. The material of his suit looked thicker and, sadly she noted, the bell around his neck was gone.

Soon, a beeping joined the low sirens of the streets and Ladybug was the first to shift. Grabbing her compact again, she slid the cover open to reveal a blinking dot. It was darting quickly north, away from where they stood. Chat Noir noticed Ladybug’s change in demeanor. Her expression hardened, her eyes turned cold and he watched, in surprise, as she launched herself towards that direction.

Chat Noir followed, jumping on buildings a step behind her. They were heading towards the direction of the Place de la Concorde. The faint beeping grew in tempo as they got closer and when they arrived at the destination, they saw nothing.

“I know I’m Chat Noir, but that is no excuse for making me follow a misleading red dot,” Chat Noir glanced over to Ladybug who was still looking at her monitor in confusion.

“Where is it?”

“What are we looking for?”

Ladybug shot a glance at him, almost as if she forgot he was there. “The crow. It only beeps when one appears.” She looked up to the sky, half expecting something or someone to be there. 

“Where was that when we were in school?”

She finally smirked at him, “If we had this when we were younger, we would basically be telling everyone our alter egos.”

“If that meant finding out whose name is behind this mask sooner,” He sauntered his way to her side, leaning down until their foreheads bumped. “I wouldn’t have minded.”

“Keep misbehaving and you won’t get treats.”

“Show me my treats and I might behave,” he grinned wickedly as she turned his face away with a single finger.

Ladybug glanced over the plaza once more as the faint beeping persisted, “how annoying.”

Chat Noir watched her pace around the plaza, examining the alleyways and main streets when he caught a blurred figure to his right. “Watch out!” Chat Noir ran to Ladybug, pushing them to the ground as a car flew above them. He cradled her in his arms and when they parted, him above her, he smiled toothily at her and she lifted an amused eyebrow.

A man ripped himself up from the ground and grew in size until he was towering over the heroes. Ladybug paled and pushed Chat Noir off of her with her foot and immediately stood up. She felt Chat Noir pull her back to him, creating space between them and the akuma.

Covered in a brown shell, the enemy had feelers protruding from his body and a slick brown protective shield on his back. He laughed loudly from the rush of power coursing through him and bellowed out, “The Roach won’t be the last to eat! The Roach will be the first to feast!”

“I’m not touching him,” Ladybug quickly stepped back and pushed Chat Noir in front of her.

“So, I have too?” Chat Noir looked wearily at the new enemy.

“I’m more exposed than you are!”

Chat winked at her, “I’ve noticed.” Ladybug smacked her hand against her forehead when the Roach charged at her. She swiftly evaded him; landing meters away as he ripped a bench from the ground and glared at her.

He was ready to charge again but Chat Noir blocked him from moving further ahead. Chat had both his staffs extended and landed hits on the Roach’s inner knees and right elbow. The sudden attacks on the vulnerable joints made the Roach drop the bench, and Chat promptly kicked him in the chest. “Bench-ya weren’t expecting that,” he grinned as the enemy flew back, crashing into a building.

The Roach’s antenna twitched as he pushed himself up. “How dare you step on me?!” he growled, the wings on his back grew over his body and morphed into an armor. 

“How strong do you think that armor is?” Ladybug asked, winding her compact as the Roach stepped forward.

“Probably strong enough that he won’t feel our punches.”

“How about against your Cataclysm?” Chat Noir nodded at the plan and his hand began to glow with black magic. Ladybug swung her compact faster, “Well, he’s your treat, Chaton!”

“He’s not the kind of treat I want!” Chat Noir shouted at her as she wrung her string around the Roach’s ankles and jumped over a lamppost. The Roach hung upside down, surprised as Chat jumped up and hastily placed his hand over his armor, causing it to decay and fall apart.

Soon, the Roach lost all form of armor and simply hung in plain brown boxers. Ladybug dropped him to the ground and jumped back. He was struggling to stand, still tangled in her sting when she charged with her own attack.

“Lucky Shot,” she, unfortunately, made contact with his chest. The feelers stiffened next to her fist. From his back, the akuma crow escaped. Ladybug went to grab her second compact around her hip when she saw a white beaming circle rushed pass her. The crow was captured and the circle retreated.

She followed the compact to Chat Noir. He opened it and the purified crow flew away. “You can have this back,” he said once the crow disappeared behind the cityscape, tossing her the compact she left him. “I don’t need it anymore.”

She was about to tell him that it was better for him to keep it nevertheless when a groan sounded behind them. “What happened?” the man said, glancing around the secluded plaza.

Ladybug quickly pressed her hand against the surface of the compact, “Miraculous.”

~+~+~+~+~

“Did you miss me?” He asked when she glanced down at their feet. He leaned closer, “because I really missed you.”

She huffed and pushed him away again. “More than you know,” she answered with a genuine smile, unwilling to lie to him at the moment. “I am sorry. So very and truly sorry,” Ladybug looked back out to the city. They were on a rooftop, a faint beep was heard and this time it came from her Miraculous. “I didn’t know how or what to tell you when I discovered my trip was going to be longer than I expected. That’s why I didn’t contact you. It was a selfish reason and a stupid one, and I’m sorry.”

Chat Noir stayed silent. Propping his leg up as the clouds passed over the moon and spoke, “I forgive you.”

She frowned, he accepted her apologize so easily, too easily. “Are you sure?”

Chuckling at her drawn eyebrows and pretty frown, he turned to her and met her gaze with eyes filled with the warmth of a sunrise, “I am.”

“Aren’t you being too easy?”

“Oh, do you want to work for it?” He tilted his head, looking her until he lingered on her lips. “Because you can.”

“Not with that grin.”

“What grin?”

“That one,” she pointed to his face. “That ‘I just got some fresh cream’ grin.”

He laughed. “Well, I do like cream,” he said, his words husky and his hand warm on her thigh.

Cheeks pinking under the moonlight, she pushed his smug face away with her index finger. “I’m being serious.” She frowned, “Why?”

“Because,” he stated, reaching and pulling her hand to his lips, “You’re my best friend.”

Stunned, the wavering frown rose to a small sorrowful smile. She looked down and then away from him, needing a second to banish the tears that prickled at the corner of her eyes before turning back to him. “You’re my best friend, too.” She said with twinkling stardust in her voice.

He gave her another kiss on her hand, releasing it when another beep came from her miraculous. “Tell me, Little Lady, in these brief minutes we have, what are those crows and who are controlling them, if you could be so kind.”

She wanted to gather her thoughts properly but she did not have time to sort them out, not now. So, she told as much truth as she could. “The crows are similar to the butterflies that Le Papillon controlled. I spent almost every day fighting them, and before I came back to Paris, I found its lair. I fought against the Holder,” she paused for a moment, “Corbeau Noir. He was controlling the crows and-”

“Wait. Pause. You were fighting akumas while you were away!?”

“Yes.”

“And the Holder?” He seethed, “Corbeau Noir?”

“Yes…and that’s a name I just made up for him.” she answered as if he grew a second head. As if _he_ was the one fighting powerful and new akumas on his own in a city he did not know.

“You- are you crazy? It’s completely dangerous fighting them alone!”

“So were you.”

“You can’t compare the cute little akuma butterflies to those vicious crows.”

“What did you want me to do? Fly back to Paris and get you?”

“Yes.” He stated seriously. He would have given up everything to be with her, with or without akuma attacks.

“And leave Paris alone?”

Chat stiffened his lips, “Is that why you stayed?”

“Yes.”

“And the reason why you didn’t tell me.”

“One of the reasons,” Ladybug leaned back against the chimney of the roof they were on.

“So, you stuck around because you could help.”

There was that guilty smile again, “I felt responsible because no one came to help the people when they were hurt, possessed…scared.”

“You are too valiant,” Chat Noir gently tugged at one of her long twin tails, the strands was silk between his fingers. “You are always diligently taking care of others but who is taking care of you.”

“We both know that answer, Chat Noir.” Ladybug grabbed her hair back from him. His habit of playing with her hair still sent nervous flutters in her stomach and in other areas she was too modest to mention. In fact, he knew the effect it had on her and used it against her on more than one occasion. However, he only did to her as Marinette and never as Ladybug before tonight.

“You found its lair?” Chat prompted, a pleased smile on his face.

“Yes,” she nodded. “But, before I could do anything, I got…distracted.” Ladybug furrowed her eyebrows, remembering the searing pain and the coldness of the night. The sense of failure and shame was also branded across her mind, “And it escaped. Prior to that night, I saw Paris in trouble but I didn’t know when. I was hoping to make it here before the first one appeared, but it seems I failed on that, too. Then, the day before yesterday my boss told me that she wanted me here. I knew her assignment couldn’t be a…a coincidence.”

“Hold up. You knew this was going to happen?”

 “Yes. I’ve, um, been having…visions.”

“Visions?”

“Tikki likes to call it premonitions,” Ladybug corrected. “It’s one of the many gifts a Ladybug can achieve.” She said in a higher pitch voice, almost singing it, as she mimicked Tikki.

“Which explains ‘Lucky Shot’, huh? And the outfit change?”

Ladybug scowled, “It’s easier to fight in this uniform.”

“You look like a magician,” Chat Noir snickered and held his hands up when she glared at him. “A power magician. Very threatening.”

“I’ll push you off this roof with your hands tied.”

“I believe you,” Her threat made his grin wider, “Now, premonitions?”

The retaliation died on Ladybug’s tongue as she sighed loudly, burying her face in her hands. “I started to have them last summer. But I couldn’t remember what the dreams were when I awoke. Well, that was until two months ago and that’s basically it.”

“Did you ever get hurt?”

“What?”

The questioned was repeated in his somber tone that matched the heaviness of his stare, “Did you get hurt?”

“Yes.”

“Badly?”

“No. You?”

“Not badly,” he said, looking closely at her face. He tried to see if there were any traces of past wounds but he saw none. His heart swelled again. Even if he felt distraught that she fought alone, stayed in a city she did not want to and took on a responsibility that wasn’t hers, she still astounded him.

“Is that where this came from?” He jolted when Ladybug turned his face to the side and spotted a scar near the corner of his left bottom lip, her thumb traced the mark. “Oh, you got your whiskers, Kitty Cat.” She felt stubble on his cheek.

“Does it make me look dashing?” He asked. “Have you fallen for me, yet?”

“Hm,” She hummed and he felt her shoulder bump against his arm. She was warm. He could feel it through his suit.

“I need to tell you something,” the words that were burning to escape were on his tongue. She titled her to the side, indicating she was listening and he hoped he does not mess this up. “I’m-”

She pulled back sharply at the sound of her miraculous beeping its last warning and he cleared his throat, hoping that his mask hid his irritation. Ladybug noticed and smiled. “Next time,” she reassured him.

“Yeah…next time. We should head out,” he said, still amazed that she was here with him. “Unless you want me to see you underneath your mask,” he smiled roguishly, hoping she would say ‘yes’ but Ladybug rolled her eyes in amusement. She stood and turned around, winding her compact but her feet were heavy.

“Ladybug?” Chat stood up in concern and was about to reach out to her when she spoke.

“Bonne nuit, Chat Noir.”

He watched as she swung away, leaving him alone on the roof as she took off in the direction of the Norte Dame. “Bonne nuit, Ladybug.”

~+~+~+~+~

Ladybug flipped and landed on her balcony. Swiftly she entered her room smooth like smoke. She dropped her transformation the moment her feet touched hardwood floors and caught Tikki when she popped out of her earrings.

“Are you alright, Tikki?” Marinette asked and the red kwami yawned and nodded her head, soon falling into a deep slumber.

Marinette walked down her staircase to the main area of her room. In the bottom drawer of her desk was a makeshift bedroom she made for Tikki when she was lycée. It had wooden toy furniture and a folded hand towel for a rug. The mattress on the bed was handmade by her, too. A silk red bag stuffed with feathers until Tikki was pleased and covered in layers of handkerchiefs. The perfect size for her kwami. She tucked Tikki in before heading to her bathroom to get ready for bed.

She took her time combing her hair, brushing her teeth, and washing her face. Sighing at her reflection as she recalled her conversation with Chat Noir, unsatisfied with how the night went. It could have gone better but she chastised herself. She should be satisfied. He forgave her for abandoning him without a single explanation. Yet she felt sick. She was still lying to him.

Besides her guilt, underneath her professional persona, was an urgency she was too shy to voice. She was vibrating with the need to touch him and be touched by him but how could she even phantom to tell him that as Ladybug? Stupid cat. Stupid hormones. Stupid feelings.

Sleep called to her and she headed back upstairs to her bed, petting Mardi Gras as she crawled onto her sheets. Lying down she looked up at her balcony door. The window showed the night sky and it beckoned her with its coy stars. Pulling the balcony ladder down by its string until it rested on the floor against the side of her bed, she climbed outside.

It was snowing lightly. A heavy fog settled over the city. She could not even see the streets below. The fitted t-shirt and petite sleeping shorts she wore did nothing to protect her from the night. Her bare feet screamed from the hush whispers of the frost-covered floor, but she needed to cool down. She undid her hair from the bun it was in and secured the hair tie around her wrist.

She stared aimlessly out to the street, still amazed she was here. She combed her hair with her fingers and went to re-tie it up in a bun again when she saw a figure. A shimmer of gold on the roof across from the bakery, swaying and searching for something as it slowly moved away. Taking a step back, Marinette was ready to call Tikki but as quickly as it glimmered into view, it thinned out and merged with the fog.

 _Am I seeing things, again?_ She saw figures before and Tikki had to reassure her that there was nothing at the end of the hallway or around the corner of an alleyway. _Am I seeing things_ , she concluded. _It’s from the stress._ Wringing her hands, she took another step back and muffled a shriek when she hit a solid body. Twirling around she fully expecting an enemy. Instead, she saw Chat Noir staring down at her before she tripped over her feet.

Too late to steady her, Chat caught her in his arms and protected her head as they both tumbled to the floor. Propping himself up, Chat Noir smirked cheekily at her and purred, “Swooning for me, Princess?”

“Chat Noir?” Marinette exhaled, frustrated that she finally batted away the ache to kiss him and now here he was, close enough for her to press her lips against his, and the ache returned in full force. “What are you doing here?”

“If it’s past midnight and the lights are on, I can come in,” he said. “Wasn’t that the deal?”

Chat Noir tightened his fist, stopping his compulsion to cup her cheek and thread his fingers in hers. He was suffocating to be with her. Lunch with her, Alya, and Nino was wonderful but it was not enough. The time they spent together after defeating the Roach was not enough. He had been missing her for so long. The urge to be in her presence, to be saturated in her glow was maddening and his desire to see her finally won.

“We made that deal when were in school.”

“We did,” he agreed, watching her with an intense gaze as her blush heated over her cheeks.

She turned his face away with her finger, “We did.”

“Is it different now?” He pushed his cheek on her hand, his stubble coarse but pleasant. “Should I leave?”

“No, it’s fine.” Marinette stared at the scar on his lips, “I thought you would have visited me sooner.”

“How would’ve I known you were here?” He asked, grinning at her slip.

“Leave.”

“I just got here,” he chuckled smugly when he saw her fidget beneath him. He noticed in alarm the state she was dress in. She pulled her shirt down slightly to cover her navel and the striped pajamas shorts did nothing to protect her from the cold. “What are you doing wearing that outside?” He began to pull away from her with the intention of bringing her inside when he felt her fingers on the nape of his neck. “Marinette?”

A trace of uncertain lay behind her touch but she pulled him down and kissed him softly. Reason left him at the first brush of her plush petal pink lips against his. It filled him with air and light, and it warmed him instantly. Before he could answer her timid touch with his demanding one, she began to pull away. Staring up at him, her thumb caressed the scar on his lip, just as she did earlier, and she pressed a longer kiss to it.

He smelled of musk and sandalwoods.

Suddenly, her fingers loosened. Shocked that she kissed him freely. “Sorry. I’m so sorry. I-I didn’t mean to kiss you like that…I mean, after being gone for so long I shouldn’t just assume that you’re still interested in me.” When he didn’t say anything she continued to speak, slowly scooting away from him. “You may not like me like _that_ anymore or moved on from me, and I’m just assuming that you’re here because….” She could not look at him, too afraid of every possible outcome. “I’m sorry.”

The hairs on the back of his neck rose. The mirth on his face melted and he swallowed his surprise, staring at the young woman whom he was willing to die for. Chat Noir wanted to cry to her that yes, he was. Even if he said he forgave her, the sting and the agony he felt lingered in his heart. The bitterness of hurt taunted him nightly.

Was he second priority? Was that normal? Should he accept that?

The loneliness and the feeling of being abandoned made him uncertain, afraid that she would hurt him again, intentionally or not. He felt he was dying every day, little by little, when she was gone. Yet, what was worst, he would endear it again without a single verbal complaint because it was Marinette.

The girl that promised to protect Paris without failure.

The girl that put others before her own wants and desires.

The girl that made him feel loved with a single look.

 “I know you are and you can say it if you need to. I’ve been keeping many things from you,” The sentence slipped from her too easily in her opinion. “But, I just need a bit more time.”

He does not want to wait any longer. He wanted her, free from lies and fears, without any hindrances.

“Marinette,” Chat said her name in the same huskily voice that haunted her dreams.

“Yes?” She looked up at him with eyes as dark as the early light of dawn.

“I love you,” he said, wanting to kiss the smile she gave him. “I love you since I was fourteen and I want to be with you, fully and completely, for the rest of eternity.” He felt the pull between them, and there was nothing more in the universe he wanted to do than to feel her. His entire being was screaming to touch her. The heavy fluttered of her lashes were distracting and he wanted to touch her hair without his gloves. “I’ll wait for you,” he pressed his forehead against hers. “As long as it takes, I’ll wait for you – impatiently, though.”

The words she wanted to say for so long pressed against her lips, but she was afraid to voice them, afraid of the change that they may bring. For now, she told him the next best thing. “I missed you,” she held his gaze and promised herself that if she could one day tell him she loved him she would with no restraint. In her civilian form and in her heroine form, she would tell Chat Noir that she loved him until he was sick of it. “More than anyone,” she whispered. “I missed you the most.”

He could not resist anymore.

He kissed her, deeply and impatiently and she matched his hunger. He dragged her back down beneath him and effortlessly settled his hips between her thighs. He wrapped his arm around her waist to cradle her close. He wanted to say so much to her but the elation of having her body against his only made him want to show her how much he missed her, how much he loved her, and the way she welcomed him only surged him.

Mon Dieu, it so easy to forget everything but her. The way her full lips scattered kisses on his cheeks and jaw. The way her body arched and her thighs tightened around his hips as he pushed his covered erection against her slit. He caught the delighted hum from her lips and shoved himself harder against her. His blood ran too thickly and poured down to his cock as he pushed his hands under her shirt. She sat up and helped him drag it up and over her head before lying back down, too desperate for his heated touch to notice the icy chill of the floor.

Chat Noir, thankful for his keen sight, was able to see her exquisitely under the dark cast of the night. He traced the slope of her lithe neck and delicate collarbone with his hand. Her breasts were plump with rose dusk nipples, and he was thrilled to see the beauty mark on the left inner corner of her right breast. He kissed it, greeting it warmly before he went back to watching his hands follow the curve of her small waist that flared out sharply to the roundedness of her hips.

“You’re drooling,” she said abruptly and he snapped his gaze back to her, catching her embarrassed glare as he wiped his chin.

She was right.

He was drooling.

Instead of apologizing, he smirked devilishly and touched the edge of her shorts. Marinette lifted her hips as he pulled both her shorts and panties off. “I can’t help it,” Chat said, kissing her calf and then her inner thigh. “I’m starving for some cream,” he bit the skin there softly, fully intending to have his fill of the honey between her thighs when she tugged on his arm.

Modest and shy when it came to expressing her needs, she mustered all of her nerves to confess to him in a low and strong voice, “So am I.”

He rushed to kiss her again. His lips sought heaven in her mouth, coaxed her tongue to his as he explored her fully. Carelessly, he helped her tug his zipper down his torso and striped his hands free from his gloves. He groaned when he felt the loosening of his suit and her cold hands on his back. The petal lips pressing into his shoulder as he shoved his suit off until it rested low on his hips and his cock bobbed freely between them, tapping her soft stomach eagerly. His hands touched and roamed over her silky body freely. She was warm and smelled of sweet flowers and vanilla.

“Chat,” Marinette whined, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and burying one hand in his hair as she kissed him soundly. He pulled her on his lap, his body scorching hot and solid against her softer one. “Chat, please,” she begged when she felt his erection against the side of her hip, pressed against the supple skin of her stomach.

“Thank God, you’re real,” he said against her lips, his fingers tracing over her sex and were coated with her essences.

“W-what?”

“You’re real,” he repeated, biting her shoulder as he moved his cock to rest between her soaked lips. “This is real and you’re with me.” She looked down at him, slightly confused, but she was not entirely willing to comprehend anything he was saying at that moment. She was too focused on his lower abs rubbing against her clit. “Because if this was my dream,” he said, “You would be moaning my real name.”

“Chat,” Marinette warned, about to tug on his hair lightly when she gasped. His cock entered her smoothly, filling her and banishing the ache and hollowness she tried to ignore for so long. Her heart was drumming loudly against her chest but she still heard him curse as he settled fully in her.

Chat shut his eyes at the sensation of being enveloped in her core. His body trembled at the pleasure and he lowered her back down to the ground. His mouth pressed against her neck, on her pulse, and he felt her smile against his forehead. A curve so pure but so damn tempting that he made his way back to her lips and kissed her heatedly.

“I love you,” Chat seared the words over her lips. “I love you more than all the stars in the sky, more than anyone and anything, and I promise you I am not saying this because I love making love to you.”

Marinette gave a breathy laugh and smiled at him beautifully. She kissed him gently. Her eyes gleamed with a hint of sadness that made him pause, “Love me.”

Chat snapped his hips against hers, his body curving over hers as the sound of skin slapping against skin echoed into the street. Fire stirred in him as she met his thrust and her nails bit into his back. He had one of her hands interlaced with his and held it next to her head. He was tempted to kiss her but he wanted to see her expression every single time he drove his cock in her. The curve of her smile and the smoke in her eyes were so gratifying, and it only spiked his desire.

He rutted faster, his tempo uneven and his thrusts hard. He lifted her hips up, knowing the angle would make reach her climax quicker. She mewled at the impression he was leaving. Delirious, she shut her eyes as the waves of fulfillment were slowly reaching her.

“I’ll stop if you keep your eyes close,” Chat’s steady voice shot through her haze and she glared at his pleased smirk as he rocked deeply in her. He has always been the more dominant one in their intimacy. He loved to work her body and pull moans from her just as he was doing now. His intensity scared her the first time they were together.

His gaze was too heavy.

His touch was too demanding.

His kiss was too overpowering.

His thrusts were too damning.

But, not even a second after his gaze fell on her, his touch yielded her, his kiss overwhelmed her, and his thrust condemned her, she was begging for more. She begged for him to paint her with love and affection and he complied with a self-satisfied grin.

“Chat,” she shouted and smacked her hand over her mouth, embarrassed as his long and unsteady strokes pulled tears from her eyes. Chat enclosed her hand in his and had both of them pinned next to her head. He watched her enthusiastically as her breaths came out in shallow puffs, her cheeks reddened and bled down to the top of her breasts that bounced with ever shove of his rod in her.

Chat knew she was getting close. She was babbling as she tried to tug her hands from his. She wanted to push his body away as she reached her pecked, but her thighs only tightened around his hips and her smile widened. She suddenly was drowning and she hummed loudly, her body arched towards his pounding hips.

As much as he wanted to prolong their coupling, she was tightening over him so quickly and he was so sensitive. His breath was ragged, his sack ached and every single time he entered her a shock of magic shot through him. He pressed his lips against hers, muffling her soft cries and kissed her fiercely as he gave his final thrusts. He groaned as his sack tightened and he released himself in her. He felt her lips on his jaw, felt her smile as he panted and pulsed his cum in her, grinning at the small gasp she made.

He sunk down into her arms where he met her lips again. They lay there for a few minutes, calming their pulses from the high rush with the chill air. Marinette stroke his cheek and then the scar on his lip. She pressed a kiss there once again.

“You really are trying to seduce me,” he said with a pleased smile tinted in mischief.

“I’m not,” she argued.

“Then, why are you kissing me so close to my lips.” He whispered. “You know how that drives me crazy.”

“How can I seduce you,” she pressed another kiss to the other corner of his lips, “when you’re already so charmed with me and by everything I do?” She grinned at his frown, “What?”

“You’re a cheater.”

“Am not. I just know how you work,” she said, trembling as the cold finally seeped into her back.

Chat noticed and cursed, “I was supposed to bring you inside.” He reached for the clothing he tossed aside and lifted her in his arms.

“And what happen with that?”

“You seduced me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Next chapter update March 31.


	4. Chapter 4

Smoke overwhelmed her. It made her knees tremble, distracting her from the hollowness in her stomach. She remained in the middle of the passageway and refused to be drawn near the walls. The long dress she wore dragged on the ground as she walked down the weakly lit corridor.

She stopped and stood at the doorway of a rotunda. The walls had skulls stacked upon each other. They all stared at her, hundreds of empty eye sockets peeled away at her with every breath she took. Carefully, she made her way to the center towards a stone pedestal, desperately not wanting to further disturb the dead than she already was. On the round slab rested a gold-framed dish, her image reflecting off the shallow water.

It expelled a horrible energy.

A suffocating, negative energy that pulsed out and extinguished the little light she had.

Marinette shot up from her bed. The sound of her heavy gasps echoed in her room as she tried to blink the dream from her eyes. She whimpered and turned around, “Chat?” Her hand searched for his body. “Chat Noir,” she called out for him once more but she was only met with the fleeting warmth of where he laid.

She sighed and pushed her hair away from her face. Turning on the small lamp next to her bed she heard chirping. Through the dimness of the light, she saw Mardi Gras laying on the pillow beside her. Although she wanted to cry, she could not help but smile. “Hm, might as well be the same thing,” Marinette patted Mardi Gras. His fat body dipped heavily on the pillow and he chirped louder.

Marinette stood up from her bed and pulled her hair up in a bun. She heard a fluttered of wind and then felt a soft weight on her shoulder. “I’m sorry. Did I wake you?”

“No,” Tikki said and tapped her cheek gently, “Chat Noir did.”

Marinette glanced around her room, “Is he…?”

“He left a few minute ago… after he transformed back into Chat Noir.”

Marinette relaxed and walked down from her loft to the first floor of her room, “He transformed?”

“It is quite late, a little past four in the morning. He returned to his civilian form when you fell asleep. Plagg told me Chat Noir has some last minute work to do this morning which is why he left really early.” Tikki said, frowning when Marinette sat down on her desk and turned on her desk lamp. “Don’t you think it’s too late, or early, to work?”

“I don’t want to go back to sleep,” Marinette reached over to her sketches and grabbed her supplies. “And if Chat can work this early then so can I.”

“Did you have another dream?”

“Yeah,” she answered and began to work on the last two sketches she wanted to complete before she started to sew. “Plagg is his kwami, right? Is he as cute as you?”

“Yes!” Tikki flew on Marinette’s desk and yawned, “and no. I’m much cuter.”

Marinette smiled at Tikki, ready to tease her kwami when her phone chimed loudly. “This late?” Marinette stood and went over to grab her phone. She received an email from Sun Bingbing and opened it.

“Marinette?”

“It’s from Sun Bingbing,” Marinette said. “She gave me a new assignment.”

“Besides creating a collection for the Fall Fashion Convention in less than a month?” Tikki huffed, disliking how much work Sun Bingbing has given to Marinette since she started her apprenticeship.

“She’s assigning me to create an outfit in collaboration with Gabriel Agreste.”

“Adrien’s father?”

“Yes,” Marinette sighed and rubbed her temples, and then groaned loudly. “Tikki, I can’t be in love with Chat Noir, still have some feelings for Adrien, do a side-project, and complete a collection all the while trying to defeat an enemy.” Marinette smoothly slid down to the floor and complained louder to her kwami.

“Now, Marinette, you can do this! You’ve gone to work every day for both your uncle and Sun Bingbing - who is very demanding - gone to school, and protected Hong Kong all by yourself for over two years. I am positive you can handle this month.”

“What about the Chat Noir and Adrien thing?” She said through her palms.

Tikki’s soft glowing body plopped down next to her. “That, too,” she said softly with a knowing smile, “will also work out at the end.”

Crumpled on the floor, Marinette eyed Tikki. She hummed in agreement after a moment and stretched her back to fully wake up. “I will finish the designs and start on the first piece before eight. Then, we’ll get ready and be out the door to meet Gabriel Agreste by nine. Afterward, more work – or perhaps a nap – lunch with Alya and the others.”

“Then, investigating!” Tikki flew up and landed on Marinette’s palm.

“Then, investigating,” Marinette confirmed.

~+~+~+~+~

Adrien checked his reflection and fixed any errors he saw. He combed his hair back and finished smoothing his dark navy suit. He was securing his tie around his neck when there was a knock on his door.

“Are you ready, Monsieur Agreste?” Chaves asked when he was allowed to enter the room. He was a tall man, thin and dressed properly in a black suit uniform with a white dress shirt underneath.

“I am,” Adrien looked over himself once more before he went and grabbed his leather messenger bag. Adrien refused the majordomo’s request to carry his satchel and followed him down a large hall.

The grin he wore began to ache but Adrien could not smother the elation he felt. Even if he only slept for five hours he felt energized. His caffeine driven conscious buzzed. He was still vibrating from last night. Lying on her bed, her in his arms once again as they spoke to each other in low voices. The ghost of her long lashes continued to flutter against his neck.

“Is there anything you need before I leave, Monsieur Agreste?” Chaves asked at the entrance of a meeting room.

“That will be all, Chaves.” Adrien smiled at the majordomo who gave a slight bow to Adrien and retreated from the room.

In a rustic building his father owned in the 8th arrondissement neighborhood of Paris, Adrien booked a room for Marinette and him to use. He glanced around. The walls were gray with black Art Deco accents. It was a mirrored image of the home he grew up in, isolated and desolated. In the center of the room was a polished glass table with a dozen black office chairs surrounding it. A monstrous monitor hung on the other end of the room, and there were two potted plants on either side of it that were out of place.

He checked his watch and saw that he had a few minutes before Marinette arrived. Although this was a last minute arrangement, Adrien was pleased to see Marinette again after last night. Alya had mentioned to him that Marinette was so busy that the only way she could make time for him was through work. Though she meant it as a joke, Adrien swiftly sent a message to Sun Bingbing, stating that he would like to work with her through Marinette since they knew each other.

As reported from multiple sources, Sun Bingbing was a positive go-getter and happily took the opportunity to collaborate with an established international fashion designer. What he didn’t expect was for the meeting to take place the next day. He hoped Marinette was not too upset from the unexpected schedule change.

“I thought you were going to ‘tell her the truth’.” Adrien shifted his gaze to Plagg, frowning as the kwami lay on the table with a slice of cheese on his belly. “Isn’t that why we went to her place last night? It would have been a perfect chance after not going through with it the first thirty times,” the cat kwami mentioned, nibbling on his cheese happily.

“I got distracted.”

“By pretty eyes and sweet perfume,” Plagg chuckled and floated through the air seamlessly. “But that was after you got scared from telling her, which I don’t really understand, mind you. She likes you as the roughish Chat Noir and handsome boy Adrien.”

“Not romantic like,” Adrien corrected as he pulled out a chair and sat down. He reached in his bag for his physic assignments.

“Romantic?” Plagg landed on Adrien’s physic textbook, frowning at his Holder.

“Yes, Marinette used to like me as Adrien ‘romantically’ when she had a crush on me but then I screwed everything up.”

“Screwed it up?” Plagg snorted and took another bite from his cheese, “When did you do that?”

“When she started to love me as Chat Noir.” He groaned and leaned back in his chair. “If I reveal to her who I am, she’s going to know that suave, confident, dashing Chat Noir is nothing but shy and reserved Adrien – who she stopped liking and who’s been lying to her since day one.” He said, taking Plagg off his physic textbook and opening it to the assigned page. “Marinette and Ladybug is basically the same person: strong, confident, and courageous. The only real difference between them is her superhuman powers as Ladybug. But me? I might as well be a different person entirely and –”

“You actually act the same. It’s mostly as Chat Noir you are not overly cautious of your actions due to not having your father breathing down your throat.” Plagg said indifferently but Adrien went on, not hearing his comment.

“–she shared so much with me as Chat - conversations that were meant for the two of us – and I pretended not to know about her school life or her home life as Adrien. I know so much about her, Plagg. She could hate me.”

Plagg belched loudly and grinned happily at Adrien who continued to sulk. “She’s too nice to hate you.”

“Or worse…she could stop loving me,” he said, reaching for his glasses inside his bag. “She can fall out of love with me if she knew that Chat Noir is…me.”

“Ah,” Plagg paused and then nodded rapidly. “You’re right. Don’t tell her.”

“Plagg!” Adrien scowled, his eyebrows drawn together. “What’s the point of bringing this up if you’re only going to put me down?”

“There was a point?”

“Plagg,” Adrien groaned, frustrated as he began to think this meeting was a bad idea. His plan to reveal himself to her started to crumble. To push those thoughts aside, he put on his black reading glasses and tried to focus on his assignments instead of the pointless conversation with Plagg, but his thoughts lingered like a whisper.

“You have me as a kwami. I bring bad luck, which I already apologized for so stop it with that face.” Plagg went back to sitting on Adrien’s textbook, right on the page Adrien needed to read. “However, remember that our bad luck is cancelled out by Ladybug’s good luck. Just as hers is cancelled by ours.”

“What are you trying to say?”

He paused from eating and looked up to Adrien, “I don’t know.”

Annoyed, Adrien swiped Plagg off his textbook again and ignored his kwami cry of indignant as he started his assignment. Plagg quickly found solace in the cheese Adrien stored in his messenger bag and took a nap following his meal.

Both were not aware when the door opened and Marinette stepped in. She looked behind her and excused Chaves from his duties as she ventured further into the room. When she was behind Adrien on his left, she leaned over and looked at his glasses thoughtfully.

“That’s new,” she said as he rocketed out of his seat and took a few steps away from her. She was grinning at him, happy that she scared him for once. “I didn’t mean to scare you. Sorry.”

Now, his cheeks were tinted pink, “You didn’t scare me…just surprised me.”

“Hm, whatever you say,” she stepped closer to get a better look at his face and he stepped back. “Can I?”

Adrien was confused as to what she was referring to until her fingers reached for his glasses, “Go for it.”

Her fingers lightly brushed his cheeks when she took them off of him, missing the shiver that passed through him. She turned around to look for a mirror and he allowed himself to be flustered for a few seconds before she faced him again. She was frowning, not able to find any mirrors or reflective materials in the room, but she still slid the glasses on.

“Do they suit me?” She asked, smiling cutely at him. The lens made her eyes look a bit bigger as she surveyed the room.

“Everything suits you,” he said honestly. “You have agreeable facial features.”

“Agreeable facial features?” She chuckled, returning his glasses to him when she suddenly stilled.

“Is there something on my face?” He wiped at his chin wondering if he was drooling again, but Marinette quickly shook her head.

“No, sorry. I, um, just thought of something,” she said and pushed the glasses back on his face.

“Good morning.” He said smoothly, remembering his manners.

Marinette brushed back the stray hairs that escaped her plaid, “Good morning.”

He swiftly pulled a chair out for her and sat down after she settled into her seat. Putting his assignments and textbooks aside, he waited for Marinette to bring up the topic of their meeting. Instead, she reached over and grabbed his textbook.

“I still cannot make any sense of this,” Marinette remembered the study sessions she had with Adrien, Nino, and Alya. Although, they always ended the same: Alya arranging the study session and then abandoning her, thus leaving her alone with Adrien. Though she got to admit, she always got better marks on her exams afterward. “After all these years… I image you must love this subject to major in it.”

“I do, it’s interesting but there are other things I love, too, after all these years.” Adrien grinned when Marinette scrunched her eyebrows together, trying to make sense of the equation she was looking at.

“Like what?” She shut the book and returned it to its orginial place.

“ _You_ ,” he wanted to say. “ _I love you more than anyone_.”

“Fencing,” he rested his chin against his fist. “Naps. Your parents’ pastries.”

“That last one doesn’t count.”

“Why not?”

“Because everyone loves the Dupain’s pastries,” Marinette said, her voice mimicking her father’s as she crossed her arms over her chest proudly. Adrien chuckled at how deep her voice got and she felt a bubbling of warmth in her again. “Um, anyways, as you may know, I’m here on behalf of Sun Bingbing,” she steered herself away from those pretty and worrisome feelings. “I thought I would be meeting another designer but this is better.”

He gulped at her smile. “Yes, my agent informed me of the collaboration.” Which was not true, but Marinette did not need to know the entire details of how this collaboration was formed.

“I have to create a suit for you. So, if it’s alright with you, may I take your measurements?”

“Of course,” he stood up from his seat. Making space for Marinette when she walked over to him after grabbing her measuring tape, a notepad, and pencil. Both were used to being in close proximity with models and designers that they fell into a metrical rhythm. They made small talk as Marinette measured and doted down numbers and notes.

He missed this, he realized, neither of them nervous or self-conscious as they spoke to each other in hushed tones. Both equally lost in their own thoughts. He felt at ease talking to her. She never demanded him to hide his sadness, anger, happiness, or apprehension. Never belittled him when he wanted to express his emotions or thoughts when all he knew as an Agreste was to be a silent body of perfection.

_When you’re with me…you can be the perfectly imperfect you._

Her words glowed in his memories like the snow that drifted between them that winter night. Under a lamppost with her cheeks and nose flushed from the cold, she offered solace to him after a miserable dinner with his father and Adrien felt free. His miraculous offered him an existence outside the Agreste’s corporation and Marinette’s presence freed him from the Agreste’s name.

The tranquility between them suddenly broke when Adrien felt a sensation around his ankle. Unaware when he closed his eyes, he glanced down and all he saw was the summer of his seventieth year. A humid night, a clear sky, and the bright moon shining down on them. They were hidden underneath the freshly installed canopy with a scalloped trim on her balcony. He was almost entirely undressed due to her impatient fingers.

The stone edge of the railing dug into his back and provided no stability as he watched her kneel between his legs. Feeling her nails pressed into his naked thigh, insistently tugging on his suit. The sudden intimate memory made him tense and she noticed. She looked up at him. Eyes innocent and round, missing the glimmer of passion that night but he remembered her clearly leaning forward, pressing her body flush against his leg and grasping his length.

It caused him to stumble backward and trip over his chair.

“Adrien!” Marinette was quickly at his side, checking his head for any injuries. She paused for a second time but she kept her observation to herself as he sat up.

“I’m fine,” he said, trying to play off the stinging on the back of his head. “Sorry, I’m weirdly ticklish on that ankle?” He said, unsure if his excuse would be believable.

Marinette glanced from his bottom lip to the leg she just measured and nodded, accepting his explanation without a doubt. “I’m sorry. If I had known I would’ve made sure not to touch you.”

“ _Touch me all you want_ ,” he thought.

“No reason to apologize. You didn’t know,” he said, standing up and offering Marinette his hand. “Um, if you need to finish –”

“No, it’s fine.” She was writing in her notebook again, hoping work would settle the flips her heart was making. “That was the last measurement,” she jotted down the number and sat down again. “I just need an idea of the event you’re going to and what style you’re hoping for.”

He rubbed the back of his head as he sat down; glad that Marinette’s attention was on her sketches. “It’s fundraiser gala type of event. Dress with Compassion, have you heard of it?”

“Yes, I believe you mentioned it to me once before.”

“My father is being awarded for his policy against sweatshops and child labor. The idea behind it is for the fashion industry to collaborate and support each other. So, each designer and associates under that designer are encouraged to wear a dress or suit from a different brand.” Adrien absent mindlessly grabbed a lock of Marinette’s hair, “It’s important to look good and, luckily, I have you designing my suit. So, whatever you think is best.”

“Green,” her gaze was on his hand. “A dark green like hunter green would compliment you…or perhaps a red or a deep blue? An Italian style suit, it has to be black or a dark gray, mind you, but with a nice necktie. A blazer too since it is winter, but it has to slick.” Marinette began to ramble, mostly to herself, on what he needed and what he did not as she sketched and erased and sketched some more.

Adrien watched her under a contemplating gaze. Minutes passed and he saw her design was almost complete. He considered asking her where she wanted to get lunch with Nino and Alya, it was almost time to meet up with them. “Marinette,” his hand reached out to touch her cheek and he pressed his forehead against hers. “I want to kiss you.”

She inhaled softly when his thumb rubbed over her cheekbone. The grip on her pencil tightened. Familiar. Everything about him was so familiar and Marinette wanted to guess – hope in the depth of her soul that she knew why.

"Can I?"

“Yes,” she answered faintly. Like him, Adrien had notes of musk and sandalwoods. Like him, Adrien had a new scar on his bottom lip.

He gripped the seat of the chair between her knees, smirking when he heard her soft gasp and pulled her closer to him. His hand was a steady weight on the base of her head. Lips almost met in a tender caress when doubt plagued her.

What if she was wrong?

Marinette pulled back, shocked as she met his smoothed gaze and hazily shook her head.

Not even Ladybug could be this lucky.

Suddenly aware of herself and the situation, she was mortified. Years had passed yet she got trapped so easily in old, hopeless feelings for him. “I-I’m sorry! I should’ve not said ‘yes’ to that! I didn’t mean to send mix signals or anything of the sorts.” She stood up, knocking the chair back but she swiftly caught it and pushed back in place.

“Marinette,” Adrien stood but she went on to grab her things and continued to ramble.

“I don’t want to make things complicated for you because you’re so nice and you deserve so much more and deserve to be loved and…I’m sorry.” She was making her way to the door. “I really am.” Rushing out the door she walked discreetly through the halls, hoping not to catch the attention of the Agreste’s employees.

“Wait, Marinette!” Adrien chased her.

Did he ruin their friendship?

“There’s something important I need to tell you,” he shouted after her. “That will fix all of this,” he stressed to her.

“I don’t want to hear it,” Marinette shot back.

Did she ruin their friendship?

“Wait!” He could not delay the truth any longer. This had to be it. He had to reveal himself to her, now. “Marinette,” Adrien grasped her shoulder, making her face him and the determination she had stunned him.

“I gave up,” she said suddenly. “I gave up on you when I was fifteen. Thinking that you would never look at me how I wanted you to, but now you do? Years later? After I moved on?” Her voice was firm and low but she shivered with every word she spoke, “And what’s worse is that you’re so similar to him and I’m hurting him. Just by having these feelings for you I’m hurting him.”

“Marinette, please.”

“Not today,” she wanted to hide away, too ashamed for hoping that Adrien was Chat Noir, for putting that pressure on her partner. Awful. She was awful and felt awful. “I’m sorry.”

His fingers slacked and she made her escape.

~+~+~+~+~

_Five years ago…_

_“I like you.”_

_Marinette stopped stitching the hole in Alya’s dress, “eh?”_

_The sun was warm and hid shyly behind rolling clouds. School just let out and instead of returning home to do her homework, like she planned, she was scooped up from the ground by Chat Noir. After the fifth time of being catnapped, as he liked to call it, she stopped berating him over his habit of plucking her out in the public. She, begrudgingly, began to enjoy the ride and hoped her face would not get plastered all over the media._

_Now, on the cozy abandoned building he found months ago, she blinked owlishly at him. The green thread she was using slipped through her fingers and landed on her thigh, contrasting against her skin. She wondered if she was hearing things. From her place on the rooftop, she looked at Chat Noir sitting across from her and tilted her head._

_“I like you,” he repeated. “A lot, actually.”_

_“I like you, too?”_

_“Not like that.” He frowned and rubbed the back of his head. “Well, that’s not entirely true either.”_

_“What are you saying?” She laughed. “Did someone give you catnip?”_

_Chat grinned. “No catnip. But I am on a high.”_

_“On what?” She smiled, setting Alya’s dress to the side. Too amused by him to continue at the moment._

_“On you.”_

_“On me?”_

_“Yes,” Chat grabbed her hand, kissing her knuckles softly, “I’m intoxicated.”_

_“That’s why there’s a drinking limit.” Her smile faltered and a blush rose to her cheeks when he turned her hand over and kissed her inner wrist._

_“Princess.”_

_“W-what?”_

_“I’m falling in love with you.”_

_She blushed harder and it then grew vibrant when he glanced at her chest where the red hue traveled. He smirked but said nothing, busying himself with placing another kiss on her wrist as she processed his words._

_It was just last week, after hearing she kissed Adrien, that Chat Noir immediately rushed to her room after school and kissed her, and kissed her, and kissed her until the sun was gone and so was her shirt. As embarrassed, as she was being so eager to participate, she knew it was partly her fault since she kissed him first a few months ago – though no one should blame her. He just looked so stupidly handsome against the starry night sky._

_Nevertheless, ever since then, something changed between them besides the increasing amount of time their lips were against each other. It was a switch in the cosmos. Something that was so naturally unnatural._

_“And,” He pulled her to him, kissing her smoothly until she whimpered. He was grinning smugly, “I’m going to make you fall in love with me, too.”_

_He pressed his lips against hers again and she answered him back._

_Ridiculous cat._

_She already was._

~+~+~+~+~

She was almost home. Almost home. Her mind still too convoluted from her meeting with Adrien that she decided to cancel lunch with Alya, Nino, and him. She could not face him after what she told him and she could not slip on a mask for Alya and Nino. She frowned, “Stupid Marinette.”

A strong wind chill brushed pass her and she pulled on the strap of her purse closer to her body. A few minutes away from the bakery she imaged her father presenting to her a fresh batch of croissants when Tikki popped her head out, “Marinette!”

Marinette frantically looked around and ran into an alley, hoping no one saw them. “Tikki,” Marinette opened her bag wider after she concluded they were alone, “what were you thinking?”

“There’s something bad,” Tikki explained, her antennas dropped. “It’s really strong.”

Marinette pursed her lips and opened her senses. In the ribbons of earthy energy around them, she felt the string of otherworldly darkness. She hummed, “Well, let’s pay it a visit. Transform me?”

Tikki flew out of Marinette’s large brown purse and into her earrings. The earrings gleamed red. In a swirl of glittering red, Marinette exchanged her boots, black leggings, pale blue dress, and black frock for her Ladybug uniform. Pulling her gloves tightly over her hands, she felt at ease. Her mind filled with akumas instead of roughish smiles and kind eyes.

A confident curve returned to her lips and she jumped into action. She ran and leaped on the left wall before pushing herself up to the right, back and forth until she was on the roof of the tall Parisian building. She searched for the string of darkness in the sea of ribbons and, once she found it again, took off after it. Hurtling across buildings using the strength granted to her by Tikki, she followed the string of beating darkness through the streets of Paris. She felt it get stronger as she got closer until she was traveling on the main avenue of the Champs-Élysées.

There were many people on the ground but all were too distracted to notice her. The darkness led into the Arc de Triomphe, to the very top where people were enjoying one of the best views of Paris. Red blurred around her and Marinette stood in her civilian form on a roof across of the Arc de Triomphe. Tikki flew to her shoulder and peered out.

“How bad is it?” Marinette asked.

Tikki pulled on her antennas and hummed, “It’s not powerful but it feels messy. It could just be an enemy.”

Giving her a curt nod, Marinette walked over to the fire escape and climbed down the ladder until she reached the first-floor balcony. Confident she can drop down from one story, she swung over the railing and let herself dangle for a moment. Determining her landing her phone rang and startled her.

A quick release of breath and Marinette let go. She landed on her feet, the ripple of her weight stung her bones but she ignored it. Walking out of the alleyway, she reached in her purse and answered her phone.

“Allô, Alya,” Marinette sang, debating if she should take the tunnels to the Arc de Triomphe or run across the roundabout.

“Allô! Sorry to bother you while you’re working but I had something to share with you.”

“Oh, um, what is it?” She hoped the laugh she gave at the end did not sound suspicious.

“I found some information about your birdie.”

Marinette paused, remembering all of the sleepless nights spent trying to find information about her crow enemies, “What? How?”

“It’s wasn’t easy,” Alya groaned over the phone. “You better treat me to something nice because, never again, will I enter a library.”  
  
“You found a book?”

“Yup. An old one, mind you, and difficult to read.” Alya grumbled, flipping through pages. “Old stuffy French but there’s a long, bountiful three page expert about it.”

Marinette smiled, imaging Alya’s frustrated scowl. “Does it have any helpful information?”

“Luckily, it kind of does.”

“Kind of?”

“The book is about symbols and stuff. It talks about a crow in Chinese mythology that has three legs called a Sun-Sanzu-”

“Sanzuwu,” Marinette said swiftly. “It’s a legend about ten three-legged crows that used to pull the sun across the sky. What does that have to do with our black crow?”

“That’s the thing, some Indiana Jones person found some crow symbols, similar to ‘Sanzuwu’?” Alya said carefully, attempting to pronounce it correctly, “but it’s depicted differently. They think, unlike the ‘Sanzuwu’ – am I even saying that right?”

“You’re pronouncing it great for someone who doesn’t speak Cantonese,” Marinette laughed.

Alya smirked proudly, “Wonderful! Ok, so while your average three-legged crow is portrayed as a creature that helps bring the sun out every morning. They think this crow symbolizes an omen. It thrives on devastation and the first depiction of it appeared more than five thousands years ago. There’s a sketch in here that takes up, wait for it, a whole page in this abundant-provided chapter with large cursive scripts.”

“You are right,” Marinette laughed lightly. She was heading towards the underground crossing slowly. “I’m quite lucky.”

Alya grumbled more but went on with the summary of her discovery. “It basically states that this symbol could represent an ancient manifestation of a creature with god-like powers and resides in an amulet. Besides that, there isn’t much else. Oh, but the example given in the book is an artifact at the Louvre. I’ll check it out and see if I can find any more boring, but visually pleasing, books.”

Marinette could not help the soft smile that appeared on her face as she leaned against the railing of the unground entrance to the Arc of Triomphe. “Alya, you don’t need to do that for me.” There was a pause. It lingered heavily between them as cars passed by.

“I know, but I want to help,” Alya admitted. “I can’t do much as a civilian to help you when you’re fighting those baddies, but this…this I can do. Also, it’s great practice for me when I become a super amazing investigator for the news!”

“Ah, okay,” Marinette hesitated in accepting Alya’s involvement. “Okay,” She said again, stronger and firmer. “But, let me say it one more time, you don’t have to.”

“Let me say it once more, too: I want to help. Don’t feel bad, you can return this favor by giving me an interview for my blog,” Alya injected happily and before Marinette could barter with her, she heard Alya yelp. “Merde! The librarian just caught me. I’ll catch you later.”

Marinette sighed and placed her phone in the pocket of her purse. “Sanzuwu,” she said carefully, not surprised she ran into that legend again. She decided to look further into it later after she dealt with the black energy coming from the Arc de Triomphe.

Entering the tunnel, she made her way pass groups of people and continued to feel the depression of negative energy. Her movements were sluggish and her mind was muddled. Emerging out of the tunnel, she had light but she lost it again when she entered the Arc de Triomphe from its based entrance. She walked up the long staircase to the roof, counting every step she took.

Tikki poked her head out slightly from Marinette’s purse when there was a moment of silence. “There’s something bad here with us,” Tikki warned. “It’s getting stronger.”

Exhaling, she forced her senses to expand out from the toxic cell the energy entrapped her in. “We’ll find it and deal with it.” Marinette reassured her, “I’ll keep myself open.”

Tikki whimpered softly to herself, remembering the last time Marinette shut her mind from the poisonous atmosphere. Her attentiveness, dulled and unfocused on her surrounding, was not able to sense the akuma attack in time. Marinette had left that battle victorious and with broken ribs.

“We’re here,” reaching the crowded rooftop Marinette straightened her shoulders.

Above the streets of Paris, under the scattered clouds, it seemed like a peaceful winter day. Clusters of people stood around. Some were taking photos while others admired the view. The crowd made it challenging to pinpoint where the akuma was hiding, but she followed the negative beat of its drum.

She lingered around different collections of faces, feeling their energies until she determined there was nothing and moved on to the next group. This continued until she saw an individual standing alone near the east edge of the rooftop. She recognized the hunched back and the plunge shoulders. As she got closer, she heard the laughter and soon a blast of power erupted from him. Thrown back to the ground, she didn’t need to turn around to see the man being mutated into an instrument of destruction.

She could hear it just fine.

Marinette shouted at everyone to leave the rooftop. Directing them to the exit as quickly as she could. She hoped to be last and transform in to Ladybug. However, the rush of people flooding to the exit caught the akuma’s attention.

Now, he was looking at her.

~+~+~+~+~

“Adrien,” Plagg poked his head out of Adrien’s bag, floating out when he saw they were alone. “I want some cheese.”

“I already gave you cheese,” Adrien said, flipping through his textbook idly. He was barely reading the pages as he waited for his appointment with his father. He felt listless after speaking with Marinette. His thoughts too consumed with her and her words since she left. He wondered how he could explain and ask for forgiveness after putting them in this mess.

“But I want more,” Plagg whined and plopped on Adrien’s textbook, seeing the symbols and numbers he could not understand. “You know, I don’t understand why you don’t become a scientist instead of a model.”

An indignant snort came from Adrien, “I’m trying, but it’s pretty difficult to get into a new field when all your work experience is: ‘Able to work well with others’ and ‘capture a photographer’s intended vision proficiently.’ It’s not as easy as you think.” Adrien closed his textbook, admitting defeat. “Also, there’s that whole ‘telling father I don’t want to inherit his company’ bit that I need to do…soon-ish.”

“Well,” Plagg dragged the word as he floated. “It could be worse.”

“How so?” Adrien asked carefully as he watched his kwami.

“You could be Marinette dangling over the Arc de Triomphe.”

Adrien shot out of his seat and followed Plagg’s stumpy paw behind him to the mute television screen on the wall. The news anchor was silently mouthing out words as the image next to her head displayed Marinette being hung over the edge of the Arc de Triomphe. Her hand captured in a large man’s fist. She was talking to him; perhaps trying to stall him as her other hand gripped his wrist desperately.

“Transform me!” Adrien shouted and Plagg complained, mumbling faint sentences as he was sucked into the ring. Bathed in a flash of green, Chat Noir stood in the middle of the room. He glanced briefly at the television screen before opening and jumping out the window.

Luckily the famous monument was in the same neighborhood as he was, only a ten-minute walk; but, as Chat Noir, it was less than two minutes away. He scaled and jumped across buildings, seeing the Arc de Triomphe grow closer.

A safety net was positioned far below for Marinette when he arrived. A rooftop away, he heard people screaming and saw them pointing up to Arc. A news helicopter circulated the scene, documenting the ashen-skinned akuma with long navy hair and a twitch in its neck.

Marinette clung to the akuma’s wrist. Anxiously, she tried to ignore the ache spiking up her arm and keep still. Her purse was heavy on her shoulder, trapped between her and the arm the akuma held, but it slammed against her thigh violently when he jerked her towards him.

“No one will help you,” The akuma grinned. “I will make you the first martyr to my king’s glorious future. You are our key.” A final laugh escaped the akuma and he released her. Frantically she attempted to keep a hold of the akuma’s wrist but her grasp was not strong and she was falling.

In those fleeting seconds, Chat Noir’s heart stopped.

His muscles burst in heat as he ran and launched himself up. Only when he felt her weight in his arms did his heart start beating again. He caught her in mid-fall, pressing her head protectively close to his chest and held her knees securely in his arm as he landed on the nearby rooftop across the Arc de Triomphe.

He waited a few seconds. Reassured himself with her weight in his arms, the rise and fall of her chest, and her arms loosening around his neck. She was fine. He repeated it to himself. She was fine. He set her down carefully, almost afraid that the floor beneath her would disappear.

“Marinette,” he said her name gently, watching her purse slip from her shoulder. “Are you okay?” He quickly looked over her, checking for injuries.

She nodded and pressed herself against the wall of the attached building next to them, hiding them from soliciting eyes. She held her hands against her chest, calming herself down from the frightening moment. “I’m good,” she said tightly.

A crashed caught their attention.

The newscast’s helicopter was hit with one of the akuma’s weapon. It was smoking and slowly fell from the sky. “You need to go back,” Marinette said. “Gargoyle is-”

He was unable to stop himself from pressing her further into the wall and kissing her roughly, but he wanted to erase his fear with the softness of her lips. His hand buried in her hair and cradled her face when she mewled. Another tremble of screams came from the streets.

“Chat,” she scolded lightly and pushed him away so very gently, the bow of her lips enticing.

“Stay safe,” he breathed, accepting the quick goodbye kiss she pressed against his lips. He pulled himself away. Threw her a wink with a two-finger sault and ran towards the akuma.

Marinette watched him perform an unnecessary extravagant flip off the roof before she slid down the wall. “Showoff,” she grumbled, burying her face in her hands in relief and embarrassment.

She got the people on the Arc de Triomphe out safely, which mattered the most to her, however, being captured by the akuma in broad daylight made her situation incredibly difficult. It was impossible for her to come up with a plan that did not involve revealing herself as Ladybug to the whole world.

Then, Gargoyle had the nerve to taunt and dangle her over the railing. Instead of fear or panic setting in, Marinette remembered how much she simply talked. Hoping that something lucky would happen to her and it did when the akuma let go of her.

She forgot how agreeable it was to have a partner.

Another breath in, she stood and grabbed her purse. She began to climb down the fire escape, away from any newscaster’s lens. When she was hidden, she opened her purse and called out for Tikki.

“Marinette! Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I just keep forgetting that I’m not that strong in my civilian form.” Marinette joked and winked to Tikki, wanting to reassure her kwami that she was fine. “We need to go out there quickly. Transform me?”

“Yes!” Tikki shouted happily before she rushed into Marinette’s earrings.

She exhaled as the magic surrounded her and made her into Ladybug. She dashed down to the ground of the alley and rushed out to the streets. Instead of screams, Ladybug heard cheers.

She saw Chat Noir engaged in combat with Gargoyle. She took her compact out and used a lamppost to launch herself up to the side of the famous Paris landmark. Quickly, she ran up the Arc de Triomphe to assist Chat Noir. Landing on the roof, she swung her compact out to capture the akuma’s hand. She stopped his next motion of attacks allowing Chat Noir to kick Gargoyle’s stone stake over the railing. Ladybug momentarily paled, remembering she, too, went over that same railing only moments ago.

“Lady B,” Chat Noir, much to her surprise, frowned to her. “Many forms of gratitude for the help.”

“My pleasure,” Ladybug pulled her compact back to her hand as she walked over to Chat Noir.

“The key,” Gargoyle growled and broke off one of his stone fingers. The stone appendage formed into another stake with curious imprint as his stone digit restructured from his knuckle.

“Did he just?”

“Well, if you want to point it out,” Chat propped his staff on his shoulders. “Then, yes,” the corner of his mouth twitched at her unimpressed pout.

“Be careful with his weapons,” she pressed on. “We can’t extract the akuma yet.”

“What?!” Chat Noir was definitely scowling at her now, “Why the hell not?”

“Language,” Ladybug chided, pushing Chat Noir away to avoid an attack.

“Answers,” Chat replied swiftly as he ran up to Gargoyle and went on the offense. A well-placed uppercut distorted the man’s balance and Chat destroyed the stone stake with his staff. He jumped away to avoid an attack and stood next to Ladybug, felt her breath touch his ear.

“He runs and we follow. We might be able to find its lair,” she whispered

“We can’t wait for another akuma?” he argued.

“Why should we?” Ladybug shot back, creating a shield to block the stone bullets Gargoyle threw at them.

“Because I really want to use Cataclysm on him,” Chat Noir grabbed Ladybug around the waist and jumped back as the stone balls cracked open and leaked smoke.

Ladybug frowned and pushed him away. “Don’t let your concern over a girl cloud your responsibilities as a hero, Chat Noir.”

“She isn’t just any girl,” he bit back. “You know that.”

“And you’re not just any boy,” she said coldly. “You know that, too.”

“Damnit, Buginette, he could have killed-”

“-You saved her,” Ladybug interrupted. “And now we need to save the city. Reconsider your obligations.” She instantly regretted her words as she saw the hurt flash across his face.

Gargoyle, weaponless, ran away.

Heavy silence lingered between them until Chat Noir said in a gruff tone, “Lead the way.”

Chasing after the akuma silently Ladybug’s head was filled with nightmares and visions, pounding with the need to protect and defeat Jīnwū. No matter what it took. Glancing over to Chat, she made the promise to apologize to him afterward.

In synced with her jumps and steps, his thoughts were not. Chat Noir kept repeating the akuma dangling Marinette over the railing, releasing her wrist and letting her plummet to the ground with a satisfied grin on his round face. Chat’s fingers itched and his jaw clenched. His heart surged and as much as her words hurt, he told himself it was because of akuma.

Right now, it was professionalism over personal feelings.

They followed Gargoyle for many blocks until they reached the outskirt of the neighborhood, losing sight of him at a sharp corner. “Where did he go?” Chat Noir growled.

Ladybug flipped her compact open. It gave a steady beat when they heard the cries of crows. Chat Noir turned around, his expression heavy and cautious as he saw the flock of black birds baring their gazes down at them. Ladybug was slower in her turn, hesitant as she looked up at the building.

“Chat,” Ladybug whispered. There was a glitter of gold and the crows flapped their wings.

Fixated on the crows’ movements, neither of them saw the attack from Gargoyle until Ladybug was hit. The explosion sent her yards away. She was not sure if she screamed in pain but her stomach did, the muscles constricted and burned. With a flick of her wrist, she flipped up to face Gargoyle. Accustomed to ignoring pain to continue fighting, her fist, however, loosened as she saw Chat Noir’s claws embedded deep in Gargoyle’s chest. “Chat?”

“Catalyst,” he said in a steady voice and pulled his hand out. Attached to the tip was a crow flapping angrily until Chat Noir released it. It flew up but she kept her gaze on him. There was a flicker of rage behind his eyes. “Capture it,” he said, waking her from her trance.

Ladybug twirled her compact and aimed the glowing disk to the crow, capturing it easily. Her compact returned and she looked up. The other crows with beaded red eyes were gone. Purifying the crow, she released it. “Bye-bye, little crow,” she said and casted Miraculous.

The gust of pigmented red magic fluttered across the damaged area of Paris. After the police and ambulance arrived to manage the situation, Ladybug and Chat Noir escaped to avoid the reports and cameras. The silence between them returned as they swung and ran across the roofs of Paris, heading towards the Eiffel Tower.

“Cats can learn new tricks, too, you know.” He said, facing her with a heavy stare. “Your stomach?”

“All healed,” she lied. “Catalyst… it pulls out an akuma from a victim?”

“Yes,” Chat Noir answered. “Just like your Lucky Shot pushes them out, right?”

“Yeah,” the simple word felt heavy on her tongue.

“Sorry for getting the akuma out. I allowed my anger to get a hold of me and I knew you wanted to follow it to its lair.”

“It’s fine. It brought us to a trap anyways. I doubt it would have led us to its base. It was probably a waste of time.” She stopped suddenly.

“My Lady?” Chat looked at her from the next building over.

“I’m sorry for earlier,” she said, “I had no right to say that to you…about letting your feelings control your judgment. I can’t ask that of you when I’m always allowing my own feelings to control my actions. If you’re angry, I’ll understand.” He jumped back to the building she stood on, stepping close to see the magnificent stars in her eyes. “I’m sorry,” she repeated. “For everything.”

He thought over her choice of word.

Angry.

He was not angry, not anymore.

He was for a while after discovering she stayed in Hong Kong, but he learned that he was more hurt than angry. It was painful when he saw her photos. It was painful knowing that she could reach out to him but decided not to. It was painful that she set the boundaries between them and he could not cross them without violating her trust. Painful to be abandoned.

He was hurt.

He was lonely.

He was in love.

He wanted her back by his side desperately but he could not make that request. They may have shared kisses and nights together but, at that time, they were nothing official. They never called each other anything besides partners or friends.

He was hurt. Yes. He still was but he did not want to linger on that emotion anymore. He wanted to heal and she was his remedy. “I forgive you,” he resisted the urge to hold her in his arms like he would do if she did not have the mask on. “For everything.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Next chapter will be out on April 15th. 
> 
> Also, I realized that - at least - every other chapter will have some form of smut/lemon/lime. Sorry.


	5. Chapter 5

"Marinette!" Alya shouted through the video chat.

Blinking, she looked back to Alya. "I'm sorry, can you repeat that again?" Marinette gave her an apologetic smile.  

"You’re completely out of it," Alya complained lightly. "But I don’t blame you after what happened yesterday. I would be in a dazed, too, after being dangled like a fish hundreds of meters off the ground.”

“I’m just glad I was wearing stocking when it happened.” Marinette rolled on to her stomach, Mardi chirped as he followed her weight on the bed. “Can you image the headlines? ‘Woman, dangled over the Arc de Triomphe by an akuma, flashed the crowd below.”

“And in the article, they’ll probably go in detail about your lacy pink undies.” Alya teased.

“They’re not pink.”

“But are they lacy?”

“Maybe,” Marinette chuckled with Alya.

“Okay, so about the akuma.” Alya adjusted the screen on her end as she sat up. “You mentioned that it led you to a trap. Did you find anything else after that?"

"No," Marinette assembled the memory slowly. "It was just deja-vu. I dreamed of that same building with the same crows months ago and...it came true. Soon after, I got hit and Chat Noir defeated the akuma." 

"Where was the crow?”

"Crows are different than butterflies," Marinette sat up, Mardi Gras whined but soon went back to purring by her side. "Crows implant themselves in a person's body, like a brand. Lucky Shot is how I expelled the crow out of a person's body. Freeing the crow from its host and making it easier for me to capture and purify it."

"Oh, so that’s what you do. Then, you Lucky Shot the crow out of Gargoyle? I thought you wanted to follow it?"

"I did. It was Chat Noir who got rid of the crow."

"Hm, why and how did he do that? Can he do Lucky Shot, too?"

Marinette laughed at the image of Chat Noir using any of her attacks. She even laughed the first time he attempted to use her compact. "No, he has his own move. It's called Catalyst. Instead of pushing the crow out like I do, he pulls it out."

"So, he used Catalyst. You purified the little birdie and that happened because of...?"

"I don't know. I got him to agree with my plan of following the crow, and Chat is usually in tune with what needs to be done, but this time...it just didn’t happen."

"Maybe he did it because Gargoyle hurt you as Marinette and Ladybug?" Tikki jumped into the conversation, rubbing her face against Marinette's so Alya could see her. 

"Tikki!" Marinette gave a half-hearted frown and Tikki giggled even more. 

"It could be true. Chat Noir has always been a hot head when it comes to your safety," Alya snickered when Marinette exasperated for her to stop. "You can’t say it's not true. This is the same guy who took an arrow for you and protected you from being erased from history when we were fourteen." Alya laughed along with Tikki when Marinette groaned softly. "If anything, you should forget about Adrien and stick with Chat Noir.”

"This is embarrassing."

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about." 

"Adrien, he, um," Marinette began softly and the giggling stopped. "Today, Handsome made a...."

"A dinner? A date? A move? A pass?" Alya suggested. “Your birthday us coming up.”

Marinette rolled to her side, ignoring Mari Gras when he meowed angrily against her back. "A move. He made a move and it really...confused me."

"Why did it confuse you and did you say 'yes'?"

"Of course not! Saying ‘yes’ would be wrong. I wouldn't treat Chat Noir's feelings so lightly."

“What?”

“What?” Marinette mimicked her, hoping to play off the slip of her tongue, but Alya easily saw through it. Marinette froze. She never told Alya that she was in an unofficial official relationship with Chat Noir, as Marinette, since she was fifteen.

“What does Chat Noir have to do with this?”

“B-because we’re partners and I need to respect his feelings when it comes to,” Marinette paused to find a proper word, “suitors?”

“Bull, you wouldn’t say that unless you’re serious about Chat Noir’s feelings, and when I say ‘serious’ I mean ‘you returning his feelings’ because you have never considered him before.” There was silence. “Mon Dieu, you like him, too.” Alya saw Marinette reach for the screen. “I swear if you hang up on me I will run to your house and force you to tell me everything.”

“It’s past midnight.”

“And you think that’ll stop me?” Alya threw a glare and pointed at Marinette, “Because it hasn’t in the past.”

Marinette bit her bottom lip and tried to figure a way out of this, but the rising temperature of Alya’s glare withered her resolve. “I, well, have been _involved_ with Chat Noir since the end of our first year in Lycée.”

“When you say ‘involved’ are you implying ‘romantically’?”

“No! Maybe,” Marinette answered, “Yes.”

"Mon Dieu, Marinette! Mon Dieu! You've been in a relationship this whole time and never told me?"

"It's complicated."

“I can image.” Alya scoffed, "I don’t know if I should be happy or scream at you because you still haven’t told him who you are," Alya reprimanded. "You told me but you can't tell your partner?" 

"I didn't exactly told you," Marinette muttered. 

"Hey," Alya frowned. "I already apologized for that. Mon Dieu, we could have been swapping hilarious sex stories this whole time.”

"I doubt that. I’ll probably faint before I even utter a single word.” Marinette laughed lightly. She pulled on the end of her hair, “I know I should tell him but I can't. He would do things – like today – all the time…and I don't think it even matters," Marinette stroke Mardi Gras’ belly. "I'm pretty sure he knows that I'm Ladybug."

“He knows?”

“I suspect he knows but he hasn’t said anything about it.”

“Perhaps he waiting for you to tell him,” Tikki offered with a smile.

Her wrist was throbbing again. "Knowing him that could be it, but that's not the issue.”

“Yeah,” Alya jumped in. “The issue is how can you be with Chat Noir and still have the hots for Adrien."

“I don’t know why I’m still crushing on Adrien,” Marinette lied, not wanting to share her suspicion on Adrien being Chat Noir. “But Chat Noir is more important and I’m pretty sure I’m in love with him.”

"In love?" Alya repeated. Marinette closed her eyes and said nothing, hoping she did not actually say that until Alya talked again. "You're in love?”

"I'm assuming that's what I'm feeling."

"And this is another bigger and important reason as to why you should tell Chat Noir your identity."

"And why’s that?"

"So, you two can officially date outside of secrecy and you can get over Adrien completely. This pinning you are doing is not healthy.” Alya heard Marinette’s huff of annoyance.

“I can’t tell him that either.”

“Of course you can’t.” Alya rolled her eyes.

Marinette tugged on her hair harder, “I can’t because it will only hurt him in the end when I go back to Hong Kong.”

“You’re going to head back?”

“I told you. I'm only here for a month and if I defeat whatever plan the enemy has here, but I don’t find him here, then he’s in Hong Kong and I would need to go back.”

Alya frowned, noticing the bags under Marinette’s eyes from the stress she was under. “So, how was it being saved by Chat Noir?"

“What?”

“How was it being saved by Chat Noir?” Alya grinned, “Must have gotten you all blush-y and trembling.”

"I don’t tremble,” Marinette frowned. “And, it was...relieving. I thought I had to transform in front of thousands, or millions, of people." Marinette brought up her right hand, her wrist a pale purple, a superficial bruise that was not healed completely by her Miraculous. 

"Oh, that looks like it hurts,” Alya commented. “But, I was asking more about the 'being held in my lover's arms after years of being apart' part."

"I really regret telling you anything."

"If you had told me sooner, I wouldn’t have the sudden need to tease you. Also, I would have found out about your civilian and hero love affair sooner or later. So?"

Marinette thought over her words carefully, "It was comforting."

"Comforting?"

Tikki hovered above, giggling at the faces Marinette made as Mardi Gras moved to lie on her chest. Mardi vibrated in content when she began to pet him. "It just was."

"Hm," Alya hummed. "Sounds nice. Shoot, it's pretty late.”

“I told you.”

“I know,” Alya grinned. “I'll let you go, but I expect to see you tomorrow, young lady. I'll start asking around regarding our little black birdies. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Perfect. Sleep tight. Stop working so hard. Tell Chat Noir that you love him _or_ reveal who you are to him, and I'll see you tomorrow! Night!" Alya quickly hung up and Marinette was left staring at the blank video screen. Blushing vibrantly she buried her face in her pillow. 

"Alya could be right, Marinette." Tikki landed next to Marinette’s head. 

"I thought you said we couldn’t reveal our identities to anyone.”

Tikki smiled and patted Marinette’s head, "I said, 'It's important to keep your identity a secret. Only reveal to those whom you trust.' If you trust Chat Noir with your life and your...affections." Tikki said careful with a grin when Marinette’s ear flushed red. "Why not with your identity?"

There were so many reasons she could think of. “I’m scared,” Marinette said in a small voice. Sighing, she stood up, “I’m going to get a glass of water. Do you want a snack?”

“A cookie, please,” Tikki answered with a smile, small and concerned.

“Okay,” The lively voice she attempted to produce came out strained and stiff. She trailed down from her loft to the main entrance of her home. She was alone. Her parents were in Montreuil for an overnight business trip. 

The emptiness of the home reminded her of Hong Kong, of her poorly furnished apartment.

“It will all work out,” she whispered, switching the lights on and turned to enter the modest kitchen. “It always does,” she grabbed a glass from the upper cabinet and went to turn the faucet on when she heard a noise outside the door. Staring straight ahead to the wall, her hand halted above the faucet handle as she waited for another sound.

Again, there was shuffling outside her door.

Marinette frowned and set her cup on the counter. She went to the front door, holding her breath when she heard scratches against it. Heaving it open, the hall was empty but she continued to hear shuffling. It was coming from downstairs in the Bakery. 

“I hope it isn’t mice,” Marinette trailed down the hall and descended the staircase to the Bakery. She walked towards the kitchen with silent steps that would make Chat Noir proud. A loud bang came from the storefront and she twirled around. Hesitating for a second she made her way towards the direction of the sound.

The blood in her, once roaring hot, chilled. There were black crows scattered over the counters and floor. They all turned to look at her with soulless eyes. The silence screeched in her ears. Blinking once, a large crow, bleached white with its head raised high, appeared in the middle of the horde.

She blinked again and suddenly the Bakery was empty with the exception of the white crow. Another blink and the crow was outside. It flapped its wings, beckoning her to follow and she promptly did. She opened the storefront door, not hearing it click shut behind her as she walked towards the crow.  

Stunned at its manifestation. She was compelled to follow it. Her mind clouding as the crow suddenly transported further away and rested on the other side of the street. A shaky exhaled of breath and, again, it disappeared when she walked in the middle of the street. It reappeared in an alleyway. Its eyes bright like rubies.

She heard a voice. It spoke strongly but it was muffled and smothered by the crow's eyes, shielding her from sound and pain. Its beak reflected the light of the moon in the dank alley.

In the Bakery, Tikki had trailed down to look for Marinette and cried out in alarm as she watched headlights illuminate Marinette’s figure. "Marinette!" Tikki rushed out, hearing the horn echo in the street as she shouted for her Holder. “Marinette!” 

Marinette continued to follow the lullaby of the crow’s eyes, paying no heed to the car heading towards her. “The key,” she repeated its words when, appearing from the sky, a figure landed in front of her. It quickly grabbed her and leaped up, avoiding the speeding car. 

Tikki swiftly followed them, flying out and up the building. She hid behind a wall of freezing bricks and muffled her relief when she saw the green eyes of Chat Noir.

“Marinette!” Chat anxiously looked down at her. She stayed in his arms indifferently. “Marinette?” She was staring down to the street. Following her gaze, he saw nothing and turned back to her. She was staring up at him with a lovely bow of a frown.

 “What are you doing?”

“What-what am I doing?” Chat said incredibly. “What are you doing in the middle of the street? You almost got hit by a car.”

“I…I heard something,” she whispered in a daze.

“You stood in the middle of the street for a sound?”

She looked lost, unsure how to answer. “I-I heard something,” she said again. “In bakery and….” She tried to clear her memory but the fog thickened. She asked to be set down but he refused due to her bare feet.

The wind picked up and he adjusted his grip on her. “Let’s get you inside,” he jumped to her building and landed on her balcony. He set her down to open the entrance of her room and ushered her inside. He followed. Dropping in, the warmth of the room promptly warmed their flesh. He was about to touch her when he heard a hiss.

They both turned to the bed and saw Mardi lying on his back with his teeth bared. “Mardi,” Marinette huffed and flipped the fat cat on his stomach. “Be nice,” she scolded.

Chat Noir eyed the fat black cat on the bed. “I’ve been replaced,” he stated. He went over to the cat and picked him up, toying with his collar until he saw the tag, “Mardi Gras, a fitting name.”

There was a lazy hiss from Mardi and Chat rubbed the cat’s stomach much to Mardi’s displeasure. "A pleasure to meet you, too, Enemy."

Marinette scoped Mardi from Chat Noir, and the cat purred happily in her arms. "Don’t tease my cat,” she warned.

"I thought I was your cat." Brushing his fingers over her cheek he enjoyed the red that emerged. He grasped a lock of her hair and brought it to his lips.

“If you were my cat you’ll be wearing a bowtie collar, like Mardi,” she tugged her hair away from him with a shy frown. Looking passed him to her doorway that led to the family room.

Chat noticed. “Stay here," he said.

“Why?”

“You said you heard something, right? So, I’m going to see if there’s something or someone in your house and check your locks.” She perked an eyebrow at him and he pressed a kiss to her lips. Smirking to ease the tension he felt on her. “Don’t worry, Princess. Worse case is it’s an akuma and we both know I have years of experience defeating those.” She was not amused and he pressed another kiss to her lips. “And, what’s the point of having a superhero knight of a boyfriend if he can’t protect you?” She was glaring now and he laughed. “I’ll be back.” 

Holding Mardi closer, she sighed. Tempted to follow him. "Wait," she held Mardi up. "Did he just call himself my boyfriend?" Mardi blinked slowly at her, uncaring at the sudden new development in her love life.

"Marinette!"

 “Tikki?” 

Swooping down from the ceiling Tikki hugged Marinette’s cheek, “What happened?” Tikki whispered, “What did you see?”

“I don’t remember. I heard a noise from the Bakery and I went to see what it was and then, everything got fuzzy. What was I doing?” 

 “You left the Bakery, Marinette, on your own. You were following something and it led you outside.” Marinette scrunched her toes. Suddenly noticing the ache in them.  “Are you okay,” Tikki asked, hugging Marinette again when she nodded.  “Please, tell Chat your identity, Marinette.” 

 “What?” Marinette whispered harshly, stepping back. “Why?”

“You have to tell Chat Noir your identity and everything that happened to you in Hong Kong. What happened to you is because of that, Marinette!” Tikki whispered back angrily, “He has to know. He needs to help you.”

“No, I'll be putting him in danger,” Marinette shot back. “I won’t.” 

“Marinette –”

“I refuse and that’s final,” Marinette whispered sternly. “I would rather die than to risk his life.”

A cry of frustration ached to erupt from Tikki as she held back tears. In an angry huff, she flew away. Taking with her the red glow of the room.

Marinette exhaled loudly and lied down on her bed with Mardi purring on her chest happily. She held her own tears back. Hating when she fought with Tikki and hating it even more that it was becoming a common occurrence. 

She thought Tikki went to her makeshift room in her drawer, but her red kwami went down to the Bakery instead.

~+~+~+~+~

_Three years ago…_

_Marinette sat on her bed, reading her assigned book for a class as she felt a hand squeeze her thigh. Looking down, she frowned at Chat Noir who continued to sleep on her lap, uncaring that he was distracting her from her homework. Yet, she never reprimanded him. Marinette hummed and ran her hand through his hair. Both sets of ears twitched and she smiled, tempted to tug on them but she allowed him to continue sleeping._

_On the shelf above her head were two abandoned mugs and a plate from the weekly dessert challenge she started two years ago. While the baking adventure was still a weekly journey, his visit was not anymore. She saw him every day as Marinette now. She kissed him every day and he filled her with happiness that was wonderfully terrifying._

_Never before has she felt something this strong. His declaration on making her fall in love with him happened so easily and so smoothly, he would smug if she admitted it to him._

_Marinette Dupain-Cheng, also known as Ladybug, a superhero of Paris, has fallen in love with her partner, Chat Noir. He would sing, yell, and belt out his love for her if she let him. He was extremely expressive with his adoration with her while she was more subdued. Although she knew he could taste her love for him on her lips and in her gaze, she wanted to tell him with her own words._

_Once they defeat Le Papillon. She would tell him that she loved him. For now, Marinette planned to show it to him until it was safe to say it._

_“Are you okay?” He was looking up at her; eyes still gazed over with sleep. His fingers brushed over her cheeks. “You look sad.” He sat up, concerned and reached for her, and she kissed him. Surprising him._

_“I’m happy,” she smiled into the kiss. “And grateful for you.”_

_He looked amused, unsure what brought her affection but he accepted it. Enjoying every praise and words of affection she had for him. “I love you,” he said and she responded with a sweet kiss that he accepted with a pleased smile._

~+~+~+~+~

Flying through the kitchen and out to the storefront, Tikki saw Chat Noir locking the front door. The young superhero turned and stood in surprised at seeing Tikki, “Um.”

“I need to speak with you,” Tikki said softly.

Chat's mouth hung open and he continued to stare incredibly at Tikki. "Of course," he nodded dumbly. 

“I need you to protect Marinette when she is both Marinette and Ladybug, and when you are both Chat Noir and Adrien.” Tikki floated closer, smiling at his sharp inhaled. “She doesn’t know. It is part of our contract with our Holders,” she quickly soothed. “We cannot reveal another hero’s identity to our Holders.” 

"Then, why are you revealing hers to me?" 

"Because I am aware that you know Ladybug is Marinette," Tikki said. "And you kept this secret to yourself, honoring Ladybug's request, for some time now."

"I wasn't one hundred percent sure though. I was, maybe, ninety-five percent."

"Are you still ninety-five percent sure, now?" Tikki giggled. "Ninety-five is enough for me."

“Wait, did Plagg know Marinette is Ladybug this whole time?” Chat glared at his ring. He spent so many nights explaining his theory about Ladybug’s identity to Plagg, and his kwami knew and never said anything. 

“Yes, just as I know who you are you.” Tikki looked away, "I am confirming Marinette's identity to you for another reason."

“Marinette sleeping walking out of the Bakery wasn’t an accident or a slip, was it?”

“I cannot tell you fully why, but no, it wasn’t,” Tikki answered. “Someone or something is after Marinette. I do not know if it is the enemy, an akuma that was missed in Hong Kong, or an entirely new enemy.”

“There’s more,” Chat stated. “I know there’s more. Why can’t she tell me?” He was ready to march up to the Dupain’s home but Tikki flew in his path. 

“She experienced something in Hong Kong,” Tikki said, tearing up. “I don’t even know what or who she saw, but she saw something. She’s trying to be Ladybug, trying to protect everyone - including you. If you confront her now, she will shut you out just as she did to me. She’s trying really hard.” Chat reached to hold Tikki’s sadden figure, her red glow diminishing as she sniffled in his palm. “Please, protect her where I can't."

“I will,” Chat said. “I’ll protect her. You don’t even need to ask.”

Tikki smiled watery at him. “Thank you,” She floated up from his hand. “Do not tell her of our talk.” 

“I won’t.” 

“Good, I’ll stay down here and give you two some privacy.” She smiled at his sudden bashfulness. “No need to be shy. I’ve been aware of your relationship with Marinette since day one.” 

“You were,” he coughed at her giggle. 

“Yes!” She whispered happily. “And I’ve been supportive of it since day one, as well! Now, go, she’s probably wondering where you’re at.”

“Thank you," he said sincerely.

She thanked him once more and waved at him as he left. Tikki wrung her hands, never feeling as small as she did now. She flew up to an empty basket she commandeered since their returned and settled in there. Pulling the blanket and pillow Marinette sewed for her over her body and waited for Plagg to appear. 

Chat Noir checked windows before heading upstairs. He stopped outside the door leading into the Dupain’s home; hesitate to enter with his head filled with questions and concerns. She was probably feeling worse. The trust between them was disrupted by the fear the crows created, and he was anxious to tear that wall down and free his Lady from its hold. 

Chat pushed the door open and walked up to her room. “Princess?” He looked around the room and heard nothing. Climbing the additional staircase that led to her bed he saw it was empty with the exception of Mardi. “Marinette?” He called for her again and heard a noise coming from her bathroom. 

Thinking the worse, he jumped down and rushed to open the door. He could not help the grin that stretched across his face at the sight of Marinette blushing hotly with her shirt pressed to her bare chest. 

“Yes?” She said tightly. He glanced down at her chest, catching a curve of her breast and she threw the shirt she was previously wearing at his head. “If you have nothing to say, then wait outside!" 

“Sorry,” Chat shut the door and snickered, pulling the cold and damp shirt off his head and tossing it on the back of her desk chair. 

The tension he felt moments ago eased away. The conversation between him and Marinette could be dealt on a later date when she was Ladybug and they could have a more professional tête-à-tête. For now, he wanted to make sure Marinette was okay and, perhaps, tease her a bit more. 

“Really, do you not know how to knock?” Marinette walked out of her bathroom with a long sleeved shirt and sleeping pants.

“You didn’t answer me and I got concerned,” he said, sauntering towards her. “There’s no one in the Bakery and I locked all of the doors. The only one unlocked is your balcony door.” 

“You didn’t have to do that,” she kissed his cheek. “But thank you.” 

Chat pressed his forehead against hers and smiled, “Good evening, Princess.”

"Good evening," Marinette chuckled.

 “How are you feeling?”

“Better,” she said. “You?”

“Now that I’m with you, amazing.” That lovesick look was on his face again. Behind the heavy rest of his defined jaw and neat lines of his eyes was tenderness that she became accustomed to years ago. It was an unkempt affection that he had and appeared in his gaze and the corners of his lips. It appeared when she touched him or laughed.

Did she have that same look, too?

The first year of their relationship, when they were fourteen, was completely platonic. Chat Noir did not like to go home because it was lonely. Marinette, feeling sympathy for her partner, mentioned to him as Ladybug to head over to the Dupain’s Bakery.

“ _They’re all nice. They make delicious pastries and love to share it with people. Especially the daughter, Marinette, do you remember her? The girl that is quite cute and helped you a few times in the past?_ ”

She was surprised however when he appeared on her balcony one late afternoon as Chat Noir. This was not what she meant when she suggested to him to go to the Bakery. Nevertheless, she played along.

Months passed by and his visitations became common occurrences. At first, he never stayed longer than an hour and those visitations mostly involved snacks, hot drinks, and small talk. It was a time of comfort for the both of them and she enjoyed it. She was able to witness a side of Chat Noir that was not only flirtatious and witty but also thoughtful and humble. One night when he was teasing, flirting, and annoying her, she heard him laugh in such a way that it made her heart flutter.

_“Chat Noir,” Marinette said formally against his lips, pulling away with a pleased smile. His puns stopped and his teasing vanished as he looked at her awestruck. The city lights gleamed behind him; bring a magic that compelled her to lean in again to kiss him once more. While he did not pull away, he also did not answer her but he did close his eyes. “I need you to stop blabbing so I can go to bed.”_

_He nodded, stun and a bit conflicted when she returned to her room. He stayed on her balcony as if it was the seventh layer of heaven for half an hour until he heard his Miraculous give its third beep._

Marinette did not expect to kiss him. She acted out on an urge and never imaged it would have altered her life so much. All her planning and dreams morphed into something wonderfully different and new, and better.

He became her dream.

She was slowly accepting her feelings for Chat Noir just as she was being suffocated by her feelings for Adrien. Her love for the blonde model only grew stronger each day, and it was beginning to hurt when she saw him. Many nights, she debated on how could she be in love with two individuals.

How despicable could she be?

Everything started to tumble when two months after she revealed to Alya she was Ladybug, and she kissed Adrien. It happened when he was comforting her after Alya got hurt during an akuma attack. She kissed him and he kissed her back. She remembered they both pulled away and babbled apologies. When it reached Chat Noir’s ear that she kissed Adrien later that same night, she was mortified. She thought he was going to be upset with her. Thinking that she was not serious about him. Instead, her relationship with Chat Noir propelled forward into an intimate territory that night. Chat kissed her and she reasoned to herself that she kissed him back because she was still saddened over Alya and heartbroken over Adrien. It was because she was hurting and not because she liked him or could not forget the night she first kissed him. But that was a lie.

She kissed him because of his roguish grins and tender touches. She kissed him because he smelled of musk and sandalwoods. She kissed him because he was important to her. She kissed him because she loved him. She accepted that nothing was going to happen between her and Adrien, and set aside her hope in being with him – he was a star too far away for her – and she saw Chat Noir.

That only caused more agony on her end because she loved him as Marinette and Ladybug. To protect him, she continued to hide her heroic identity and constructed barriers around herself.

“Mari,” he hugged her, knocking her out of her thoughts.

She welcomed the embrace, “Chat Noir?”

 “I almost had two heart attack these past twenty-four hours, you know.”

“What shall we ever do if the hero of Paris was in the hospital?” Marinette snickered, pulling away to tug his cheek.

“I heard kisses are the best medicine.” He grabbed her hand and gave it a kiss, grinning at the annoyed look on her face as he reached for her other hand. He examined the purple bruise, scowling at how it encircled her entire wrist in an ugly ring. “Does it hurt?”

Marinette watched as he brought her hand up to his lips, kissing the tender inner skin of her wrist. “No,” she said softly, trying harder not to blush when he didn’t pull away. “A slight sting, northing more.” He suddenly pulled her shirt up, “Chat!”

“You do have a bruise there,” Chat scowled, kneeling to press a kiss to the green bruise on her side. The one she received as Ladybug. “Why didn’t this get healed with the Miraculous?”

“I don’t know,” she looked to the side, refusing to meet his gaze.

Chat sighed, “Have you always been this reckless?”

His breath was warm against her skin. “Maybe?” She huffed, holding the shirt up for him as he continued to lash the mark with his lips but said nothing about it.

He was frowning, not liking her answer. “What were you doing up there? Why didn’t you run?”

“I…needed inspiration,” she lied, gasping when he pressed a kiss to the beauty mark between her breasts.

“Inspiration?” He repeated her choice of word, smirking as she pulled her shirt down with a hot blush on her face

How long was he going to pretend not knowing who she was? She wanted to confess, burning to reveal it to him. Admit to him the secret he already knew and knowingly ignored for her sake.

The walls around her were getting too high. 

“Yes.” Marinette said, dragging herself deeper in her lies, willing to drown while knowing salvation was merely a breath away. “And you know I have a difficult time running away.”

“I know. You’re always getting into trouble. What will I do with you?” 

“Be here to help me up?” The words died on her lips as he stilled. She slowly stepped away from him, unsure at her answer and his reaction, but Chat kissed her again.

 “I wouldn’t mind, but you honestly make it so difficult.” He pushed strands of hair behind her ear. “What happened tonight? Can you tell me?” He tilted her head back to look in to her eyes.

“I heard something from the Bakery and that’s it. That’s all I remember. It’s probably stress.” 

“Stress?” He did not believe her and she did not want to try to convince him. He walked around her room, purposely keeping himself in her line of sight to subtly flex his muscles.

“Yes,” Marinette rolled her eyes at him when he _accidentally_ made his biceps tense and caused the fabric of his suit to strain over the muscles. “I have a lot of things to do this month like the Fall Fashion Convention, work functions stuff, side projects, and other personal stuff.”

“I hope I’m part of that ‘personal’ stuff.” Poising now with his hip popped out and his hands behind his head, accentuating the bumps of his abs, he sent a smoldering look at her, which should have not flustered her but it did.

“Yes. Yes. Of course,” she said.

“You are making your dreams come true, Marinette. That’s amazing. You’re amazing,” his eyes softened and she was in a trance. “And completely reckless,” he sighed. “I think I might need to move in and keep an eye on you, be your trusty knight of the night.”

“If you do, then you’ll be sleeping on the floor. Mardi Gras likes to sleep next me.” 

 “So I have been replaced," Chat feigned horror and brought her closer, “Do I need to fight for your honor? Show off my desirable strong genes?” 

“There’s no need since Mardi is the clear winner.” She flicked his nose, “By simply being a real cat.”

“You wound me,” Chat pressed his forehead against hers.

She allowed the silence to fall between them. Her eyes trained on to the scar on his lips again. It was faint, barely noticeable unless someone was as close to him as she was. “When did you receive this?”  

“This?” He asked, his breath shallow as her scent filled his system. The sweet creaminess of vanilla and shy kisses of lavender, peony, and plum greeted him when he took a step closer to her.

“This,” she repeated, her fingers tracing the scar on his bottom lip.

“This,” he confirmed, following her light touch. “I was fighting an akuma, a strong one, mind you, who claimed to be the master of karate. After a difficult and fierce battle where claws and kicks were exchange, I was able to defeat him, but alas, I did not leave the fight with my handsome face intact. A mere consequence of my heroism.”  He flexed his muscles and puffed out his chest, “Have you fallen for me, yet?”

“Far from it,” Marinette smiled and pushed him away smoothly. “Did you need stitches?” 

“Yes,” Chat Noir rubbed his scar as if he remembered the treads that were once there. He walked around her and Marinette followed, noticing the way he would sneak looks at her. Almost worried that she would disappear. “The nurse wasn’t gentle,” he said. “Her fingers were cold. It was completely an unpleasant experience. I prefer when you used to patch me up. Your hands are nicer.”

Standing in the middle of her room as if he belonged there, he was giving her that look again. When she was in Hong Kong, she wondered if the adoration he had for her would diminish; but she felt that it only grew. Before, the look he gave her was frightening.

Too strong.

Too demanding.

Too real.

Now she wanted to succumb to it until she was fully saturated.

“Do you ever stop flirting?”

“When I’m not around you, yes.”

With the distance between them, Marinette finally noticed the tiny details of his uniform she overlooked. The thick borders of fabric separated his chest into three sections and curved down to the external sides of his legs. The triple smoke bombs he carried on his utility belt were golden bells and his collar propped up to protect the skin of his neck.

“Do you still have your first aid?”

“Yes. Do you need it?” She glanced over him, “Are you hurt?”

“I do and no, I’m not.” He said, “But I do admit I like it when you worry over me.” He grinned as he watched Marinette walk over her desk and open a bottom drawer. Taking out the first aid that she resupplied so many times over her teenage years because of his reckless tendencies.  “Perfect,” Chat Noir beckoned her to her daybed underneath her loft, taking an elastic bandage from the kit.

“It’s not fractured.”

“And thank God it isn’t.” He said, holding her wrist gently and began the process of wrapping it. “But we still need to wrap it to prevent any leaking blood vessels.”

“Leaking blood vessels?” she chuckled and allowed him wrap the band around her, knowing it would comfort him.

He took his time to carefully wrap her wrist, applying the right amount of pressure with the bandage. “I forgot how small and dainty your wrists are.”

Marinette frowned and jerked her hand away, “I am not dainty!” Chat Noir lifted an amused eyebrow and waited for her to place her wrist back in his hand. “Sure, I cannot for the life of me open a jar of my favorite plum marmalade, but ‘dainty?’ I take offensive to that.”

“Then, how do you open a jar of your favorite plum marmalade?” Chat asked, continuing to wrap her wrist.

“It’s a secret,” she said, not wanting to tell him that she solved that problem, much to Tikki’s amusement, by routinely transforming into Ladybug and opening all her jars.

“I apologize, Princess,” he said letting go of her hand after he finished. “You’re not dainty.” He organized the first aid kit and set it aside. “Now that you’re all fixed, I checked the doors and locks, and my concerns are appeased.” He stood up and handed her the first aid kit, directing himself towards the balcony entrance, “I’ll leave you to enjoy the rest of your evening.”

She blinked owlishly at the first aid and then at his retreating form. Quickly, she set the kit down and followed him outside her balcony. The stars and night sky behind him were breathing taking just like the first night she kissed him.

The wind was cold. She shivered but stayed even when he insisted for her to go back into her room. “Marinette, you’re going to catch a cold.” Chat twisted her around and pushed her lightly towards her door, but she twirled under his arm. “Mari,” he frowned. She ignored him and caught his hand. Holding it firmly. “What? Are you trying to prove how strong you are now?” He smirked. “You don’t need to.” 

“I need to ask you something,” she said. _Are you Adrien?_ “Or, I need to tell you something?” _I’m Ladybug_. She heard Tikki loud in her mind, urging her to reveal the truth.

He tilted his head and his cat ears flickered, “Yes?”

A gust of wind blew harshly. It sent chills up her spine and covered her face with her hair. Marinette pushed her hair away, pouting at his chuckle but when her vision was free from the black strands, all she saw was him covered in wounds and bruises. She saw all the awful possibilities that may come from her moment of selfishness. Another gust of wind blew, softer than before, and it took her words with it. Her bravery disappeared.

She let go of him, tucking the loose strand of her hair behind her ear. “Sorry,” she said, shrugging her shoulder lightly, “It’s nothing…just goodnight.”

Turning away to get back inside, he caught her hand and twisted her around again, “If it was nothing, you wouldn’t have said something in the first place.”

“I decided it was nothing which is why I decided against asking you.”

“Then, what were you going to tell me?”

“Nothing important,” she huffed.

“Hm, can I know? If it’s not important, it’s all right for me to know, right?” He spread her fingers to interlock with his. “You know I’ve always been a curious cat.” The utterly gratified grin he had grew as he saw her trying to come up with an excuse.

They flickered through her expression until she finally blurted out a statement that caught him completely off-guard. “I wanted to know if you could go down on me,” her cheeks rupture in mortification.

Chat inhaled sharply. His grip on her hand tightened. “I’m not seventeen anymore,” Chat rushed out. “If you think that’s going to distract me again, you’re wrong.”

“Your hand is down my pants,” Marinette said dryly.

She was right. His entire left hand was caressing her naked thigh, curving upward to her plump ass and inward to the warm juncture between her thighs. Offended at his instinct, he pulled his hands off of her and took a few steps back. “Marinette!” Chat tried to sound upset but her laughter made it difficult.

“Sorry! Sorry,” she calmed down, still grinning at the disapproval taps of his foot. Leaning against the wall, the stark chill of the wall cleared her amusement. “I decided against telling you that I think I know who you are…underneath your mask.” She admitted, “I decided against asking you for your real name.”

“I can tell you,” he said. “I want you to know.”

“And I want to know,” she said. “But, not right now when things are…uncertain.”

“Things are always uncertain,” Chat argued. “There will never be a point in our lives where things are completely certain, especially in our lives. Please, let me tell you who I am. I promise you won’t be disappointed,” he offered lightly.

“I know I won’t,” Marinette kissed his scar and then his lips when he began to tell her his name. “Not right now,” she pled. “I can’t know right now.”

“Why,” he asked desperately.

“If I know who you are, it could be used against you,” she reasoned. “You know that.”

“I don’t care about that,” Chat pressed himself against her. “I only care about you and me.” Chat took a hold of her hand, pressing kisses to it. “I want to tell you who I am,” he said, frowning when she shook her head.

“Calm down, alley cat,” Marinette plucked his hand from underneath her shirt. “I care about us, too. Or, do you really think if I didn’t care about us I wouldn’t be this cautious.”

“I’ve been waiting for this for so long.”

“So, have I,” Marinette chuckled sadly. “I’ve imaged it so many times.”

“You have?” He asked with a lascivious perk of his eyebrow.

“You’re so lewd,” she pushed his face to the side when he tried to kiss her again. “Chat,” she said and that name was a heavy iron clasp around his throat.

That was not his name.

He leaned forward abruptly. His forehead touched hers and he gripped her waist, his eyes hooded and his hand, which caressed her cheek, shook from the rush of emotions he felt. “Do you really not know who I am?”

“I think I know,” Marinette said carefully. “Or I hope I think I know. I…just don’t want to put you – us – in more danger than we already are. I only suspect who you are but, no matter what,” Under the Paris night sky she brushed her lips against his, she took the hesitation on his end to whisper, “just know I will be happy with whoever you are under the mask.”

He buried himself in her. Kissing her desperately, molding himself into her as he drank the sweetness of her lips. Lips parted willingly, bodies bloomed zealously and Chat Noir felt every curve and slope of her body. He wondered when her hips swelled femininely. When her breasts plumped lovingly. When the dimples above her derrière formed. He barely felt her warmth under his gloved fingers and he desperately wanted to touch her without any resistant.

Marinette pulled him closer until he pushed her back against the wall. His hands grabbed her ass and easily pulled her up, and she welcomed him eagerly between her thighs. She held onto his shoulders as she sighed and moaned beneath him. His touch lit flames upon her skin, warming her again after months of icy isolation where all she craved for was home. 

Mon Dieu, he still felt like home.

Too soon, he was pulling away from her and she gave him a small kiss when he did. He was panting against her lips and looking at her as if she solved the universe greatest mystery. Lips were swollen, long hair a mess due to his fingers, and sky-blue eyes glazed over blissfully. Returning his lips to hers, slowly moving his hips over hers, his suit hid nothing of his pleasure and there was a pressing matter he wanted to attend to with her undivided attention. 

Marinette felt light, airy, and smiled every single time she kissed him. He, who always been there for her, supported her, encouraged her, and saved her so many times. He was the one she wanted. “Please,” she said softly against his ears when his lips moved to her jaw, causing strings of sparking electricity to crawl down her spine. “Love me?”

He aggressively thrust against her, pushing his length against her sex, and caught her heaving moan. “I love you beyond the end of time, Princess.” Chat said, dragging himself away from her and pulling both of them back in her warm bedroom. He swiftly shut her balcony door behind them.

He saw her lying on her bed. Her hand still entangled in his. She was a goddess. The black smoke of her hair fanned out around her head, her face flushed with want, and her clothing a disheveled mess. “How can I keep my paws off of you?” 

“You’re horrible,” Marinette said, dragging him down on her.

Reuniting their lips as he climbed on top of her.  She reached for his hands, removing the gloves he had on with ease and soon, his bared fingers were running on her skin. A loud meow suddenly stopped them and they both turned to look at Mardi Gras who was sitting on Marinette’s pillow. His tail twitched annoyingly at them.

“Oops, sorry, Mardi.”

“I’m not,” Chat Noir bent forward to kiss the column of Marinette’s neck. “Go away, cat, the princess picked her knight and I don’t like having an audience.”

Marinette hit his shoulder lightly before pushing him away. He complained but watched as she reached up to her shelves and pulled out cat treats. Mardi Gras happily meowed loudly as Marinette opened the bag of treats and threw it over the railing. Mardi Gras jumped off the bed and ran down the stairs towards the fallen treats.

“He’s always a good kitty when there are treats involved.”

“So am I,” Chat Noir said, pushing Marinette’s hair aside and kissing the back of her neck. The unexpected sensation made her gasp and she pushed her hips up against his where he met it with an inelegant heave of his groin. She felt herself tightened all over when he pushed against her again. Moaning when she felt the expansion of his length greeting her urgently.

Chat pulled the shirt she wore up her chest until she sat up and assisted in pulling it off her head. He kissed her bared shoulders, biting the skin gently as his fingers felt the wondrous curves of her sides. His palms reached over to her soft belly, and journeyed up to cup her breasts, his fingers tracing her rose blushing nipples.  

Marinette bit her lips, sealing a fervent moan and reached for his hands. Panting, she was hazy and warm, and moved his hands down her chest to her hips. She felt his arrogant grin against her shoulder and she suddenly she had the urge to kick him away in embarrassment. However, those feelings were quickly erased when he traced the top of her pants with his fingers and gently hooked his fingers around the thin fabric. He gave her a firm push back and pulled her pants and panty down her hips.

On her back, she watched as Chat Noir dragged the final piece of clothing off of her. He went to kiss her, laid himself flush against her body and her thighs cradled around his hips comfortably once more. She only felt hard muscles underneath leather. She wanted him as exposed as she was. She wanted to feel the heat of his skin on hers and kiss him freely. Every single time she opened her mouth to tell him, moans and gasps only escaped.

He left trails of kisses on her neck and shoulders and hummed when he felt her wetness against his probing fingers. He moved down to the lane between her breasts, lavishing the soft panels of her stomach until he reached her hips. Much to her annoyance, he skipped over her heated sex and went to suckle on the tender skin in her inner thighs. He held her thighs open and left red marks before he moved to her knees and calves.

“How did I live without you?” he asked, watching her with heavy eyes.

Her cheeks stained red and matched the blush on top of her perky breast. Her eyes were opaque with need, a deep blue that reminded him of summer storms at sea. One of her hands gripped the sheets underneath her while the other had a hold on his hand. He brought the hand up to his lips, kissing her knuckles before he moved to her inner wrist, holding it there as his eyes continued to memorize every soft curve and sigh of her body.

Freckles dusted the top of her noses and shoulders. The beauty mark on the left inner corner of her right breast – he loved that mark since he first discovered it when he was sixteen. Her small waist stitched tightly and her hips flared out like a blossoming flower in spring.

There were scars here and there, some he knew about while others were new to him. He would introduce himself to those scars on a later date. For now, the grin on his face continued to grow as his eyes trailed down to the junction of her thighs. The trimmed, black hair the covered her heated core enticed him with the promise of ecstasy.

The sweet scent of pure Marinette.

He looked at her shamelessly. The glow of her room bathed her melodiously. The smell she was admitting was amazingly overwhelming. He wondered if this was a fantasy again. She was another dream. This was a reverie of a lonely man who did not put up a single fight for the love of his life when she left. How long was he going to dream before being woken up by his alarm or Plagg?

“Marinette,” the smirk he had was wicked, “what was it you wanted me to do?”

“Chat,” Marinette warned, impatient evident on her drawn eyebrows and pouting lips.

“If you had cat ears and some strawberries with cream, this would be a repeat of my eighteenth birthday.” He said, grinning when the blush on her cheeks and the top of her breasts redden. Suddenly, he wondered if her ass still flushed in unison. However, the curiosity had to be placed away when she pulled a leg back and was about to kick him away. Smoothly, he dodged and caught her ankle. He brought it up and set her thigh on his shoulder.

“Chat Noir!”

He hummed, “Yes?”

“Please,” she panted, glaring when he smirked against her thigh. She huffed and bit her lip, knowing what he wanted to hear. He stopped her from rubbing her thighs together and with her skin glowing a pink hue she told him, “Can you go down on me?”

“Of course,” he said against her skin. “I adore worshiping you. Biting your thighs. Licking your pussy. Sucking you clit. Seeing your smile and hearing your moans. Mon Dieu, having your taste on my tongue. I adore it.” Pressing lavish kisses, watching as her eyes glazed over with excitement and pleasure. Hanging on to every word he said. “Do you want that?”

“Yes.”

“Do you want me?”

“Yes,” she rushed out, arching her back and presenting herself to him. She jumped when he bit the skin next to her sex. “Chat!”

He chuckled and soothed the skin with his tongue. “Sorry, I was admiring my meal, is that so bad?”

While she was not timid in normal situations, intimacy made her bashful and the crude words he spoke mortified her. Causing a shier side of Marinette to appear and Chat Noir adored it. Intimacy, touching, spewing his love towards and about her was where he felt most confident. He always had been uncertain with many things in his life and career, but his love for Marinette was the only thing he knew was true and certain.

He grabbed her other leg and smoothly hoisted up his other shoulder. He held her hips supportably with his hands and kissed her inner thighs, his eyes transfixed on her.

He heard her mumbled his name and she was watching him with hooded eyes. He felt her tremble when he grew closer to her weeping sex, heard her cry out when his tongue met her. When he hummed at her taste, the vibration made her buckle and a rush of desire flowed from her and into him.

He watched as every stroke he made, every kiss and suckle, brought her a blissful high. Her taste was explosive in his mouth, pungent and mouthwatering. He encircled her clit with his lips and suckled. One hand released her hips and found her delicate opening. The amount of essence dripping from her made it easy for his finger to slide in.

She was struggling to breath and began to squirm away from him when she felt her release approaching too quickly. He held on firmly, his eyes too focus on hers as he lapped at her core heavily. She wanted to look away but could not. She felt his fingers pumping in her, his mouth tugging, teasing, and sucking at her lips and clit.

The heat was overwhelming. It was forming in her core and she felt hot in desire and embarrassment when her voice grew louder. She felt his smug smirk against her and when he hummed again, knowing what it would do to her, she felt the burst. Again, the vibration move across her and she came apart.

She tried to move away from again, from his demanding lips, when the intensity in her core rushed throughout her body. He held on to her vigorously as her hips jerked, drinking from her copiously and moaned when he received more of her slick juices. His eyes were still connected to hers just as his mouth was still connected with her sex when he released his transformation.

“Chat!” Marientte threw her arm over her eyes.

“Sorry,” Adrien chuckled; catching Plagg’s retreating complaints as he quickly undressed himself. “I got too excited.”

“Foolish cat,” Marinette complained, eyes shut and tugged him down, helping him undress. Her lips met his skin heatedly and she pushed her pelvis against his, finally feeling his throbbing cock against her skin.

They both moaned, kissing again as Marinette hitched her legs around his waist. Adrien took the chance to push against her sex. She was still slick and plumped from the prior attention he gave her. His cock covered by her essences and she moaned deeply when the red tip brushed kisses to her clit with every thrust of his hips.

“Please,” she said, kissing him meticulously, “Minou, I want you.”

He grunted, pushing her back on the bed and hoisting her closer to his groin. His arousal for her was strong and throbbed to be buried deep in her coven. He gave additional grinds against her, slow and lengthy so she can feel the entirety of what she made him feel.

Her hand reached for his cock, stroking the head as he bit her shoulder as gently as he could to muffle the cry he wanted to release. “No more teasing,” she said and positioned him at her entrance.

Unable to resist, Adrien gave tiny pushes against her. The swell of his head barely entering her and he smirked when he felt the tiny smack of her hand on his back and her whiny call for him. He pressed into her again, harder this time to enter the head of his cock in her. He cursed in her hair when he felt her warmth enclose on him. He entered her in a slow speed. She gasped as he pushed forward. She stretched and accommodated him enthusiastically, and cried when he took a hold of her hips with one arm and brought her closer to him.

It was difficult to breath for Adrien.

She felt too good. Heavenly wet and searing hot around his length. “Marinette,” he kissed her to distract himself from thrusting into her wildly, but sweet Marinette did not want that. She jerked in his arms, moving her hips to feel him move inside of her. He moaned a hushed curse on her tongue and pulled away from her to shove himself in her again. Arching her back, she encouraged him to move with her core tightening with every plunge he took.

His pace was acceptable at first. The sounds that she made motivated him to increase his speed. He felt ever centimeter of her on him. His hands grasped where they could and his lips kissed what they could reach.

Her hands grabbed his shoulder and forearm when the drive of his hips against hers caused their skin to slap against each other noisily. One of her hands covered her mouth when she felt she was being too loud. However, Chat grabbed her hand and placed it against her head.

“I want to hear every sound you make,” he said between heavy gasp and growls. He did not want to be denied of her taste, scent, touch, and sound of her desire. He loved that she smiled when he drove his cock in her. Loved the breathy gasps and cries she made when he stroke one of the many pleasure points she had. Loved that the taste of her made him delirious. Loved that her touch burned him.

He loved her.

His pace accelerated. Hunching over her form, both of her hands in his, he thrust his hips robustly in her welcoming core. Moaning when she fluttered pleasantly and tightened over his cock. Harder and faster he moved, unrelenting as he shaped himself into her, making her his home.

Marinette felt the dazed sense of her peak begin to spill. The constant sensation of her clit being caressed by the irregular pattern of his body, the head of his sex pressing against the area that made her see the Paris lights, and his mouth lapping on her neck was all overpowering.

She was positive she was going to die when felt the trickling of her orgasm begin to escape from her. 

She cried out for him as she buckled and jerked. Tightening her hands in his. She, once again, tried to move away from the pleasure he was giving her. But he stayed pressed against her, catching every gasp, mewl, and cry she made as she overflowed. 

Then, she felt warmth rush into her and she whimpered at being filled by him. He was cursing against her neck again, his hips shoving into her five more times. Strong thrust that resounded in her room loudly and she accepted every single one. She kissed him when he emptied himself in her completely.

The room was filled with the panting of their breaths and the sweat of their bodies mixed with the night air. They lay there on her bed, calming the beating of their blood and hearts, and kissed each other deeply.

“Stay the night, chaton.” Marinette said, gasping softly when he pulled himself from her, knowing that he would.

“Only until six,” he panted, kissing her temple before he laid himself next to her. He brought her to him, her head resting on his chest. “I have class at seven.”

“So studios,” she teased, opening her eyes gingerly to see the column of his neck. She resisted the urge to look up at his face just as she had many times before. Instead, she closed her eyes again and pressing a kiss to his lip, returning the smile he gave her. She settled against him and breathed deeply. Her heart skipped a beat. Although she was slowly being lured to sleep, she could not help the pangs of apprehension grow inside of her.

~+~+~+~+~+~ 

“What an annoying looking face,” Nino commented from across the table in Adrien’s small kitchen.

They were both studying for different classes when Nino noticed Adrien was not looking at his textbook, his notes, or even at the table. Instead, Adrien was looking out the window with a pleased, lovesick smile on his face. Nino swore he saw glitter and hearts sputtering from Adrien’s eyes every time he blinked.  

“Agree,” Plagg flew up and sat between the two university students, hugging a chuck of cheese next to him. “I should take away his Chat Noir privilege.”

“His Chat Noir privilege?”

“Yeah, he’s abusing it – like he used to do in lycée – by going to see Marinette and doing that weird affection thing you humans like to do. Now I’m stuck with hearing him constantly sighing and making doe-eyes. It’s sickening.”

“Wait, you’re seeing Marinette?!” Nino shouted. “Since lycée?!”

“What?” Adrien finally tuned in to the conversation and glared at his kwami. “Plagg!”

“Oops,” Plagg kept floating about uncaringly.

“Mon Dieu,” Nino sat back. “Mon Dieu! Dude!?” Nino looked at him in shocked. “You were dating Marinette since lycée?!”

“Nino!”

“What?”

“You can’t tell no one, and that counts Ayla.” Adrien demanded and Nino gave a loud relieved laugh.

“Mon Dieu, this is so sad.” Nino soon broke out in a huge grin and laughed when Adrien pouted. “Sorry! Sorry! It’s just too funny seeing you all love struck for Marinette for once. You relentlessly have girls pining over you and, I’m not going to lie, it’s refreshing to see you pining for someone for a change.”

“I’m not pining. I’m in love,” Adrien corrected, returning to his soft expression as he propped his face on his fist.

“With Marinette,” Nino said amazingly.

“Who else?” Plagg said, floating in the air as he bit into his cheese.

“Since lycée? Mon Dieu,” Nino took his hat off. “I hope she doesn’t hate you after all of this.”

“What are you talking about?” Adrien sat up, his attention fully returning to Nino.

“What do you mean ‘what’? Marinette hate liars. You remember how she was with you when you first met her.” Nino reached over to the bowl of chips between them, not noticing the shocked looked on Adrien’s face and the pleasantly smug grin on Plagg’s.“So, I’m just saying I hope after she finds out that you’re Adrien that she doesn’t hate you since you’re, kind of, sneakily involved with her when she was in love with you since collège. But, c’est la vie, she moved on…well, with you, making things a bit difficult. I would–”

“What!” Adrien stood up and knocked his chair back. “M-Marinette has been in love with me since we were in collège? I thought she only had a crush on me?”

“Had been in love,” Nino amended.

“And you didn’t even thought of mentioning it to me back then?!”

“I gave very obvious hints, but you just thought I was complimenting her.” Nino laughed and leaned back in his chair. “If anything, you would nod, agree, give examples as to why she’s amazing, and that’s where it would end.”

“She’s in love with me.”

“Was,” Nino said.

“And she rejected me,” Adrien suddenly went pale and smacked his hands against his forehead.

“Wait, what?”

Plagg was laughing loudly on the table, rolling over the field of notes and homework as Adrien scolded him. “Oh, I need to tell you!” Plagg flew to Nino and then to Adrien. “Let me tell him. Please!” Before Adrien could answer, Plagg flew back to Nino. “Adrien is a lovesick fool for Ladybug, who’s Marinette, and he’s seeing her as Chat Noir; but, she rejected him as Adrien because she has feeling for him, as Chat Noir!”

“Plagg!” Adrien grabbed the kwami and glared at the back spirit who only laughed louder much to Adrien’s displeasure. 

“You’ve been hooking up with Marinette as Chat Noir since lycée?” Nino asked the question out loud mostly for himself to understand the connection of dots he was making. “And she rejected you as Adrien for Chat Noir?”

“Yes!” Plagg shouted, too amused with the turn of events, but the glee he felt became stale when Nino asked his final question.

“And you’re in love with Ladybug who is also Marinette?”

A heavy, awkward silence fell between the three of them.

Nino stared at Adrien, who stared at Plagg in shock and Plagg gave a guilty smile at his Holder. “Oops,” Plagg squirmed free and flew away.

“Mon Dieu…Marinette is Ladybug,” Nino said carefully, not fully believing it. “Marinette is Ladybug!” He shouted and his mouth was covered by Adrien’s hand as the blonde glared at him.

“Don’t shout!” Adrien growled, and the DJ noticed Adrien’s features were hard and rigid. “This is just between the two of us,” Adrien said forcefully. “Understood?” Nino nodded and was released from Adrien’s hold. “To think this is the second time a secret of mine was revealed due to a kwami I know!” Adrien shouted towards his bedroom where Plagg hid. 

“I won’t tell anyone, dude. Your secrets are my secrets. You should know this by now.” Nino said reassuringly.

Adrien groaned and ran his hands over his face in frustration. While he trusted Nino, it bothered him that Plagg, the one who told him to keep his alter ego a secret, has been the one accidently revealing it. In Lycée, Plagg flew out asking for cheese in the middle of a study session with Nino and Adrien had no choice but reveal himself to Nino. Now, Plagg opened his mouth and blabbed Ladybug’s identity.

She was going to hate him.

“Mon Dieu,” Nino said shockingly, “You’ve been hooking up with Marinette this entire time as Chat Noir because she was Ladybug?”

Adrien blushed, “No. I…got together with Marinette before I knew she was Ladybug.”

“But why?”

“What do you mean, ‘but why’?”

“Marinette loved you as Adrien! Would it not have been easier to woo her as Adrien?”

“I didn’t know she loves me as Adrien.”

“Loved.”

“I swear I will stop tutoring you in math,” Adrien threatened with a scowl.

“Sorry,” Nino laughed.

“If I knew, I would have done things…differently.” Though, Adrien did not know how he would have. “I thought…I made her nervous.”

“You did. Remember? She was- is,” Nino corrected after Adrien glared at him, “in love with you.”

“I thought she was nervous around me because my father was one of her fashion idols and because, as you ‘hinted’ in the past, had a crush on me.” Adrien sighed, “And now she rejected me because she’s in love with my alter-ego.”

“Why not tell her?” Nino said; as if it was the most obvious thing to do and he wished he took it back when Adrien’s face fell in despair.

“I’ve been trying to tell her who I am since we were seventeen.” Adrien admitted, “But she won’t look at me whenever I take off my transformation.”

“She won’t look at you?” Nino raised his eyebrow in disbelief.

“Yes, literally. She shuts her eyes and refuses to open them until my transformation is on or until I leave.”

“How frustrating.”

“I know!” Adrien cried and ran his hands through his hair.

“Even in bed? Assuming you two are even at that stage,” the glare Adrien gave him caused the DJ to raise his hands in defense. “Who said that? Because I sure didn’t.” Grinning, Nino tried to smother his chuckles when the normally composed Adrien laid his head on the table and grumbled loudly.

 “Last night, I tried to tell her but she didn’t want to listen.”

“Okay, but there isn’t a reason to be upset,” Nino ignored the following glower from Adrien. “It’s going to take time and everything is going well. You just got back together with her after what? Two years of separation? She was in Hong Kong. She could have totally fallen for someone out there.” Nino faltered at the scowl thrown at him. “But she didn’t! She’s still into you!

“Even as Chat Noir, you are Adrien just as Adrien is Chat Noir, and Marinette is Ladybug and vise-versa. This is a good sign, man. All you need to do is reveal yourself to her! Even if she closes her eyes and refuse to listen, make her. I told you the first time we met, didn’t I?” Nino said, leaning back with a grin and crossed his arms over his chest. “Tell her the truth. She appreciates the truth more than anything.”

Adrien took a deep breath, filled his lungs and counted to ten before releasing it and nodded. “Yeah,” he said softly, thinking of ways to tell her as calmly and delicately as possible. 

“It must be nice though,” Nino said suddenly and Adrien perked an eyebrow at him in curiosity. “To fall in love with the same person twice.”

Adrien smiled and nodded, remembering the excitement and flutter of emotions he had each time, and how wonderful it felt when they were returned.

“Really?” Nino said when the devoted expression came back on Adrien’s face. “That’s all it takes to get that ridiculous look on your face?”

“Is it safe?” Plagg suddenly peeked behind the door.

“Yeah, your ‘master’ is appeased thanks to yours truly.”

Plagg made a shout of euphoria and flew back to the kitchen. “Thank you, Nino!” Plagg cried, “I forgot my Camembert out here and thought I was going to starve to death.”

“Why you, glutton,” Adrien stood to grab Plagg as Nino received a message from Alya.

 “Shoot!” Nino stood and looked over at the time, “We had to met Alya and Marinette for lunch!”

Adrien let Plagg go and went to collect his things quickly as Nino did the same. “Where are we supposed to met them?” Adrien asked, but paused when he saw Nino paled the instance he read the message Alya sent him. “What’s wrong?”

“Alya’s at the hospital?” Nino said uncertainty but then shouted, “Alya’s at the hospital!” He pattered around aimlessly. Not knowing what to do until he decided to disregard everything and burst out of Adrien’s apartment.

Nino left without his belongings with the exception of his cellphone. Swiftly, Adrien collected his and Nino’s wallets and his own cellphone before he followed Nino out of his apartment. Adrien locked his door and opened his coat for Plagg to fly into the inner pocket as he ran behind Nino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. 
> 
> Next one will be at the end of the month.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who commented!


	6. Chapter 6

_Five and a half years ago…_

_What was he doing?_

_They stared at each other. She with a perked eyebrow, cautious but welcoming, and holding a metal watering can while he frowned, unsure and hesitate. He stood in the middle of her balcony with his mouth slightly open. She inclined her head forward, gesturing him to speak but he could not. He was too nervous to even form a single word._

_Finally, she spoke. “Bonjour, Chat Noir.”_

_This was a horrible idea._

_“Bonjour.”_

_“Is everything okay?”_

_“N-no. Yes!” He corrected himself. “I just wanted to check on you, Princess! As your knight, and hero of Paris, I like to check in with civilians from time-to-time and since it has been a while since I last saw you…I just wanted to make sure that you’re fine.” He smoothly went into a smile, a well-practiced one that he threw to photographers during photo shoots. “And, since you are, I will be on my way.” He pivoted, intending to leave Marinette Dupain-Cheng as quickly as possible._

_“Would you like something to eat?”_

_He stopped._

_“I just made éclairs if you like some. They’re filled with chocolate.” Before he could decline he saw her set her watering can down. “I’ll grab some! Stay put!” She said over her shoulder as she ran down to her kitchen._

_And he did._

_Shuffling his feet, he looked over her balcony. Wondering again, why was he here? Well, he knew why he was here. Going home was getting harder. The strength he had to endure the loneliness, isolation, and pressure was slowly getting to him. It was harder to feel anything but dread leaving school and patrol with Ladybug._

_He wanted to chase all the possibilities and wonderment outside of his home. He knew they were there because he felt those trickles of satisfaction and happiness when he discovered a new band with Nino, when he celebrated Christmas with his friends from school, when Marinette randomly gave him handmade gifts, and when Ladybug brought her favorite meal of the week to share with him._

_He wanted to live in that constant state of contentment._

_Which was why he was here._

_He had no excuse not to return home after school and patrol were over, and he tried to find excuses but they always ended the same: him sitting outside alone, feeling sad and pathetic. When he mentioned to Ladybug his disdain on going home because of the isolation, she suggested to him to go to her favorite bakery. She said the family there was incredibly nice._

_He was not shocked when the bakery happened to be the Dupain’s._

_Now, standing here, his heart sped when Marinette came out with a plate of éclairs and two mugs of green tea. He quickly thanked her as he grabbed one of the mugs from her._

_“It’s strawberry green tea with a bit of sugar, I hope that’s okay.”_

_“It is.”_

_“Oh, and here are the éclairs. Two are for you. If they’re not good, let me know.” She smiled, “it’s the first time I ever made them.”_

_“You made them.”_

_“Yes," she chuckled, wondering why he was so absent-minded._

_“And…you’re sharing them with me?”_

_“Of course.” She set the plate down on the table, grabbing an éclair after he did. “You’re my test subject,” she teased, “be honest, okay.”_

_They agreed to take a bite at the same time, but she stopped a second before to watch him. He frowned when she did not follow through, but the sweetness of the éclair spread on his tongue and brought a smile on his face instead._

_“It’s good?” she asked._

_“Your knight of a lab cat thinks it’s…amazing.” He admitted, taking another bit. “You’re amazing.” He complimented, pleased at the smile and blush it brought to her face. He always liked her blush. They were warm and sincere._

_“Really?” She took her own bite and debated the taste, finding a fault he could not detect. “Oh, be careful with the tea. It’s hot.”_

_“It’s warm,” he chuckled, taking a steady sip and another bite of the éclair._

_“Still, I don’t want you going around saying, ‘Marinette Dupain-Cheng tried to kill me with scorching hot tea’.”_

_He laughed louder at that; amused she mimicked his hand gestured and voice. “I would never.”_

_“Scald your tongue or going around saying I hurt you?”_

_“Neither,” he took the second éclair. “I would hold in my cries of pain and never admit that it was you who hurt me even if you did.” He placed the hand holding the éclair on top of his heart, “I swear as your knight.”_

_"My knight?" She shook her head, drinking her own tea with laughter sparkling her eyes. “But the éclair is good?”_

_“Delicious.” He took a large bite, enjoying every morsel of the pastry. “Nothing can compare.”_

_Marinette hummed, “Are you sure?”_

_Chat licked the remainder of the pastry from his thumb, “On what?”_

_“That nothing can compare?” She stepped forward, “because if that’s a challenge, I’ll accept it.”_

_“A challenge?” He drank his tea until there was a mouthful left, dreading when he finished it that he would have to leave and go back to his gloomy house._

_“Yes, I don’t like to settle for anything. So, next week, I will make a new dessert. Better than today and you’ll have to taste it…only if you’re willing, of course.”_

_She was inviting him back?_

_“I am!” He rushed out, not wanting her to change her mind or think he was not interested. Even though he wanted to decline her offer out of politeness. Marinette probably has other important projects to do besides spending time with a rich model boy pretending to be a hero, but he felt lightheaded just thinking she wanted to see him again as him and not perfect Adrien Agreste. He did not want to reject her offer. He could not. She smiled knowingly at him and he let out an embarrassed laughed. The dread inside of him was replaced with excitement. “It will be an honor.”_

_“Perfect!”_

_“Ah, but before I agree. What do I get out of this?” He smirked._

_“Free tea and dessert,” Marinette crossed her arms._

_“And you?”_

_“A knight of a lab cat to taste all of my weird creations.” She pushed strands of hair behind her ear._

_She really was nice. Even though he knew she was, it still surprised him._

_“If you’re willing,” he said._

_“I am.” Marinette beamed and the smile turned soft as she finished her tea as well. “Chat Noir.”_

_“Yes?”_

_“You’re doing great.”_

_“Thank you. Ladybug and I-”_

_“No,” Marinette interrupted, wanting to clarify herself. “You, Chat Noir, are doing great.” The sun began its course to set and the skies were pink like her cheeks. “I want you to know that.”_

_“I, um, thank you.” He said lamely and caught himself. Quickly, he propped his hand on one hip and brushed his hair back. Showing off his biceps to her, “It’s all in a day’s work for a superhero like me, Princess.”_

_He did not see her roll her eyes but he did see her grin as she took the plate and the empty mugs, “Same day of the week and same time?”_

_He liked her eyes, he concluded. “It’s a date.”_

~+~+~+~+~

Nino burst into the reception first, huffing as he made his way to the counter and almost collapsing from the exertion. “Alya! Where is she?!” He demanded to the receptionist, attempting to settle his panting.

“I’m not following,” The man said calmly.

“Alya!” Nino yelled, “She’s one hundred and sixty-eight centimeter! Has brown hair with dyed blonde tips! Pear-shaped and big breasted. Wears glasses and has a beauty mark above one eyebrow!”

“Alya Césaire,” appearing behind Nino, Adrien placed a reassuring hand on Nino's shoulder. Unlike him, Adrien looked pleasant and comfortably dry. “She told us she came here. Can you check?”

The man frowned and shook his head, “The mademoiselle you mentioned did come, but she wasn’t the one who checked in.”

“What!?” Nino shouted, looking up from the ground in confusion, sweat dripping onto the floor. Adrien titled his head as well and waited for the receptionist to continue.

“Mademoiselle Césaire came in to check her friend, Mademoiselle Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” Smiling, the receptionist waited for the sighs of relief, but only received it from Nino. Instead, he jumped up from his seat when Adrien smacked his hands on the counter.

“Where’s Marinette!? Is she injured!? Is it critical!?” Adrien roared.  

“Wait, Adrien," Nino struggled to restrain the young superhero from climbing over the counter and shake the answers from the receptionist.

“What are you two doing?” Nino and Adrien stopped and looked over to Alya. Tapping her foot, she glared at the two of them.

Nino immediately released Adrien’s arm. “Alya,” Nino cried and went to hug her. "Alya," he mumbled against her shoulder. “I thought something terrible happened to you.”

“Terrible? Why would you think that?”

“Where’s Marinette?” Adrien injected, jumping over the counter again. He looked behind Alya for his partner, "Alya?"

“Mon Dieu, she’s fine. Really, do I need to remind you this is a clinic? People are sick and injured here, and do not need to be around two yelling idiots.” She huffed, “Seriously, didn’t you read my messages?”

Nino quickly went back to his phone and saw two unread messages from Alya. He read them out loud. “'Marinette had a fainting spell at my house this morning, but she’s alright. She got some fluids and was prescribed some iron. Be there soon. Kisses.'”

“She’s fine,” Alya stressed to Adrien again who kept glancing at the door. “Now stop fidgeting so much. You’re making the security guards nervous.” She scolded him, adjusting hers and Marinette’s purses on her shoulder before reprimanding both of them again for reacting so dramatically.

Nino looked at Adrien sheepishly, “Sorry, dude.”

“It’s okay,” Adrien said, still looking at the double doors. “Is Marinette coming out soon?

“Yes. Yes,” Alya sighed, handing over Marinette’s purse to Adrien when he offered to carry it. “She’s just going over some medical instructions with the handsome young Doctor Manet.”

“Who?” Adrien said in a monotone voice.

The doors opened mutely and Marinette came out in a wheelchair, yawning and struggling to keep her eyes open. Her cheeks, however, were flushed in embarrassment as a young doctor pushed her.

Adrien scowled.

“Please, Mademoiselle Marinette, you must relax." He leaned over slightly to catch her eyes, "Work a little less, rest a little more, eat a lot more and take those supplements I mentioned. While I would love to see you again, I simply hope it is not for health concerns.”

He smiled charmingly at her when she fumbled with her words and coughed slightly to cover her stammering. "Of course, Doctor Manet."

“Please, call me Edgar." Edgar pulled his gaze from her when he heard someone else clear their throat. "Ah, Mademoiselle Alya, if you can please look after her, I would very much appreciate it. Young lovely ladies such as you two should be more attentive to your health.” 

Alya gave a giggle, “Of course, Doctor! Marinette and I very much appreciated your concern all morning!” Alya nudged Nino when he grumbled next to her. “I’ll make sure she rests up!”

“Thank you,” The doctor squatted next to Marinette’s side, smiling at her again in a way that made Adrien want to cataclysm his head. “If you need anything, regarding your health or not, please do not hesitate to contact me. You have my personal number, remember?"

“Yes,” Marinette squeaked.

“Now, do you think you can stand or do you need my help?” The doctor presented his hand to Marinette, eyes filled with encouragement as Marinette gaped at him in embarrassment.

“Don’t worry, Doc.” Prowling forward, Adrien held his hand out for Marinette. “We got her from here. Thank you for looking after her. You can go back to work,” Adrien dismissed the doctor with a cold smile, eyes shooting claws into the doctor when he refused to step away from Marinette.

“Before I go,” the doctor met Adrien’s glare with his own. “I would like to see her stand.”

“Marinette?” Adrien felt her hand in his, the slight tremble as she struggled to stand. The taut sneer he had melted to a warm crescent when she went to grab his forearm, and he steadied her with a hand on her back. “Are you okay?” He whispered to her.

“Peachy,” she said, blushing hotly before she looked back to the doctor and thanked him for his care.

“We’ll be leaving now,” Adrien announced to the doctor, holding onto Marinette securely next to him. He quickly sent a message to one of the personal drivers his father kept around and requested a ride for them. “Once again,” Adrien looked back to the doctor with a smirk, “thank you.”

“Bye, Doctor,” Alya said with a long sigh, waving her fingers at him as Nino escorted her out. Once outside, Alya turned to Marinette swiftly. “You need to make that man your groom.” Both Nino and Adrien scowled at her. “What? Did you not see the way he was looking at her? I'm just saying, he's a doctor and he’s gorgeous.”

Marinette chuckled and shook her head; "I doubt my parents would want me to marry someone simply on their looks and profession.”

"Okay, I understand that but," Alya held a finger up. "You could be Madame Doctor Manet with gorgeous babies."

"Alya," Nino frowned. 

“What? I can’t tease Marinette for having a slather of suitors.”

“Slather?” Adrien repeated with a scowl.

“What are you talking about?” Marinette asked, leaning a little more on Adrien.

Alya pulled her phone out and swiped through her apps, “According to my translated into French HK Celebs magazine. It seems that you are in a rumored two-year relationship with your boss’ nephew.”

“Who,” Adrien growled, pulling a flustered Marinette closer to him.

“Wha- you believe that?”

“Well,” Alya presented them her phone and showed them a photo of a surprised Marinette twisting towards the camera holding an overflowing bouquet of flowers against her chest. She was dressed in an airy royal blue dress and stood in a room filled with pink lilies. “I don’t know. It’s not really normal for a friend to fill another friend’s room with flowers on their birthday just because.”

“Yo,” Nino looked to Marinette. “Is it true?”

Adrien looked at her coolly and his sharp smile chilled her. She had seen that smile elsewhere. “Of course not!” Marinette sputtered, “Sun Jun is just a friend.”

“And a suitor,” Alya teased, pocking Marinette’s cheek. “Just like Doctor Manet who switched patients with your original doctor to look over you. Who would have thought.”

“Alya,” Marinette pouted.

"Okay! Sorry. I'll stop," Alya laughed. " I’ll just marry Doctor Manet. My mama always wanted a doctor for a son-in-law.”

“Alya,” Nino warned her and she laughed again.

“I’m kidding! Where’s your sense of humor?” She tapped his forehead with the back of her hand gently, “You know that’s what I love the most about you. Nino?” They watched as Nino huffed and stuffed his hands in his pockets before walking away. “Nino!” Alya called out, sighing as she glanced behind her and grimaced. “Don’t give me that look! It was a joke!” Alya defended but she groaned soon after. “I have to fix this. Adrien, can you take Marinette home? Thanks!” She shouted and ran after Nino, shouting apologizes as she went.

“And she says I don’t think before I speak," Marinette blushed when she heard Adrien’s warm chuckle. She forgot he was holding her. 

"They'll be fine. Nino forgives easily once there's food involved," Adrien encircled his arm around her waist to hold her better as they walked down the street. However, when her legs buckled, he quickly carried her towards a familiar black car, ignoring her light protest. “Are you alright?” He asked again, smoother in comparison to the first time.

She glanced at him thorough her fingers and nodded her head, mortified that she could not stop blushing, "I just fainted.” She paused, noticing the scar on his bottom lip again. “I haven’t been sleeping well, and mixed with my poor diet and fast-paced life…it was bound to happen sooner or later.”

They got to the car; Marinette refused the ride briefly until she felt too tired to protest. With his assistance, she got in the car. He held the door open for her, supporting her before he sat and closed the door behind him.

“You’re going to follow the doctor’s orders, right?” The car pulled off the curb and the driver began the journey to Marinette’s home. He closed the partition between the driver and them for privacy before turning to her. “Eat more, rest more, and work less.”

“Yes,” she answered, pouting at the thought of her work lying untouched on her table even for a day.

“So, um, Sun Jun?”

“He’s my boss’ nephew and a friend,” she confirmed quickly, not wanting him to get the wrong idea. “Only a friend. Nothing more. Nothing less.”

Adrien looked out the window to conceal his relieved smile, “Oh.”

She noticed but did not make a comment on it. Confused as to why she felt desperate to have him understand that Sun Jun was a friend. She played with her hair, biting her bottom lip when Adrien pulled her lip free with his thumb.

Flustered, she stared at him as he pulled away and took his cellphone out nonchalantly. “Do your parents know?” He asked, scrolling through his contacts.

“Um,” she tucked her hair behind her ear, “Alya contacted them for me. They said they should be arriving in three to fours hours, sooner if possible. How do you have my parents’ number?” She asked lightly, attempting to stop the permanent closure of her eyelids when her head rested on his shoulder.

“Ah, did you forget that there was a time when your parents were trying to bribe me into becoming part of the family?”

“Yes. Yes.” She hummed, “They’re still trying.” She remembered all the sweets and bread her parents gave Adrien when he came over to her house when they were younger. They gave notoriously awful hints towards marriage that left young Marinette red like her heroine namesake.

Suddenly, she jerked up, blushing madly at Adrien who was smiling at her pleasantly. “N-no! That is-I didn’t mean that like that.” She scrabbled over her words, her hands slapped onto her cheeks as she tried to calm herself down to divert the conversation - more so her thoughts - away from marriage.

Adrien found it amusing and was greatly relieved that she still acted nervous around him. That must mean she still liked him. However, he tensed when she wilted. He stabilized the sway of her body and brought her back down to his side.

“Relax, Marinette.” He chuckled, wrapping his arm around her. “You need your energy.” 

Adrien noticed the deeper hue of red on her face and smirked. At first, he thought she was remembering last night and how much energy was exerted during that passage of time. However, he noticed the tension in her shoulders and the corners of her mouth pulled down, and he remembered that she would not be embarrassed about that.

No, she spent yesterday night with him as Chat Noir.

Yesterday afternoon, she rejected him as Adrien because of Chat Noir.

“About yesterday,” he started, noting the slight jump she made. “Don’t worry about it. It’s nothing serious.”

“You don’t hate me?” She asked cautiously, her eyes closed as the car continued driving, the soft vibration lulling her to sleep.

“How can I hate you, Marinette?” Adrien said against her hair. “When I love you so much?”

There was silence and Adrien waited for her to say something. When his own nervousness got to him, he said her name but Plagg flew out and interrupted him. “She fell asleep.” 

Adrien looked down at her. Smiling when he saw that she indeed fell asleep. It reminded him of late last night when he left her before the sun peaked, the soft exhale of her breath and the warmth of her cheeks against his chest.

The car ride continued in silence. The bumps did not wake her and neither did the lone siren that passed by them. "She’s working too hard," he commented when they were a few blocks away from her home.

“Reminds me of you when you were younger with all your activities,” Plagg floated through the car.

“But I ate and slept well.”

Plagg nodded, “And your energy wasn’t being eaten away.”

“What?”

“What?” Plagg repeated Adrien in confusion.

“Her energy is being taken, what do you mean?” Adrien demanded, but Plagg soon flew to hide in his coat again when the car came to a stop.

“We have arrived, Young Master.” The driver’s voice echoed through the intercom and Adrien thanked him.

Without disturbing Marinette, he took her in his arms. One arm held her chest against his while the other placed itself under her knees. He got out of the car and said to his driver, “You can leave. I won’t be needing a ride back to my apartment.”

He watched as the car left and used a spare key given to him by her parents to enter her home. The bakery was empty due to the Dupain’s short business trip, but they should arrive soon according to the message they sent to him.

It smelt of bread and sweets, and he was filled with memories of his youth. Adrien easily carried Marinette up the stairs to the family’s living quarters, dropping her purse and his coat on the couch. Plagg suddenly flew from his coat and went to the kitchen.

“Plagg, what are you doing?”

“I didn’t finish my cheese last night! I was so excited that I fainted, just like Marinette.” Plagg flew in a spiral of excitement before he flew to the location of where he hid his cheese.

“Don’t make a mess,” Adrien said as he went up to Marinette’s bedroom. Mardi Gras rolled on his stomach from his place on Marinette’s desk when Adrien came in, the fat cat greeted them with a low meow before falling back to sleep. “Hello to you, too, Mardi.”

Going up to her loft where her bed was located, he felt her lashes move against his neck and she stirred slightly. “Where?” She gripped his shirt. His cologne was a subtle force against her senses, sandalwood and musk.

“We’re at your house, Marinette. If it’s alright, I’ll like to stay until your parents get here.” He felt her head tilt up to him. “Is it okay?”

“Yeah,” her hands tightened on his shoulders as she was being lowered from his arms to her bed. Even though she was exhausted and felt heavy, she kept her grip on his shirt and looked up at him. Their cheeks brushed passed each other, and their foreheads were a breath away from touching.

“Marinette?” He loved the way she looked at him, a shy glimpse that made his heart pattered excitedly. His eyes were as heavy as she felt, and he wondered if she saw the adoration he had for her in them. “Marinette,” he repeated her name.

She pulled him down to her. His name brushed over his lips and she met his lips heatedly. That simple touch between them expelled everything. He moved on her bed smoothly. Pulling at her, he drowned his jealousy with her essence. Soon, the heat between them sparked and became thick. He groaned, watching her as she pulled on his shirt, scrambled to remove his belt, and sank her hand in his jeans.

“Fuck,” he hissed when she grasped his rising length and rubbing the precum over his head, she shot bolts of electricity down his spine.

Adrien too lost in her followed her lead. The long cream coat she wore was thrown over the railing; he unzipped her dark denim jeans and pulled them down mid-thigh. The lavender sweater she wore was pushed up to her chin alongside with her bra. Their lips and hands desperately clung to each other. He pressed his mouth warmly on her neck and she arched to rub herself against his length that was free from its confinement and slick against her thigh.

Pressing kisses on the tender skin of her neck, and then her bare stomach. He greeted the beauty mark he loved and captured a nipple in his mouth. One arm wrapped around her waist, lifting her to his starved mouth and he suckled until she gasped and moaned, his tongue lavished the nub until it bruised red and he went to shower the same attention to the other. He smelt her desire. It heated him and beckoned him. So easily he slipped his hand between her thighs and met with her silken sex, drenched and warm and begging to be touched. 

“Adrien,” she gasped and his blood thickened.

He pulled away from her breasts. Watched as he pleasured her with his hand. He pressed his temple against hers, stopping himself from kissing her because he finally had his real name on her lips. He was drunk off her.

She was a sight too sinful to witness. 

She chased after his lips and gripped the arm that pleasured her. Felt the rutting of two long fingers and the hard press of his thumb on her clit. She smelt the man who she kissed, loved, and shared her bed with since she was sixteen. Saw their eyes meld as one and she kissed the scar on the bottom of his lip. 

“Adrien,” she sobbed as she continued to reach her high. 

He kissed the corner of her lips and her cheeks, trailing the kisses down her neck. His thumb circled her clit, his fingers curled and pumped in her. “Keep saying my name,” his voice low and gruff. “Keep saying it, Princess.”

She did. It was on her lips, in the depth of her throat, a pleasured sigh in the air, and a gasp when she came. Heat rushed out of her as she curled away, his hand working her thoroughly until she collapsed next to him. He kissed her panting chest and her beauty mark. Left bite marks on her exposed skin as he ventured down to the juncture of her thighs, leaving a red mark where her hip met her thigh.

He licked his fingers cleaned and then kissed her, lips and tongues danced devotedly.  “Marinette,” he called out to her. She followed his lips when he pulled away, smiling when he groaned and kissed her on her lips. She hummed when he rubbed his cock against her stomach and she gestured to him to continue by spreading her thighs as far as she could. “I need to tell you something,” he kissed her cheek when he suddenly felt her hands go slack on his collar. 

Shutting his eyes, he exhaled harshly as she inhaled softly, indicating that she fell asleep. He pulled away, his blood and erection still pumping thick. They were both a mess. Him with his once ironed shirt and neatly combed hair wrinkled and skewed, his pants unbuttoned and erection swollen. She with her sweater pushed above her bare breasts and jeans pulled down to her thighs, skin covered in love bites and hair a tangled mess.

He ran his hand through his hair, rolling to his side. “I’m Chat Noir,” he confessed to her, hoping she would stir awake with an ‘I love you’ or ‘I know’ on her lips. Instead, Mardi Gras meowed at him from the floor.

The fat, black cat jumped and clawed his way up on the bed and squeezed his body next to hers. “When I dreamed of a small black cat…I was hoping for a baby in a cat costume, and us in our late twenties or early thirties.” Adrien grumbled but his smile remained as he pressed another kiss to her forehead.  

~+~+~+~+~

“Chat,” Marinette murmured against her pillow.

 “Oh, is he bothering you?” Marinette pushed herself away from her pillow and looked up. Her mother smiled at her and held Mardi Gras in her arms. “He’s quite heavy,” Sabine declared as she leaned over and kissed Marinette’s head. “How are you feeling?”

“Heavy,” Marinette rolled over, briefly noticing she was wearing an oversize sweater. "But refreshed," She does not remember when she changed into it, but it was probably after she got home. “What time is it?”

“Close to dinner time.”

“I want dumpling soup,” Marinette said suddenly, remembering the clear broth soup her mother made for her whenever she was sick. A comfort food she bought all the time in Hong Kong, but it never tasted as good as her mother’s. 

“It’s already on the stove,” Sabine sat down next to Marinette and pushed her hair back. “What happened today?”

Burning.

Marinette still felt the burning on her back; but, she kept that thought to herself and sighed. “I think I overworked myself a little too much these past few days. That’s all.”

Sabine pulled on Marinette’s cheek lightly, enjoying the baby fat that still resided there. “Are you feeling better?”

“Yes.” 

“Hm, what did the doctor say?”

“Iron pills, sleep, eat, and relax,” Marinette grumbled that last word, not wanting to admit she was working too hard.

“Well, that will be easy. We will get those supplements tomorrow morning. As of now, resting and eating with no work is a great solution for your exhaustion.” Sabina placed Mardi Gras next to Marinette, and the black cat fell over next to Marinette’s head. “Papa is making treat bags for Alya and Adrien.” Sabine said. “Once you feel better, you can take it to them. Or, perhaps, we should call them here for afternoon tea. Hm?”

“Either is fine. I think they will both be happ-Adrien?” Marinette sat up too quickly and felt the blood sudden flow down from her head.

“Marinette!” Sabine held Marinette by her shoulders when she lost balance. “Please, take it easy.”

“Sorry,” Marinette lay back down and drew her blankets up to her nose. “Why…why is Papa making a treat bag for Adrien?”

Sabine blinked for a few seconds and then smiled coyly at her, “Adrien brought you home! Don’t you remember?”

Marinette shook her head. The last thing she remembered clearly was walking out of the hospital with Adrien. She remembered the feeling his warm hands on her waist as he helped her. She blushed deeper. After last night rendezvous with Chat Noir and Adrien’s sudden familiarity, it made sense why she just had a sex dream about her childhood crush. At least she hoped it was a sex dream. It was a sex dream, she told her repeatedly.

Sabine giggled when she saw the blush on Marinette’s cheeks and shoulders, “He’s polite as ever. He stayed with you until we arrived a little more than an hour ago. Such a kind boy, or man now, he really should become part of the family.”

“Maman, please.”

Sabine laughed and lightly tapped Marinette’s cheek with her palm. “He was really worried about you. Which reminds me. I promised him I would message him when you woke up.”

“Maman, please.” Marinette said again and hid under her blankets.

“Almost twenty years old and I can still embarrass you? How enjoyable!” Sabine laughed lightly and stood up. “Come down for dinner whenever you are ready. Unless you want me to bring it up?”

“I’ll go downstairs,” Marinette answered. “Give me a few minutes?”

“Of course. See you downstairs,” Sabine kissed Marinette’s head and headed down the two flights of stairs.

After a few minutes, Marinette sat up and called for Tikki. The red kwami flew up to Marinette and landed on her open palm.

“It’s getting worse?” Tikki asked.

“Yes,” Marinette admitted gravely after a moment. She stood up and ignored Mardi’s meow as she went down her steps and stood in front of her full-length mirror. One moment she was laughing with Alya and the next, she felt she was being burned by a scorching hot iron brand.

She felt her energy dropped suddenly and she could not breathe properly. Then, she lost her vision. In a matter of seconds, she swayed in darkness as pain tore at her back and fell when she could not keep conscious for a second longer.

Now as she stared at her image in the mirror, she felt lucky she did not bump her head against anything. Dealing with a concussion was difficult and dealing with it alone was ever more so. Marinette recalled her first winter in Hong Kong where she hit her head hard during a battle and lost consciousness soon after the akuma was defeated. Tikki tried to help, but the red kwami was too small to do anything but stay by Marinette’s side as she lay on the alley floor. Marinette rubbed the back of her head where she had a small scar from that battle.

A searing pain brought her back from her memories to her mirrored self. She simply looked exhausted, which she was. Marinette reached to take off the oversize sweater she was wearing – probably the first thing she grabbed for when decided to dress for bed.

Pulling the sweater off and holding it in her right hand, she saw she was only wearing her panties. She flushed when she saw the red love bites covering her here and there. All of them were from Chat Noir who had the habit of leaving his signature whenever he could. There was one between her breasts, next to a beauty mark. There were two on her navel, another on the right side of her hip, and, hidden under concealer, was another love bite on her neck.

“Hm?” She reached up and pushed her hair to the side, seeing a mark she must have missed this morning. 

Marinette turned around, breathing deeply before she turned her head to look at her back. Hidden by the curtain of her long black hair was a large pink outline of a crow heating her upper back. Wings spread out for flight and head turned to the side to release a violent cry. It was becoming more visible by the week.

“Marinette, it’s getting…”

“Worse,” Marinette completed Tikki’s sentence.

She wrapped her arms around herself and turned away from the mirror. She felt it even now, the beating of winged tension on her back and in her mind. It was soothingly telling her to yield, to succumb to its power.

They fell into silence as Marinette dressed in her pale, pink sweater again and slipped on cotton shorts with little, red hearts on them. When she placed her hair in a messy bun, she felt Tikki land on her shoulder.

“Marinette,” Tikki said her name sincerely. The sky was getting dark. There were no stars out. “I know you said you didn’t want to before. But, please, let’s go to Master Fu, now.”

Marinette said nothing. 

~+~+~+~+~

It was past three in the afternoon when Tom and Sabine arrived. Although Adrien was reluctant to leave, he felt assured that Marinette was safe with her parents. Now, it was close to seven and he just received a message from Sabine, informing him that Marinette was awake and fine. 

He collapsed on his couch and the knot of concern in his chest loosened. He was pleased that she awoke, but now the confusion settled in. Why did Marinette initiate sex?  She welcomed and returned his love as Chat Noir, and rejected him as Adrien. However, after this afternoon, he was unsure about her feelings towards him as Adrien and Chat Noir. 

He was not upset. In fact, he was relieved that she was drawn to him as both Adrien and Chat Noir just as he was with her before he knew she was Ladybug. “Maybe she thinks I’m Chat?” He asked softly to himself. She mentioned to him yesterday when she turned him down that he was similar to the person she was seeing, which was him. 

Maybe this was her way of confirming to him that she knew he was Chat Noir? 

“Ugh, why are you smiling like that now?” Plagg said, flying to the kitchen table. 

Adrien shifted his gaze from the ceiling to Plagg. Ah, that was right. There was still the matter of Plagg’s slip in the car. “Explain,” Adrien glared at Plagg who lay on the kitchen table.

“Explain what?” The black kwami replied, watching Adrien walk over to the kitchen. 

"‘Energy being eaten’,” Adrien said, taking a slice of cheese out form the refrigerator. “You said it earlier. What did you mean?”

“My cheese!” Plagg flew to retrieve it but Adrien avoided every little swipe the kwami made.

“Plagg!”

“The crow is taking Ladybug’s good luck, which is her energy!” Plagg cried, “Give me back my cheese!”

“Crow?”

“Sanzuwu,” Plagg sighed loudly and floated back down to the table. There was no point in trying to get his cheese back so he decided to lie down instead, and perhaps sleep.

“What is that?” Adrien smacked his hand on the table when he heard a snore escaping Plagg’s mouth. “Plagg!”

“It’s not a ‘what’ it’s a ‘who,’” Plagg corrected. “The last time I encountered him was a little more than one hundred and fifty years ago.” Plagg reached out with his tiny hands and let out a tiny beg, “Cheese?”

“Only if you continue with your explanation,” Adrien demanded and Plagg nodded happily.

“Sanzuwu is a…type of creature like Tikki and I.” Cheese in hands Plagg floated up contentedly. “Sanzuwu and Chat Noir are natural swore enemies. Chat Noir has the power of destruction, as you know. However, the power you hold is released, never kept. Sanzuwu thrives off energy. He absorbs it until the victim dies and the stronger the emotions or energy, the better.” Plagg took a bite of his cheese and hummed, “So good!”

“Why didn’t you mention this earlier?” Adrien resisted the need to strangle the kwami, and huffed when Plagg ignored him and took another bite of cheese.

“You didn’t ask,” Plagg said indifferently. The look given to him by Adrien made Plagg gulp loudly, “And because this one is different.”

“How?” Adrien’s voice was rough.

“Because normally it’s Sanzuwu you and Ladybug are fighting. This time, however, you are fighting someone similar to Sanzuwu who isn’t Sanzuwu.”

“Corbeau Noir.”

“Bingo!” Plagg cheered. “That’s why I didn’t say anything. It didn’t fit the profile and we should be happy - and hope - that it stays like that.”

“Why’s that?”

“Well,” Plagg said carefully, “usually, after a few months of him appearing, Ladybug dies.”

“What?” Adrien rushed forward, “What do you mean?!”

“One of the reoccurring events that happen whenever Sanzuwu arrives,” Plagg stopped eating his cheese and looked at Adrien with a grave expression. “Is Ladybug, by his hands or her own, dies.”

Adrien sank into his seat slowly, unsure how to process the information given to him. Plagg sat down on the table, solemn as he suddenly remembered all the heavy emotions of his past Chat Noirs.

“Although Sanzuwu and Chat Noir are enemies,” Plagg said thoughtfully, “Sanzuwu has always been after Ladybug’s power. What greater power and energy is there than the power of luck and creation?”

“So, he’s after Ladybug.” 

“Sanzuwu is,” Plagg nodded. “And, as of now, he never has succeeded because he was defeated by past Ladybugs and Chat Noirs.”

“At the cost of Ladybug’s life,” Adrien murmured. “How,” Adrien shot his head up and looked at his kwami. “You said this crow is different. How?”

“As I mentioned less than five minutes ago, and you seemed to forgot, we are fighting someone called Corbeau Noir. He’s new to me.” Plagg nibbled at his cheese, “I don’t know if his purpose is the same as Sanzuwu, but what is similar is that Ladybug has become a victim of Corbeau Noir. I can feel it.”

“Why didn’t she tell me!?”

“Because she might not know what’s going on,” Plagg answered. “After losing the fifth Ladybug to Sanzuwu, Tikki could not emotional support the turmoil of losing another Ladybug. Kwami are sensitive creatures. We not only give power to our Holders but we also treat our Holders as children. We bond and love our Holders, and when we lose one, we grieve. Tikki has never been able to save her Ladybugs from Sanzuwu. So after the fifth lost, she was granted with the gift of obliviousness.

“After a lost Ladybug, Tikki looses her memories of Sanzuwu and the events leading to her Holder’s death. Whenever he shows up, it is up to Chat Noir or any other Miraculous Holders to assist her in defeating him.” Plagg finished his cheese, “And even with all the different Holders and situations and strategies…we always win at the price of her life. It’s part of her destiny.”

“Like hell it is!” Adrien shouted. His brows furrowed in anger and he clenched his fist to stop the trembling, “Marinette isn’t going to die! I won’t let that happen!” 

“Again, that happens when Sanzuwu appears,” Plagg reassured Adrien, patting his Holder’s head. “We are dealing with someone who is similar to him.” 

Adrien wanted to run back to Marinette’s and asked her everything about her time in Hong Kong. Her battles with Corbeau Noir and what had happened in those battles. “What else?” Adrien asked, “There has to be more? What else do you know?”

“Sanzuwu likes dark places,” Plagg floated up. “Places filled with strong energy, negative or positive, it doesn’t matter. I don’t know if that is the same with Corbeau Noir, but that is where it chooses its lair. We never could figure out what his purpose was aside from causing despair. Also, just like us Miraculous, he lives in an item. When someone finds the item, he takes over the person and makes the person his Host.

“He infects the person. He doesn't bond with them like we do. The last time we fought him was after Napoleon the Third's wife passed away. After his defeat and laying Ladybug to rest,” Plagg paused, noticing the manner that Adrien flinched away from him. “My Chat Noir at the time hid the object, an amulet encrusted in a durable lacquer, in one of the countries in America.” 

“And you didn’t tell me this earlier?” Adrien snarled and saw Plagg shrugged his shoulders.

“Because we’re dealing with someone that is similar to Sanzuwu. Also, if you asked I would have said something.”

“Plagg, you little –” A shrill stopped him from gripping Plagg and Adrien glanced over to his phone ringing. He saw Natalie’s name and sighed as he took the call. “Yes?”

“Sorry to disturb you late at night, Adrien. However, there is a change to your Friday schedule.” The monotone voice of his father assistant gave him a different irritation. However, he stayed silent and continued to listen. “Your photo-shoot have been canceled due to a last-minute party invitation by Chloe Bourgeois.”

“Natalie, I do not have time to attend a party.”

“I am aware but you will make time for this party. You will not disrespect the Mayor or his daughter after being invited as a VIP. Your father won’t have it, understood?”

Adrien took the phone away from his face and grumbled his annoyances before taking a deep breathe and answered Natalie, “Understood.”

“Perfect. The event starts at eight and it is formal attire so dress accordingly. If necessary, I will send a new suit to you.”

“No, it’s fine. I have a few suits appropriate for the season and occasion.” Adrien said and quickly bid his farewell and hung up.

“I love parties!” Plagg zipped by, “They always have the best cheeses!”

“Too bad you’re not getting any.”

“What!” Plagg fell to the floor and looked up at Adrien with large eyes. “But, why?”

“As punishment for not informing me about Sanzuwu earlier! Cannot believe you held out on important information from me and Ladybug!”

“At least I did tell you now, brute!” Plagg cried and flew to the kitchen in search for comfort food. Sighing, Adrien pulled his communicator out and shot Ladybug a message as Chat Noir. He waited for a few minutes for a reply; but, when he got none he went and sat next to his window, noticing it was snowing.

~+~+~+~+~

“Marinette, you’re going to get sick,” Tikki fretted as she flew around Marinette’s head.

“Better sick than asleep,” Marinette leaned her head back against the metal bar of the Eiffel Tower. The smell of snow and metal mixed in the air. She was high on the tower; her feet dangled over the edge as she took in her surrounding.

After eating a light dinner and sleeping of another hour due to her fatigue, she woke up to a nightmare. Appearing in her room, rows of black-eyed crows bore down on her and, once awake, she felt uncomfortable in her room.

She had to leave.

Tikki had tried to convince her to stay and suggested to go downstairs or to call Alya. But the city lured her with sweet promises of freedom, from her civilian form and her nightmares, and she took it.

She escaped her room and her nightmares.

The moon peeked behind grey clouds. The snow was light but unforgivingly cold. The sweater she wore was uncomfortable and heavy, and her hair was covered in snowflakes. To pass the time, Marinette thought over her designs and the technical aspects of it. She made mental notes on which designs needed straight stiches while others needed top stiches for security. A ring jerked her away from her thoughts and she glanced down to her communicator, the only object she took from her room.

“It’s from Chat Noir,” Tikki said, flying towards the communicator and waited for Marinette to open it. After a few seconds of immobility Tikki looked up to her, “Marinette?”

“Am I being too reckless, Tikki? Too selfish?”

“Marinette?” 

“When I realized we’re coming back to Paris I was… ecstatic.” Marinette breathed out and bit her lip. She thought over her words. “I wanted to see him, and my family and friends that I kept ignoring the reason why I am here. Already a week here and I found nothing on…Corbeau Noir.” Marinette squeezed her communicator, “I’m wondering, if I’m putting everyone in danger just being here.”

“Yes,” Tikki said gently and flew up to meet Marinette’s gaze. “Being around everyone will put them in danger just as you not being here will still put them in danger. You can’t do this alone, Marinette. There is only so much you can do and you need help. At least accepting Chat Noir’s help will ease the burden.”

“I don’t want him involved,” Marinette stated again. “I don’t want him to get hurt.”

“Marinette,” Tikki’s antennas drooped as she watched Marinette reached behind to touch the burn mark she had.

“I need to find him,” Marinette said, her eyes hardened as she stood up. “I need to free him. Transform me, Tikki.”

In a flutter of light, Marinette became Ladybug again.

The brand on her back continued to burn hotly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and for the comments.   
> Next update 5/15  
> And more smut. '_'


	7. Chapter 7

_Five years ago…_

_“Stop."_

_Alya looked up from her phone to Ladybug. Her cheeks red from being caught but as a journalist, she persisted through, “Why should I?”_

_“Because you’ll put us and our families in danger,” Ladybug reasoned, holding her hand out. “Please, give me the phone.”_

_“No.”_

_Ladybug sighed and tried to rub her annoyance and frustration away. “If you look at that video, it is an invasion of privacy and trust.”_

_“As a journalist, it is my responsibility to inform the citizens of Paris who their heroes are, and if they are reliable and decent human beings.”_

_Scowling, Ladybug tried to think of what to do. She could forcefully take Alya’s phone, but that would leave a bad taste in her mouth and leave a bad media coverage on her and Chat Noir’s image. Reasoning with her did not seem to work and if she allowed Alya to continue, she would discover Chat Noir’s civilian identity. Ladybug saw Alya’s finger hovering over her screen, ready and willingly to press play the moment she could._

_“How about a trade?” Ladybug said suddenly, heart thundering._

_“A trade?” Alya laughed, “If you think an interview is worth more than Chat Noir’s identity, then you’re dead wrong.”_

_“Who said anything about an interview?”_

_“What?”_

_“Erase the video and I’ll give you my identity.”_

_“W-what?” Alya’s shoulders slacked. “Y-you’ll trade your identity for Chat’s?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“Why?”_

_“He’s my partner,” Ladybug smiled, “and I’ll protect him from everything and anything.”_

_Alya swallowed thickly, morally compromised as she stared at her hero and steadied the heavy phone in her hand. Unsure what to do, she was stuck between her dream of being a journalist who sought out the truth and inform the people of the right and just, and the hero who she admired._

_What should she do?_

_What was the right thing to do?_

_What was the morally right thing to do?_

_“Drop your mask first,” Alya demanded, cold as she took a step back._

_“Okay,” Ladybug said softly, releasing her transformation without hesitation._

_Alya’s phone slipped through her fingers as pink slipped over Ladybug and revealed Marinette. “You….”_

_“Erase the video, Alya.” Marinette demanded, “Now.”_

~+~+~+~+~

"Happy Wednesday,” Master Fu greeted from his living room, not turning his head to look at her when she landed in his yard. “Although, I expected to see you sooner, Ladybug." The sun was barely peeking over the Paris skyline. The chill breeze entered his home but Master Fu seemed unfazed. 

"Hello, Master Fu," Ladybug hopped onto the porch and walked through the rice paper doors. She saw the smooth slope of his smile and de-transformed, hesitating for a second at the foreign concept of releasing her transformation in front of someone other than Tikki. 

She did not even transform in front of Alya. 

"Hello, Master Fu!" Tikki swooped in and embraced the side of his face. "I have missed you."

"And I, you, Tikki." Master Fu patted her head when Wayzz flew in slowly, eyes widened when he saw her and Marinette. 

"Tikki! Marinette! Good morning and welcome back," Wayzz greeted them with a slight bow and a smile. "I am happy that you two are well."

“It is wonderful to see you, too.” Tikki beamed. “As much as I would like for this to be a non-urgent reunion, there is something that must be discussed.”

“And what is that,” Master Fu asked.

Tikki turned to her Holder and lost her smile. Marinette’s attention was on the apple tree Master Fu had in his yard. “Marinette,” Tikki flew to Marinette and urged her to speak.

“It's winter,” Marinette said pointedly. “How do you have blossoms?”

Master Fu calmly faced Marinette and beckoned her to sit across from him at the table. She glanced down and smoothed her hands over her coat, removing it as she took a seat. He reached for the pot of tea between them, "Would you like a cup of tea?"

"Yes," she said, watching him take the turned cup on the serving platter and pour the hot liquid. "Thank you," she grabbed it from where he placed it in front of her and took a tiny drink. Savoring the light taste of green tea hinted with sweet almonds. 

“When well taken care of…any plant can bear flowers,” he smiled at her and took a sip of his tea with a satisfied smile. "My favorite tea for the winter. Now, tell me, Marinette, why are you not blossoming?” 

“Because I'm not a tree?” She offered lightly, “and I have a lot on my mind.”

“What woes have the crow cause to you?" He saw her tense and he placed his cup of tea down.

"So, you know." She stated. Her gaze directly on her cup.

"I do. You must not have forgotten that I am the Guardian, which I doubt you have."

"For how long."

"I felt a change in the air a week or so before the day of your departure many seasons ago. I had my suspicion but when there were no signs in the city, I thought I was being a superstitious old man.” He sighed, “I believe the moment you arrived in Hong Kong your gift, and the crow’s nature, ignited in two colliding forces. When it did, that was when I knew. There is an unbalance in the world right now. Unlike yours and Chat Noir's balanced abilities and powers, when compared to each other, they do not exceed each other. The crow’s darkness does. His negative energy is not natural like Chat Noir's. Nothing can balance its power with the exception of your own, and even then, your power will only be a whisper if Sanzuwu’s power continues to grow."

“Sanzuwu,” Marinette tilted her head. “Who’s that?”

Master Fu frowned, “you do not even know the name of the enemy you are dealing with?”

“Corbeau Noir,” Marinette lied. 

“Who’s that?”

“The enemy I am dealing with,” Marinette explained.

“You’re not fighting Sanzuwu.” Master Fu looked over to Tikki. The red kwami met Marinette’s quiet gaze and slowly nodded her head.

“I have not dealt with any gold crow,” Marinette sipped on her tea once again. “Only a black one.”

“A black crow, a creature similar to Sanzuwu but isn’t Sanzuwu.” Master Fu directed his gaze to Wayzz, but the green kwami shrugged his shoulders. 

“I have not dealt with a black crow before,” Wayzz admitted. “And I have only dealt with Sanzuwu on three occasions many centuries ago.”

“But, from what I have seen…he is similar to this ancient one.” Master Fu pulled on his bread, deep in thought. “Tell me about the enemy.”

“Corbeau Noir sends out black crows to possess people. These people either act on their own negative emotions or follow Corbeau Noir’s directions. Usually, when they do follow Corbeau Noir’s instructions, the fights tend to get…messy.” Marinette said carefully. “I pull it out with Lucky Shot and clean the crow, and it’s back to normal. That’s basically it.”

“Marinette,” Tikki whispered harshly but Marinette ignored her for now. 

“Very similar,” Master Fu affirmed with a nod. 

"How similar? Do they share powers? A purpose?"

"I do not know its purpose. It wants depends on its Holder," Master Fu poured more tea for them. "And that is my answer for both Sanzuwu and Corbeau Noir. Sanzuwu, like our friends, exists through an enchanted item. I do not know if this is the same for Corbeau Noir but I suspect so.” Master Fu glanced to Wayzz who smiled up at them, settling down on the table to drink tea from his own special cup. “Sanzuwu is a creature similar to our kwami friends. However, instead of a person being chosen to wield the Miraculous gift, Sanzuwu possess a person to do its will.”

“But, this might not be the same for Corbeau Noir,” Wayzz stated. “Just as we discovered Le Papillon using Nooroo’s power for evil, the same can be said for Corbeau Noir. Sanzuwu, on the other hand, is crafted from evil and is meant to be used for evil. I only fought it a few times. From what I gathered many years ago is that it wants the power of creation, Tikki’s power that can only be used by Tikki’s Holder.”

“But the same cannot be said for Corbeau Noir,” Master Fu reassured but both Tikki and Marinette held their uneasy expressions. “A few years after the kwamis were conceived, a book was written about them. The same happened for Sanzuwu. When humans began to track history, a book was created that held Sanzuwu’s purpose along with how it would achieve it." 

"Where can I find it?" She gripped her cup when he shook his head. "Master Fu, please."

"It disappeared a decade after it was written." He watched her melt in her seat, wilting as she lowered her eyes in resignation. "There were rumors of its appearance in the year seven fifty-one. However, it remained, as it was, a rumor. Past Miraculous Holders attempted to search for the book, but it has never been found. It might not even exist."

"Just as if it might exist, as well." Marinette said, “I just need to find it.”

“The best solution I can offer, in the case that Corbeau Noir’s intentions match Sanzuwu’s,” Wayzz began, “is to speak with Plagg.”

“Why would he know?” Tikki asked.

“Per Plagg’s request, you must ask him. I apologize for not being more helpful.” 

They lapsed into silence until Master Fu poured their third cup of tea, "Have the fights been difficult in Hong Kong?"

"Depends on the fight."

"I meant it as, 'Was it difficult fighting alone.'"

She titled her head to the side, her finger running over the rim of her cup. "Depends on the fight," she answered again, honestly.

He sighed again. "You asked me to look after Chat Noir, too, when you left," he smiled when she blushed, watching as she tried to hide the rose cheeks by taking a long sip from her cup. "I hope his appearance and well-being are to your approval."

"It is. Thank you," Marinette said sincerely. "I worried about him a lot when I was away.”

“And he with you,” he said. “He comes in, once a week, to ask if I had heard anything from you.”

“He never told me.”

“You never told him about Hong Kong.”

Marinette frowned, “I know."

Master Fu’s stare was heavy and stoic. "So, I wonder still, what have you come here for besides information I cannot provide to you?”

"I need your help," she said in a small voice. 

"How may I advise you?" 

She suddenly stood and turned her back to him. Taking a deep breath she removed off her blouse and moved her hair to the side to present to him the burn mark the crow left on her. She flinched when he dropped his cup. 

"What has it done to you?" He scrambled to her.

"I was careless," her voice low and shook over her words.

"It marked you…you were possessed," Wayzz hissed and she wondered if it was directed towards her or the crow.

“This is why you have not contacted me immediately when you arrived, isn’t it?”

“Yes.”

“Is it still inside of you?”

Marinette looked out to the apple tree, “No. I removed it.” 

“When did it mark you?” He asked, ushering her to the connecting room. He pulled a sleeping mat from the closet. 

“My first year there,” Marinette could still taste the rain on her lips, the crash of thunder, and the harsh gust of wind. She felt the cool gravel on her face, the vying rush of her blood leaving her body. Panic flowed as its shadow fell over her. “September fifteenth,” she said. “And a few months ago…same day. September fifteenth.”

“It marked you twice?” he stated in disbelief.

“Yes.”

He was quiet as he stared at her back, at the faint red mark on her back. He set the mat down, "Lay down on your stomach. I am going to grab some medicine." 

Marinette did as he said. Watching him leave as she settled down and used her arms as a pillow. Looking out the window, she counted the sprouting blossoms on the tree just as she did with the buildings across the harbor in Tsim Sha Tsui Promenade. Remembering the dense sea breeze, listless in smell and stunning her senses. But, she could see. The lights, blurred due to the rain, were so pretty. 

She felt cold. 

Marinette suddenly lurched up in terror when she felt a hand on her back, pushing her down and forcing the branching wings into her back.

“Marinette!”

She stopped and was looking at the seven budding flowers on the tree, breathing heavily as Master Fu repeated her name. “Sorry,” she whispered and lay back down. “I’m sorry,” she repeated. “I guess I fell asleep,” she reasoned to him and his silence was a relief. His fingers were cold on her back as he applied an ointment on her and chanted words in Mandarin. She only understood a few when she scrunched her nose. “Oh my goodness, what is that awful smell?” She groaned when the smell snipped at her, missing the amused smile on his face. “Is that garlic?”

~+~+~+~+~

Marinette dedicated her entire focus on her cell phone. She read and wrote emails regarding future designs and fashion events. Never having enough time to sit and work, she adapted on working as she went. After the first month in Hong Kong where she constantly bumped into people and tripped over herself, Marinette has gotten skilled at maneuvering in a crowd without looking up. She sensed a person’s body heat or the energy they gave off and became sensitive to when she needed to step left, tilt right, or stop. Nevertheless, habits could be broken and, even more so, when someone else broke them. 

That was how Marinette found herself on the Parisian sidewalk with her sketches and documents being walked over by people. Her cell phone was less than a meter away from her and it was the first thing she grabbed when she sat up. A shrill voice suddenly laughed behind her. 

“You would think you would have outgrown your awkwardness by this age!” 

Marinette does not glance behind her as she went to grab her sketches and paperwork, already recognizing the voice of Chloe Bourgeois. Not having time to deal with the spoiled woman, Marinette gathered her things calmly. A loud, unsatisfied grunt crudely resonated from behind her, but Marinette went on collecting her things and going over her list of to-dos for the day. She simply furrowed her eyebrows when a white-heeled foot came down on the last piece of paper she needed to retrieve. 

“Can you remove your foot?” Marinette said, finally looking up at the platinum blonde woman that used to torment her when she was younger. 

“Do not ignore me, Dupain-cheng,” Chloe growled.

“I won’t when you have something important to say, Bourgeois,” Marinette stood up smiling indifferently at her as she fixed her papers back in her binder. 

Marinette saw Chloe ground her foot into the last piece of paper on the floor, smirking angrily as she did. However, Marinette already saw that it was just a list of fabric she needed from last week. Marinette gave a soft sigh and began to walk past the young blond until she was stopped by a sudden presence.

Glancing up, Marinette saw Sabrina standing in front of her, arms crossed over her chest as she did a poor mimic of Chloe’s expression. “Bonjour, Sabrina.” Marinette greeted nicely.

The greeting caught Sabrina off-guard, but she quickly tightened her arms and glared at Marinette. “Apologize!”

“Sorry,” Marinette said with a smile and went to walk by Sabrina when the redhead took another step in front of her. 

“Chloe!” Sabrina clarified, blushing angrily when Chloe shot glares at her. 

“Oh,” Marinette turned around and gave a quick nod. “I accept your apologize. Good day.”

“Oh, Marinette Dupain-Cheng! Always thinking you’re more clever than me when you can’t even walk in a straight line!” Chloe grabbed Marinette’s arm and forcibly turned her around. 

“It’s not that hard around you,” Marinette freed herself from Chloe’s strong grasp and rubbed her arm. “Being clever I mean.” From the way Chloe’s face reddened from rage, Marinette was confident she was saying all the wrong things. 

“ _Peace and Harmony. Two important values to take to heart as a courageous hero_.” Master Fu’s advice rang in Marinette’s head as Chloe stomped her feet. 

“Are we done? I do not have time for your temper tantrum.” Marinette sighed again, “I have work to get to and places to be, and you’re already making me late for a meeting.”

“Of course you’re late! When are you not late? And work? A bottom feeding dweller such as you needs to work to survive! While I, the beautiful daughter of the Mayor of Paris, only work for pleasure! And even then, I don’t work because I don’t want to!” Chloe laughed loudly, a hand on her hip while the other lightly covered her mouth to appear demure. “It must feel awful to have no money!”

Marinette saw the uncomfortable shift in Sabrina’s posture and scowled. “Harass me all you want,” the steady tone of Marinette’s voice broke Chloe’s laughter. The heiress gripped her hands in tight fists as Marinette took a step forward. “But, at least pay some mind to the person that stands beside you.”

“Why you-”

“What is going on here?” The Mayor stepped out of the ornate building, dressed in a fine suit as he walked over to them. “Chloe?”

“Nothing,” Chloe forced out, “I was just mentioning to Marinette how we are hosting a masquerade ball for all the Fall Fashion Convention designers coming to Paris later this week! And how sadden I am that she cannot come due to work and not being a fashion designer, and cannot meet all the international fashion designers I know personally.” Chloe stressed her words towards Marinette, smirking as she purposely attempted to boast the masquerade ball her father was throwing. 

“Ah, yes. Do not fret, Marinette. The world of fashion design is much grander than you are used to.” The Mayor’s smile was empty as he insulted her. “You best stay at your parents’ bakery where you belong.” A black car pulled up and the Mayor went to talk to a man that got out. 

“Hm,” Marinette followed the Mayor’s back and saw the familiar crow mark peaking out on the back his neck. “C’est la vie, then.” Marinette shrugged her shoulders halfheartedly. 

“I know!” Chloe laughed and stepped forward. She began to aggressively name off designers to her. “Donatella Versace will be there, and so will Sarah Burton and Sun Bingbing!”

“Sun Bingbing?” Marinette titled her head and Chloe took the look of confusion as a look of yearning.

“Yes! Sun Bingbing! The fabulous, up and coming, Japanese fashion designer!”

“Chinese,” Marinette corrected but Chloe went on gloating.

“We are terribly well acquainted! I even helped create her new Fall Collection.” Chloe slapped Sabrina’s arm when the timid friend tried to speak. “Heaven knows she needed my help.”

“You helped create her new fall line? The one that is premiering at the Fall Fashion Convention later this month, correct?” Marinette asked incredulously, even smiling at the lie Chloe was producing. 

“Yes,” Chloe huffed proudly. “Now, if you do not mind, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, my father and I are very busy people and must leave for an important meeting. You cannot selfishly take more of our time. Sabrina,” Chloe puffed her chest out. “I’ll meet you afterward. Goodbye.”

“Goodbye, Marinette,” Sabrina said and followed Chloe. 

Marinette waved at them, unsure how to react. Tikki flew out, huffing as she crossed her arms. “How arrogant! Lying and taking credit for all of your hard work!”

“Tikki!” Marinette grabbed Tikki with her hands, cupping the small kwami as she glanced around and went to hide in an alleyway. “You need to stop popping out in public,” she whispered and Tikki only grumbled. 

“I cannot help it! She is incredibly unlikeable! I do not like the way she treats you and belittles your work.” Tikki flew back and forth angrily. “Being raised so spoiled, she does not realize how much work, and sweat, and tears, and blood you produced to-”

“Tikki,” Marinette cupped her kwami in her hands and smiled. “It’s fine. I’m fine.”

Tikki drooped into Marinette’s hand, “I worry about you, Marinette. You promised me that you wouldn't work today but....”

“I know, but if I don’t work, I start to think and I just don't want to think right now.” She placed a small kiss on Tikki’s head. “Thank you for all of your concern. You’re my favorite kwami.”

“I’m your only kwami.”

“Which means you are my favorite,” Marinette grinned as Tikki giggled, appeased for the moment.

“Now,” Marinette said was a serious voice. “Did you see the crow marking on the Mayor?”

“I did.”

“We have to get close to him without anyone getting suspicious.”

“How are we going to do that?” Tikki tilted her head, “And remember what Wayzz said, we still need to speak with a Plagg.”

“Yes. Yes. I will bring that up to Chat as soon as I can.” 

“You said you would speak with him tonight, yesterday.” Tiki reprimanded.

A ring from Marinette’s bag pulled their attention from one another. Marinette grabbed her phone and read the new email sent to her by Sun Bingbing. “Ah, Sun Bingbing forgot to mention to me that we are attending the Bourgeois’ masquerade ball this weekend.”

“You are incredibly lucky!” 

“We have our invitation to the ball. Now, all I need is a dress and I have two days to make it.” She saw Tikki’s face fall. “Don’t worry, Tikki. I will make something… simple, for once.”

“You cannot even make your own underwear simple, Marinette.” 

“Tikki,” Marinette huffed. A second ring from her phone caught her attention. It was another message from Sun Bingbing and Marinette smiled at the content. “There’s no need to worry! Sun Bingbing is sending me a dress, created by her, to wear at the masquerade!”

“This is why you are also known as Lady Luck!” Tikki paraded happily. 

A crash and a collection of screams disrupted the glow around them. “Seems like Lady Luck is needed.” Tikki nodded in agreement and Marinette gave a quick wink, “Transform me, Tikki.” 

~+~+~+~+~

“What is she thinking?” Adrien huffed, glaring at his phone. 

“Who?” Nino popped another piece of popcorn in his mouth and looked over at Adrien. 

“Ladybug! Who else,” Adrien attempted to whisper but his words came out in a harsh hiss as he scrolled through the LadyBlog. 

“Why? What is she doing?” Nino leaned over to glance at the blog post. “Besides saving the day?”

Adrien captured Nino’s shirt, pulling him close so he could make another attempt at whispering, “She’s doing it without me.” Nino raised an eyebrow in confusion and Adrien released him in frustration. Adrien reminded himself it was not Nino’s fault that Ladybug was acting strange. 

“She’s not waiting for Chat Noir and she’s actively looking for danger. She has been patrolling Paris on her own free time without telling me anything. She fainted two days ago, you would think she would take it easy, but no. She’s ignoring my calls as Adrien and Chat.” He whispered the last words, glancing around to make sure no one heard him as he and Nino walked down the street.  

“You know where she lives. Why not just show up there?”

Adrien scowled, fidgeting as he rubbed the back his head. “Didn’t you hear me? She’s not answering my calls as Adrien either.”

“Then why not visit as Chat Noir?”

“Because she doesn’t know that I know she’s Ladybug.” He whispered her heroine name to Nino, glancing around again with his heart pumping at being caught. “I can’t just show up to her place to ask her why she has been going to work without me.”

“Ah, that’s right.” Nino nodded thoughtful, “Completely understandable in fact. After all, you’ve only been intimate with the woman of your dreams since lycée while the foundation of your relationship with her is built on distrust, suspicion, and hesitation. Makes perfect sense all of that bleeds into your personal and work life.” The glare Nino received made him raise his hands in defense. “Just sayin’.”

“Nino,” Adrien growled. 

“How about this? Alya is meeting with Marinette for lunch later today. We’ll show up conveniently. I’ll make up a lie to get Alya away from Marinette and you can talk to her.”

“Great idea, Nino. But, as much as I would love to speak with Marinette, I need to talk to her as LB,” Adrien grumbled and Nino pushed his shoulder lightly. 

“You’re upset, but still over the moon in love with her.” Nino sighed and pulled his phone out,  “So, do you want me to make this arrangement or not? You and Marinette could talk as civilians. Hey, you two might even reveal your identities to each other and live happily ever after, hm?”

There was a pause from Adrien as he worked things over his head, but it did not take much thinking for him to know that he desperately wanted to see Marinette. “Please,” he said. 

Nino sent a message to Alya, “You owe me.”

“Just add it to my list of debt.”

“Don’t mind if I do!” Nino chuckled. They took a few more strides when a crash, loud and petrifying, was suddenly made next to them. 

Turning, they saw a figure had collided with a car’s front windshield. The force the figure was thrown caused the window to crack and bend inwards. The driver jumped out, panicking as the figure began to move.  

Adrien instantly recognized who it was. 

“Ladybug,” he watched as she pushed herself up, blood streaming down from her forehead as she glanced over at him briefly. Unlike their first playful reunion earlier last week, he saw the heavy concentration in her eyes. 

A second collision hit the ground and everyone turned to the sound. Adrien and Nino’s eyes landed on the akuma man. His skin covered in scales of steel as he stomped down the street, ignoring the civilian’s cries and shouts of fear. 

“That’s the same expression you had on your face when we first met,” the akuma spoke. He grinned as his gaze bore onto Ladybug. “Remember, when I broke that little arm of yours?”The arrogance of his face ticked Ladybug off. She planted her feet on the hood of the car and blasted forwards, avoiding all of the cars and bike railings he threw at her. She ran up to him with her hand glowing pink and his glowing silver. 

The arrogance of his face and words ticked Ladybug off. She planted her feet on the hood of the car and blasted forwards, avoiding all of the cars and bike railings he threw at her. She ran up to him with her hand glowing pink and his glowing silver. Their fists met in a furious battle of power. The energy pushed both of them back slightly before the explosion blasted them away from each other. Ladybug flipped in the air and landed on the ground. 

“All I remember is defeating you,” She met his glare with a smile. “As I always do.” They both propelled forward to engage in another series of attacks. Ladybug blocked his upturn fist and slid under his arm. She pulled her compact free from her hip and unwound it. “Lucky Charm,” she said calmly, and a flurry of red light surrounded her compact.

Somersaulting backward until she was meters away from him, she rushed back to him. Whipping her compact around her hips. It became a large, black hammer with a red ladybug-shaped wooden head. The sudden appearance of the weapon caught them all off-guard, but Ladybug aimed the hammer to the akuma’s abdominal and sent him flying out of the streets and into the sky. 

“Wait!” Ladybug shouted a second later, her hand reaching out to stop the launching of the akuma, but it was too late. “Steel Snake! Come back!”

Ladybug’s shoulders drooped as she watched him disappear in shock. “I didn’t mean that!” she shouted. The hammer was loose in her hand and quickly fluttered back to a compact.

The people on the street were silent as they observed and recorded Ladybug, curious at her outburst. They all jumped when she stomped her feet on the ground repeatedly in annoyance. She glanced the opposite direction of the villain’s location. “I have plans!” She shouted impatiently and with a huff, she ran and jumped on a car. The ends of her swallowtail coat opened and stiffened straight out from her back, forming wings and she flew after Steel Snake.

Nino had pressed himself against a building’s wall, “She can fly.” His hands were up and held his cellphone, recording out of habit for Alya. “Mon Dieu, that was dangerous,” he panted and turned to Adrien. “Adrien?” Nino looked around for him, but he was alone on the destroyed sidewalk with an umbrella tumbling down the street. “Damn-it, Adrien. You can’t leave me alone after a battle!”

The moment Ladybug went to chase Steel Snake, Adrien ran into an alleyway and transformed into Chat Noir without warning Plagg. Seconds behind, he chased after her. Running across rooftops and jumping high over tall buildings, he saw a tower of steel ahead of him. 

He sprinted towards the tower and stopped on the building next to it. Looking down, he saw Ladybug protecting herself with her shield. She was slowly being pushed back by Steel Snake’s fist. Chat Noir jumped to the next building and stood behind the akuma.

He reached for his utility belt and grabbed his cat-shaped throwing knife, a weapon both he and Ladybug were surprised he got when they were sixteen. However, it became extremely helpful after he lost his claw-laced gloves.  

With a flick of his wrist, the knife went soaring down, piercing the ground in front of Steel Snake. Ladybug jumped in surprised and looked up to meet his gaze. He saw her frown but he threw her a large grin, “Sorry, did I steal the show?”

“Do not get in the way!” The akuma shouted, aiming an attack at Chat Noir. 

“Chat!” Ladybug yelled as the ball of metal hit him; however, she stepped back when he appeared next to her from the shadows. 

“You’re not the only one with new tricks, Lady B.” Chat pulled his staff from his belt and released its form. The akuma whipped around and growled at them, his right arm charging for an upcoming attack. “Perhaps he’s upset because I am the only one who is able to steal your heart?”

Ladybug was gripping her compact hard but after a few seconds released it and looked at her partner in disbelief.  “Steal your heart?” She repeated to him, almost forgetting about the enemy.

“What are you saying?” Chat grinned, leaning down until his face was centimeters away. “You already wield it completely.” She attempted to smother her grin and, when that failed, she shoved him away to avoid getting hit by a blast of melting metal. 

Chat Noir avoided a few more attacks from the akuma. but saw Steel Snake was mostly focused on Ladybug. Steel Snake’s words from earlier, and the red siren of panic and concern in his mind, has yet to disperse.  

Corbeau Noir was able to break Ladybug’s arm. 

She was alone in Hong Kong with a broken arm.

Who helped her? 

Anger roared inside his chest as he slammed a ball of metal away with his staff. Chat Noir took the opportunity of Steel Snake focusing on Ladybug and blended into the shadows. In a breath, he appeared next to Steel Snake. His hand grabbed the akuma’s wrist and aimed it up, the blast ascending to the sky. 

The akuma cursed and tried to jerk free, but his chest was met with Chat Noir’s fist. He fell to the ground when Chat Noir kicked the back of his knee. Steel Snake jolted his gaze to Chat Noir, sneering at him. “Unhand me, Stray!”

“Send this message to your mechanic,” Chat whispered fiercely to him. “I’ll destroy you for laying your hands on Ladybug.” 

“Message received,” The akuma laughed, the crow marking on his back glowed hotly.

“Catalyst,” Chat Noir said and sank his fingers in him, extracting the frantic crow. “Ladybug,” Chat called and she nodded in understanding. She twirled her compact tightly and swung it toward the crow, capturing it efficiently and purifying it. 

The crow flew free from her compact.  “Miraculous,” she said soon after, and the fluttering of magic surrounded them, erasing all evidence left behind by akuma. 

The man who was possessed by the crow stumbled and looked around in confusion. “Where…where am I?”

“Safe,” Chat Noir answered before setting his eyes on Ladybug. The blood on her forehead was gone. He wondered if the memory of the pain disappeared too. “We need to talk,” he said, walking towards her.

“Can’t. I’m late.” She replied and turned away when Chat swept her off her feet and sprinted away from the streets. “Chat Noir!”

“We’re talking, you owe me that.” He said firmly and Ladybug rubbed her face in irritation but stayed in his arms. He dashed across buildings and jumped high until they were on a roof, tucked away from any prying eyes. 

“Yes?” She asked when he set her down. She created distance between them by taking a few steps back.

Chat Noir held his hand up and began to count the issues he needed to express to her. “One. Why have not you been contacting me when there are attacks? Two. Why have you been patrolling Paris on your spare time without telling me? Three. Do you think just because you fought these crows longer than I have that I can’t help you? Are we not partners? Can’t you rely on me? Four. I have information to share with you. And five. I know….” Chat stopped.

His voice dying out before he could state the most important fact he needed to tell her. _I know you’re Marinette_. He could say it freely in his thoughts but his mouth refused to form the words.

“I…,” every fact he stated was a stabbed in her stomach and Ladybug struggled to come up with an excuse. She thought about lying. As of late, she has been quite skilled in that department but he would see right through her. 

He always did.

“I…got used to working alone, watching my own back and such. It’s an adjustment,” she admitted and Chat ran his hands through his hair. “And I’ve been patrolling at night because I have a hard time going to sleep. I didn’t see my insomnia as a reason to bother you,” She went on and shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. “Stress,” she offered when she saw him about to ask why. “I know you can help,” she continued. “But I also know the enemy. I know what it is capable of and I don't want you to get hurt like I have in the past.” 

His eyes were hot on hers when she went to soothe her arm. “So, it’s true.” Chat Noir stepped closer and Ladybug willed herself to stay in place. “What he said about your…arm. It’s true.” Ladybug removed her hand from her arm as if it burned. “You said you didn't get hurt badly.”

“I didn’t.”

“He broke your arm.”

“I didn't want you to worry.”

“I’ve been worried since you left!”

Silence.

“Where else?” He asked. “I know you got more injuries. So, where else?”

“Nothing good will come if-”

“Where else?!” He shouted.

“It doesn’t matter!” She shouted, surprised at her own outburst and she looked away from him. Ladybug shifted uncomfortably. “It doesn’t matter,” she repeated again. “It’s in the past.”

“It matters to me,” he said. “Show me. Please.” He watched her gradually point to different sections of her body. She gave him curt explanations of what kind of injuries she received and how bad they were until he was trembling. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t want you to feel guilty over my mistakes.” Although she had her suspicion on how he knew, she still asked, “How…how did you know about my arm?”

“I was there when he said it,” Chat Noir admitted, looking over her. “In my civilian form.”

“You said you have information?” She ignored his reply, not wanting to discuss their identities again. 

“Plagg,” Chat Noir said, knowing she was aware of who his kwami was. “He has information about Corbeau Noir that might be helpful.”

“Plagg?”

“Yes,” Chat Noir leaned against a metal pillar.

“What does he know?”

“For centuries, Ladybugs and Chat Noirs before us have fought Sanzuwu, an enemy similar to Corbeau Noir. Sanzuwu takes control over people and uses them to do its bidding. He seeks out your power of creation. Every single time it appears, they have constantly defeated him; but, at the cost of Ladybugs’ lives.”

“Ladybugs? Past Ladybugs fought this enemy? But, Tikki doesn’t know anything about it.”

“Because her memories have been erased.” He said. “According to Plagg, it’s because Tikki could not emotional recover from losing her Ladybugs.”

He saw her still, her mouth worked over the sentence she wanted to speak. “So… it has succeeded in killing me.”

“No one is killing you.”

“But it killed past Ladybugs.”

“Sanzuwu had but Corbeau Noir is a different enemy, and even if it was Sanzuwu it's not going to kill you,” he stressed to her again. “No one is. I won’t let it happen.”

“Corbeau Noir… mentioned it to me before,” she said carefully. “The deaths of past Ladybugs but never by his hands, and I didn’t believe it.” She leaned against the building wall. “I’m going to die.” 

 “You’re not!” Chat growled, “I'll protect you.” The smile she gave him was one of polite disbelief and it infuriated him. “I am,” he declared and she chuckled.

“Sanzuwu and Corbeau Noir...Master Fu mentioned that to me, too. Don't give me that look,” Ladybug crossed her arms, “Tikki begged me to go see him…for months, actually.” She sighed and turned away from him. 

He watched as she straightened her shoulders and looked through the small opening between the buildings to the Paris horizon. “There's more I need to tell you,” Chat said and Ladybug looked over to him, a detached expression formed over her. An expression she developed in Hong Kong. 

A tired and worn look she wore when she let her mind wander from the present. 

He did not like it. 

“And what is that?” She asked, and Chat recounted every single thing Plagg told him to her. She listened calmly, watching clouds roll by. “Wayzz was right,” Chat gave her a questioning look. “That Plagg was the most knowledgeable regarding Sanzuwu. I hope the coincidence between Corbeau Noir and Sanzuwu stays like that. A coincidence.”

Chat Noir walked to her. He grabbed her hand and brought her wrist to his lips. “I’ll protect you, Ladybug. I won’t let anything awful happen to you again.” His other hand brushed the arm that she rubbed earlier. “I promise.”

“That’s going to be a difficult promise to keep,” she smiled. “Perhaps you should modify it.”

“What do you suggest?”

“Promise me that you won’t give up on me.”

“Okay.”

“Promise me that you will have my back.”

“Always.”

“Promise me that…you won’t let go of me.”

“I’ll never let go of you, my Lady.” Chat Noir kissed her hand, “Can you promise me something?”

“Yes.”

“Don’t let go of me either.”

She gave a choked laugh and looked away, tears lining her eyes but nodded. “I promise,” she said. “So, um, what was the fifth thing?” She asked, pulling herself away from him, but staying close enough to almost lean her forehead on his chest.

He cupped her cheeks and gazed into her eyes, growing confident as he looked at the familiar blue eyes he loved. “I know your identity,” he said in a low whisper. “For years now, I know who you are.” She tensed but her eyes remained fixated on him. “I know you’re Marin-”

She kissed him.

The sudden action had him stumbling backward and she followed him until his back hit the wall. His arm was around her waist to steady her as she deepened the kiss, and he welcomed it whole-heartedly. He whined when she pulled away.

Her lips touched his when she spoke softly. “I know that you know,” she said, nervous as she gripped him tighter. “I know but I’m not ready. So, please,” she kissed him again, pressing him further to the wall. “Give me more time.” Her body was flushed against his and he titled his head to match her force. “I’ll reveal it to you,” she whispered, kissing the corner of his mouth and captured his pleased moan with her lips. “I promise. I will.” She said desperately and returned to kissing him when he nodded.

His hands trailed down from her waist to her ass and then gripped her thighs. Pulling her up, he twisted them around and pressed her to the wall. She wrapped her legs low around his waist, fitting him snugly as she met the thrust of his hips with her own. 

The sunlight beamed down on them, filtering between the phone lines and buildings, hiding them from the world except each other. Chat cursed against her neck when she pulled the zipper of his suit down. Her fingers trailing the reveal panels of his chest and she pushed her hands in the suit to feel more.  

“Ladybug,” Chat groaned in frustration as he pulled his hands free from his gloves, wanting to touch more skin but his fingers only had access to the teasing sample of flesh between her boots and the edge of her body suit. “How does it come off?” 

“The suit doesn’t come off,” he heard the smile in her voice, her lips pressed against the skin behind his ear. “You have to get creative.” Frowning, he pushed his hips in hers and she felt the thick pressure of his cock. “Chat,” she gasped, her head rolled back as his length rubbed against her sex, pushing against her clit with electrifying pulses. 

“It doesn’t come off,” he complained against the top of her breasts, one hand petting her sex looking for an access and he smiled when he slid his finger in her suit. He felt the slick heat of her sex on his finger and growled in victory. “But, I can shove it to the side, hm, Mari-,” her lips muffled his. She kissed him hard, almost as if she wanted him to forget who she was underneath the mask. If anything, the kiss made him forget who he was so he could remember every slope, smell, sound, and taste of her. 

They kept moving against each other, pressing their bodies together as Ladybug hurried to pull the rest of his zipper down to his navel. Chat went to pull his erection out, rubbed the tip against her opening when she tenderly bit his bottom lip.

Yanking the fabric that covered her to the side he pushed in. Her hands were in his hair and around his neck. When he was fully seated in her, she hummed the same tune as she would in her civilian form and spread her legs a tad wider to welcome him.

The familiar sensation and warmth of her core had him crossed-eyed. He hosted her up higher, his hands attached to her ass and he began to thrust. Slamming his hips against hers. It was rough and messy with little space between them. Every time he hit the spot inside that made her gasp, she squeezed him and when he rubbed her clit, her nails dug into him. 

He continued to shower her neck with heated kisses, occasionally meeting hers when she demanded it. Ladybug tightened her legs around his hips, eyes fluttered closed and she gasped happily as she got closer to her peak. She felt the ridges of his cock, the curve of the head and his girth as he pumped in her. 

“Ah, Chat,” she began to push him away, just as she always do when she was getting closer to her climax. “Chat Noir,” she whined but her hands held him tightly. He felt the arch of her smile on his cheek, her core compressing over his length and heard the low moan of her release. 

The rush of her essences spilled on to him. He groaned against her neck, pumping himself in her for as long as he could. He enjoyed the convulsing sensation of her flesh over him, the ease of thrusting himself inside of her quicker and effortlessly until he came. The smile on his cheek grew when he did. Ladybug hummed contently as they both slowly slid on the ground. Their limbs entangled with each other and their lips met for another kiss.  

~+~+~+~+~ 

“Sorry, I’m late!” Marinette burst into the café, causing a weak disturbance but the rest of the clients ignored her as she panted softly. Unlike Ladybug, Marinette was not very athletic. The brief run to her lunch date with Alya made her break out in a thin sheet of sweat. “I got caught up doing stuff!”

“I’m stuff,” Adrien came in right after her, smirking smugly until he realized what the said. He cleared his throat. “I ate three crepes on the way here! I think I’ll get a cup of coffee for now.”

Marinette blinked owlishly at him and then at Nino who sat next to Alya, “I...didn't know?”

“You would have if you check your phone for my texts instead of work ‘stuff'’.” Alya grinned, giving Nino a low high-five under the table they sat at. “Anyways, since you’re already up, Adrien. How about you and Nino order our drinks and food? We need to make sure Marinette gets some nourishment.”

“Not a problem!” Adrien said and stopped Marinette when she went to pull out her wallet. “Don’t worry, Marinette, it’ll be my treat.”

“No, I couldn't, Adrien. You already paid last time.”

“It's fine,” he grinned. “It'll be my pleasure." 

She set her purse back to her side and looked over at the counter. “If you’re sure.”

“Of course I am. I wouldn’t offer if I wasn’t.” He gave her a soft smile that made her blush sweetly.

“Great!” Alya chirped happily. “A black coffee for me with a-”

“I know your order,” Nino said, getting up and fixing his hat. “Heard it a little more than a million times.

Alya gave him a pleased smiled, “Then, a green tea for Marinette, a slice of chocolate cake and a beignet if you please.”

“All of that for yourself?” Nino teased and Alya threw him a soft glare.

“No, Marinette and I discussed beforehand that we’re going to split our pastries. And if it was, is that a problem?" Alya asked and grinned smugly when Nino shook his head. "Smart. Now, be gone and order our food before Marinette faints again.”

“I’m not going to faint,” Marinette said, “again.”

“And we’ll make sure of that by keeping you full with food, water, and appropriate vitamins.”

“Is there anything else you want, Marinette?” Looking to her left, Marinette saw Adrien pull out her seat with a smile.

“Oh, um, no, but thank you,” she sat down, ignoring Alya questioning gaze when the flush on her cheeks got a shade darker. “And thank you again for…covering my pastries.”

“I’m always happy to do so,” he said, his hand gripping her shoulder gently before Nino pulled him away from her.

“You left me,” Nino pouted. “All alone.”

“Nino.”

“I was terrified,” Nino placed the back of his hand on his forehead. “I thought you loved me but, obviously, all you care about is Marinette.”

“Nino,” Adrien grinned as Nino cupped his hands together on his chest.

“And you can't tell me it was all for ‘business’ because you have your ‘I just had sex’ face.” Nino laughed as Adrien dropped his wallet. “Chill, dude. I thought you were going to use this chance to talk to her.”

“I did, and something's got cleared up, but, um, we just-”

“-had some fun afterward?” Nino offered. “I'm assuming she knows you know?”

Adrien nodded, “She knows that I know, but wants me to pretend not to know for a bit longer.”

“Dude.”

“I know, but it's progress.” Adrien sighed, “She wants more time.”

“More time for what?”

“That's what I'm worried about,” Adrien looked over the menu, deciding on what he wanted. “She's being so reckless but I can't force her to do anything.”

“So, what are you going to do?”

Adrien snorted, “I'm going to prove to her that she can trust and rely on me.” 

 “He’s giving you those lovesick eyes again,” Alya said once Nino and Adrien walked away.

 “Alya, please.”

“I saw the video of Ladybug’s most recent fight.” Alya’s voice lowered and made Marinette pause. “I’m surprised she called Chat Noir.”

“She didn’t.”

“Oh, he showed up this time? On his own?” Marinette hummed and Alya sighed, “What are you doing?”

“I'm not doing-”

“Don’t play stupid with me,” Alya said in a harsh tone. “Do you really think fighting on your own after what happened is the best idea? You could die.”

“I agree,” Tikki poked her head out of Marinette’s handbag. “I’ve been telling her it’s foolish.”

“It’s easier,” Marinette defended. “I know the enemy better than him and I know how it works.”

“That’s not the point,” Tikki frowned. “Easier or not, it’s safer for you to depend on Chat Noir as a partner. You cannot save the world on your own. I have told you multiple times.” She then looked at Alya and pointed at Marinette, “I have told her multiple times!”

“I believe you. It’s so hard to get anything through her hard head that doesn’t involve fashion and work,” Alya agreed.

“I don’t want to get him, or even you, involved. It’s dangerous.”

“Help or no help, we’re already in danger.” Alya leaned back; her left foot tapped the floor. “And we’re offering our help because we care about you, about Paris, and the well-being of everyone. With or without your permission, we’re going to help. Get over it.”

Marinette sighed deeply and pulled at the end of her high ponytail. “Why are you so persistent?”

“Why are you so stubborn?” Alya shot back.

“Chloe is throwing a party,” Marinette stirred the conversation away from insults and tapped her fingers on the table. “This Saturday, do you want to come with me?”

“Chloe? Like, from school? The one who is a brattish snob?”

“Yes, she is having a party for the top designers who are participating in the Fall Fashion Convention. Sun Bingbing was invited and she decided I’m representing her since she’s still in Hong Kong.”

“So, crash Chloe’s party and ruin her night? I’m in.”

“We’re not going to go just for her party.”

“Oh, we’re not?”

“Corbeau Noir,” Tikki said and hid when a little girl looked over at them. Marinette and Alya turned to the opposite direction.

“That’s Bird Brain’s name?” 

“Yes,” Marinette said in a drawn high-pitched voice. 

“And you knew his name for how long without telling me?” Alya scowled at Marinette who innocently shrugged her shoulders and gave a guilty smile. “You knew long before you came back to Paris, huh?” Alya snorted and settled back in her seat. “Of course you would. Okay, so what about Mister Crow?”

“Chloe’s father has a marking on the back of his neck,” Tikki whispered.

“And you want to investigate?”

“Are you in?” Marinette asked, squaring her shoulders, “Miss Persistent Penelope?”

“Always, Miss Stubborn Stephanie,” Alya crossed her arms over her chest. “See, how hard was it to include me in your plans?”

“Extremely,” Marinette mumbled and jumped when Alya shoved her chair back some centimeters.

“How will Chat Noir blend in the crowd?”

“He’s not, he’s going to patrol outside,” Marinette said. “If the crow escapes the party, I want him to be there to catch it.” The mark on her back burned.

“Marinette,” Tikki warned and Marinette shot her a quick glance.

“I need to see blueprints of the hotel and investigate the Mayor. I need to know if he had any weird contacts as of late,” Marinette continued.

“Let’s do it. I’ll dig through public records, air out any skeletons I might find and use it as blackmail to the Bourgeois, and you can go asking around the Palace via Lady B.” Alya grinned, “Sounds simple.”

“Should be,” Marinette tugged at the end of her hair carefully.

“Marinette,” Alya caught Marinette’s eyes. “Are you okay?”

Marinette smiled, “As good as I can be.”

“Green tea, a slice of cake and a beignet.” Adrien surprised them by placing all of the treats and drink in front of Marinette with a grin. “Enjoy.”

“T-thank you!” Marinette rushed to say, her hand hitting the table slightly and Alya shook her head.

“A lost cause,” Alya looked over to Nino who was struggling to walk over to them with the rest of the drinks and a bag of brownies. “Come on, Nino. Adrien got Marinette her tea already and they’re not even dating.”

Adrien sat down, aware that Marinette was blushing next to him and oblivious to the fact that he was her boyfriend, even though he had to wear a mask on his face.

“Thank you, again, for buying me my drink and pastries,” Marinette said sweetly.

“It’s my pleasure,” his cheeks were starting to hurt but he was still able to drink from his own coffee smoothly. “How are you feeling,” he asked and laughed when she huffed faintly. “Sorry, you must be getting that a lot.”

“No! No, it’s not an issue.” She leaned away from him, “I really appreciate your concern. I really do. For watching over me and taking me home, I…I, um, am grateful for….” She trailed off and blushed hotly, remembering she had a dream about her nice and considerate ex-classmate, who she once had a crush on and who had confessed to her that he had feelings for her a few days ago.

“For?” Adrien prompted with a sly smile. He propped his chin on his fist and gestured for her to go on, enjoying the flustered and nervous side of Marinette he was only able to see as Adrien.

Marinette struggled to form a sentence and jolted when Nino grabbed Alya by the hand and dragged her up.

“Nino! What are you doing? It was getting good.” Alya protested as he grabbed her backpack.

“Look at the time, Alya. We’re late for our meeting with Professor Exter.”

“Professor Exter? Oh!” Alya got the urgent hint when Nino cleared his throat and gave her a look. “Shoot! We need to go! Sorry, Marinette. I’ll make it up to you! Eat my pastry and, Adrien, walk her home!” Alya shouted as she and Nino rushed out the café and, once again, left Marinette alone with Adrien.

“Well, at least they’re leaving together in a happier mood compare to last time,” Marinette said, taking a bite of her beignet. “I hope their professor isn’t too angry with them for being late.”

“Yeah, let’s hope,” Adrien said dryly.

Alya and Nino did not share a professor outside of their Greek literature class, but Adrien was thankful that Nino did him the favor of setting him up to speak with Marinette alone. Especially since she had been avoiding him after their night together in her bed as Adrien.

“Marinette?”

He saw her take another bite of her beignet. “Yes?”

“Are you upset with me?”

She squeezed her beignet at the question and gave a low whine when the airy pastry became partly flat by her fingers. Adrien smothered his laughter by taking another drink of his coffee.

“N-no, what gave you that idea?”

“You haven’t been answering my texts or phone calls,” he offered.

She looked away and bit the corner of her lip that he just caressed no more than an hour ago. He would sell everything in his possessions to kiss her again. He would sell his soul just to have her smile at him.

“Sorry. I’ve been bad of balancing my work and personal life. I sometimes forget to return texts and calls. But I have read and listened to your messages. I really appreciate the concern,” She said and took a delicate sip of her hot tea, hesitating to speak honestly to him. “And, I think, I’m still a little unsure as to how I should act around you.”

“Hm?” Adrien looked confused for a moment then, as if an akuma hit him with an attack, he remembered. “Ah, yes my, um, confession.” His cheeks glowed a healthy pink and he stirred his coffee.

“It’s silly, you know,” Marinette began, smiling to her cup of tea, “When we were in school together, I dreamed of you liking me as much as I liked you.” She gave an embarrassed laugh and glanced away. “It’s really embarrassing. I dreamed of going on dates, holding hands, and spending time together.”

“It’s not embarrassing,” Adrien reassured. “It’s sweet and perfectly normal for someone who likes someone.”

“Hm, yeah. Now, my high school dream came true.” She rubbed her thumb over her mug, enjoying the heat of her tea.

“But, your high school dream is not your current dream, is it?” She lowered her lashes and Adrien smiled. It was difficult to feel upset when you were losing the girl of your dreams to yourself. “Familiar,” Adrien suddenly said, “You said I was familiar to him, to the man I lost you to.”

Marinette paused, the rim of her teacup touching the bottom of her pink lips. “In Lycée, when I accepted that you wouldn’t see me as anything but a friend, I tried moving on. It was then… I saw a good friend I previously did not see because he was in your shadow.” She admitted, playing with the edges of her black stripped sweater and jumped when she finally heard what she said. “O-oh! Sorry, I’m awful for saying that.”

“N-no,” Adrien covered her hand in reassurance. He was happy - ecstatic - to hear her recall the moment when she fell for him. “It’s actually…pleasant to hear. Please, go on.”

She glanced at his hand that enveloped hers and pulled it away in embarrassment. “If you are sure.” Adrien nodded and gestured her to go on with a slight tip of his coffee. “When I welcomed his advances instead of disregarding them – he’s a dreadful flirt, mind you - it kind of made me stumble.”

Another silence fell between them. It was heavy, as if they were being held underwater and waiting for the other to swim up to breathe. “This guy that I’m losing to, is he worth it?” Adrien asked, hoping he looked as composed as the decorated cakes in the air-conditioned display case since his insides were melting like frosting on a hot day.

“He is,” she smiled beautifully to him and his heart sped in delight, and it then stopped when her eyes became lined with tears. “But why can’t I let you go?”

This was his chance, was it not? Marinette, who he fell in love with twice, was suffering because she did not know. She refused to listen when he tried to reveal himself to her as Chat Noir, but would she now with Adrien?

“Marinette,” he sat closer to her, brushed her cheek with his thumb and took her hand in his. His forehead touched hers and he felt her inhale softly. “Marinette, I-”

Not wanting to hear him after he made her blood pump fiercely and her cheeks stained red; she began to talk. Immediatelafterwardds, she wished she did not. Hearing what he had to say would have been better than the nonsense she began to sprout.  She was amazed that, once again, Adrien Agreste made her foolish and she had the misfortune to blab.

“However, it’s not only that. I admit I’m avoiding you because I had a really weird dream about you the day you took me home, which my parents and I are very thankful for. They, also, want to know if you want a bag of sweets or want to come over for dinner as a ‘thank you for taking care of our clumsy daughter’. But that is beside the point, because I keep thinking about this dream.

“And it isn’t anything bad…entirely. Well, it depends on how you will look at it. I believe some people will think it’s flattering while others will think it’s creepy. I hope you don’t think it’s creepy or that I’m creepy. I also hope you don’t get a mixed message from me either. I mean it’s just a dream. Dreams don’t mean anything,” she finished and blushed when he laughed.

Suddenly, it dawned on her that since she has premonitions about her future through dreams, she realized the possible implication of her dream and got fluster to the point Adrien thought she was going to faint.

“Marinette, relax.” Adrien chuckled and rubbed his hand over her back in soothing swipes.

“I’m making a fool out of myself,” she groaned and Adrien grinned.

“I know but I think it’s cute,” he said honestly. “It’s refreshing. You’re refreshing. That’s what I love about you.” She froze for a second before taking another bite of her beignet. Adrien sighed in amusement at her blatant disregard of his confession. He was used to this after all the years of attempting to woo Ladybug. “What kind of dream was it?”

“An…intimate one,” she offered as she turned away from him, hiding her red cheeks.

It took him a moment to understand.

She thought him having sex with her, as Adrien, was nothing but a dream.

Well, shit. 

~+~+~+~+~+~

“I never thought I would be a witness to a love square involving two people.”

Adrien scowled at Nino over his soup, “Try being in it.”

It was the following day, early in the afternoon and the two of them just left their morning classes to meet up for a late breakfast. The day was colder than usually. They sat at a wooden table outside in the university courtyard.

Nino laughed and apologized when Adrien threw a glare at him. “Sorry, dude but Lord have mercy, how does this happen?”

“It happens when you both have…alter egos, and one party member refuses to know who her partner is although her partner knows who she is.”

“You don’t seem too upset,” Nino noted after a sip of his morning coffee.

“Because the stubbornness she has is so infuriating and… irresistible,” Adrien sighed.

“At least we know that trait of hers won’t drive you away,” Nino teased and took a bite of his sandwich. “But, hey, you got the girl as a whole.”

“Yeah, but I want her to have me as a whole as well.” Adrien lazily dunked his bread in his soup and nibbled on it. “I accept her fully but she…refuses to accept me fully.”

“If this is bothering you so much that you don’t have your normal glutton appetite, why not just say ‘fuck it’ and reveal yourself to her? Like, ‘Bam! here is Adrien if you like it or not?’”

“I have tried,” Adrien admitted, a tinge of annoyance trailed at the edge of his voice. “And every time I make an attempt she redirects the situation and conversation elsewhere.”

Nino snorted, “How does she do that? Does she start blabbing about fashion or stitching?” Nino snickered. Adrien said nothing and Nino mouth gaped open. “If she does what I think she does then, dude, shut up.” Adrien took another spoonful of his soup and it was all Nino needed. “Mon Dieu, that’s so hot. Why can’t Alya do that? All she does to make me stop talking is throw the nearest thing at me.”

“Nino,” Adrien warned, but the small pink tinge on his cheeks made his threat miniature.

“Sorry! Sorry. Back to your problem about her accepting your attempts in being honest. Have you tried, just, showing her?”

“She closes her eyes,” Adrien answered.

“She closes her eyes?” Nino asked, not believing him. “When you let your transformation go, she just closes her eyes? What?” He chuckled, shaking his head and took another bite of his sandwich. “That sounds like something she would do, too. Does she do that even when you two are going at it?”

“Nino,” Adrien said sharply, but once again the flush was a dead give away and Nino stopped mid-chew.

“Dude, shut up.”

“You’re not helpful,” Adrien said. “Plagg’s more helpful than you.”

“And that’s saying something,” Plagg’s voice floated from Adrien’s bag.

“Okay, but I’ve seen your ‘I just spent the night with the love of life’ face so many times in Lycée, and you’re telling me never once she looked at you when that happened?”

“Unless I'm Chat, then no,” Adrien frowned; mortified that he was having this conversation in the first place. “The only time she actually looked at me as Adrien was when I took her home after she fainted.”

“Hold up,” Nino leaned away from him, his eyebrow arched so high it almost touched his hairline. “You slept with Marinette as Adrien-Adrien just earlier this week? Dude, what are you doing? You’re just making this more complicated for yourself.”

“I know and I didn't sleep with her.”

“But, you got close?”

“Yes,” Adrien groaned and rubbed his hair in frustration. “The worst part is she thinks it was a dream.”

“That’s so sad.”

“Again, you’re not helping.”

“What are you doing to Adrien?” Both turned when Alya stepped into view, she was holding her phone in one hand and held her backpack in the other.

“Alya, I need to tell you something important, a secret,” Nino said eagerly.

“I swear, Nino if this is about that club in the 4th arrondissement again I will push you into oncoming traffic,” Alya said sternly with a glower. Nino went to be comforted by his sandwich.

“Are you heading to class?” Adrien asked.

“No,” Alya sighed.

“Did they cancel it again?” Nino asked between bites.

“No,” Alya said again with another sigh. “Marinette’s mom called me. She wants me to come over and talk to Marinette.”

“Is she okay?” Adrien stood up.

“Yeah,” She spoke with a cautious note and an arched brow. “She’s just baking Mari Cakes.”

“Oh,” Adrien smiled and sat down. “That doesn’t seem too bad.” The comfort he felt evaporated when Nino groaned.

“Since when? Do you want me to come with you?” Nino asked, standing up and wrapping his breakfast in a paper towel.

“Why do you need to go? Are Mari Cakes a bad thing?” Adrien asked in confusion.

“Since four in the morning,” Alya answered Nino and turned to Adrien. “And yes. When Marinette is feeling overwhelmed, stressed, anxious, or just depressed. She starts to bake and won’t stop unless someone talks some sense to her.”

“She one time baked for eighteen hours until her father had to drag her out of the kitchen.” Nino said, “She bakes the best damn cakes though,” Nino and Alya nodded unison.

 “It’s always a hit at the bakery,” Alya supported as she took a drink from Nino’s coffee.

 "I’ll go with you,” Adrien stood up and began to pack up his own meal.

“Don’t you have class in twenty minutes?”

“Yeah. So?” Adrien grinned and started to make his way towards the university’s exit. “Come on, Marinette needs us!”

“Why couldn’t he have it so bad for Marinette when we were in lycée?” Alya scoffed.

“What are you talking about?” Nino pulled her along. “He had it bad for her since we were thirteen. He was just more subtle about it as Adrien.”

“What are you talking about?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To everyone that has commented and left kudos, I want to thank you. Your comments and reviews are truly motivating. 
> 
> Sorry for any grammar mistakes and such.
> 
> I do not know when I will post the next chapter. Ideally in two weeks, as always. However, it might be in a month or so. I'll try my best.
> 
> Nevertheless, once again, thank you for reviewing and supporting me!


	8. Chapter 8

“That’s a line,” Adrien glanced behind him to Alya and Nino who nodded their heads. “That’s a really long line.” He titled his head to follow the trail of people. It began at the entrance of the bakery and curved down the street, hugging the building closely so other pedestrians could walk by in fascination.

“That’s the Mari Cake Special line,” Alya patted his shoulder. “Only appears when Marinette is having an emotional breakdown. Bad for Marinette. Good for business.”

“How long is it?”

“No one knows,” Nino pushed Adrien forward, besides a few grumbling people waiting in line they entered the shop rather safely.

The normal pastries and baked goods the Dupain-Cheng normally sold such as their croissants, éclairs, and macrons were gone. In their places were delicate looking cakes that varied in sizes. Most were round or squared in shape. The cakes peeked through a thin layer of frosting and were topped with a variety of natural flowers and candies.

“Mari Cakes,” Alya said next to him. “One of the prettiest and most delectable things you will eat at the cost of Marinette’s sanity.” She went to the counter. The customer scowled at her and Alya rolled her eyes. “Madame Sabine?” Alya shouted.

Sabina appeared, the tension she had sitting on her shoulders lessened as she rushed over to her. “Alya! I am so happy you’re here! Thank you for coming on such short notice,” Sabine glanced back to the customer she was servicing and handed over a white box with the bakery’s logo on it. “And, thank you for coming as well. Please enjoy.” Sabina smiled the customer off before she faced Alya again. “I appreciate it.”

“It’s not a problem. I brought Nino and Adrien too,” Alya gestured behind her, and Sabina craned her head to the side to see both young men waving at her.

“Excellent! Alya, you smart young woman!” Sabine began to push Alya behind her. “Please, go talk to Marinette.”

“I can go,” Adrien volunteered but was quickly stopped when Sabine turned around and pointed a finger at him.

“No, you will stay here with me and Nino. You will help me with the customers. The sooner we sell out, the sooner we can close up shop.” Nino groaned and Alya threw him a glare before Sabine turned back to her. “Go tell Marinette to stop baking and if Tom tries to stop you from stopping Marinette, tell him I will-”

“I have more Mari Cakes!” Tom busted out from the back, grinning as he held three more cakes covered in a delicate cream of lilac frosting and topped with lavender blossoms. The grin fell from his face when he saw Alya, Nino, and Adrien. He looked over at Sabine who crossed her arms with a glare. “But, the cakes…”

“Our daughter is more important than cakes, Tom.”

“The line.”

“Marinette.”

“Our business.”

“Our daughter!”

Tom set the cakes he was holding down and moaned, “Fine, but one more hour?”

“She has been baking since four in the morning. More than eight hours nonstop as our daughter and not as an employee, Tom Dupain-Cheng. I will not allow my daughter to continue to work when she needs rest.” Sabine slammed her fist on the counter, “Now get the rest of the orders set. Nino, tell anyone who calls that we are not taking any more orders, and Adrien, with your lovely personality, you will work the counter with me. Alya, please go talk to Marinette.” Sabine turned around with a smile, “Now, next customer!”

Alya ran to the back quickly. She rarely saw Sabine upset, more so angry, but seeing the fire in the maternal woman’s eyes reminded Alya as to where Marinette got her temper. Walking down the hall towards the kitchen, Alya heard the clinking and beeping of sounds going off. She pushed the wooden door open and was met with Marinette’s back as she decorated another Mari Cake.

She wore a simple patterned dress, a pastel pink apron, and a pair of slip-ons. Her hair was braided in two French plaits. And her entire form was dusted with specks and smudges of flour.

“So, what’s good?” Alya asked, grinning when Marinette jumped in surprised and squeezed the tube of frosting in her hands. Tikki’s head popped out of a canister of flour. She, too, was covered in flour. Tikki flew to greet Alya silently with a powdered hug.

The frosting splattered over Marinette’s apron and the floor, but it missed the cake entirely much to Marinette’s relief. “Alya,” Marinette frowned. “What are you doing here? Don’t you have class?”

“I do, but I’m here because Mama Dupain-Cheng asked me to come by. Something about a beloved daughter of hers who won’t leave the kitchen.”

“I’m fine.”

“You’re never fine when you’re baking more than one Mari Cake, and you never bake one Mari Cake.” Alya pushed the cake aside when Marinette went back to decorating and sat on the counter. “So, are you going to tell me, or do I need to pry it out of you, or do I need to ask Tikki?”

“Chat Noir admitted that he knows Ladybug is Marinette,” Tikki announced, earning her a pout from Marinette.

“What?!” Alya shouted and quickly slammed her hands over her mouth when the shout echoed.

“Tikki,” Marinette scolded softly but Tikki huffed and folded her arms.

“If I didn’t say anything you would dance around it.” Tikki went and sat on Marinette’s head, leaving a dusting of flour in her hair. “And Alya, who knows your identities, might give you a different opinion than mine.”

“Wait. Is that all?” Alya propped her elbows on her knees. “Because that’s not a huge issue.”

“How is it not a huge issue, Alya?” Marinette whined, grabbing her incomplete cake and went back to applying thin coats of frosting. “He knows. He can’t see me as a partner anymore instead he’s going to see me as…as….”

“As his girlfriend?”

“Alya,” Marinette said firmly and blushed when Alya perked an eyebrow at her.

“What? Would you prefer to be referred as his Kitty Mistress?” Alya watched Marinette place the bag of frosting down and walk to the oven seconds before it beeped.

“Please, Alya. I'm being serious,” the oven alarmed went off. She swiftly took out the cakes and placed them in the refrigerator. 

“So am I,” Alya winked. “Okay, so what's the issue?”

“The issue is he won’t see me as a partner anymore. Instead, he will see me as –”

“His girlfriend,” Alya inserted again.

“And you know how reckless he was when it came to…Ladybug,” Marinette continued.

“Was? He still is and how could I not? ‘Love Theories: Chat Noir and Ladybug?’ were ones of my most popular posts.”

“Those were not helpful.” Marinette poured batter in three new fresh tins and pushed them in the oven.

“So, what’s the problem?” Alya repeated.

Marinette exhaled loudly and went back to the refrigerator. She took out three chilled cakes and placed one of them on a rotating platform. “The problem is that he always takes hits and risks his life for me, and that was before we even started…anything.” Marinette said as she began to even out the cakes with a long knife.

“Yeah, and a few months after you got involved with him as Marinette, he got even more reckless.” Alya reached for the forgotten bag of buttercream frosting and squeezed some on her finger. “Do you even know how long he knew that you were Ladybug?” Marinette yelped and moved the knife she was using away from her. “You okay there?” Alya asked.

“Yeah, just a cut.” Marinette walked to the sink and threw the knife in the soap water basin. Blood seeped from the thin cut on the palm of her hand. “I don’t know,” she answered. “I told you, I always assumed he knew but he never said anything to me before.”

“And him telling you that he knows is because you’re not being a good partner.” Tikki hopped down to Marinette’s shoulder, “You’re hiding vital information from him as his partner. For that reason, he is seeking information out for himself and Ladybug cannot hide when there’s no mask.”

“I’m assuming this involves something more than you getting into a serious relationship,” Alya hopped down from the counter. “This is about our little black birdie?”

Marinette pulled at the end of one of her braids to soothe herself, “Actually, no. It’s more of a me-thing than a bird-thing.”

“How so?”

“I don’t want to fail again.”

“Again?” Alya asked and scowl when Marinette met her question with silence. “Marinette?” Again, silence met her and when she looked over to Tikki, the red kwami lowered her antennas.

“I’m fighting between being a hero and being me; doing what is ethically right and what is morally right,” Marinette redirected the conversation. “My identity was the only emotional defense I had as Ladybug against Chat Noir. I don’t know if sharing it with you or sharing it with Chat Noir was the best choice. I just. I don’t…I just know that while you two know my identity, I cannot know his.” Marinette tugged on her apron, “he’s getting too close, and the closer he gets the more difficult it will be to protect him.” She gave Alya a watery smile, “And I just want to protect him.”

Alya stepped closer, “What happened to you?” A knock at the door made both girls turn to the sound sharply. Tikki flew in Marinette’s pocket before the door opened.

“Marinette, are you okay?” Adrien poked his head in the kitchen with a worried gaze; he shot them a confused look due to the tensed and awkward air lingering around them. 

“She’s fine,” Alya answered for Marinette as the baker’s daughter went to finish bandaging her hand. “Right?”

“Y-yeah,” Marinette threw him grin and gave her shoulders a light shrug. “I’m just feeling a little stress. Nothing to be concern about.”

“Your hand,” He walked into the kitchen, focusing solely on her that he did not notice Alya stepping in front of him.

“Hey, Adrien. How about you go tell Marinette’s parents that she’s fine. I’ll take her upstairs to get showered and changed? Hm?”

“Are you sure? I can always take her upstairs instead,” he offered.

“To take a shower?” Alya smirked and Adrien immediately flushed and went to defend himself.

Marinette watched with a slight smile until she noticed there was no noise coming from the storefront. Normally, during business hours, there were various conversations from the front that could be heard in the back. Frowning, she went around Alya and Adrien and slipped out the door without neither of them noticing right away.

“Marinette?” Tikki peeked from the apron’s pocket, “Is everything okay?”

“There’s no noise coming from the store,” Marinette answered. “I’m just going to check up on Maman and Papa.” Tikki went back to hiding as Marinette pushed open the door separating the back to the shop.

She saw the line of people standing in silence. Sabina turned to Marinette with a questioning hum as Nino held the shop’s phone in a loose grip. Marinette’s eyes landed on the pair of individuals standing in the middle of the shop and she gripped the door in shock.

The woman had her hands on her hips as she inspected the bakery, her short black hair shined under the sunlight beaming through the window. She was of average height in her high heels and wore a long winter coat with blue geometric patterns that matched her sapphire earrings. Next to her was a much taller man. Younger than the woman, he was slender with his short hair casually tossed the side and wore a black tunic suit with edges trimmed in black leather.

Marinette attempted to form words, but no sound came out until the pair turned around and saw her. “Sun Bingbing. Jun. W-what are you two doing here?”

The curious expression on the woman’s face burst in joy, the wrinkles forming at the corner of her eyes hinted her age coyly. “Marinette!” Striding forwards in powerful steps, she enveloped Marinette in a hug. “How I missed you! How are you? Where is your family? Oh! Madame Sabine, I didn’t see you there! It is so nice to see you again! You look wonderful,” Bingbing shook Sabine’s hand happily. “This is my nephew, Sun Jun.”

“It is an honor,” Jun stepped forward and accepted Sabine’s handshake.

Soon after Tom stepped into the shop and another exchange of greetings took place. It repeated once more when Alya and Adrien appeared from the back confused, but Nino quickly filled them in. Sabine and Tom went back to finishing the rest of the orders after Nino cut the line to twenty people and the phone line was disconnected.

Bingbing and Jun took Marinette to the side to speak. “I have always loved knowing you’re from a quaint household. It reminds me of my own origin,” Bingbing sighed, her red lips stretched into a constant smile. “Ah, but yes, I’m here because I decided after my horrible break up with Gě Yōu, instead of shipping your dress to you…that I would visit and delivered it to you in person as a surprise.” She stepped into a pose and spread her arms wide in excitement, “Surprise!” 

“We hope we are not a bother to you, Marinette,” Jun said in an even tone, a calm wind compared to Bingbing’s whirling personality.

“No, it’s fine. I’m just unprepared and not… properly dress.”

“You look lovely, Marinette. Covered in flour or not,” Jun smiled.

“I don’t like him,” Adrien spoke low to Nino and Alya. His fingers were gripping the tabletop in displeasure as the three of them stood behind the counter of the shop, listening closely to the fashion trio.

“Of course you won’t,” Nino snickered. “He’s a handsome model who’s friendly to Marinette and bought her enough flowers to fill a room.”

“Handsome he is,” Alya agreed, taking a photo of him. “He looks better in person. Look at that face. That is a face you can sit on.”

“Alya!” Nino whispered sharply.

“You said it first,” she whispered back and kissed him on the cheek with a grin.

“Not helping,” Adrien hissed and went back to spying.

“What is he saying anyway?” Alya asked.

“I don’t know,” Adrien mumbled. “They’re speaking in Cantonese.”

“Oh, Jun, don’t be so polite.” Bingbing smacked her nephew’s chest lightly. “He was already planning to visit you, Marinette. He has been so distracted since you left that he decided to cancel all of his photo shoots, interviews, and press meetings to come see you.”

“I feel calm just by being in your presence again,” Jun reached out and brushed off the smudge of flour on her cheek. Marinette blushed and Adrien bristled angrily as Nino and Alya held him back from marching forward.

“I would like to see your designs for the Show,” Bingbing said to Marinette. “I love the sketches you made and you mentioned last night some were done.”

“Um, yes. Six out of the twelve are done and ready to be looked over.”

“Six already? Excellent! Where are they?”

“Upstairs in my room, I can go get them and change while I am at it.”

“No. No. No. No,” Bingbing said and shook her head. She looked over her shoulder, calling two names. “Chan and Jing will go get your sketches, the collection, and Mardi. You will come with us, change into one of the dresses I brought, and stay at the hotel with us for a few days.”

“But, my room-”

“Already booked and paid,” Bingbing smiled. “I’m sorry, Marinette, but I need you with me for these upcoming days. Meeting, parties, and work…it would be more convenient for me if you stayed close by, right, Jun?”

“I agree,” Jun smiled to ease some of the concerns from Marinette’s face. “It will only be for four days.” 

“Four days,” Marinette repeated and nodded. “Okay.”

“Perfect!” Bingbing shouted to the two men outside who marched inside, behind the counter, and up the stairs of Marinette’s home. Both Tom and Sabine looked alarmed before Marinette soothed them by explaining what was happening.

“You’re leaving?” Sabine said sadly.

“Marinette, this is too sudden.” Tom agreed as he ushered the last customer out of the bakery.

“I know. I know but it’s only for four days, then I will be back here until the end of the month.”

“End of the month?” Tom whimpered, still sullen at the short amount of time Marinette has in Paris.

“Yes,” she said carefully, “when I need to return to Hong Kong. Remember, Papa?”

“You don’t need to go back,” Adrien suddenly stepped forward. “You can stay here.”

“She belongs in Hong Kong,” Jun spoke in French, ripping Adrien’s eyes from Marinette to him.

“She belongs in Paris with her family.” Adrien stated in a strong voice.

Jun said coolly, “She belongs in Hong Kong for her career.”

“Oh! They look lovely!” Bingbing’s bolstering shout pulled the two models away from each other. Nino and Alya dragged Adrien back as he glared at Jun. He seethed as Jun placed a hand on Marinette’s back and took her towards Bingbing.

“Stunning,” Bingbing turned to Marinette after looking at the dresses. “Absolutely stunning. And they are all complete pieces?”

“Yes.”

“Perfect, then they will be sent to my office here in Paris. You truly outdid yourself. Bravo.”

Under the flour and messy French braids, Marinette smiled proudly. Shining brightly as she accepted Bingbing’s praises. “Thank you.”

A broken meow cracked through the shop and they turned to see Mardi Gras being carried by Bingbing’s underling. His tail swished in annoyance but he made no move to escape from the man’s grasp. Another underling followed behind and was carrying Marinette’s fabrics and sewing supplies.

“Hello Fat One,” Bingbing cooed at Mardi. “I bought some treats for you.” Mardi finally moved his head and meowed again. “Now, that we have everything. We should go and get ready for dinner.”

“Dinner?” Marinette was pulled harshly to Bingbing’s side.

“Yes, with some colleagues of mine you must meet. We also have another dinner tomorrow with some Paris designers before that mayor’s party the following evening,” Bingbing said, freeing Marinette from her embrace. “Now, Monsieur Tom. Madame Sabine. It is so nice to see you again. We must catch lunch before I leave. Alya, Nino, and Adrien, it was nice to meet you!” She smiled too brightly at them. “Marinette. Jun. Let us depart,” Bingbing turned and walked out of the shop.

“Marinette,” Jun said her name in a soft tone that matched his eyes. However, instead of easing her tension, it worsened the knot in her stomach.

“Yes,” Marinette turned around to her parents and friends, unsure how to bid a short farewell to them. She was used to Bingbing’s personality; however, they were not and she knew this entire exchange was overwhelming. “I’ll be back and I’ll call as soon as I can, I promise.”

“Marinette, please, rest a bit before dinner.” Sabine stepped forward and wiped more flour from Marinette’s face.

Tom handed her a brown bag with a smile, “I got you lunch earlier while you were working. It’s a few hours before dinner, so eat this for now.”

“I will. Oh, um, I put a small cake in the fridge. I’m saving it for…a friend,” she bit her lip when her mother smiled knowingly. “Can you save it for me or take it upstairs? I’ll come back for it tomorrow.”

“Of course,” Tom kissed the top of Marinette’s head. “Oh, you have flour on your head.”

“And everywhere else,” Marinette felt the grip of Jun’s hand on her shoulder. He reminded her that Bingbing was outside waiting for them. “See you,” she said over her shoulder as Jun led her out of the shop with a hand on her back. She glanced over and met Adrien’s gaze shyly, she wanted to say something to him but the door shut behind her and she was gone.

“Yo, it makes so much sense why Marinette is always exhausted,” Nino spoke after a moment of silence. “What an overly upbeat personality. I thought she was going to suck up all of my life force.”

“Can we help with cleaning?” Adrien asked Sabine and Tom, “You two can take a break?”

“Thank you, Adrien.” Sabine squeezed his hand. “We will clean the mess in the back, but we would appreciate it if you help tidy the shop.”

“Not a problem,” Alya answered, stepping forward with a smile. “Just a warning, though. There are still cakes baking in the oven.”

“My Mari Cakes!” Tom shouted and ran to the back. Sabine followed Tom giggling after she thanked them one more time. Adrien smiled, he has always enjoyed the warmth Marinette’s family radiated. 

With a collective sigh, the three friends went to work. Adrien grabbed a broom as Alya grabbed a cloth for the counters and Nino took out the trash. “We came here to help Marinette relax and she went off to work,” Alya grumbled as she wiped the counter.

“It’s not surprising,” Nino commented, “with the Convention coming up. I’m assuming there’s a lot of pressure on her.”

“There is,” Adrien responded. “A single mistake can make or break you in the fashion industry, and this being Marinette’s first time, she’s probably under more pressure than a normal apprentice.”

“At least her boss is nice,” Alya reasoned. “And Sun ‘Pretty Faced’ Jun seems more than willing to be helpful.”

Adrien snorted, a sound the surprised Alya but made Nino shake his head as if he was used to it. “Yeah, he seems _friendly_ ,” Adrien muttered, attempting to not think too much on it because while he felt jealousy before he never felt hurt mixed in with jealousy.

He wondered how well Jun knew Marinette. Did he know she watched horror movies on Friday nights even though they terrified her? Took naps outside during sunny afternoons? Or sketched when she was on the subway? Has he become acquainted with the suppleness of Marinette’s inner wrists? The fluttering of her lashes when she was kissed softly? The tender gasp she made when her breasts were licked? The airy moan she made when thrust into the first time?

“Dude, stop strangling the broom.” Nino pulled the broom gently from Adrien’s grasp.  “You alright?”

“Yeah,” Adrien cleared his throat and took a deep breath. “I’m fine.”

“Do you really like Marinette?” Alya suddenly asked. She stopped wiping the counter and looked at him.

Nino paled and glanced between the two of them, “Alya, what are you asking?”

“A question for Marinette’s sake.” She snapped and looked back to Adrien, “After all of these years, do you really like her?”

“I love Marinette,” Adrien proclaimed, unafraid and unashamed. “I love her since we first met.”

“Hm, ‘since you first met’?” Alya raised an eyebrow, unconvinced by his deceleration. “Why didn’t you say anything before?”

“Because we were young and I was stupid. I didn’t understand my feelings completely until we were in Lycée.  Then, when I did, she got a chance to work with a famous fashion designer. I didn’t want to hold her back so I said nothing until now. But I love Marinette,” Adrien repeated, “I love her more than life itself.”

“So cheesy,” Nino said and jumped when a muffled voice came from Adrien’s bag next to him. He smiled stiffly and hoped Alya did not notice.

“I see,” Alya huffed at the information and went back to cleaning, slowly deciding on future actions she may take regarding this newfound material.

A few minutes passed and Adrien stopped fixing the display stands. Distracted by a photo of Marinette on one of the shelves, “Nino. Alya.” He caught their attention, “What are you two doing tomorrow night?”

“Depends on what you’re offering,” Nino said, slowly breaking into a grin. “Looks like you have a plan in mind.”

“Want to be guests to a fancy dinner party?”

~o~o~o~o~o~

Marinette sat at a table filled with older women and men. They were all dressed in clothing too flamboyant, laughed too loudly, and talked too brusquely. She plastered a smile on her face and held a tall, crystal glass of champagne in her hand as she conversed with all of them.

Normally, she thrived in environments such as these. But tonight, she wanted to be home with her parents and friends or work on her fashion line. She wondered if her detached temper was due to being awake for more than twenty-four hours.

After she left her home earlier that afternoon, Bingbing had her pampered and dressed for this evening dinner. Three different beauty professionals focused on her hair and make-up to transform her from a drowsy apprentice to an attentive rising fashion designer.

However, dinner was long over and dessert was finished and taken away. Now, they lingered to talk and gossip over work and designers. After an hour of blabbering, Marinette wanted to go to bed and cuddle up with the cat pillow her mother gave her when she was ten.

“You’re tired,” Jun said, taking a sip of his champagne. He was looking at her from the corner of his eye.

“All the excitement must have drained my energy, but I’m perfectly fine,” Marinette said, not glancing at him as she listened to the stories being exchanged across the table. She gripped her glass when Jun stood up.

“Marinette and I will retire for the night.”

“Together, I hope,” Bingbing giggled behind her tenth glass of champagne. She turned to the man sitting next to her, “I want Marinette to be the heir of my company, but the business must stay within the family. So, what better solution is there but for them to wed?” With every gurgling laugh that left her, the bright garnets dangling from her ears glistened in the pale light.

“Ah Yi, please.” Jun reprimanded but made no attempt to clarify as he held his arm out for Marinette.

“Goodnight,” Marinette gave a modest nod to them all. She, too, did not make an attempt to clarify. They all stood to see them off, although they stumbled and leaned on each other after all the alcohol they ingested.

Her grip was loose on Jun’s elbow as he led them to the hall and towards the elevator. “You must be exhausted after a long day.” He pressed the call button for the elevator.

“And you, after a long flight,” Marinette said formally, stepping into the ample elevator with him.

“Have you received tomorrow’s schedule?” The doors closed and they were lifted up.

“Yes,” Marinette answered, her hands folded over her abdominal. Her shoulders were leveled. The elevator dinged with every floor they passed. “It’s all reasonable.”

“Be calm, Marinette,” Jun advised, the elevator doors opened to her floor. “It’s almost over.”

They stepped out; Jun accompanied her towards the excessively large suite Bingbing booked for her. “I will be once it is,” Marinette shot back, her hands tightened over her dress. “Until then, I will remain watchful.” They were at her door and she pulled out her key card, the cold metal material remained her of her apartment in Hong Kong. Jun caught her hand and she faced him undaunted.

He leaned forward to kiss her cheek lightly, “The ending will be sublime, Marinette.” The whispered lasted too long on her skin. The sharp, red wine they drank earlier of blackberry and black currants burned across her senses. “It’s, after all, only a fashion show.”

“Thank you,” Marinette pulled away, “for your reassuring words.” She pushed her door opened and bid him a polite farewell before shutting it.

Suddenly, it all rushed forward and she began to hyperventilate. The walls were closing in and the earth trembled. Her back was pressed against the door, unaware of Jun’s lingering hand on the other side. Tikki flew out, anxiously attempting to calm Marinette but that was difficult when she, too, felt her heart thumping too quickly in a panic.

“Marinette, breath,” Tikki hissed softly.

“What are we going to do?” Marinette whispered lowly, suddenly afraid if she spoke too loudly everything around her would crack. “I barely have any free time and now I cannot do a single thing with him around.” 

“We will think of something,” Tikki soothed her.  “It’s only for four days.”

She pushed herself away from the door. Dropping her purse and card on the floor when she suddenly felt her back burn as she stumbled to the living room of her suite, “It has to be quick. I do not have much time.”

“You don’t have time for what?” A curt voice rang within her suite and it pierced her with terror.

Marinette tripped over her heel but was caught by a sturdy arm around her waist and a hand on her back. The panic surging in her blood increased until she smelt sandalwood mixed with the musk of summer nights. Even if it was for a few seconds, the tension and fear evaporated and she was supple flesh in his arms.

She longed to wrap her arms around his neck, bury her face in his chest and mold her body against his. She craved his comfort. Too soon, however, she was set right up. She saw Chat Noir’s displeased face and she chided herself for thinking too youthfully.  

“What are you doing here?” She asked, smoothing her dress over her hips.

Waiting for her impatiently was what he wanted to say. Instead, he reached forward and cupped her cheek, rubbing over the area Jun touched earlier that day. He was jealous, fuming with envy and boiling with resentment.

He scaled the hotel’s outer wall and found her having a lavish dinner next to the foreign model. She, like the other individuals at the dinner, was gorgeously adorned. Dressed in an ethereal pale pink dress, the fabric was sheer near her neck and gradually darkened starting above her breasts. It was form fitting at her waist and flared at her hips. There was gold floral detailing on the left panel of her chest and on the hem.

She was a vision tainted by Jun sitting next to her. Their faces lit by the misty glow of the chandelier and shoulders brushed as they spoke to each other, appearing to be a striking couple to all that see them. Jun placing small touches on her hand, arm, and cheek that had him seething.

“Did you expect me to not look for you?” He asked. Reaching to release her hair from the low messy bun it was in. It tumbled down her back but the braid crowning her head stayed in place, as well as the tiny crystals and metal flowers intertwined in her hair. He scowled, “Especially after a prince swept you off your feet today and carried you off into the sunset, to a beautiful castle to be wedded,” he spat.

“Wedded” She lifted an elegant brow and pulled away from him.

“What else am I suppose to think?”

“That I went to work?”

“With a man that bought you enough flowers to fill a room with?” He huffed.

“Chat Noir,” Marinette exhaled softly.

“He didn’t even have the decency to buy you your favorite flowers.” He was pacing, glaring holes into the walls. “He bought you lilies. You don’t like lilies. Lilies are bad for cats. He should have known that. Your prince,” he spat again.

Marinette rubbed her neck soothingly, “Sun Jun is harmless and I wouldn’t call my prince…much less a prince.”

He seized her hand. “Who’s yours, then?”

“Mine?” She turned to him, knowing what he wanted to hear and it was amusing to her but she played along, “I thought you were.”

“I am,” Chat Noir confirmed, kissing her cheek. “And you?”

She pulled on his cheek, “Yours?”

He kissed her thoughtfully, making her soft and sweet in his arms. "Yes, you are," pulling away, he touched one of the gems in her hair, “So, who is Jun?”

“Chat Noir,” Marinette groaned, pulling away from him again.

“What?”

“Sun Jun is a friend and a co-worker.”

“Who has feelings for you?”

“No,” she paused and blushed, “Maybe. Yes?”

“Marinette!”

“I don’t have any romantic feelings towards him. If anything, I kind of want to push him in Le Seine sometimes.”

“Why? Has he done something offensive, Princess?” Chat followed her, “I am more than happy to get involve.”

“Do not,” Marinette said over her shoulder.

“It’ll be easy, he won’t know it was me. I’ll sneak in. Pull a few pranks.” He grinned, watching curiously as she started to take her jewelry off. “Put green dye in his shampoo.”

 “He is my boss’ nephew and I cannot get black-listed in the fashion industry because of a certain black cat is jealous over nothing,” she placed the earrings and necklace on a silver accent table.

“You won’t get black-listed if…if I….” Chat Noir trailed off, gulping when he saw Marinette reach for the zipper on the back of her dress, “Marinette?”

“Yes?”

“Are you getting undress?”

“I’m going to take a bath before I go to bed. So, yes,” she looked back to him, cool as mints while he shuffled on his feet. “It’s been a long day and I still feel like I have flour on me from when I was baking.” While he struggled to speak, his eyes were fiercely focused on her hand as she pulled her zipper down. “Ah, which reminds me. I need your expert taste buds to try one of my creation.”

“Taste,” he whispered, watching the zipper trail down her spine.

“Yes, I left it at my house. So, I’m thinking tomorrow I’ll grab it, make some tea, and you can try it. What do you say?”

“Sure,” the zipper rested low on her back, revealing a sliver of skin to his gaze. “Didn’t know you were a bath kind of person.”

“Hm? Well, I wasn’t,” she said. “Until I became introduced to stress.”

He stepped forward. His hand stopped centimeters from her back. Hovering in hesitation to touch her. “Princess?” he asked, his breath traced across the back of her neck. He stepped closer to her, “May I touch you?” His want for her saturated his heavy gaze, “Marinette."

She met his gaze through the mirror, the rush of desire pulsed and pooled in her. “You’re the only one that can,” she said and immediately he pressed himself to her. He kissed her back and heaved his hips forward, pushing her forward until she had to brace herself against the wall. The stubble on his cheeks scratched her. “Chat,” she panted and pushed her hips back. Turning around she met his kisses urgently.

She tasted of champagne.

It was foreign to him but the sweet floral perfume she had mixed with her kiss and touch had him drowning. They pulled each other closer to one another, her hands sweeping from his shoulders down to his back and his hands wrapped around her thighs and pushed her up on the small, accent table. She wanted to be closer to him, wanted him to touch her until she was drenched in his love. Nothing else mattered but his hands running up her legs and her hands in his hair.

“Run away with me,” Chat said between the kisses he dotted on her neck, nuzzling her heavily.

“Are you proposing to me?” She asked amused.

“It’s not the first time.” In fact, it would be his third. When they got intimate the first time when they were fifteen he blurted it out and she laughed at him. The second time was after they defeated Le Papillon.

"We were kids."

"And I meant it," he argued, "A long engagement, I told you I would be happy with that."

"And I told you to ask me again in five years."

"So, are you telling me to ask you in two years?"

She pressed her lips against his shoulder. "Yeah, in two years. Ask me again and we’ll see.” She pulled away, “you do know I'm not going to marry him, right?" She felt his pout on her forehead.

He grunted, "I'm still jealous."

“Why?"

"Because the entire Paris media is saying that you two are engaged."

"Are they now? Not surprising since that’s all the Hong Kong media is reporting on, too.” She saw the displeasure on his face, “What? You prefer if gossip column would report on me being engaged to the famous Chat Noir?"

"Yes."

She pinched him lightly. "If that's the only reason then you'll get over it soon." She began to play with the ends of his hair. Suddenly, he roughly wiped her right cheek with his thumb and she complained loudly. He pressed a kiss there and pressed another on her forehead and against her neck. "Chat," she sputtered as he pinned her to the ground.

“I want you to know who I am.”

This again. “You know I can’t know who you are.”

“You know I can’t know who you are.”

“I won’t force you to look at my face nor will I tell you my name, but I’m done hiding. No more warning when I’m releasing my transformation. No more prancing around the names of people in my life.” Even after years of being with her like this, intimate and loving, it stung to see her refusing to see him. “I love you,” pressing his lips to hers, her pleased moan soothed him. Hiking her dress up he gripped her thigh, squeezing the supple flesh as she gripped his back and pressed forward.

She followed his lips with one hand in his hair. He smirked when she gasped at the impression of his cock between her legs. He gave her love bits when she arched her back and wrapped her legs around his back. He was panting, trembling as he continued to grind against her. Wanting the room to seep with their scents.

She was calmer than him. Flipping them over, she straddled him and pulled his zipper down, revealing tan skin and a patch of fine dark blonde hair. She peppered kisses on his jaw and neck. Sighing when she touched his skin, felt the sharp lines on his chest and abdominal. She bit her lips when he rubbed her clit in tight circles. Squirmed in delight at the sensation of his heated length swelling with blood. Her nipples perked and begged to be touched when he pulled her dress down by its neckline, having it bunch around her waist. 

He sat up and gripped her waist firmly, lavishing her neck with his mouth. He undid her bra and pulled it away. His warm mouth moved to capture a taunt nipple and he hummed at the tightening of her legs around his lower back. His hands already progressed down, hooking her panties with his fingers. She rose to her knees, allowing him to pull them down her hips and thighs, slipping them off her legs hastily.

He leaned away, feeling incredible as she begged for him to come back. She kissed him, her tongue entangled with his and her hands entangled with his as they rushed to remove the top portion of his suit. Heat swelled in their loins. Chat freed his hands from their confident and peeled his suit off his body, shoving them low on his waist until his cock darted out. Marinette grasped his girth in satisfaction, feeling the silken skin and curled hairs on the base.

He cursed at the smooth sensation of her grip, squeezing his eyes shuts and resting his head on her shoulder, shuddered at every delicious movement of her hand. Vaguely, he noticed she pushed him on his back. The whisper of her name silenced by her lips once more before she trailed her kisses down his neck. She created a path to his chest with her tongue, tasted his flesh.

He muffled another curse, fisted his hand on the rug when she licked the underside of his cock. From the base to the tip she took a greedy lap. Memorized the veins that pulsed beneath her tongue and savored the beads of pre-cum. Her fingers curled into his thigh at the taste. She loved pleasuring him like this, fantasized about his cock in her mouth many times in Hong Kong. The warmth of his rod on her tongue, the girth of it in her hand, and the smooth tip she adored sucking on like a lollipop. It always made her wet and mouth water. Now, she can indulge herself. 

He trembled when she took his head in her mouth, sucking and tracing the border of the bulbous cock, licking the head heatedly and tracing the slit lovingly. Tensions ran through him. He was mesmerized by the way she bobbed her head in a steady pace, tucking her curtain of black hair behind one ear. She looked up at him, knowing he was watching her and that he was weak against eye contact. His lustful gaze meeting her amused one. Pink lips sealed over his length, smooth tongue lapping and swirling, sucking lightly on precise areas, and cheeks hollowed to suck his cum.

Gritting his teeth at the moan she made when she tasted more of his fluids he gripped her hair. Not too hard but secure enough that it did not obscure his view. Another moan and it vibrated his skin and shook him. He sweated and she worked him harder. He wanted to unload. His climax was building too fast and all he wanted to do was release it inside her sex. Pulling his cock out of her tight hole slowly, watching his cum seep out of her and spill down to her thighs. Hearing the pretty noises she made when he did.

However, his desire for that vision was set-aside at the pressure of her nails on his thigh, a hand holding his sack, massaging and encouraging his release. A curse came after his ejaculated. He felt her fingers tightened as she accepted his cum. She drank it as if it was a cup of warm milk on a chilly morning and sucked harder.

He was out of breath and pleasantly exhausted. His limbs were heavy but they welcomed her when she kissed her way back up to him, meeting his lips with a delightful and heated kiss. 

"Chat," she said, lashes fluttered shut against his cheek.

Hopefully, some day soon, her eyes will meet his without his mask. Her lips will form his name. He hoped she would see him. "Yes?"

"We have to be quiet," she chastised.

He paused from kissing her and grinned, knowing she was easily embarrassed when they got loud. "Why’s that?"

"Jun is in the suite next to us. He can't hear us."

Oh.

He repeatedly told himself that her request was sensible, but the burning in him became a wildfire and tainted. He kissed her roughly, desperate. Curving over her until she was on her back. He touched her belligerently, heaving her body to his and pushing her dress up to her waist, too impatient to take it off of her fully.

He ground against her weeping sex until his cock awoke again with desire, and thrust in her. He felt the overflowing honey on him. She gasped as he engraved more kisses on her skin and plunge into her. She welcomed him with a pleased moan. She was tight, scolding hot and utterly wonderful, molding perfectly over his length.

The pace was slow but powerfully steady; she could feel every rig of his cock and the curve of his head bumping inside her. She knew she was smiling, the sensation always made her smile and blush. He would tease her of it lovingly and sought those reactions from her. He would also seek the gasps and the exclamation of enraptured.

Dimly, she placed her hand over her mouth. Knowing she would soon become vocal from the way she arched her back and met his thrust inevitably. “Chat!” He pulled her hand away from her mouth and increased his speed to short thrusts, hard and solid.

He repeatedly hit the point in her that made her babble and tremble, and she could only focus on the pleasure. Her thighs clasped over him, her hips lifting up mindlessly to meet him, wanting the heat in her to boil.

The sound of her moans bounced off the walls of the room softly. Chat Noir suffocated the reasonable voice in his mind and curved over her, ramming harder into her promisingly. He could not shake off the thought of Jun hearing Marinette's cries of arousal, rushing to the room to investigate. Walking in shocked at the sight of him, Adrien Agreste, thrusting his cock into Marinette.

Chat stopped.

Stunned at the thoughts he had. He had never taken Marinette out of jealousy. However, here he was hoping that Jun would see that Marinette belonged with him. That it was his cock pounding her pussy, his sack smacking against her skin noisily, and her nails digging into his shoulders as she asked him to go harder.

That it was him she welcomed.

"No, Chat, please," he felt her heated whisper in his lips. "Please, don't stop." Her hips jerked up against him encouraging. "Please," she begged, her arms sliding around his neck and anchoring him down to her.

"I love you," Chat said, and plunged himself in Marinette thickly, wanting to overwhelm himself with her; her taste, her skin, her mouth. He wanted to drown in her. Drown in his love for her. He caressed her body and fondly felt her curves. He repeated the words of endearment to her. He wanted her to know his love was a fact, written in the stars and profound like the sea.

And she understood him. 

And she accepted him.

Trembling, the ecstasy was building. Her clit was brushing against his low abdomen, she was shrinking over the unwavering drive of his length, and his mouth was delirious fervent in her skin. He kissed her gratified smile as she came, remaining firm against her as she pushed his shoulders away and tightened her legs around his thrusting hips.

The grip she had around him left him cross-eyed and with a grunt, he released his seeds in her. His hips slowed down and eventually stopped when he emptied everything. Dimly he was aware of her hands sweeping through his hair and the lovely kisses on his jaw.

Unspoken promises.

"I love you," he said again, and she answered him with a roseate kiss. “Come with me,” he buckled himself against her and she muffled her moan against his temple.

She broke the kiss, leaving a small chaste kiss on his lips before she pulled away. Her forehead pushed against his tenderly as she tried to pant a yes to him, but the universe seemed to accept all of Chat Noir’s bad luck today. There was a knock on her door and they froze. Marinette stilled her lips and her answer lingered on his. It was a whisper of a touch as she gently drew him away from her.

“Leave it,” he said, his hands on her hips.

“It could be Bingbing.”

“It could be Pretty Boy Jun,” Chat kissed her again heatedly. “I don’t want to share you for the rest of the night.”

“Pampered cat,” a moan escaped her when sucked on the tender skin of her neck and he hummed in pleasure, his hand gliding over the silken skin of her inner thigh.

“That’s what happens when you spoil your cat with affection and treats.”

The knocking came again and a voice accompanied it. “Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng,” a woman’s voice shrilled through.

“It’s work,” Marinette said again. “The quicker I deal with this the quicker we can continue,” Marinette pulled away from him after a third knock echoed in her room.

Chat frowned at the missed opportunity at seeing her sex overflow with his cum. “It’s already past eleven in the evening. Work is over for the night. It’s time for intimacy. Also, I don’t think you want to answer the door right now.”

“Why not?”

“Well, it’s simply that you looked,” he searched for a better work than _fucked_ , “ravished,” he decided upon.

She blushed hotly. “It’ll be quick,” she reassured him, zipping her dress back up with his help and sliding her underwear on. She was only able to take one step when he kissed her again.

“I won’t,” he grinned and hid behind the pillar to wait.

“Lewd cat,” she grumbled but stopped next to the door when she caught her reflection in the mirror.

Damn it.

He was right.

She fixed her smeared lipstick and tangled hair, willed her blush away when she felt a rush of fluids creep down her inner thighs. She smoothed her dress once more before she opened the door, ignoring Chat’s pleased snickers as she did so. “May I help you?”

“I apologize for disturbing you late at night, Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng.”

“Marinette,” she corrected, hating to hear such formality.

“Very well, Mademoiselle Marinette.” The woman nodded, missing the sigh Marinette made. “I need you to come with me.”

“Right now?”

“Yes, this matter involves Mayor Bourgeois and the upcoming Fall Fashion Convention, the meeting will be brief but it involves important matters. The meeting will take place in Mayor Bourgeois business office here at Le Grand Paris. Will you come with me immediately?”

Marinette leaned against the door, pondering for a moment of the opportunity presented to her. She could snoop around for a bit in the Mayor’s office and, perhaps, get rid of the crow mark he had. She gave the assistant a curt nod, “Let me get my heels,” she said and purposely left the door open.

When she passed Chat Noir who hid on the other side of the wall, she ignored his glare and quickly pulled on her heels. “I’ll be back as soon as possible,” she said out loud and grabbed her purse, stuffing her key card in it. “I have my cat here,” Marinette explained to the assistant who titled to the side in curiosity. “His name is Mardi Gras. He’s a very spoiled kitty-cat who should behave,” Marinette spared a smile over her shoulder as she stepped out and closed the door behind her.

Chat peered around the corner of the wall when he heard the timid shut of the door and snorted, “behave?”

He pushed himself off the wall and righted his suit. Pulling it on as he walked around her suite. It was a bare and vacant room. There was no trace of Marinette besides the jewelry she left on the table – that was now on the ground – and her strapless bra thrown across the room during their brief pursuit of pleasure. He placed the jewelry back on the table and set her bra in her bedroom before he sat on the couch. He propped his feet up and began the wait for her return.

A loud meow surprised him and he turned his head to the side, seeing Mardi Gras for the first time since he entered the room. Mardi Gras rolled on his back, a loaf of glutton physique and he released another meow. Chat nodded his head in greeting, “hope we didn’t traumatize you, Mardi.”

~o~o~o~o~o~

Marinette followed the assistant, the clicks of their heels echoed through the empty halls of Le Grand Paris. “What is the urgent matter the Mayor wants to discuss?” Marinette asked, looking for a pen and a notepad in her clutch when she noticed Tikki was not there. Her mind raced, thinking about the last time she saw the red kwami and she remembered; Tikki hid in the closet when Chat appeared.

“Besides it involving the Convention, I apologize, for I do not.”

“I see,” Marinette said. She thought about racing back to her room and retrieving Tikki, but that plan fell apart when the assistant stopped in front of a massive door and knocked on it loudly.

“Mademoiselle Marinette arriving for her meeting with you, Mayor Bourgeois.” When there was no answer, the assistant opened the door and flicked on the lights. “The Mayor is running a few minutes late if you can please wait here.”

“Yes, that’s fine. But, please, remember the time.” Marinette offered her a smile as she looked around the room. The lights illuminated the rich reds and blues of his office brightly that she almost forgot it was late in the evening. “I do not want to stay so late. I have work in the morning.”

“Of course. I will be back momentarily. Thank you for your patience.”

Marinette hummed when the doors were closed and she took a slow step forward. Then, she swiftly walked around the room, her eyes scanning for any clues or items that looked out of the ordinary for a mayor.

There was more picture of Chloe than certificates and degrees on his wall. There were books about politics, the history of France, and architect on his shelves. Next to the window, on a stone pedestal, was a large statue of an archer made of ivory on a wooden base. The archer was posed with its bow and arrow in hand, but she noticed the barb of the arrow was missing.

She went on. The right wall had a painting of Le Siena and trophies littered the other side of his office. She noticed his bottom drawer was open.

Glancing up the door and hearing nothing but the beating of her heart, Marinette kneeled down and pulled the drawer further out. There was a pile of paper, unorganized and messy. Nothing compared to the even numbers of books on each shelf and the straight edges of the frames on the wall.

She shot another glance at the door and began to pull the papers out. Some were blanked while others had sketches of maps. The crude drawing of the maps looked more like a child’s attempt in designing a maze. She pulled more out and stopped when she saw another drawing, but it was a maze in the shape of a crow. She ripped it on impulse and set it aside to dig the rest of the pile out of the drawer.

Buried at the bottom of the drawer was nothing.

Exhaling, both in surprised and disappointed, she sat back. She pushed her hair back in frustration, fingers getting caught at the knots of jewels in them, and looked around the room once more, attempting to brainstorm where she would hide valuable information if she were a mayor or a super villain. She began to collect all the papers she threw out when she saw in the inner leftmost corner of the drawer a piece of paper sticking out.

She went to scrap it out but it would budge without being torn. She looked over the desk and pulled the drawer out. There was nothing there. Sighing, she was about to set the drawer back in place but a glimmer of gold caught her attention. She reached in and felt a keyhole on the tips of her finger.

“She is in your office,” the voice of the assistant was softer than cotton, but it reached Marinette’s ears. Hastily, Marinette poured the pile of papers in the drawer and set it back into the desk as the steps got louder and closer to her.

“Bon soir,” the voice of the Mayor boomed through the room when he stepped in, the normal glee and arrogant threads missing from his tone. The assistant bowed and closed the door behind him. Marinette turned away from the window and gave an appearance of serenity as she offered a smile to the mayor.

While she felt insecure without the power Tikki granted, she did not allow herself to feel defenseless. Squaring her shoulders and tipping her chin up slightly, Marinette greeted the Mayor without the slightest bit of hesitation.

“Mayor Bourgeois,” Marinette said and the much taller man walked around his desk, his hand skimming the surface of the polished wood.

“Mademoiselle Marinette, please take a seat.” He gestured to the chair on the other side of his desk and sat down when she did carefully due to the fluids pouring from between her thighs. She was embarrassed but he could not see it on her expression. “How are you this evening?” He asked politely.

“Well, thank you for asking. How are you?”

“To be honest, I am in a predicament.”

“How so?” She frowned.

“Chloe,” the mayor groaned and Marinette groaned with him silently.

“Is she alright? Did she suddenly get sick and unable to make it to the party?” She asked a little too hopefully and quickly followed it with an apology. “If so, I am terribly sorry about that.”

“No, no. Chloe is feeling fine. What she wants is the issue.”

“Oh, what does she want now?” Marinette grumbled as graciously as she could.

“A dress.”

“A dress?”

“Yes, one based off of Sun Bingbing’s Fall Collection being showcased at the Fall Fashion Convention.”

“How did she-”

“Somehow, she got a photo of one of the garments set to appear on the runway.” He looked up to her with a severe frown. “And, from my understanding, you are the main designer for her Fall Fashion Convention Collection.”

“Um, yes. That is correct but I had a lot of guidance from-”

“I want to commission a dress for Chloe.”

“If you do, then it would be best to contact Sun Bing-”

“No,” he interrupted.

Marinette held her temper of being interrupted again by sighing lowly, “No?”

“I want you to design it and make it for her by the Fall Fashion Convention.”

There was no way in hell she was going to do that.

Plastering a pleasant smile, Marinette shook her head. “I apologize, Mayor, but I must decline. With the limited amount of time I have and my workload preparing for the Fall Fashion Convention, I will not have time to create a –”

“Nonsense!” The Mayor knocked the items on his desk sharply, towering her as his photos of Chloe and expensive vase shattered on the ground.

There was a knocking at his door. “Is everything alright, Mayor?” The assistant asked from the hall. “Mayor?”

“You will do as I say!” He shouted.

It was the crow; she saw the bright marking on his back through the reflection of the window. She needed to edge it on. Make it surface and she will be able to capture it. “I refuse,” Marinette stood up, forgetting that she was currently a mere woman.

“You will not refuse me!” The mayor growled and black fluttered over him. Marinette stepped away from him, her back was pressed on the door when it was open and she fell backward on the assistant.

“We need to escape,” Marinette pulled the assistant up.

“Mayor!” The assistant tried to go to him, but the burst of negative energy pushed them back.

“I am the Governor!” He began to multiple. His royal blue suit became a dreary gray and his eyes were black, glistening like a camera lens. “I see all. I rule all! All will obey me!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry for the long wait and thank you for your patience. I hope you enjoy this chapter as we delve deeper into this "mystery" with Marinette and Adrien. 
> 
> Next upload will be before the 30th of July. So, please keep a look out!


	9. Chapter 9

“Tell me, how nice is it to wake up next to Marinette every day?” Adrien asked Mardi Gras who meowed his response. Adrien nodded. “Thought so. Must be the most wonderful image to see every morning.” They both sat on the couch facing the grand view of the Paris skyline. “Is she clingy?” He asked and another meow came from Mardi Gras. Adrien crossed his arms understandingly, “If only we could switch place.”

The thought of Marinette in the morning has awed him since he was fifteen. She was gorgeous at night. The moonlight made her eyes radiant and her skin glow. However, he thirsted to see the sunlight from the early hours of the morning beam on her, light playing off her black hair and the pinks of her lips. The smell of her mixed with him and sleep.

Adrien sighed longingly, “What I would give to be a witness to that.” Mardi meowed and swished his tail slowly. “Don’t gloat,” he scolded. The lights flickered. “What was that?”

“Hm, who knows,” Plagg flew to Adrien. “But look what I have!” Plagg held a piece of cheese and twirled around the room happily. “Tikki found it for me.”

“Tikki?” Adrien’s eyebrows shot up.

“Oops,” Plagg gave a guilty smile and threw his cheese in his mouth.

The lights flickered again and Adrien stood up, “Transform me, Plagg.”

“But, why?” Plagg whined while being pulled in Adrien’s ring. “Tikki already knows you’re A-” Engulfed in green lightning Adrien transformed to Chat Noir.

“Don’t tell your mom, got it, Mardi?” Chat winked at the cat and Mardi’s paw twitched. “Knew I can count on you. Now...Tikki?” Chat walked around the couch towards the kitchen. “Are you here?”

Tikki flew out and waved bashfully at him, “Hello, Chat Noir. It’s nice to see you again.”

“And it’s nice to see you,” Chat frowned and looked at the hotel door. “But I would’ve preferred to have you with Marinette.”

“She probably rushed out without thinking due to…being preoccupied.” Tikki said carefully, “I don’t want to risk going out. I don’t want to be caught or seen and expose Marinette. But something is wrong.” The lights flickered once more. “I feel it.”

“I’ll go check it out. Marinette should be back by the time I return, if not, I’ll get her for you.”

“Thank you,” Tikki gave Chat a hug on his cheek, “I am glad you’re Marinette’s partner.”

“Why can’t Plagg be more like you?” Chat grumbled with a grin that made her laugh. “I’ll be back. Hopefully, I’ll see Ladybug soon.” Chat saluted her off and ran to the window.

Pushing it open, he smoothly jumped out. After years of jumping from building to building and free falling, the plunge does not faze him. Chat twisted to his side. His feet touched the building briefly before his fingers reached for the wall. He willed a black mass to create sharp claws that sank into the building, slowing his descent until he arrived on the third floor.

The screams were much clearer now. He dropped himself down. The cornucopia of shouting was coming from inside. Entering the hotel lobby and pushing through strings of people that were trying to escape, he stopped when he saw the ashen figure of Mayor Bourgeois on top of the grand staircase. He was forcing collars on the hotel’s guests.

“Do not fret, citizens of Paris. I, the Governor, am watching,” the Governor grabbed a new victim and enclosed his hand around his neck. He squeezed until a metal collar formed and shocked the victim until they were compliant. A red light began to beep steadily.   

The Governor reached for another person but pulled his hand away in pain, a thin line of blood forming as he looked at the throwing knife against the wall. “Defiance is punishable by death!” He shouted, looking at Chat Noir who was juggling three knives in his left hand.

“Thankfully, I have nine lives.” Chat said offhandedly with a smirk, “The perks of being a cat.”

“Guard the building,” The Governor demanded, his victims swarmed outside to patrol the hotel, “She’s still here.”

“She?” Chat waited until the people were outside. Thankful that he would not need to worry about them.

“Villain, I will let you live if you find me Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” The Governor jumped from the center of the grand staircase down to the ground level.

“I rather burn at the stake,” Chat declared, swiftly placing his knives back in his belt and trading it for his staff.

“Then death shall be yours,” The Governor shouted. An ax appeared in his hands as he ran towards Chat.

“Oh, I should avoid that.” Chat snickered, dodging another strike. “I don’t want to be heading to the guillotine anytime soon.” He blocked a downward swing of the ax with his staff and pushed the Governor back with a well-aimed kick.

“How about the government answer some questions,” Chat ducked an attack, being more agile and quicker than the stocky man. “Why do you want Marinette?”

“I answer to no one!”

“You answer to the people,” Chat kicked the back of the Governor’s knee, grabbing the ax and throwing it to the side. The solid thud it made when it embedded itself in the wall ricocheted in the room. “What do you need from Marinette?”

“I see all. I am all. I am the Governor!”

Doors slammed open from behind. Chat Noir turned and looked up to the top of the grand staircase. His chest twisted when he saw Marinette, her dress hiked up and barefooted as she was being chased by another copy of the Governor. She looked back in alarm and when she turned her head, she met his eyes.

“Marinette!” Chat Noir moved to run to her but he was jerked back by a strong hand on his shoulder. The Governor he was original fighting stood up and threw a blast of electricity at him. Chat was barely able to phase through the attack in a dense smoke. 

Marinette decided against running down the staircase when she saw Chat Noir battling with another copy of the Governor. Thinking quick, she ran towards the door at the other end when she heard a high-pitched sound approaching from behind. Waves of electric sparks snipped at her. She blinked in surprised at the blast hitting the wall next to her. Looking behind her again, she yelped when she saw the Governor charging for another attack. She heard her name being shouted again by Chat Noir as she ducked under the attack.

“Marinette!” Chat Noir swiftly punched the Governor in the stomach and aimed his staff at the Governor’s chest, launching him out through Le Grand Hotel’s entrance.

Chat Noir turned and saw Marinette hitting the banister painfully and, as if she was smoothly encouraged by a gust of wind, went over. He ran to her but he knew he would not make it in time to catch her.

He was pushed too far away from her during the fight. 

“Marinette!”

She never hit the ground.

Chat shouted his relief when Jun emerged from the left doorway, grabbing Marinette’s forearm mere seconds after she fell over the railing. Effortlessly, Jun pulled her up, an arm wrapping around her waist as he drew her over. They fell to the ground and quickly got up. Jun was pulling her as the Governor yelled in anger.

“You cannot escape the law,” The Governor shouted, taking a step forward to only step back again when Chat Noir jumped in front of him.

“Down with the Bourgeois,” he hissed, pressing the paw on his staff. There was a release of air and Chat pulled his sabre out from its sheath.

Marinette heard Chat battling the Governor but she kept glancing behind her. Expecting to see him. Instead, she saw empty hallways with lone tables with vases or framed landscape painting. “Jun,” she looked at the model. “Where are we going?”

“Away from here. It’s not safe,” he said, his hand never leaving her wrist. Although she agreed, she needed to get away from him. It was not safe around her and she needed to go to Tikki.

They burst into another room.

Marinette panted heavily, concerned that they stopped but she could not help but look around in amazement. They were in a large indoor courtyard. Plants hung from the high walls with leaves tumbling down in rich green locks. Grand overarching windows, five times her height, had polished marble benches underneath. In the center of the cream tile floor was a shallow pool of water. It gleamed blue and gold and had two large ornate fountains framing it at each end, bestowing the pool with fresh water.

She took a vigilant step forward when the lights were suddenly gone and so was Jun. She heard him hit the ground, grunting before a red light shined in the room. Marinette desperately attempted to locate him when she heard another grunt, pained and gurgling, and saw the Governor pinning Jun to the wall.

“Jun!” Marinette was not even able to turn to him fully when a hand captured her arm.

A second hand, glowing red, grasped her jaw. Taking a deep breath, her eyes trailed up to the Governor’s face illuminated by the flare of his hand. “Create the key, Witch.” The Governor demanded in a cold voice, “Open the door.”

~o~o~o~o~o~

_One and a half years ago…_

_“And here I thought I had an alcohol problem.”_

_Marinette gave a twitch of a smile and took another drink from her bottle. The liquid burned down her throat and she resisted the urge to sneer at the taste. It warmed her, though._

_“What do you want, Jun?”_

_“It’s dangerous to be out this late.”_

_“It’s not that late.”_

_“It’s past two in the morning.”_

_“So?”_

_“We’re trespassing,” Jun smiled. “I also hear it’s better to visit the Botanical Garden during the day.”_

_“So?” She muttered again._

_“It’s also raining,” he said._

_Ah? When did that start?_

_Marinette said nothing then._

_Her clothing and hair clung to her but she did not feel cold. The July humidity here would not allow that. Another mouthful of alcohol dulled the sensation on her skin and clouded her mind. Curling her knees under her chin, she continued to watch the fountain get plummeted with rain. She liked this fountain; it had three large dandelion-shaped structures that spurt out water from its metal poles during the day._

_She liked it during the day._

_She wondered if he would like it, too._

_“Marinette,” Jun sat next to her, “you don’t have to do this.”_

_“Yes, I do.”_

_“You don’t,” he fought back. “I already accepted my fate. I already told you I would forgive you if you decide to leave. I’ll end this. It’s easier this way. I know this is impossible and…you can’t do this.”_

_“I can,” Marinette grounded out._

_“Marinette…you can’t.”_

_“Don’t tell me what I can’t do!” She shot up. “I’m going to change your future. My fate. This isn’t our destiny,” she shouted. “I am going to do this.” Marinette looked away, her hand played with a tiny glass bottle with gilded flowers inside. “I will do this.”_

_"Oh." He was glad she was not looking at him or else she would have seen the look of pure relief on his face. “Then, why are you here?”_

_“I’m stubborn…but that doesn’t mean I can’t be miserable,” she chuckled._

_“I don’t understand.”_

_“It’s his birthday,” Marinette choked out, “I promised him I’ll celebrate his birthday with him every year and… I didn’t keep my promise.”_

_“Marinette.”_

_“And it’s not because I couldn’t because I can. But, I choose not to…damnit.”_

_Jun looked away. Not knowing what to say as they sat there as the rain hit them harder and the wind blew harshly._

_“Damnit,” she hissed, covering her eyes as tears fell._

~o~o~o~o~o~

“Catalyst,” Chat Noir sank his claws into the Governor’s chest and cursed when he, too, was a copy. He was the fifth copy Chat got rid of and he needed the original. “Marinette!” He damned his bad luck and shouted again. He searched for her throughout the third floor of Le Grand Hotel, desperate to find her well and unharmed after Jun ran off with her. “Jun!”

He had to find her. Ladybug was not here which meant she was still running around as Marinette.

“Marinette!” Chat shouted, jumping on the wall and landing behind another Governor. His hand sunk into the Mayor’s chest to only come up empty.

Fuck.

His ears twitched when he heard a soft thud to his right. He took a strong inhale and found a trace of lingering peonies. “Marinette,” he said in a soft affirmation. He ran towards the sound, following the trail of lavender and vanilla and came to a double door, ornate and locked. Plum blossoms sprang from the other side.

“Cataclysm,” Chat yelled and embedded his hand into the door. It paled and decayed, falling apart in rotting pieces of wood and iron. He ran in, his eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness as he searched for her. He first saw Jun, pinned to the wall and struggling against a Governor who remained silent and unyielding.

“Marinette,” Jun gurgled before he was rammed against the wall again, distorting him as the Governor dropped him and charged towards Chat. Chat Noir heard his blood loud in his ears as he followed Jun’s gaze to the center of the room. Before he could register what he saw, he quickly blocked, dodged, and defeated the Governor’s copy.

Turning his attention back to the center of the room, he recognized the Governor’s form. He was on his hands and knees like a statue repenting in the middle of the shallow pool of water. His clothes were soaked. His expression stoic but his gaze remained heavy with intent on the water beneath him.

Chat Noir surveyed the room, searching for Marinette but she was nowhere in sight. Her scent lingered in the room, whispering to him to find her. He took a steady step forward, staring at the Governor who remained still as he began to look for her.

Seconds later, like a star dashing across the sky, a hand beneath the Governor surged out from the clouded water. The hand pushed against the Governor’s shoulder. The water began to thrash violently as a second hand burst out from beneath the akuma Mayor, pushing the man’s forearms and shoulders.

“Mari,” Chat Noir’s blood ran cold. Sprinting towards them, Chat Noir kicked the Governor up and rammed his staff against the Governor’s chest, pushing the akuma Mayor away.

Marinette surged out from the water, gasping for air. Chat Noir caught her, collecting her in his arms to carry her away from the fountain. Her hair was dusted with the stars of jewels and flowers, slick against her cheeks as she grasped his shoulders trembling. “Chat?” she asked softly, her throat raw.

“I got you,” kissed her cheek in relief when she gave a subtle nod. He pulled away to get a better look at her, his hand cupping and caressing her cheeks. “I’m here. I won’t leave you,” he promised.

“Villain,” the Governor propped himself against the wall, using it as a support as he glared at Chat Noir in the darkness.

“Bastard,” Chat hissed, stepping back to the other side of the room with Marinette in his arms. Eyes never leaving the Governor as he sat Marinette a good distance away. Once she was, he pressed another kiss to her forehead and whispered his return before he charged at the Governor.

Chat Noir tore the ax away the moment it appeared and sank his hand into the Governor's chest. He found the original. He felt the frantic flapping of wings as he pulled the crow out from the Mayor’s chest.

“What?” Chat stepped back in shocked when the large crow flew free. It was blacker than the cold void of space. It cawed loudly and flew towards the windows, bursting through the glass.

“Go after it,” Marinette rasped and Chat looked behind him. She was leaning against the wall, her eyes trained on the broken window. "You need to go after it," she coughed violently and fell against the wall.

“Marinette!” Chat rushed to her but hesitated to touch her when she shifted her eyes to him, distance and hard, barely able to see him under the moonlight.

“You have to stop it. It’s different from that others,” she coughed more, straining her voice. “Go,” she stressed to him.

“I’m not leaving you.”

“I’m fine,” she bit out and gasped when he knocked his forehead against hers firmly.

“I’m not like you, Marinette,” he said vehemently. The glow of his green eyes impaled in hers and she clenched her hands into fist. “I won’t leave you.”

The lights flickered on.

The fountains restarted its fall and the low dribble of water filled with room. The vases and pots of flowers shattered amidst the fight formed into solid pieces again. The shards of glass on the floor disappeared as the broken window slowly repaired itself without the power of miraculous. The hotel fixed itself but not the people Chat noticed. Jun was still struggling to stand up and Marinette had a bruise forming around her neck.

Moments later, officers and paramedics flooded the hotel. Physicians cared for the injured and took the severely wounded to nearby hospitals while officers questioned and investigated the scene. When they entered the indoor courtyard where Chat Noir was with Marinette, Jun, and the Mayor. Chat watched as they took Jun out of the room; but he personally carried Marinette out of the hotel.

He was unwilling and distrusting of everyone to care for her at that moment. It took him a few minutes until he finally placed her on the back of an open ambulance to get look over.

“Chat Noir!” Chat turned to a group of cops and reporters. A young officer walked up to him, “My sergeant wants to hear your side of the story before the reporters blast you with their own questions.”

Chat glanced over to Marinette who was being looked over by a medic, soaked and shivering underneath the blanket given to her. She caught his eyes and pulled away when he went to touch her cheek. “The reporters,” she said and Chat dropped his hand.

“I’ll be back,” he promised and looked at the young man taking her blood pressure. “Make sure she’s alright, understood?”

The medic’s hand fumbled with the clipboard he held as he nodded his head, “Y-yes, Chat Noir.”

His feet felt like lead when he took his first step away from her and followed the young policeman. He told himself not to look over his shoulder but he could not help it. Like a magnet, he was attracted to her. The bruise was darker around her neck now. She still looked otherworldly with the pink dress she wore and the jewels in her hair.

Soon, he was facing the old police sergeant that he insistently recognized as Sabrina’s father. “Ah, Chat Noir. Thank you for coming to speak to me.”

“Not a problem, Sergeant Roger,” Chat smirked and began to retell the events to him, leaving out the details of him being in Marinette’s room. After a few minutes, he left to stand in the crescent of reporters and began to answer their questions.

“Where was Ladybug?” One reporter asked.

“Before entering the hotel, we both decided it would be best that I went in to help the people and she further investigate who is behind this.”

“Do you know who is the mastermind?” Another asked.

“We have people of interest,” Chat said and shook his head. “But no confirm suspect as of now.”

“Who are the people of interest?”

“I cannot rely that information.”

More reports shot questions and Chat answered them vaguely, being accustomed to giving ambiguous responses. Following a few more questions, Chat heard the first beep of his miraculous ring. Knowing he only have a few more minutes of being Chat Noir, he sneaked a glance behind him and cursed when his eyes landed on the empty ambulance car he left Marinette at.

“No more questions,” he said abruptly and left the semi-circle of reporters and camera crew. The police held them back when they tried to follow him.

A second beep rang.

“Hey,” Chat shouted when he was close to the medic he left Marinette with. “Hey! Where’s the woman I left in your care?”

The man looked confused, “she’s at the….” His sentence lost when he saw the empty car too. “She was…she was just here.”

“Where did she go!?” He asked as calmly as he could but his voice came out in a low hiss. He glanced around the scene before training his eyes back on the medic. “Where did she go?” He said again, calmer this time.

A third beep rang.

“I-I don’t know. She fell asleep and I needed to check on some other patients. I thought-”

“You didn’t,” Chat bit curtly and immediately apologized, feeling awful when he saw the embarrassed shame on the medic’s face. “Sorry, it’s not your fault. I just. I need…if you see her, keep her here.” He commanded and a fourth beep sounded. He needed to leave before his suit gave way.

Chat ran to the side of the hotel, his feet hitting the hotel’s wall as he ascended up the side and onto the fire escape. He jumped into the first open window and his transformation fell when he saw it was an empty room. Plagg fell onto the floor in a heap of exhausted mass and cried out for cheese.

“No time for that, Plagg.” Adrien hissed and grabbed the kwami. “We have to look for Marinette.”

“Why?” Plagg whined as he was stuffed in Adrien’s jacket.

“Because she’s hurt and probably doing something…stupid.”

~o~o~o~o~o~  
  


Marinette sat rigid on the back of the ambulance. Her left hand heavy on her lap. Periodically sirens would blare in her head followed by a high pitch silence. She trembled from the cold but small areas on her body burned. She barely heard Chat Noir speak with the officer but when he reached out to touch her, she pushed his hand away.

There were in public.

He may not care about showing affection to her but she did. Anyone watching them could confirm that they were involved and she does not want to be his weakness. Her gaze followed him as he walked away with an officer.

She bit the corner of her lips; trying to smother the happiness she felt when he said he would stay with her. She kept reminding herself that she should not be happy. She should not smile or be filled with warmth.

Not now.

They lost a chance to defeat the enemy because of her. 

His words resounded in her head and stung like alcohol on a fresh wound. Echoing clearly over and over again. She tried to think of other things that would be more useful to her, to her situation. However, his words tightened over her neck. Cast a shadow of shame over her because she knew he was right.

She would have left him to chase the enemy.

She had done it in the past.

Shifting her gaze over to the street, people littered the sidewalks and roads. On the far end of the other side of the sidewalk was Bingbing and Jun. They were huddled close to each other. Bingbing completely unharmed but she fretted over Jun who got scraped and bruised.

She talked to them briefly when Chat carried her out of the hotel. They were going to continue to stay at Le Grand Paris. Although weary, they both had a subtle sense of excitement. Marinette already reassured them that she, too, would stay in the hotel with them. Chat Noir voiced his disapproval to her afterward. 

A bellhop loaned her a cell phone. She used it quickly to call her parents and assured them that she was unharmed. The sting on her neck rejected the truth. Leaning against the ambulance doorway, she faced Le Grand Hotel's massive doors. Tikki was probably worried sick about her.

Like a smudge of light at early dawn, she noticed the dull light in one of the rooms on the top floor. Her eyes dilated. "The Mayor's office," she threw a vase to the ceiling light, leaving only a lone lamp to light the room when she escaped. She opened her left hand and held seven keys on a keyring she stole from the Governor when he pinned her down.

This was her chance.

Held together by a thin string of resilience she shut her eyes. A gust of wind blew and the blanket she had on fell from her shoulders. The medic who helped her was kind and she felt slightly bad for feigning sleep but this was her chance. The medic came back to check on her and bought her act of slumber. He covered her again with the blanket and went to help other patients. Marinette opened her eyes smoothly and got up when she saw the medic kneeling down to help a man. She turned to look at Chat Noir and saw his attention was on the reporters. 

The frantic commotion from the people, the injured, the police, and the media made it too easy for Marinette to re-enter Le Grand Hotel unnoticed. She walked passed cops and firefighters. No one looked at her twice when she entered the elevator and rode it to the second highest floor of the hotel.

The calm exterior she had cracked when the doors reopened. She broke out in a run straight to her room and pounded on the door. “Tikki!” Marinette shouted, knowing she was alone. Her fists hit the door harder until Tikki flew out of the room. “Tikki!” Marinette cried in relief and hugged Tikki to her cheek.

“Marinette! Your neck,” Tikki cried. “Are you okay? Why did you leave me?”

“I’m sorry,” Marinette whispered. “I didn’t mean to.”

“I was so worried. Where did you go? What happened?”

“I’m sorry,” Marinette repeated again. “I’m so sorry but we need to go to the Mayor’s office now.”

“The Mayor’s office?”

“I think there might be something there,” Marinette said, running to the emergency staircase with Tikki close behind her. Running up a flight of stairs they burst in to the last floor of Le Grand Hotel. Tikki followed Marinette close behind as they rushed in the Mayor’s office.

“What happened outside? Was it due to Corbeau Noir?” Tikki asked, too anxious to wait.

“Yes,” Marinette answered, pushing the Mayor’s office door open. “When the Mayor became possessed. He became the Governor and tried to control everyone through collars.” She went to the other side of the desk and heaved the drawer out, Marinette tried the first key on the ring.

It slipped in but did not turn. She tried the second and the third ring, her hand was shaking as she kept glancing up to the doorway, afraid of getting caught. She skipped the fourth ring and went straight to the fifth and the sixth, and again the lock would not turn. On the last key, the seventh, she shut her eyes and hoped her luck was with her tonight. Reaching in the hollow drawer, the seventh key slipped in the lock and gently turned, releasing a click.

To the left of her, a decorative knob on the desk popped open. Tikki pulled the hidden drawer out and grabbed the papers stuffed inside, passing them to Marinette.

“I think this mostly the Mayor’s personal paperwork,” Marinette frowned from her place on the floor as Tikki kept searching through the drawer. “Birth certificates. Property certificates.”

“What is this for?” Tikki asked, pulling out a green triangle gem.

“May I see?” Marinette placed the paperwork on the ground to hold the gem. She turned it in her hand and saw it was chipped. Underneath the green coat of paint was ivory. Marinette glanced over the desk to the statue of the archer, to his bare arrow. “No,” Marinette exhaled and walked over to the statue.

She slipped the gem on the bare arrow and twisted it in place. There was ticking and Marinette took a step back with Tikki on her shoulder. The statue popped up and they both screamed. Then, they remained still and spared a glance to each other before Marinette lifted the statue but watched as it slide to the side instead. Uncovering a pendant embedded into the wooden base.

“Medusa?” Tikki flew to pull the pendant out from the base, a thin chain following it as she traced the groves of the high relief face of the Medusa with her hand. She turned it to show Marinette when it slipped form her hands in pure shock.

Marinette swiftly caught it with both hands, almost losing her balance as she did, “What’s wrong?” Marinette looked pointedly at the pendant, seeing nothing misplaced with the carved head and its heated expression. “Tikki?”

“It’s my handwriting,” Tikki said. Marinette tilted her head slightly in confusion and Tikki flipped the pendant around, showing the words ‘ _Sea Line_ ’ craved into the back. “That’s my handwriting,” Tikki repeated. “I wrote that. I know I did. That is my handwriting. I am sure.”

“And you don’t recognized this?”

“No,” Tikki’s antenna dropped. “I don’t.”

“Maybe…it’s part of your memory lost thing involving Sanzuwu?” Marinette offered. “It’s English, right?”

“Yes, it says ‘Sea Line’ but why did I crave it.”

“The ocean?” Marinette looked around the room unsure as to what to do with the pendant. She noticed the nautical books on the Mayor’s bookshelf and walked over to them. She took two books form the shelf and flipped threw them. “Maybe Plagg will know?”

Tikki gave a curt nod, “Yes! Let’s ask him.” Tikki glanced around the room once more. “We should leave soon, Marinette. Before anyone catches us.”

“Yeah,” Marinette went to put the books back in place when she saw a thin antique journal sticking out behind the books. Humming in curiosity, she took the two additional books covering the journal out and grabbed it, passing it to Tikki as she set the nautical books back in place.

“It’s in Lishu.” Tikki announced after she opened the journal on the Mayor’s desk.

“Lishu?” Marinette picked the journal up and flipped through it as Tikki sat on her shoulder.

“It’s an ancient script used in China during the Hans dynasty.”

Marinette continued to flipped through it until she groaned, “I can’t read it. Can you?”

“No, I lost the knowledge around the year one thousand,” Tikki said causally. “Maybe Master Fu? Or Wayzz?”

Marinette paused when she saw an image of a crow. She traced it with her finger. Hesitantly, she touched the page and as if it burned she dropped the book and stepped back until her back hit the wall.

“Marinette?” Tikki looked at her in concern.

“I’m fine,” Marinette answered stiffly, staring at the journal in caution. “Let’s take it with us, too.”

“Marinette, is stealing the book the best option?” Tikki fluttered down, looking at the book closely. “Especially one so…unique? Someone will be looking for it.”

“I remember a time when someone told me to ‘take’ a book that belonged to Adrien. Anyways, we’re not stealing. We’re borrowing it.” Marinette flipped through the pages again. Stopping when she saw the ladybug. On impulse she ripped the page out, ignoring Tikki’s gasp and folded the paper. “We’ll take it to Master Fu and then return it before the Mayor noticed it’s gone.”

She shifted the statue back in to its original position, grabbing the arrow tip and throwing it in the hidden drawer alongside the Mayor’s personal documents. She then shoved the bottom drawer back in place, dropped the keys in the top drawer and surveyed the room once more to make sure everything looked correct.

Waves of anxiety swept through her but she pushed them aside. She stood and held the archaic journal far from her due to her damp dress and hair, the pendant rested around her neck, and a reluctant Tikki held the paper she ripped.

She gave a solid nod. “Let’s go,” Marinette took a step out of the office when she felt a raging burn on her back and soon after an explosion of dense pain against the side of her temple.

Blinking, she exhaled softly at the overly bright lights moving above her. She forced her eyes to adjust. A lone whine of a whistle blared in her ears and she took a greedy breath of air. Her fingers twitched. The stale carpet scraped against her cheek.

She heard whispering. It was low and harsh. Her dress was pushed high against her thigh, her left leg held up as she was slowly being dragged down the hall. Panting a tad harder, she propped her head up, moving it through the condense sand of agony and saw a lightly gold and glittered hand wrapped around her ankle.

Head too heavy, she did not bother to look at the owner of the hand. She already knew who it was. Instead, Marinette slowly turned her head to the side. Watched as a lone hallway table passed her. She looked towards the direction she was being pulled and saw another table approaching. She could not tell what color the walls were, but she could see that the upcoming table was small.

“Always getting involved, Xiăo Bug,” The voice said. “Always. Always. Always,” its words echoed around her, whispering in her ear before it sounded across the hall and then outside the window. Never giving away its original location.

“Here. Hong Kong. Salem. Alexandra,” it continued to speak. “Xiăo Bug,” the words whispered and resounded throughout the hall in different tones once again. “Why can’t you stay dead?”

Marinette grasped the leg of the passing table and swung in front of her. The golden hand let go of her and she mustered all of her senses to get up and run. She only ran a meter when gold sand morphed around her ankle and pulled her back. Barely able to cushion her fall with her arms, her head rang louder and the pain was deafening.

“Xiăo Bug,” the voice growled echoing in her mind. “Stupid Bug.”

Her head was slammed against the floor and held there, she felt her cheek prickle underneath its palm. She saw the gold dust above her shift and morph, but the hand that held her down remained. Black sockets peered down at her and the toothy smile underneath the beak-shaped mask glistened. It grew closer and Marinette shifted her head to the side, she felt its breath on her jaw.

She held her whimper even after a white crow landed next to her, its red eyes bored down on her. She bit her lips and tried to remain strong, but when it finally spoke again a muffled whimper left her.

“Foolish Bug, I own you.”

~o~o~o~o~o~

“Marinette!” Adrien pounded on Marinette’s door, hoping that she or Tikki would open the door but there was no answer. Not even Mardi’s lazy meow. “Plagg,” Adrien pulled the black kwami out from his breast pocket.

“I’m not done!” Plagg complained, “I only ate one slice.”

“Transform me!” Bathed in green and black lightning, Chat Noir quickly phased through Marinette’s door. He stalked around the room looking for her but only found Mardi pacing back and forth in the living room. “Marinette?”

“Chat Noir!” Tikki flew in, trembling as she saw him. “Quickly!” She dropped a piece of paper she held and phased through the ceiling.

Without hesitation, Chat followed. Black claws formed around the tips of his fingers and he jumped up to sink them in to the ceiling. He pulled himself up and phased through the ceiling. He appeared in a hallway, catching Tikki’s retreating form and he was close behind her. Rounding a corner, they entered the Mayor’s office. Chat surveyed the room, shocked as Tikki cried out for Marinette.

“Marinette!” She shouted, looking around and exited the room. “Marinette!” She cried out again.

“Tikki, what’s happening?” Chat asked.

“We were attacked! Marinette was attack!” Tikki said frantically. Fluttering in a circle, attempting to sense her holder’s aura. She found it. “There!” Tikki flew towards the direction. Exiting one hall to enter another.

Chat Noir heard a violent thud hit the floor and ran faster. He skidded a corner, running against the wall, when he saw a golden monster perched above Marinette. He heard her muffled whimper and threw a knife towards the creature, disrupting its form.

The golden akuma reformed above her, glaring at him with black eyes. Its beck ripped open and screeched in rage, thunderous as its sand wings flapped viciously. Chat released his sabre, scowling at the creatures. But, the white crow perched next to Marinette dispersed in smoke. Then, the golden bird dissolved and scattered out the windows.

Leaving an eerie silence in its wake.

Marinette gave a low cry as she turned to her side. Chat and Tikki were at her side seconds later. Chat fell to his knees to help her as she tried to sit. She sought refuge in his embrace instead. Resting her head on his shoulder as Tikki flew in her path of vision. Tikki spoke but Marinette could not understand anything. The low hum slowly dissolved and Tikki’s muffled voice became clearer.

“Marinette! Are you okay, Marinette!?”

Marinette nodded when Tikki’s words finally made sense, tightening her hold on to Chat’s forearm she fought off another wave of nausea. She felt his fingers on her chin, gently probing her to look up at him but she refused.

“What happened?” Chat asked.

“We were in the Mayor’s office when Marinette was attacked. She was unconscious and I went to look for you.” Tikki landed on the ground, antennas forlorn. “I’m sorry, Marinette, for losing the book and for….”

“Not your fault,” Marinette mumbled, and she was not sure if Tikki was apologizing for seeking Chat’s help or for finally confirming her identity to him completely. There was no more denying on her end and she felt relief on that aspect.

“Book?” Chat frowned and Tikki froze. She glanced down at Marinette, debating as to what to say but Marinette answered him.

“Yes,” it felt foreign to speak. As if she was not pronouncing sounds but the look of brief relief on Tikki’s face confirmed to her she was. “I found a journal that might…be useful for us.” Marinette took another deep breath through her nose, exhaling from her mouth. Shutting her eyes when the hall spun on her and her stomach protested violently when the wallpaper began to sway. “How long was I…?”

Tikki landed on Chat’s vacant shoulder, “It’s been more than five minutes.”

“We should leave before anyone comes,” Chat said. “And we need to get Marinette checked out again.”

“We have to go to Master Fu,” Tikki demanded. “It will be suspicious if she comes out injured again and Master Fu has some ointments and medicine that can speed up Marinette’s healing.”

“Then, let’s go see Master Fu.” Chat organized Marinette in his arms. “Are you ready, Marinette?” She nodded and he picked her up gently. “I got you, Princess. You’re safe. Don’t worry.”

The pain, combined with the fear and relief finally manifested. She felt the creation of a sob rising from her throat and she tried to smother it, it hurt but despite her effort, it escaped as a tiny sob. “Mari?” He said her name softly like the first snowfall in December and she pressed herself closer to his shoulder. “Princess?”

He swiftly sat them back down and he pulled her away from him. The shock that swept over his gaze when he saw her face only propelled her cries. She was frustrated that another sob appeared and another. She could not control them.

He kissed her bruised temple and the burn marking on her cheek, hugging her tightly as he could without harming her. “I’m here, Marinette. I have you,” he said fervently. “You’re okay.” He welcomed her fear and her tears, continuing to tell her soothingly she was safe.

In that brief moment, she believed him and sobbed harder.

~o~o~o~o~o~

Marinette sniffed and blinked at Master Fu as he sighed at them. “I’ll make some tea,” Master Fu opened his door wider for Chat Noir and Marinette. “Get her to the living room.”

“Thank you,” Chat Noir walked in, still carrying Marinette in his arms. If it were not for the steady drum of pain dinging inside her head, she would have been mortified and begged him to put her down.

“Release your transformation, Chat Noir.” Master Fu said, “I am assuming Plagg needs time to rest alongside Tikki.”

“Um,” Chat Noir glanced down at Marinette who still refused to look at him directly.

“It’s okay,” Marinette said, seeing it as an excuse to shut her eyes. “I won’t look.”

Chat Noir gave a sullen smile, “That’s not an issue.”

“Oh, then what is?”

“That you won’t look,” he grinned when she pulled at his cheek in annoyance.

“Ah, she still doesn’t know?” Master Fu asked.

“The better word is ‘refuse’,” Chat corrected.

“But, you know hers,” Master Fu stated and Marinette threw him a weak frown.

“I don’t want to talk about this,” she said. Master Fu only smiled and went to make tea.

Chat sighed and released his magic. Plagg popped out of his ring and turned to glare at Adrien when the black kwami saw Marinette. “Woah, who did you mess with?” Plagg teased but was quickly pushed by Tikki. “Why!?”

Adrien held back his chuckle as he took off his shoes without setting Marinette down. Leaving both kwamis arguing behind him, they entered the simple living room with elegant prints hanging on the wall. Adrien sat down on one of the cushions with Marinette still in his arms. While she did not attempt to leave his embrace, she did move to sit beside him. Leaning heavily against him, his arm wrapped around her as they waited for Master Fu.

“Now is not that time, Plagg!” Tikki rushed out, landing on the low coffee table angrily, “This is serious!”

“Tikki,” Marinette called out to her kwami, “It’s okay. I’m fine.”

“No, you’re not!” Tikki wept, “This is the fifth time this happened.”

“The fifth time?” Adrien swiftly looked down at her, anger painted the tip of his words but she looked straight ahead.

“Yes,” Marinette cleared up, forming her words carefully before she said them. “I got hit by, um, other akumas before that left me unconscious. But, I’ve never been dragged by one and I’ve never been attacked as…me.”

“He’s getting closer,” Tikki wiped her tears away, giving Marinette a silent plea that was silently rejected by her Holder.

Master Fu interrupted when he entered with a tray of hot tea. Wayzz greeted them all before taking Tikki and Plagg away to rest in the next room. Master Fu finally looked at Marinette and his eyes went directly to the discolored marks on her temple, neck, and the lingering burn mark on her cheek. “Dear child, what have you done?" 

“Got into some danger?”

“Why do you always incline to put yourself in harm way?”

“To make life a bit more interesting?” she gave a halfhearted smile. 

“Marinette,” Adrien warned, not finding the humor in her answer.

“Sorry,” she apologized quickly.

“I have an ointment for that, reckless girl.” Master Fu grumbled as he stood and ambled his ways to a cabinet.

“As long as it doesn’t smell like garlic,” Marinette shut her eyes, ignoring the stings and flares of heat.

“No, you will smell of sage instead,” Master Fu chuckled.

“Don’t go to sleep, Marinette,” Adrien whispered to her, nudging her lightly. She pouted but did as he said, struggling to keep her eyes open.

“To take care of the city and the lives of its people, you must care for yourself, too, Marinette.” Master Fu sat back down with two small containers in his hand. Popping the lid off of one, the smell of medication curled around Marinette sharply and Master Fu scoffed. “Do not complain about the smell. It will heal those nasty marks in a few days.”

“I’m not complaining,” Marinette sulked, watching Master Fu pour tea and pushing it in her hand.

“You will first drink three cups of tea,” he instructed. “Then, you will put the red salve on your bruises and this one,” he removed the other container’s top and set it in front of her. “Will go on your cheek,” he looked at her intentionally and she ignored it.

“Anything else?” Adrien asked as Marinette fought through the tea’s bitter and herbal taste.

“Yes, I would like to know what exactly happened,” Master Fu demanded and Marinette choked on the last bit of tea. “Five cups,” he said.

“Five?” Marinette wiped her mouth.

“Seven? It is your lucky number” Master Fu offered with a smile and she shook her head.

“Five is good,” she sighed and held the cup out for a refill.

“So?” Master Fu probed and Adrien looked down at Marinette.

“So,” Marinette mimicked softly, and then began to recount the night, purposely leaving out Chat being in her room. “I’m staying at Le Grand Hotel. My boss from Hong Kong came and she wanted me close for work. After a late dinner, the Mayor’s assistant came to my room and asked me to meet with the Mayor.” She took another sip, nervous as she went on. “I saw a crow marking on the Mayor earlier today.” Marinette felt Chat stiffen beside her, “and I agreed so I can go investigate.”

“Marinette, what were you think?” Adrien spoke with frustration and displeasure, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“You were there?” Master Fu asked.

She blushed, “He was, and I agree, it was a poor decision on my end. I thought he would be a routine akuma.”

Adrien ran his hand through his hair, unsure what to say without causing an argument between them. However, Master Fu directed the conversation back to the retelling of the night, pouring Marinette her third cup of tea.

“Once there, I looked around and I found a keyhole in the hollow section of his bottom drawer. I didn’t do anything after that because he came in. He wanted me to make a dress for Chloe and I refused. I didn’t have enough time for a commission in my schedule. The Mayor got upset and became the Governor. I escaped with the assistant. The Governor then caught me… Mayor said I needed to… had me under,” Marinette stopped, unsure how to continue.

“I saved her,” Adrien said.

Master Fu pulled on his bread, “Where was Tikki?”

“I forgot her in my room,” Marinette admitted, feeling utterly stupid for her mistake. She was better than that.

Adrien, sensing her discomfort, went on with the explanation, “From there, I defeated the Governor but we lost the crow. For some reason, everything physical went back to place. As if we used Miraculous but the people remained with the wounds they gained during the incident.”

“Is that where you received your wounds, Marinette?” Master Fu asked patiently.

Marinette hesitated to touch her neck, flinching when her own touch felt foreign against her skin. “Just the…the neck bruise,” she said.

“Oh, and where did you receive the other two?” Master Fu poured the last cup of tea for her and she drank it slowly.

“I snuck away from Chat when he went to speak with the reporters. I know. So, please, stop giving me that look,” Marinette said to Master Fu who simply sighed and gestured her to continue. “I wanted to get back to Tikki and I wanted to see where that keyhole went after I stole the keys off the Mayor.” She heard Adrien’s aggravated groan but he still held her to his side. “Tikki and I went to his office, and the lock popped a hidden drawer open. In the drawer was a triangle stone that fitted perfect on an archer statue in the room.”

“The statue popped open,” Master Fu said much to Marinette’s surprise. “And you found Tikki’s message.”

“How did you know?” Marinette asked carefully.

“Because Tikki told me,” Plagg flew in and sat on the table with Tikki. Wayzz followed behind him. “She left a message on the base of the Houyi statue that Sanzuwu always carried in his possession, and I told Wayzz.”

“And I told Master Fu,” Wayzz concluded.

“I see,” Marinette said.

“Go on,” Master Fu said. “I know there is more.”

“Tikki doesn’t remember her message but recognizes her handwriting on this,” Marinette pulled the Medusa pendant from around her neck and placed it on the table. “On the back it says ‘Sea Line’.”

“What does that mean?” Adrien asked and he felt Marinette shrugged her shoulders.

“Don’t know. Master Fu?”

Master Fu’s eyes crinkled as he scrutinized the object, “It is a mystery to me. Wayzz? Plagg?”

“Sorry, Tikki did not leave me a hint about it.” Wayzz said respectfully.

“Hm, it could be an anagram,” Plagg yawned. “Tikki was really into puzzles and that kind of stuff back then.”

“An anagram?” Marinette pursed her lips, meeting Tikki’s unsure gaze.

“We can figure that out later. Please, continue.” Master Fu took her cup away after she finished her last cup and placed the jar of salve in her hand, “On your neck and temple.”

“The pendant came from the base of the statue.” Marinette said. “I thought it had something to do with the sea or oceans and the Mayor had a few books on nautical studies on his bookshelf. I took a few out and discovered a journal.”

“It was an old journal. The script was written in Lishu – an old script used in China during the Han Dynasty.” Tikki explained to Adrien when he raised an eyebrow at the foreign word.

“I ripped a page out of instinct and then I went to pack everything up to leave,” Marinette felt her skin sing when the salve covered her bruise. “Then, I got hit on the head and blacked out. I honestly barely remember anything after that besides Chat Noir and Tikki coming to my rescue,” she concluded with a sigh.

“The moment she was hit, I went to look for Chat Noir. When I found him in Marinette’s room – he was looking for you,” Tikki explained to Marinette when she perked her eyebrow. “I dropped the piece of paper Marinette ripped in the room and brought Chat Noir to her.”

“And who was the enemy?” Master Fu watched Marinette and Tikki, both looking away, almost refusing to acknowledge his question.

“It was a gold creature,” Adrien answered. “Made of sand, possibly, and it has the ability to morph. It took an appearance of a crow.”

“It seems we have two crows on the loose then,” Master Fu scowled, pushing the second jar of salve in Marinette’s hand. Marinette suddenly jerked and whimpered. Adrien turned to her, seeing her holding her cheek in agony as she curled forward.

“She is fine,” Master Fu reassured Adrien, but the way Marinette continued to whimper did not convince him. “I recommend that Marinette does not stay alone until the crows are taken care of,” Master Fu stood up, collecting the jars and tea set on the tray he brought. “Ad-Chat,” Master Fu corrected himself. “You may go home and get some rest. I will pull out a futon out for her here.”

“I’m not leaving her,” Adrien declared.

“I only have one single size futon.” Master Fu suddenly smiled, “So, you have two options, Marinette. Stay here and share a single size futon with Chat Noir or go home with Chat Noir where I assume he has space for you.”

Adrien could not help the grin that appeared on his face. He always enjoyed Master Fu’s light teasing towards their relationship and it felt wonderful to know that someone else knew and supported them. Marinette blushed, her whimpers finally died out and her nose twitched at the cooling sensation on her cheek. She mumbled her answer and Adrien leaned closer to her.

“Repeat that once more time, Princess?”

“I said I’ll go to Chat’s house,” she was red and covered her eyes with her hand when Adrien embraced her.

“Perfect, then tomorrow I expect to see the page you ripped,” Master Fu yawned. “Now, let’s retire for the night.”

~o~o~o~o~o~

“You do smell like sage,” Chat concluded when they arrived to his home.

“I know. Now, please, put me down,” Marinette covered her face with her hands. She tried to transform and follow Chat, but he refused her yet again, not wanting her to waste excess energy. So, she was carried in his arms again.

“Your wish is my command,” Chat said smoothly, setting her down in his living room.

“Only when it’s convenient for you,” Marinette muttered.

“Same with you,” Chat shot back with a grin. “Now, keep your eyes shut so I can get rid of any evidence that might lead you into knowing my identity – unless you have a change of heart?”

“After tonight, my heart is set like stone.”

“Cheese!” Plagg cried out once Adrien released his transformation, and rushed to what she assumed was the kitchen. “Tikki, do you want anything? There’s some cookies here that Ad-” Plagg was swiftly cut off by Tikki’s hand.

“Really,” Tikki huffed, “Have some respect.”

“The only respect he ever shows is towards the fromager,” Adrien chuckled, turning to Marinette who giggled. “Give me a second, Mari. I’ll be quick.”

She nodded, hearing him walk around and shuffle a few things here and there. He continued this in what she assumed was his kitchen, bathroom, and bedroom. He then came back to the living room and she felt his heat in front of her.

She wanted to open her eyes but she satisfied her craving by leaning into his palm, it helped the lingering queasiness she felt. “They’re almost gone,” he said in awe, touching her temple and then her neck.

“Are they?” She asked.

“The burn on your cheek is gone completely, but the bruises are still there. A pale yellow though,” he pressed a kiss to her temple. Do they hurt?”

“A slight sting,” Marinette pushed him away, flustered from his soft touches, “Okay. Go take a shower or something so I can snoop around.”

Adrien laughed, “Why would you want to do that? I already turned all the photo frames around and hid my ‘personal’ information.”

“Because,” Marinette pouted, “I’ve never been to your home and I’m curious. I always wondered what were the colors of your walls. What kind of tableware you have. If you like planets like I-” he kissed her soundly, surprised by his own happiness of knowing she was curious about him, too.

“While I been here for almost two years, there isn’t much. Nevertheless, don’t turn the photos around or the papers on my fridge,” he kissed her again, “And don’t open top drawer in my left bedside table.”

“Why?” she asked with a laugh. “Am I going to find condoms?” They have not used condoms since she got her IUD.

“No, you’re going to find all the ‘suggestive’ photos you sent me,” he smirked smugly as three shades of red passed over her.

“W-why do you have those!?” She smacked his chest.

“You sent them to me,” he laughed louder, catching her hands as she whined her embarrassment.

“But why are they printed?”

“It’s better for my eyesight,” he pulled her in again, kissing her bruised-free temple. “I printed them at home. So, don’t worry, only my eyes have seen you fully.”

“That’s not comforting,” she muttered and he laughed again.

“I can get rid of them, if you like.”

“No, it’s fine. I gave them to you for that…reason.”

“And they have been very useful over the past two years,” he kissed the top of her head. “I’ll shower first,” Adrien pulled his hand from her shirt. “I’ll be quick. Okay?”

“Yeah,” Marinette said, sharing another kiss before he left her. She only opened her eyes when she heard the click of his bathroom door shutting. She first saw Plagg floating in front of her. He appeared to want to say something, but he simply muttered how foolish she was and went back to the kitchen.

She did not argue with him.

Instead, she slowly took in her environment. Chat’s home was, surprisingly, lonely. She was not sure if it was because the few photo frames he had were turned around, but it felt unfinished. There were no art on his walls. No plant life hanging from his ceilings or tucked in a corner. He did not have curtains or blinds on his windows.

She walked around his lone coffee table, passed the single black couch and bookshelf to explore his kitchen. A dining table for two littered with papers, textbooks, and his laptop. She touched his physics textbook, recognizing the familiar title before she went to snoop through his refrigerator and cabinets.

He had a set of four white plates, bowls, cups, and mugs. Bread, tea, olive oil, and two kinds of cookies were in the cabinet on the right of the sink. She took the olive oil out and used a bit of it to remove the makeup from her face, and used the dish soap to wash her face free from the leftover reside of the olive oil. She set everything back and went on looking around.

In the cabinets below were pots and pans, and there were cleaning supplies under the sink. She traced one of the simple spoons he had in his drawer, and trailed her hand over his plain counter top. Popping his refrigerator open, she frowned at the little food he had: a pint of milk, two eggs, butter, and a drawer full of cheese.

What did he eat?

“Hey,” Plagg called form the counter where he and Tikki sat, “Don’t even think about it.”

Marinette laughed and closed the door, “I would not dream of it.”

She smiled and took a step back. She had time tomorrow after work to go shopping. She will buy him some vegetables and fruits, maybe some juice or marmalade? She resisted the curiosity of the turned over papers on the fridge and frames on his entryway table as she went down his hall, passing the bathroom where she heard the shower run.

Peeking her head in his bedroom, she blushed and rushed out. She glared at Plagg who laughed at her and pivoted to face his bedroom and walked in. He had been in her room, in her bed, so many times. She had no reason to be shy or embarrassed. Still, she wrung her hands as she lingered at his door.

She finally noticed his smell, sandalwood and musk. She went over to his tall dresser and there was a cologne and two photo frames rested on top. One of the frames faced the wall but the other remained untouched. It was a picture of her right before she left to Hong Kong, her hair hanging down freely and she wore a white sundress she recently made.

Embarrassed again, she turned the frame around. She reached for the cologne and grinned when she took a soft inhale near its head, recognizing Chat’s smell. Delighted, she continued her exploration. He had a single chair on the opposite corner, next to a window with a small table beside it. There was an open book and a lamp on the table. Then, his bed, big enough for two, was a mess of blue sheets, a black blanket, and pillows. She rolled her eyes and quickly went to make it, hating the sight of an unmade bed if no one was in it.

When she laid the last pillow against the headboard she was standing in front of his left bedside table. “I’m not opening it,” she said and switched the lamp on. “I’m not,” she repeated and pulled the drawer open. “He’s lying,” she was determined to find nothing but she did.

In a simple box, top opened as if it was hastily put away, were photos of her posing in different manners and wearing a variety of lacy lingerie. Photos she nervously began to send to Chat Noir after he teased that she was not confident enough to do such a scandalously thing. The product of her stubbornness and determination to prove him wrong were these photos. As timid as she was, she continued sending him photos mostly due to his reaction to them. There was something about him being red and flustered that was pleasing.

She was about to shove them away; her face was red enough when one photo caught her attention. Larger than the rest, she pulled it from the top and wanted to faint as she saw herself posing bashfully on her bed completely naked. It was the only photo he took of her a week before she left to Hong Kong.

“You’re really a pro at giving me heart attacks.”

Marinette shirked and dropped the box of photos. She turned around, ready to apologize for opening the drawer and to scold him for scaring her, but her voice stuttered when he covered her eyes with his hand.

“You have to be more careful, Princess, unless you want to see me in all my glory.”

“Sorry,” Marinette stuttered, the back of her legs bumped against his bedside table.

He let her go when he felt her eyelashes flutter closed. He stared intently at her, feeling the flames of fury reignite in him again at the pale bruises on her face. He did not want to think about that. Instead, he wanted to think about the redness growing on her cheeks, and how she found his small and precious stash of elicit photos.

“About what?” He asked, smirking when she bumped against the table again.

“Don’t tease me,” she could hear his grin as she goes to push him away but her hands flew back when she felt the smooth skin of his shoulders. “Are you naked?”

“No.”

Marinette sighed in relief.

“I have a towel on.”

She whimpered again and it was not due to pain this time.

“You okay, Princess?” Adrien got closer to her, her forehead pressed against his chest and the hair on her skin rose when he touched her.

“Y-yeah,” she opened her eyes and looked down to his abdominal, but stopped at the edge of the towel. She refused to be seduced, and especially after what she endured today, but the slickness between her thighs reminded her of this evening before the attack and taunted her with visions of pleasure.

“Here,” she jumped when she felt clothes being handed to her and he covered her eyes again when she went to look up to thank him. “One day I’m not going to save you from looking at my face,” he said dryly, twisting them around and her around once more. “You can use anything in the shower as long as you’re okay with smelling like me.”

“Thank you,” she said over her shoulder and walked out the room and into the bathroom. Like the rest of the apartment, it was bare and plain. Blue towels were on the rack and a few products lined the countertop of the sink and the corner of the shower. Suddenly, she felt tried. The spike of energy she got from looking around Chat’s apartment subsided and all she wanted to do was crawl in his bed.

Quickly, she set the clothing he gave her on the counter and took the tiny crystals and jeweled flowers out of her hair, creating a small pile of them on the counter. She undressed, throwing her dress and underwear into his hamper and entered the showered. She scrubbed the stale chlorine fountain water off her body and hair using his dual shampoo and body wash.

Once done, she dried her body and threw on his clothing – a pair of boxer and a white undershirt – and dried her hair as best as she could with the towel. After a few minutes, she yawned and slowly opened the bathroom door. She saw him in his room, his back turned to her as he put away the box she dropped.

She bit the corner of her lips. While he did put on sweat pants, he didn’t put on a shirt. The planes of his back, coiling muscle resting, baited her. She suddenly got a craving to run her hands down his back, shower him with kisses before she welcomed him between her thighs.

“Can I turn around?” He asked.

Of course he would be aware she was here. He was better at sneaking around than she was. “No,” she walked forward, hearing him laugh.

“Then, you’re going to see my face.” He threatened and perked his eyebrow when she wrapped her arms around him from behind. She pressed a kiss on to his back and it spread a delight warmth in him.

“I want you,” she said, and there was his erection making its third appearance that night.

“We can’t,” he tried to stay logical. It was almost four in the morning and it has been a long night for the both of them, especially for her. However, his concern was up against her hands that ventured down to his pants.

“You don’t want to?” Another kiss and her fingers slipped under the thick cloth of his sweat pants.

“I want to,” he choked out when she grazed the patch of golden hair at the base of his cock. He had fantasized Marinette in his bed. Fantasized her hair cascading down on to his sheets. Naked and unguarded since he lived alone and there was no threat of her parents walking in or a stranger catching them. Her hands gripping his headboard as he thrust into her from behind – a fantasy of his since Marinette never had a headboard.

But, damnit, she was tired.

He knew she was. It has been a long night. She has not slept in over twenty-four hours. Concern won out and Adrien turned around, pressing a heated kiss against her lips until they both were panting desperately. “I really want to,” his voice low and he heard her soft inhaled.

“I want to, too,” she pressed another kiss on his cheek, at the corner of his mouth that she knew he was weak against, and smiled when he tightened his hold on her.

“You’re tired.”

“Am not.”

“Marinette,” he said her name lightly, laughing as she hummed her response, “I’m holding you up. You’re not even standing on your own.”

She pushed them on his bed and kissed him until his erection begged to be touched and she granted it its request. Adrien gasped as she pumped him, her fingers warm from the shower and her hair damp against his overheating chest. “Luckily, we have the option not to stand,” she pressed closer, pushing aside the loose fabric of his boxers to rub his cock against her sex.

“You’re mumbling,” he hissed as her movement slowed.

“Am not,” she mumbled.

“You’re falling asleep.”

“Am not.”

“Marinette,” Adrien bit back a groan of frustration, knowing that she stopped moving because she fell asleep on him for the second time. “Why do you hate me?” Frowning, he shifted them around until she was on one side of the bed and he was on the other.

After a few seconds, he stopped glaring at her for seducing him and then falling asleep. He was used to this and knew how to solve his issue. Adrien opened his drawer and pulled his box out again, sighing once more as he quickly picked his favorite photo and went to the bathroom.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. Thank you all for reading this month's chapter! I hope you're all enjoying my story so far. I'm happy to say that while I am not near the end of writing the fic, I did just finish Chapter 18. So, I should be back to a more regular schedule. c:
> 
> Next update: August 15 - maybe sooner if everything goes well.
> 
> If you like, please leave a comment or a review! I really enjoy them and they always inspire me to create more.


	10. Chapter 10

Adrien was the first to awake the following morning when he heard the familiar knocking of Nino at seven thirty in the morning. “Adrien!” Nino shouted after he entered with the spare key. The blond model paled after he felt Marinette stir next to him and shot up from his bed. “Adri-” Nino was immediately cut off by Adrien who burst from his room with a fierce frown.

“Quiet,” Adrien whispered.

Nino looked Adrien up and down, “Sure?”

Adrien sighed and rubbed his face free from sleep, closing his bedroom door. “Marinette is in the other room,” he explained.

Nino gasped in excitement, “Dude!”

“Nino,” Adrien whispered and Nino apologized for his outburst.

“Sorry, but, Dude, she knows,” Nino held his hand up for a high five but dropped it when Adrien shook his head.

“Nothing,” Adrien sighed and went to sit down at his table. “Last night was long. I’ll tell you about it later.”

“So, what? She’s staying here without knowing you’re you?”

“Basically,” Adrien yawned. “But, knowing her, she’s only going to stay here to sleep.”

“Yeah, sleep.” Nino laughed quietly and passed Adrien his Thursday morning croissant. “But, seriously, dude,” Nino patted Adrien’s shoulder. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t patronize me.”

“Are you not coming to class today, then?”

“No, I’ll go. She has work soon anyway.”

Nino placed his hand over his heart, “It’s almost like you two married.”

“Oh, he’s blushing,” Plagg floated in, snickering at Adrien who said nothing as he ate his croissant. “He wants to be married.” Plagg glanced over to the corner of the couch and gestured Tikki to come out of hiding. Nino watched confused as Plagg sighed loudly and flew back to the couch. There was a low muffled conversation and Plagg dragged Tikki out. “This is Tikki,” he presented to Nino. “He knows Adrien is Chat Noir.”

“But he doesn’t know who Ladybug is,” Tikki whispered back, glancing at the door nervously.

“Um,” Nino took his hat off and gave her a guilty smile. “I kind of do.”

Tikki gasped and looked at Adrien who pointed at Plagg, “He let the cat out of the bag.”

“Plagg!” Tikki scowled and Plagg shrugged his shoulder.

“It’s just Nino.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Nino asked, being pushed towards the front door by Adrien.

“Wait outside. I don’t want Marinette to see you.”

Nino spread his arms out and grabbed on to the door, preventing Adrien from pushing him out completely. He turned around, feigning hurt, “Are you ashamed of me? Because I can change.”

“You and Alya are made for each other,” Adrien muttered dryly.

“I appreciate you acknowledging the gospel truth,” Nino was pushed out of the door.

“Give me five minutes to get dress.”

“What a relief. Here I feared you were trying to seduce me with your model chiseled chest. Alya wouldn’t like that unless you were trying to seduce Mari.” Nino laughed as Adrien shut the door on him.

Adrien turned around and ran his hand through his hair. Plagg and Tikki were arguing in the kitchen and did not notice him entering the bathroom where he hurriedly brushed his teeth, washed his face, and fixed his hair. With great precaution, he opened his bedroom door to only slowly close it again. Exhilarated, he had to relearn how to breathe and restart his heart because he was not prepared to see Marinette sleeping so comfortable in his bed.

“You okay there, lover boy? Don’t forget you have like, three minutes.” Plagg smirked and Adrien threw him a glare.

Adrien heard Tikki reprimanding Plagg for teasing him before he opened his door again and entered his room. Lying there, relaxed with the soft stream of sunlight falling down on her, he decided he was not okay. He was not okay with the way her hair fanned out over his sheets. He was not okay with how his shirt engulfed her. He was not okay with her lashes fluttering and her nose twitching at the sound of Plagg hitting the floor in the other room. He was not okay that she rolled over to his side and hugged the pillow he was using against her chest. He was not okay because all he wanted to do was crawl back in bed with her.

“Mari,” he whined as quietly as he could.

Why did she have to make it so difficult for him to leave her? He walked over to her and brushed the strands of hair away from her face. He pulled the sheets over her and then went to get dress. He was over five minutes, but before he left he wrote her a note and gave her a light kiss on the lips. He smirked when she mumbled and reached out for him, her fingers ghosted over the sheets.

“You look too happy for a guy who’s involved with a girl who doesn’t know his real name,” Nino said without glancing up from his phone when Adrien shut his front door.

Adrien locked his door and adjusted his backpack on his shoulder, ignoring Plagg’s complaints of not packing enough bread for his cheese. “You look too comfortable for a guy who’s involved with a girl that will drop you in a second for another girl.”

“Below the belt, dude.”

~o~o~o~o~o~

_Four years ago…_

_“So,” Adrien asked, shuffling in his seat as he eagerly waited for her answer. “How is it?”_

_“It’s delicious.”_

_“It’s delicious?”_

_They were outside on the rarely use outdoor patio at his home and sat across from one another at a black marble table that was big enough for three. There were three large serving plates in the middle. The far right held a salad tossed lightly with oil olive, cranberries, and cashews. The far left plate had a simple mound of white rice with a dent where Adrien served her. Lastly, the middle plate had a salmon fillet with a citrus glaze._

_Marinette met his gaze and gave a curt nod, “It’s delicious.” She laughed as his relieved exhale._

_“Are you sure?”_

_“I am!” She smiled, “It tastes really good, and I don’t what you did but I really like that orange flavor with the basil and the rice really compliments the salmon. You did a great job.”_

_“I did?”_

_“You did,” Marinette took another bite of her lunch, humming at the melding of flavors. “How long have you been keeping your secret talent from us?”_

_Adrien blinked out of his daze and served himself some rice with a slice of salmon, “Oh, um, Nino knew about it.” When Nino was told about Adrien’s new hobby two weeks ago, he wanted to eat a dish but Adrien admitted he wanted to cook for Marinette first._

_Nino was still pouting to this day._

_“Oh, then how long have you’ve been keeping it from me?” She teased._

_“I wasn’t,” Adrien rubbed the back of his head. “I just wanted to make sure I could prove to you that I’m decent at cooking.”_

_“And this was your way of proving it?”_

_He blushed, “Maybe.”_

_Since he turned fourteen Adrien decided to include cooking classes into his schedule by watching and working with the house’s personal chef behind his father’s back. The forty minute sessions were short but after a year of almost non-stop attendance twice a day – if he was lucky – he had gotten very good. Chef Lela even started to add compliments to her critiques._

_Last month, she mentioned he was good enough to cook for someone else. Her comment made him think of Marinette immediately. When she ate something delicious she would smile and let out a delighted hum almost as if she was pleasantly surprised at the flavors. He wanted to see that when she took a bite of his food, hear the hum that pulsed happiness in him. He wanted to cook for her._

_“You’re more than decent,” Marinette said, her smile made wings flutter in his stomach. “I think you may have a calling.”_

_“You think so?”_

_“Definitely,” she took another bit and hum again. “Instead of university, you should go to cooking school, open a restaurant, and let me eat there everyday for the rest of my life.”_

_“Okay.” He said swiftly, creating a world where he married Marinette and they live above his restaurant. She could help with the design of the restaurants when she was not busy creating a fashion empire. He would cook for her every day along with their children and kwami. He would feature bread and dessert directly from her parent’s bakery until he purchased a bigger location that can accommodate the restaurant and her parent’s bakery that way they could all eat together every day. He would make weekly specials that would remind him of Marinette. Try some camembert recipes that would knock Plagg out. When she had cravings he would fulfill them all. Every Sunday he would eat something she made, something simply from the heart, and he does not have to share with anyone because it would be before the children wake up._

_“Adrien,” Marinette chuckled when he blinked owlishly at her, “Are you back?”_

_“What?”_

_“You kind of blanked out on me. Went to a far off planet. I bet you were fantasizing about your possible future career as a chef.”_

_“I was,” he finally took his first bit and found small areas of improvement, but she was right. It was delicious._

_“And how was it?” She asked, “Your future.”_

_He wanted to admit that it was basically the same from his other fantasies. All of his hopes and aspiration for his future always held one common thread: her. No matter what career path he took, where he went, or where he lived. She was always there._

_He looked at her, at her eyes that were the color of bluebells, and smiled. “It’s bright.”_

~o~o~o~o~o~

“Marinette?” Jun waited patiently for Marinette to acknowledge him; however, after a moment of her silence, he waved his hand in front of her causing her to jump in surprise.

“Jun!” She fumbled with her tablet until it fell from her hands and he caught it, returning it to her with a smile. “Thank you.”

“It is never a problem,” he smiled. “Are you ready to head back?” He gestured to the doorway where the other production staff members were leaving and Bingbing was waving at them with a large smile.

“Oh, um, yes!” Marinette turned to grab her purse from the floor and followed Jun out of the studio door. They just finished a meeting about scheduling in a photo-shoot for Bingbing’s new line of sunglasses. Marinette felt energized throughout the entire meeting, presenting facts and concepts, and providing backup in the negotiations.

Yet, minutes away from the end of the meeting when it became one in the afternoon, she was suddenly hit with the need to take a nap. The meeting ran for two hours and luckily ended before she could release her first yawn. She absentmindedly wondered if she could drown herself in gallons of green tea to wake up. Then again, she should not even be this tired since she woke up five hours ago.

“Your bruises look incredibly better,” Jun mentioned when she closed the studio door behind her.

She reached to touch her neck, knowing the marks were almost concealed completely under her makeup. “I iced it all last night. The same for you,” Marinette reached to touch the corner of his eyes. “Iced it?”

“Yes, and makeup,” he held his arm out for her and she took it. “I’m fortunate that my makeup artist is here.”

“If only we were all fortunate enough to have a personal makeup artist,” she teased entering the elevator with Bingbing and her henchmen.

“You could,” Bingbing smiled. “I can add it to your benefits.”

Marinette laughed and shook her head, “I feel it would cause me more stress having someone work for me.”

“Stress, hm?” Bingbing looked over Marinette and Jun, frowning softly at the both of them. “How about the two of you head back to the hotel to rest?”

“Rest? But you still have a meeting at two with Laurence about makeup and hair for the Yellow Flower photo shoot.” Marinette pulled Bingbing’s schedule on her tablet, “How can I possibly leave you alone to do that?”

“I can handle that myself. It’s one meeting.” Bingbing remedied, smiling once more at Marinette’s pout. “Yesterday was a late and traumatic night, and I believe it is best for the two of you to relax. Go the spa, eat good food, and sleep. You can even skip tonight’s dinner party; however,” the older woman held her hand up, preventing Marinette from protesting. “I will not ban you two if you feel you have the energy to endure it.” She looked pointedly at Marinette. “I will have Chan drive you to the hotel.” Bingbing ended the discussion with a firm nod.

“Are you sure, Ah Yi?”

“If I wasn’t I wouldn’t be offering it,” she scowled at her phone, “Marinette.”

“Yes?”

“Do me a favor,” Bingbing stuffed her phone in her purse as they walked out of the building, “Remove Gě Yōu from all guest list, waitlist, and so on from all of our shows, meetings, and events in Paris.”

Marinette nodded, “Understood.”

“Thank you,” Bingbing smiled, “Now, get going and I’ll see you two tonight.”

As much as she hated to skip work, and more so a meeting, Marinette felt a weight lift from her head as she followed Jun into a black car with Chan after bidding Bingbing goodbye.

“What are you going to do on your afternoon off?” She asked him, tucking her tablet in her purse.

“I’m going to the bar to get a drink.”

“At the hotel?”

“At the hotel.”

She leaned back against the seat, “Do you have a headache?”

“Yes,” he said. “But it’s better now that I’m with you.”

She gave a soft huff of disbelief that ended to smile, “Always trying to win points with me.”

“Marinette?”

“Yes?”

Jun sat straight in his seat, elegant as he smoothly turned to her, “Have you spoken with that boyfriend of yours?”

~o~o~o~o~o~

_One and a half years ago…_

_The recently vacuumed camel carpet of the hotel smelt of fresh cotton and was rough on his cheek. The fibers pulled on his suit as he turned to face her. The peach walls matched the subtle hue of her beige dress but contrasted vividly with her hair and blue eyes. Her lips were red and her cheeks glowed pink._

_“Do you want to tell me why?” He asked._

_Perpendicular from each other, her feet pointing north while his pointed south, their heads aligned and she caught his gaze. “Why ‘what’?”_

_“Marinette,” Jun frowned and she beamed a drunken smile._

_“What? You can only be the one who drinks?”_

_“Usually when I do, it’s because I want to suffocate that voice in my head.” She was meters away from him, lying in front of the terrace doors. “When you do it, it’s because you failed on something or you got some unpleasant news from Paris.”_

_“I can’t get drunk for the fun of it?”_

_“You don’t like drinking.”_

_“I,” she began to speak but stopped and after a few second she nodded her head in agreement._

_“See,” Jun laughed, sitting up to open his fifth beer. “I drink for the fun of it and to silence that voice. You, on the other hand, drink to bury your sorrows. A bad way to cope with your issues, mind you.”_

_“Shut it, Sun Jun.” Marinette muttered and sat up as well, taking a long drink from her bottle of baijiu._

_“If you don’t stop drinking, you’re going to be too sick to work tomorrow.”_

_“I’m not drunk enough for that.”_

_“Yes, you are.”_

_“And how do you know that?”_

_“You’ve been drinking nonstop for the past three days – have you even eaten anything solid? Oh, and you’re speaking in French to me.”_

_“Oh?” Marinette smiled and drank more from her bottle, causing him to sigh and drink from his beer as well. Lying back down, they both looked at the ceiling, tracing the geometric modeling laced with gold._

_“So?”_

_“So?” She repeated._

_“What’s the bad news? From Paris?” The drunken bliss she had cracked and he saw her tighten her grip on her cell phone. “Does it have to do with that boyfriend of yours?”_

_“He’s not my boyfriend,” she whispered._

_“I thought you two were seeing each other exclusively since you were fifteen.”_

_“We were but we never stated the nature of our relationship. It just…happened.” Marinette smiled sadly, “But that doesn’t matter. After how badly I treated him…he probably hates me.”_

_“You’re too nice to be hated.”_

_“Doesn’t mean I can’t hurt people,” she turned to him. “Nice people can be awful, too.”_

_“Then end what you have with him and go out with someone new who’s close by.”_

_“Oh?” She perked an eyebrow at him._

_“Like me,” Jun said, turning to look at her, too._

_“Like you?”_

_“I’m a great boyfriend.”_

_“You lost and left your girlfriend at a house party to make out with some stunt woman.”_

_“At least I didn’t leave my boyfriend for a job without saying goodbye.” Jun shut his eyes with a curse and sat up, “I didn’t mean that.”_

_“It’s okay,” Marinette gave a pained smile. She was looking at her phone, reading the latest Chat Noir interview on Sun Paris News for the fourth time. “I deserve that.”_

_“You don’t. If it wasn’t for me, none of this would have happened,” he stated._

_“I choose to stay,” Marinette said. “I choose to stay in this city to help you. I choose not to speak to him and explain myself because I know him.”_

_“Marinette.”_

_“He went on a date,” Marinette confessed and tears pooled her eyes. She read over his answer to reporter’s question in the article, “this weekend. He went on a nice date with a nice girl; had a nice dinner over Le Seine and danced.” Tears ran down her cheeks now, “He deserves that, you know. He’s nice, polite, and considerate. The type of person to give up his own wants and dreams to help someone else out._

_“That’s why I didn’t tell him about,” she waved her hand in the air, “this. If I did, he would drop everything to help me.” She mopped her tears away but more quickly replaced them. “I love him. I love him since I was fourteen and how did I show that to him?”_

_“By being in another city in a different country, drinking your regrets away with another man hoping to find happiness at the bottom of that bottle you’re holding.” Jun offered with a frown, “To only be comforted by the thought he’s happy or happier without you.”_

_“Yeah,” she chuckled. “I shouldn’t be crying or feeling this awful because I deserve this. I left him. I haven’t talked to him since I left, and he deserves to be happy.”_

_“Then…why are you crying?”_

_“Because I want to go back home to him,” she sobbed her confession, turning her back to Jun. “He said I was his dream and I never once told him he’s mine’s, too.”_

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

“You…didn’t answer my question,” Jun said, tripping over his words as he drank his entire Tremblement de Terre in a single gulp.

“You’re supposed to drink that.”

“What did I do?”

“Took it like a shot,” Marinette chuckled, sipping on her own cocktail. In the thirty minutes since they had arrived Marinette was pleasantly swaying from her second drink while Jun was stumbling on his third.

“So?” Jun gestured to the bartender to refill his cup, “Did you?”

Marinette drank from her cup, noticing the sweetness in her mix before she answered him. “I have,” she answered carefully.

“And?”

“He still loves me.”

“And?”

“I love him.”

“And?”

“Jun!” Marinette frowned at him.

He laughed and apologized, “So, everything is good between the two of you or do I still have a chance? I still want to marry you.”

“Even if it wasn’t good, you still wouldn’t have a chance.”

“Ah, so it is good?” Jun frowned, drinking his second Tremblement de Terre and asked the bartender for something stronger.

“Do you plan to go to the dinner drunk?”

“Perhaps. Now, stop avoiding my question.”

“I’m not avoiding it. I’m just thinking on my answer.”

“And your answer is?”

Marinette swirled her drink, feeling light headed and more pliable than normal. “We’re good for now.” Jun gave her a questioning look that she answered with a smile, “I don’t know how he’ll react once this secret blows up in our faces. He might actually leave me,” she chuckled painfully.

“Better that he leaves you since if you tell him this secret,” he made a gestured with his hand, “He will be in serious danger.”

“Which is why I won’t tell him.”

“Once this is over,” Jun sat up, accepting his fifth drink from the bartender, “And we’re both, hopefully, alive, I’ll personally…explain to him what and why we had to, and apologize.”

Marinette sighed and pushed her drink away, “I think I am going to head upstairs to take a nap.”

Jun smiled amusingly and she shot him a light glare. “I doubt that you will. You are too involved with your work to even consider shutting your eyes for a minute,” he teased her; drinking his whisky without decency before doing the same to her fruit cocktail. “If anything, you will probably work on your outfits for the Convention.” A moment of silence passed and he smiled arrogantly at her. “You are not even trying to defend yourself.”

“There’s a lot on the line,” she reasoned, both paying for their drinks and getting up from their seats. “I can’t just relax.”

“Marinette,” Jun caught her gaze and held it.

“Yes,” she answered carefully, perking an eyebrow at him.

“You don’t have to do this; I know this past fall was hard for you after…the incidents,” he said after a siren passed them, “you can stop.”

Marinette followed Jun to Le Grand Hotel elevators. “I keep telling you, I made a promise,” Marinette said, “and I intend to keep it. No matter what happens to me. All my sacrifices and the pain I caused others...all that hard work have to mean something. How can I stop now after everything? When I'm so close? ”

Jun stared at her incredulously and a soft expression painted across his face. “You are as kind as you are lovely, Marinette.” She blushed but said nothing. “Strong-willed, daring, and courageous…rare traits these days, in my opinion.”

“That’s a first. Most of the time, I’m called stubborn, reckless, and foolish,” she smiled wryly. The metal doors of the elevator clothing shut with them in it. The soft dings chimed the small room. He said nothing and she glanced up at him. Sighing, she pulled at her hair, “I’m not going to fail you.”

“I know.”

They said nothing else for the rest of the way up. When he walked her to her room he asked if she intended to go to the dinner party and she said she was. She asked him if he was going to sleep after drinking so much, and he was. After parting ways, she shut her door and the nerves and stress were back.

“Tikki?” Marinette called out for her kwami, taking her heels off and leaving them by the front door as she greeted Mardi. Her head started to hurt slightly but she ignored it for now.

Tikki popped out of Marinette’s purse, “Yes?”

“Where did you hide the paper?” She asked, closing her eyes as she sank onto the couch. She drank too much.

“Here,” Tikki flew to the flower pot where she hid it and returned to Marinette, presenting the torn paper. “Are you alright?”

“I’m tired, tipsy, and I want to sleep,” Marinette complained, “and I don’t want to leave Mardi here if I’m staying at Chat’s.”

“Then, let’s bring Mardi with us tonight when we head over.” Tikki flew to the kitchen to pour water for Marinette, slowly setting it on the coffee table.

Marinette pressed her face against the couch. She had a series of conflicted thoughts and emotions after waking up in Chat’s bed. The first being she wanted to get up and go to work but she also wanted to marry the mattress she was sleeping on – though she was sure Chat Noir might throw a fit if she said that. The second being how happy she was with Chat but terrified of the danger it could bring to him.

Due to that, after she transformed to Ladybug and propped his window open, she refused to look down to the streets for a good ten minutes until she was far away from his home. She did not want to know where he lived exactly. Tikki said she was being theatrical but she just wanted to be cautious.

“Marinette?”

“Yes?” Marinette reached over to the glass of water, thanking Tikki as she sipped the cool water.

“What was the promise you made with Sun Jun?”

Marinette stared out the window. Paris winter afternoon was gloomy. Rolling gray clouds passed over the city but steady ribbons of lights shined through. It was lovely.

“My promise,” she began to say, seeing the clouds darkened to charcoal. The scent of wet asphalt mixed with the oils and dirt on the street came to her. City lights blurred through the rain behind his kneeling form. Her back burned but ached sweetly now that it was free from the crow’s talons. She heard his request through proud tears and she made her oath to him. “I promise to save him,” Marinette said softly, turning her gaze to the suite’s ceiling and coming back to the present.

“I don’t understand,” Tikki said, “from what?”

“That’s a secret for now, sorry.” Marinette smiled, “Should we meet up with Chat and go see Master Fu?” Marinette sat up before she fell asleep and drooled - she always did that when she drank.

“Okay, let’s hope it has some vital information,” Tikki fluttered around, perking up again due to Marinette including Chat Noir in her plans instead of going off on her own and getting into danger.

A sharp jab had her standing and holding the side of her head where she got hit, “I need to stop getting hit on the head.”

“I agree,” Tikki nodded energetically. “I’m starting to worry this might affect your process of thinking.” Tikki giggled at the glare Marinette gave her. “It would explain all the hasty choices you’ve been making as of late.”

“I’m not making hasty choices,” Marinette snorted. “At least I didn’t wake up in a filthy alleyway like last time.” Marinette visibly shuddered at the memory of a large rat scurrying next to her head during a hot and humid summer night in Hong Kong.

“Well, I do think a rat is better than Corbeau Noir,” Tikki said faintly.

“Tikki,” Marinette cupped her kwami and gave her a kiss on the head. “It will all be okay. I promise I’ll be better.”

“I’m not worried about that,” Tikki smiled.

“Oh, then what are you worried about?” Tikki’s sad smile silenced her. The young designer said nothing more to comfort Tikki – she did not want to make any promises she could not keep – and instead kiss Tikki on the head once more. “Come on, let’s stop by the bakery to get some treats and then see if Chat is free.”

~o~o~o~o~o~

“You are back.” Master Fu blew on his cup of green tea, not shifting his gaze back to Ladybug while Wayzz waved at her and Tikki politely.

“Are you surprised?” Releasing her transformation, Marinette waved at Wayzz and went over to sit next to him. She placed two tiny white boxes on the table. “This one is yours,” she pushed the left box towards him.

“Trying to get into my good favors?”

“Is it working?”

Master Fu swiftly placed a jar of salve in front of her, ignoring her indignant snort and poured her tea before opening the dessert box. “I do like éclairs,” Master Fu smiled. “Are you alright?” Master Fu asked, eyeing her slight sway.

“I am,” she said and presented him the paper from last night. “This is what we found.”

“If only you can find your senses, too.” Master Fu goaded, making both kwami laugh while Marinette crossed her arms with a pout. Tikki handed the paper to Master Fu and he sighed, “You’re going to work yourself dead, Marinette.”

“And if I don’t, I won’t be the only one dead.”

“You’re not going to die,” Chat Noir said, scowling as she slowly turned around stiffly. “I thought I already told you that.”

“You’re here?” Master Fu looked at him confused before looking to Marinette. “I am surprised you informed him.”

"It took a lot of scolding on my end,” Tikki laughed and sat on Marinette’s head.

“I approve. If you do not rely on him more, you will continue to get hurt.”

“If I do, he’ll get hurt, too.” She argued back.

“Marinette,” Chat’s voice was firm and she groaned, forgetting that Chat was next to her. “Is that why you’re being distant?”

“Please,” Marinette squeaked. “Just tell us what it says.”

“Hm, stubborn girl,” Master Fu huffed and began to look over the paper.

“Mari?” She felt Chat Noir sit next to her, brushing her hair behind her ear with a light touch. “Are you drunk?”

“No! Maybe. Yes?” Both Chat Noir and Master Fu gave her disapproving looks. “I only had two and a half cocktails.”

“Alcohol should be the last thing entering your body right now,” Master Fu said.

“But it had strawberries,” she argued half-heartedly but resigned. “I hope we’re not taking too much of your time.”

“My time belongs to you,” Chat said, kissing her cheek that only got redder by Wayzz’s pleased gasp. “Even when you are drunk.”

“I’m tipsy, not drunk.”

“And still beautiful,” he said, pressing another kiss to her cheek. “Did you sleep well?” He gave her an annoyed look and she gulped, remembering how last night ended.

“Yeah…sorry about falling asleep,” she turned away shyly. “I didn’t realize how tired I actually was.”

He huffed, “I did.”

“I hope it’s wasn’t too hard,” the withering look he gave her caused her to giggle.

“It was.”

“Sorry,” she laughed lightly behind her hand. She looked up at him through her lashes. Reaching over to whisper in his ear, “I’ll make it up to you.” She kissed him on his cheek quickly; amused at the pleased expression he tried to hide behind his frown.

“And how are you going to do that?”

“With cake,” she said cheekily.

Chat blinked at the small box she presented to him and gave her a withering look that only made her grin broadened. Definitely drunk. Nevertheless, he accepted the white box. His sweet tooth so willing to forgive as long as there was dessert involved. “What kind?” He asked with a smile, lifting her hand to his lips and shot her a smoldering look.

“It’s a surprise; a new recipe, actually.” Marinette took her hand away from him, pouting at Master Fu’s amused gaze. “You have to tell me if it’s good.”

“Can I eat it now?”

“Of course!” She sputtered, embarrassed at the high pitch tenor of her voice but Chat did not notice. Master Fu did. “You…should have it with some tea or coffee if Master Fu has any.”

“Only tea,” Master Fu smiled, accepting the fork Wayzz brought in for them.

“Tea is fine,” Chat said, opening the box to see a delicate MariCake similar to the ones littering the Dupain’s bakery yesterday. Cake peeked out from a thin coat of white frosting and tiny yellow flowers decorated the edges. “It looks amazing,” Chat grinned, excited to try the moist dessert.

He grabbed one of the four pre-made slices and placed it on one of the plate Wayzz set on the table for them. He passed a slice to her and Master Fu before grabbing one himself. The last slice was divided between Tikki and Wayzz while Plagg complained about the lack of cheese.

The first bite he took was heavenly and the curled of his lips made Marinette’s chuckle, “It’s good?”

“It’s delicious,” Chat groaned, regretting sharing the small cake with everyone else. “Does it have honey in it?”

“Can’t say,” she teased, taking her first bite. “It’s a secret.” They ate in silence for a moment, enjoying the sweets and savoring the tranquility of the afternoon. A soft light peaked over the city. She gave her uneaten portion of cake to Chat and yawned; sleep cornered her eyes more than ever as Tikki landed on a pillow in the corner. The red kwami fell asleep quickly after devouring her portion of cake, and Marinette wished she could as well.

“Take a cat nap,” Chat suggested with a lazy grin. “I’ll wake you up once he’s done.”

“I can’t,” Marinette applied the same salve from last night on her bruises as softly as she could, watching Master Fu as he began to look over the paper she brought to him. “It’s rude.”

“Wayzz, please bring me the old script on the top shelve.” The green kwami flew to the top shelve and touched a beige book when Master Fu spoke again, “No, the brown one.” Nodding, Wayzz held the correct book in his hands and flew back down, handing it to Master Fu.

“After all you have done, and the drinks you drank, I doubt a few minutes of rest would be inappropriate.” Chat reasoned, taking the jar of salve from her and closing it.

“Still,” Marinette protested lightly.

Soon, Marinette was resting against Chat Noir and gradually slipping down his side. Chat leaned against the wall with Marinette’s head on his lap and before she could count the apple blossoms on Master Fu’s tree, she fell asleep. The smooth breeze and the trickle of the wind chime relaxed her too quickly in her opinion, but the concern slipped her when she felt Chat’s finger running through her hair.

Wayzz flew next to Marinette and patted her cheek, “She’s asleep.”

“It is part of the healing process with the salve.”

“I thought it was the alcohol,” Chat chuckled, washing the remainder of cake in his mouth with tea.

“That, too. She will only be asleep for less than an hour. Well, maybe more but the marks she has should heal up.” Master Fu said without looking up.

“Thank you, Master Fu.” Chat Noir said sincerely, releasing his transformation. “I really appreciate everything you do for us, for her.”

“Please, do not be so humble,” Master Fu smiled. “It is the least I can do for everything you two have been doing for us, for Paris. Now, let me get some tea for you.” Master Fu stood to go to the kitchen and Wayzz followed.

Eyebrows furrowed, Wayzz asked, “Why does she do that? Protect Adrien, I mean?”

“People will take the most drastic measure to ensure their love ones are safe,” Master Fu smiled, preparing the cups and tea leaves as the water boiled. “Marinette wants to keep Adrien safe. As long as there is a possibility of him getting injured, she will take whatever risk to protect him. People are strange, Wayzz. The length someone will go for those they love, it is remarkable. Even if it means it destroys them. That is why she unlocked most of Ladybug’s powers in a short amount of time.” Master Fu continued to explain to Wayzz. “She is willing to push herself to the point of death.”

Master Fu set the cups and teapot on a tray and they returned to the living room. “He fell asleep as well,” Wayzz said, avoiding Adrien’s hand when he flew up to pat his cheek, too. Wayzz hummed, still charmed by humans after years of living side by side with them. “Humans are fascinating.”

Master Fu set the tea down and poured himself a cup. He went back to looking over the page. It was when his teapot was empty and after he finished his translation for the final paragraph on the first page, a sense of comprehension overwhelmed him to the point he lost his grip on his cup of tea. The cup shattered on the floor next to him.

“This is Sanzuwu’s purpose,” Master Fu said carefully, shocked when centuries of enigmatic signs and mystery, unknown purposes, and reasoning dispersed by a single page.

“What is?” Wayzz flew up,  “The page? Does it reveal it? What does it reveal? Master?”

“It wants Ladybug to create a door to the past.” 

“Is that what he wants from me?” Master Fu and Wayzz turned around. Adrien and Marinette were awake, and she met their surprised look with one of determination. “Does it say how I can avoid that?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. Once again, thank you to everyone who read, and left kudos and comments. That means a lot to me. I recently discovered I can reply back to comments and will do so in the following days. I really want to thank you personally. 
> 
> The next chapter should be released in two weeks. 
> 
> In addition, I also want to participate in Marichat May - which already past, I know - and I decided to publish one-shots/drabbles soon following the themed days. It will be a supernatural slice-of-life AU! Werewolf Adrien and Fariy Marinette. I hope to post the first chapter at the end of this week. Fingers crossed!
> 
> Please keep a look out!
> 
> Thank you for all of your support.


	11. Chapter 11

“I need that book,” Marinette paced her room. The train of her pale, lavender dress trailed behind her swiftly at every turn she made. She nibbled on her edge of her thumb, eyebrows furrowed as she tried to come up with a plan. 

Cocktail hour was scheduled at six, which was an hour away. She tried to distract herself by doing her hair and makeup, accessorizing the dress Bingbing given her but her mind still wandered back to the page. A heavy weight of concern loomed over her. The weight of the city with its citizens and tourists, old buildings, and years of history, it was suffocating her.

“The security cameras-” she began to say and Tikki rushed to her face in a huff. 

“We already snuck into the security room three times today,” Tikki reasoned. “It only captured that _thing_ hitting you and taking the journal from three different camera angles.”

Tapping her foot on the ground, Marinette huffed in annoyance, knowing Tikki was right. “I know, but…I have to do something,” she looked at her kwami. “The page said nothing about stopping what Sanzuwu wants.”

“We do not know if Sanzuwu is a part of this. What we do know is that we have an enemy named Corbeau Noir and he might be copying Sanzuwu’s plan.”

“Which is why we need to find that book.”

“Searching for the book when we have no leads will not help us either,” Tikki crossed her arms. “You need to eat, Marinette. Sleep and be more conscious of your health. We are lucky that Master Fu and Chat Noir are around to help because not all Ladybugs had someone like them to aid them. Marinette,” Tikki stressed her name in a plead, “We can’t have repeats of Hong Kong.”

Marinette pursed her lips, her hand reaching to her neck knowing there was a lack of a fresh bruise there because of Master Fu. “Now, you’re just making me feel bad,” she said when a yowl came from the living room of her hotel suite. They shared a glance before Marinette walked to the room and saw Mardi Gras in the kitchen in front of the fridge. “Hungry again?” She chuckled and went to grab the can of wet food.

Tikki landed on Mardi’s head and patted him happily. His tail swished, and he followed Marinette’s hand as she served him his plate of dinner. “I’ll go and eat plenty tonight at the dinner. Afterwards, I’ll call Alya and asked her about the book she found in the library, does that sound good?”

“It will be an excellent idea once you add going to Chat Noir’s with Mardi and getting a good night’s rest.” Tikki smiled widely at her, a look of threat in her marbled blue eyes. “Instead of sneaking into the library at night to steal a book, again, right?”

“Please, Tikki. It’s a library. I’ll be borrowing it.”

“Marinette!” Tikki shouted and circled around Marinette’s head. “Are you crazy?”

"Tikki, I'm joking. Alya already checked it out, remember?" 

"Ah," Tikki stopped. "You're right."

"So, I'll call and ask her if she can bring the book tomorrow."

"Excellent idea! You may have knocked your head many times but you can still come up with sub-par ideas!"

Marinette frowned and was about to retort when a knock on the door interrupted her. She motioned Tikki to hide in her clutch bag. Fixing her hair once more, she opened the door and saw Jun standing there was a soft smile. 

"Hello, Marinette."

"Oh, hello, Jun. Did Sun Bingbing need something?" Marinette thought over the meeting they had earlier today regarding fitting and models, but Jun chuckled and shook his head. 

"Always thinking about work," he said. "You should think of other things every once in a while."

She hummed and allowed him to step into her suite, "I do."

"Like what?"

"I think of food, fashion, and cats," she offered with a grin. 

"Ah, yes, and I am certain that Mardi Gras thinks of food, fashion, and Marinettes as well," He looked at Mardi Gras who ignored his presence and continued to eat.

“How’s that voice?” She asked.

“Silent and smothered, for now,” he joked. “I'm hoping you can accompany me to - what did Alexandra call it? - 'Cocktail hour', I believe?"

She gave a dry chuckle and nodded, “Yes, it’s called ‘Cocktail hour’ for our American designers. It’s drinks and some small appetizer. It is known here in France as an apéro, kind of.”

“And you will join me, ‘kind of’?” He asked with an assured smile.

Marinette glanced back to the clock that hung in her suite and saw they had less than thirty minutes before it actually started. Quite early but she did like to be punctual. “Yeah,” she looked back to him. “Let me get my things.” Together they walked to the elevator after she collected her purse, Tikki, and her access key.

“Have you thought about what we discussed before?”

“On the fabric material?”

Jun laughed and it sounded like a smooth bass note, “On my proposal.” The perfect slope of his almond eyes swept down to her, “I know you said you did not feel the same but I still want to offer it to you.” His free hand covered hers on his elbow. “Just in case the gods smile down upon me.”

The dings of the elevator were crisp and so was her answer, “You know my answer.”

His hand was still on hers but it tightened affectionately. She bit the corner of her lips, knowing she does not have any romantic feelings towards Jun. However, she worried how she would explain her reaction and attentiveness towards him to anyone that asked. It was no secret that she would stay by his side during shows and dinners. Seek him out during parties and press meetings, which was why the media thought they were dating.

The last thing she needed was contradicting information and rumors circulating around them outside the gossip columns. If words reached Chat Noir that Jun proposed to her on more than one occasion, he would throw a fit after tossing Jun in Le Seine.

Goodness, she already had more personal manners on her hands such as being in love with Chat Noir and having lingering feelings for Adrien. She does not need to add her constant attention of Jun on it.

“We’re here,” Jun voice timbered down and the elevator doors opened.

~o~o~o~o~

Alya wiped the corner of her lip, smoothing her red lipstick before she stepped back to take a final look over her appearance. She pushed a strand of hair back in place and smirked when she met Nino’s gaze on the mirror.

“We should go to fancy dinner parties more often,” Nino fixed his cuffs, sliding his eyes down her form. “We look too good not to flaunt ourselves.”

“Yeah, or we could stay in?” Alya tugged his jacket and forced him to face her, “Flaunt our gorgeous selves to each other instead?”

Nino’s arms wrapped low around her waist, pulling her close and he smelled the citrus fragrance of her perfume on her neck. “We can get some champagne,” he kissed her temple. “Put on some music, hm?” He kissed the top of her cheek.

“Hm, that sounds really nice,” Alya goes to kiss him when there was a loud knock on the door.

“Hey! Come on and hurry up. We need to get going.” Adrien’s voice barged through the bathroom door and dispelled the starry-eyed look in Alya’s eyes.

“And I can murder Adrien,” Nino said wryly, glaring at the door. Hoping Adrien could feel the arrows of irritation on the other side.

“As long as we’re both naked at the end of the night.” Alya laughed and pulled away from him. She grabbed her purse and stuffed her lipstick and phone in it.

“I just murdered my best friend and you still want to have sex.”

“As if you weren’t the one who felt me up while watching that new gory film last night.” Alya scoffed and walked out of the bathroom with Nino following close behind.

“That was different,” Nino defended.

“You grabbed my boob when the chick had her guts ripped out,” she shot back.

“What?”

Nino and Alya looked over to Adrien who was in the process of tightening his tie.

“No, it’s not what it sounds,” a berry hue of red flourished on Nino’s cheeks.

“It completely is,” Alya said right afterward. “Nino has weird kinks.”

“I do not,” Nino shrilled and looked at Adrien. “Dude, I do not.”

“He also likes being spanked while I talk dirty to him in Spanish.”

“Oh, my God, Alya.”

“He says that a lot, too.”

“Alya!” Nino was beet red, sweating as she laughed whole heartily and shook her head.

“I’m joking!” She laughed and looked back to Adrien who was completely embarrassed. “I’m joking…except for the ‘Oh, my God, Alya’ part.”

“I think the apéro started,” Adrien directed the conversation away for his and Nino’s sake. Nino was scowling at a pleased Alya who was still giggling and shooting light apologizes. “We should get going.”

“What’s the hurry?” Alya looked at the time on her phone. “It’s not like we’re kilometers away.”

“I know. I just like being on time,” Adrien reasoned but she did have a point. They were currently in a room he reserved on the third floor at Le Grand Hotel. He was too worried about Marinette and wanted to be close to her as much as possible in case another incident like last night happened.

“Let’s get going before all the good drinks are gone and the room gets crowded,” Nino pressed a kiss on Alya’s temple. He pushed her forward, recognizing the excited gleam in her eyes as she led both of them out of the room. He leaned over to Adrien and whispered, “It’ll be hard to spy when there’s a lot of drunk people.”

“Thanks,” Adrien said in a low voice as they followed Alya down the hall. “I owe you one.”

“Alya and I are going to be drinking and eating expensive food and wine, I think we’re even…for now.” Nino teased with a grin.

“I want to scout the room and make sure there aren’t any issues.”

“Right. Issues,” Nino nodded. “What do you expect to find?” Alya turned around when she pressed the call button for the elevator, raising a brow at the conversation they were having. “For dinner?”

Adrien smiled at Alya, following Nino’s lead smoothly. “Perhaps some Bouillabaisse or Foie Gras?” Alya glanced at both of them with a curious frown but said nothing as the elevator arrived and they stepped in.

Nino and Alya talked to themselves, leaving Adrien to his thoughts. Concern, frustration, confusion, and anger were emotions he has been feeling as of late since Marinette returned to Paris. Emotions that he was not expecting to experience but like mold, they grew and infested.

After Master Fu summarized the page he translated that afternoon, a look of detachment fell over Marinette. She was silent, listening to Master Fu and him talk over the newfound information. When asked for her opinion, he was shocked when she said she had no thoughts important enough to share. She left the room to transform first, unwilling to let him see the change, and left.

Since then, he did not have a chance to find and speak to Marinette as Adrien or Chat Noir. He scaled the hotel outer walls to her room twice and missed her both time. He called and texted her as Adrien, and her replies were curt and short due to work. She was still hiding something from him and as much as it hurt him that she did not trust him, he was determined to find out what she was hiding.

“Oh, we’re here!” Alya clapped her hands together. The elevator doors opened and they stepped out, walking towards the ballroom where the apéro was being held before the dinner party began.

A gloomy man took their names and a footman opened the door to let them in. They owlishly blinked when they saw the room was practically empty. “I guess fashion designers would be fashionably late,” Adrien said.

“I’m going to pretend I don’t know you,” Alya said and walked away.

“Marinette would’ve laughed.”

“There’s no need to lie to yourself, man.” Nino chuckled and Adrien’s grin turned into a pout.

They slowly made their way in the room and mingled around. There was a small orchestra at one corner of the room, near the tall windows facing Le Seine. Fabrics of lush red were suspended from the ceiling, creating an intimate setting in the usually bared ballroom. Round tables littered the room and were covered in hors d'oeuvres. Waiters weaved through strings of guests and offered glasses of wine and champagne.

“What are we looking for?” Nino asked, desperately not trying to look suspicious as he glanced around the room.

“Crow markings on anyone,” Adrien said. He effortlessly skimmed over the few individuals in the room as he drank his wine leisurely, “Suspicious guests. Items. Images.”

“Markings and suspicious guests,” Nino hooked his hands in his pants. He leaned back against the wall and slipped, but caught himself energetically. “Got it!” Many dinner attendees caught his awkward spying and glowered at him but Nino was undeterred.

“What’s with that face?” Alya pressed a cup of wine in Nino’s hand.

“What face?”

“That one,” Alya grabbed his chin. “You look as if you got caught cheating on a test.”

“I-I’m not doing anything suspicious.”

“Suspicious?” Alya smugly leaned closer, “What are you two doing?”

“We’re not planning anything,” Nino took a step back and she took one forward. “Right, Adrien?” Adrien took another drink from his wine, keeping his lips shut as Nino took another step back.

“Oh, so you two are planning something?”

“N-no! Of course not,” he was sweating and looked at Adrien again with a pleading gaze. “Adrien?"

“I’m going to official leave my father’s company.”

“What?” Nino and Alya spoke at the same time, mouth agape with disbelief as Adrien kept drinking his wine.

“You. B-but you’re-since when we were, like, little...excuse me?” Nino blabbed for a few seconds before something caught his eyes behind Adrien. “Oh, no.” 

“Oh, wow,” Alya crossed her arms, "Marinette and Sun “Fetching” Jun look really great together.” 

“Not funny,” Adrien said with an annoyed frown. It was then that he noticed the diminished chattering of the room and the slowing notes of the orchestra.

“Dude,” Nino warned.

Adrien turned and felt his stomach drop. Striding into the room confidently, Marinette and Jun held their heads high with poised smiles. They brought a cool air with them, their appearance almost too celestial. Marinette was regal in her dress, cool lavender of dusk, while Jun wore a splendid black suit with a complimenting tie. A few people recognized them right away and fewer people went up to greet them.

They were either unaware or ignored all the stares they received as they walked in. She held on to his arm, looking up at him through her long eyelashes and he matched her steps. They spoke in low voices on subjects that made Jun laugh faintly while Marinette smiled in satisfaction.

Adrien felt an acidic singe ring through him.

They leaned in too close to each other.

They held each other too intimately.

They spoke too informally.

“Hey, how about you give me that,” Nino said in an urgent whisper as he tugged the fracture wine glass out of Adrien’s hand. “And we go outside from some fresh air?”

“Nah, I’m fine here.” Adrien seethed, watching as Jun grabbed a glass of champagne for Marinette. “Perfectly fine.”

“Oh, he has it bad,” Alya observed, “He is straight up infatuated with her.” Adrien snorted at what she said and took a long drink from Nino’s glass. Alya perked an eyebrow and ignored the shaking of Nino’s head. Propping a hand on her hip, Alya touched a finger on her lips. “So, you can froth in your jealousy. I’m going to say ‘hi’ to my girl and her new beau-thing, okay?”

“Beau-thing? He’s _not_ her new _beau-thing._ ” Adrien scowled at her but she rolled her eyes. “Alya, wait,” Adrien fiercely whispered seconds too late and watched as she walked up to them. He ran a hand through his hair in frustration, unsure how to act or what to say.

“Hey, look at me.” Nino gripped Adrien’s shoulders and squeezed them slightly. “You fucked up your hair but you still look damn good. Besides that, Alya is literally testing you because she’s completely protective and devoted to Marinette, you know that right?” Adrien grumbled his agreement and Nino grinned at him. “Good, then you’ll also remember that Marinette picked you. You don’t have any reason to be upset because she picked you in lycée and she picked you now, two years later. She won’t go back on that. You know her.”

“I know,” Adrien sighed in exasperation, looking at Marinette who hugged Alya with a huge smile and Jun stood behind her faithfully. “I know, but… I should be there with her,” he said longingly, tracing the curve of her lips when she laughed. “I should be the one standing next to her as Adrien. Escorting her around and whispering to her and holding her, and I’m not. I’m just a shadow and I’ve been a shadow for so long. I don’t want to be hidden anymore. I want to eat dinner with her parents and have her catch lunch with mine. I want to take her out to the opera. The cinema. The park. Hold her hand as we walked together. Do you know how desperate I feel from just wanting to hold her hand? It’s killing me. Every time I am with her, I know she is my future and….”

“And you will,” Nino assured him. “You two are meant for each other. I know it. You know it. Your old Chinese Yoda knows it. And, damnit Adrien, she knows it, too.”

“Thanks,” Adrien squared his shoulders back and gave a curt nod. “I swear, Nino, I’ll tell her everything.”

~o~o~o~o~

“I’m sorry, it seems I’m needed,” Jun frowned when he saw an associate of his calling to him. Excusing himself with a polite smile he said, “I will return shortly.”

“Of course,” Marinette nodded her head, dismissing him subtly.

“You got him so trained,” Alya cooed.

“I do not,” Marinette denied.

“He just asked for your permission to speak with a business partner, as if you two are married.” Alya switched their empty glasses for new ones when a waiter walked by.

“Not because I trained him. He’s just genuinely polite and courteous.”

“Yeah, politely trying to get in your good favors.”

“Not that I don’t love that you’re here, but how and why are you here?” Marinette redirected the conversation and Alya smirked.

“Adrien invited Nino and I.”

“Adrien is here?”

“Yup, and can I say I need to go to more of these things? I look damn good in a dress. It would be a sin not to share myself with the high society of Paris.” Alya propped her chin up, pleased when Marinette laughed. “Besides that, I want to know what’s going on with you and Sun ‘too fine’ Jun.”

“Besides rejecting his proposal again, nothing much.”

“Hello?” Alya gave a strain smile, “You did ‘what’ now?” Marinette had a startled look on her face and Alya saw the internal debate she was having. After a moment of waiting, Alya leaned closer to her face. “You’re shit at lying. You know that. I know that. The whole world knows that. So, just tell me the truth.”

“Jun proposed to me last year and tells me monthly that his proposal still stands since then.”

“Did you two date?” Alya asked loudly and a group of socialists looked over at them. Marinette shot them a nervous smile before she pulled Alya away.

“No,” she hissed. “We did not.”

“So, what? He’s in love with you and asked you to tie the knot?”

“I don't know. Basically?”

“I’m really impressed,” Alya stroke her chin thoughtfully. “Who would have guessed that sweet Marinette not only has a superhero as a suitor but two male supermodels as well. Teach me your ways.”

“If I did, Nino would un-friend me on all social aspects…probably even Facebook.” She tucked her hands in front of her, “And Adrien isn’t a suitor anymore; I rejected him, too.”

“Doesn’t mean he still isn’t a suitor and madly in love with you.”

“He’s in love with me?” Marinette paled.

“Yeah, don’t tell me you haven’t seen the way he looks at you?”

“I try not to,” Marinette rushed out, eyebrows drawn up in concern. Marinette blushed hotly, resisting the urge to cover her face with her hands. She suddenly felt a blossoming of happiness in her and she was ashamed. She picked Chat Noir. She loved Chat Noir. She cannot love Adrien. “Alya, please be the new Ladybug because I’m going to throw myself in Le Seine.”

“One: you’re dramatic as always. Two: don’t because Le Seine is nasty and cold, and I won’t jump in after you. Ok. I won’t because I will have to live the rest of my life with the thought of having Le Seine water on me. Also, according to some scientists, in seven years my body will regenerate all completely new cells. Do you know what that means? That means I have to live seven years with Le Seine molecules on me and I won’t, and especially not in this dress during this season. But, if you do, I’m sure Sun ‘with a nice smile’ Jun or Adrien will go after you.”

Marinette laughed at her, holding her side tightly. “Okay, I won’t jump in Le Seine.”

“Thank you.”

Marinette’s laugh subsided to a giggle and then a sad sigh. “It’s just-it’s one thing if Jun loves me because Chat knows I don’t have any romantic feelings towards him. However, Chat knows I’m good friend with Adrien. I don’t want him to know that I was once madly in love with Adrien and Adrien now loves me back. If he does find out, he’ll leave me and he’ll go off to save Paris with some other person, and fall in love with her. Marry her and have a life together while leaving me in the hot and humid air of Hong Kong with frizzy hair. Alya,” Marinette quitted her pacing and turned to her best friend. “What should I do?”

“Keep chanting you love Chat and you’ll be fine.”

Marinette frowned but before she could speak Tikki stuck her head out of Marinette’s clutch. “The book!” She squeaked and hid again.

“The book?” Alya repeated.

“The book,” Marinette confirmed and stepped closer. “Whatever happened to the book you found in the library?”

“Oh,” Alya nodded in understanding. “The book I checked out from the restricted section of the library.”

“Restricted section?” Marinette’s expression deadpanned, “You stole it?”

Alya held her hand up, “Um, no, I checked it out.”

“From the restricted section.”

“And I plan to return it in two weeks as per policy,” Alya grinned, her eyes gleaming proudly which Marinette met with her own pleased smile. “But yes, I still have it. I wanted to give it to you right afterward but you fainted, remember?”

“I do,” Marinette muttered.

“Which reminds me, we need to add Hot Doctor to your list of suitors.”

“Alya, please.”

“And since then,” Alya went on, “it has slipped my mind and your hands. But I still have it back at my place. I can bring it over tomorrow night.”

“Yes, please do.”

“Perfect. We can talk more about this later because Sun ‘with that fine ass’ Jun is back.”

“Alya,” Marinette warned with a smile and welcomed Jun back to her circle. Unaware of Adrien who kept shooting claws into Jun as he swept over the room with Nino.

“There’s no point in investigating if you’re going to constantly stop and glare at him.” Nino reached for his hat and frowned when he felt nothing but his groomed hair. “Dude?”

“Alya cannot be trusted,” Adrien felt a twitch on his forehead when Alya caught him glaring at Jun and shot a pleasantly smudge smirk at him.

“Oh, I know,” Nino snickered, licking his lips until he felt Adrien’s glare on him. “I mean, I know,” he said in a serious tone with his arms crossed and eyebrows furrowed, but his demeanor melted when Alya blew a kiss to him and he pretended to catch it.

Adrien chuckled wryly at the display. The music picked up and Nino noticed a few couples abandoning their glasses and plates to dance with the merry tempo of the orchestra. He jumped when Adrien gritted out a curse and he followed his’s gaze back to Marinette.

“Don’t do it,” Adrien watched as Jun took the glass of champagne from Marinette’s hand. “Don’t,” he warned but his demand fell deaf to the greater beings and cosmic powers of the universe. Jun held Marinette’s hand and escorted her to the center of the room to dance. “I absolutely fucking hate him.”

Nino gasped, “Language.” He glanced back and forth from Adrien to Marinette and Jun, feeling slightly awful for being entertained at how distress Adrien was.

Grabbing and drinking his fourth glass of champagne, the blonde model tapped his foot impatiently and scowled deeply in displeasure, muttering under his breath at how ‘charming’ Jun was.

“So…pause on the investigating and drinking?” Nino grinned. Adrien grunted. He was impressed and proud with Adrien’s self-control after Marinette and Jun danced for two slow songs. However, it quickly changed to a sense of dread when Adrien, drowning his fifth glass, marched over to the small orchestra.

“What is he doing?” Nino asked to no one particular, “What is he doing?” Adrien marched over to Marinette and Jun. “Oh no. Adrien! Shit. Please, don’t hit him,” Nino grimaced when Marinette and Jun noticed Adrien’s approaching form. “Please, do not hit him.”

Adrien greeted Marinette, smiling at her with soft eyes before his exterior hardened when he turned to Jun. Both models were the same height and tried to appear superior by standing straight with shoulders pulled back and chins elevated.

“Ah, Adrien Agreste, it is nice to see you again.” Jun offered a genial smile, “I have heard much about your career in the fashion industry from my colleagues. Extremely impressive.”

“Thank you,” Adrien forced out coldly. “I, too, heard about your accomplishments. Wonderful work.”

Marinette gave a questioning look to Alya who shrugged her shoulders and offered an encouraging smile before she went to stand next to Nino. Inhaling, Marinette focused on being polite and courteous. This was, after all, a casual business party. “You look nice, Handsome B-” she paled and quickly remedied her slip, “and handsome, too.”

“And you look gorgeous,” Adrien said, catching her slip. “Like a princess. Actually, I’m hoping if I can have a dance with you.”

“Um, o-of course,” she stuttered. “If you don’t mind, Jun.”

“I do not,” Jun let go of her hand. “I see Ah Yi has arrived. So, I shall greet her first. I’ll come for you as soon as you’re done.”

“No need for that,” Marinette took a hold of Adrien’s suspended hand. “I’ll find you once I’m done.”

“Wonderful,” he smiled at her and turned to nod at Adrien, “Adrien.”

“Jun,” Adrien said stiffly. Jun left them to greet Bingbing, cool and undisturbed by Adrien’s presence and he wondered if Jun even saw him as a competitor.

“Adrien?”

He looked down to Marinette who was looking up at him curiously. He saw the celestial collection of freckles on her nose, cheeks, and collarbone. Her hair swept up in a tousle bun and he brushed a loose curl behind her ear. He beamed at her as a new song began to play and he coiled around her gracefully.

Adrien fitted his hand low on her back and his other hand held hers with a steady pressure. Marinette timidly placed her hand on the high expansion of his arm, and they began to dance with the rhythm of the music. All the anxiety and aggravation he felt dissipate when she leaned a little closer to him.

“Do you dance often,” he asked, his thumb rubbing her skin gently.

“Mostly with myself,” she thought of all the time she danced in her room with Chat Noir. “I usually don’t know what I’m doing and end up hitting my hip on the corner of a table or stepping on Mardi Gras' tail.”

"Well, right now, you're doing great. You haven’t even stepped on my toes."

"Yet," she grinned at him, gulping when she saw the ceiling lights creating a halo behind him. She bit her lip to stop her mouth from gaping open. Instead, she tried to focus on something else such as how was it possible for him to still be taller than her when she was wearing painfully high heels. "Give me a few seconds,” she murmured. “And I will."

Another peaceful melody came and went, and Marinette pacified her nerves with the slow rhythm of the music. Then, the serene music was followed by an upbeat one that made her heart stop. This melody was familiar. In the depth of her memories, she could see Chat Noir humming the notes as they danced in her room.

Hesitantly, she looked up to Adrien and he smiled knowingly at her. As if he knew why she recognized this song and how many times she danced to it with Chat Noir. She bit back her hopeful thoughts as Adrien lead them across the dance floor. Like breathing, she naturally she fell into step with him. The playful contemporary jazz tune dipped, rose, and had them spinning around the room. He twirled her every time the saxophone played its spiraling notes. She laughed when she tripped over her feet but he caught her without missing a beat and she fell into the rhythm again.

Smoothly, the song came to a decrescendo. They gave long coiled strides across the room, both with elated smiles until the song ended and they were meet with loud applauds. Marinette jumped and looked around the room; embarrassed that everyone was looking at them.

“Um,” she turned back to Adrien and swallowed the words she wanted to say to him. His eyes never strayed from her. She knew that look. She had seen that look and bathed in it.

"How about another song?" He asked, pressing himself closer to her, either oblivious of everyone’s stares or not caring.

Marinette felt his breath brushing the top of her cheeks, a feat that would not had been possible if it was not for her heels. She felt her pulse spike and a tremble passed through her when his hand widened on her back. She closed her eyes when a breeze from the open windows brought notes of his cologne to her, and she tightened her grip on him when she recognized the scent. 

Chat Noir.

He smelled like Chat Noir.

"Marinette?" he called for her and like a magnet, her eyes swept up to his eyes again.

For a brief moment, she saw Chat Noir. She saw his roguish smirk and his pleased eyes, and she stopped her hand from tracing up to his neck. Stopped it from raking itself in his hair and pulling him down to her. She wanted to kiss him. Press her lips and body flush against his.

"Mari?"

He sounded like him, too. She blushed sweetly and he leaned closer to her. Marinette then did what she did best; she panicked. "Jun," she said and Adrien halted at the name grazing his lips. He pulled away with a mixture of annoyance and displeasure.

"What about him?"

"He's the one I've been seeing these past few years," she lied and the expression on his face morphed into a pleased vexation if that was possible. 

"He is?" He asked, smiling too politely at her. 

"Yes," she lied again. "Um, that is how I got the apprenticeship with his aunt. Because we knew each other beforehand in lycée and he wanted to help me out, and before we - I - knew it we were...kind of a...thing?" She said almost questioning herself. 

"Hm," his smile was larger now, but it did nothing to eliminate the traces of irritation in his eyes. "I think you're a little confuse."

"W-what?"

He molded his body against hers, ignoring the spluttering of her embarrassed protest and he touched his forehead with hers. "Because, Marinette," He purred, "I'm-"

"Adirkins!" An indigent cried ripped through the room. 

Marinette separated herself from Adrien. Her heart almost tore out of her chest and ran to Hong Kong when she continued to feel the stares of elite fashion designers and her colleagues on them. Although she tried to create as much space between them, her hand was still trapped in his as they both turned to the person who was barging towards them. 

"Adrikins! I've been looking all over for you!" Chloe pushed a couple apart to get to him. She was a frosting of yellow fabric with accents of white. "You haven't even greeted me and what are you doing here?" She scowled when she saw Marinette.

"Working," Marinette answered quickly and took her hand back from Adrien. "Excuse me, I need to get back to mingling, greeting Sun Bingbing, and networking."

"Sun Bingbing? As in the Sun Bingbing? Please, she won't give you the time of day."

"Well, she has to since I'm her lead designer," Marinette responded swiftly and excused herself. 

"You're her 'what'?" Chloe mumbled as Marinette walked away.

"Marinette, wait!" Adrien felt Chloe's grip on his arm, stopping him from following her. "Chloe, now is not the time." He glanced back to Marinette and saw Alya and Nino stalling her from going to the Suns. They spoke rapidly, and he tried to go to her again but Chloe dug her nails into him.

"But I want to dance," she declared, stomping her foot on the floor. "You are _my_ guest, and since this is _my_  party in _my_  father's hotel, you have to make time for _me_. It's only polite, Adrikin."

Marinette did not want to look back to him. Fearing her head would explode off her body from the mortification she felt from being stared at while being embraced so intimately by Adrien. That, and it killed her to leave him alone with Chloe. She repeatedly told herself there was no reason why she should feel jealous.

He was not hers. 

She was not his.

"What was that?" Alya whispered, "You guys were all over each other."

"I wasn't-"

"Totally were," Nino sassed, "I was ninety-nine percent sure you two were going to get hot and heavy."

"I wouldn't."

"You wouldn't but Adrien," Nino whistled and Alya pushed him.

"Well, at least that will give Sun 'Adonis' Jun a clear message." Alya peeked behind Marinette and saw the simmering grimace on Jun's face. 

"What message?" Nino asked. 

"The message of ‘your proposal is completely rejected,'" Alya answered. 

Marinette stared at her in shock along with Nino who gasped loudly. "He proposed!" He shouted and both girls smothered him with their hands. 

"What's the point of whispering if you're going to scream the secret!?" Alya hissed. 

“What’s the point of telling you a secret if you tell it to someone else?” Marinette scolded Alya.

“It’s just Nino.”

"Oh, mon Dieu...he proposed to you?" Nino repeated softly, "You said 'no,' right? You had to. Did you two date? What's your relationship with him? Does Adrien know?"

"Enough with the questions," Alya pushed him away again. "You're going to make Marinette faint again."

"I'm going to vomit," Marinette held her hand on her stomach and stepped back from them. 

"No, you're not. Nino, get some water." Alya ordered and fanned Marinette with her hand. "You can vomit on any other day but not today. Not in front of your boss, suitors, and business associates. Not in that dress and _not_ when I am looking this fine, okay? Do you see me? I look great. Think about me and your career. Do you want to vomit on your career?"

"I don't want to vomit on my career," Marinette cried, pressing her head on Alya's shoulder.

"Or on me. Now, swallow it down because your boss is looking at you and Adrien is trying his best to escape Chloe’s evil - but nicely done - manicured nails. I'm assuming he wants to speak with you."

“I can’t,” Marinette held back a groan and pushed Alya toward Adrien. "I can't talk to him. I'm too mortified."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Distract him," Marinette gave another small push and sped her way to Bingbing and Jun. 

"Marinette! Your clutch," Alya only took a step when she heard Chloe's haughty laugh on the dance floor.

A young man with a humiliated hue on his face stood in front of Adrien and Chloe. He stared at the floor and flinch with every insult Chloe threw at him, and she did not stop until Adrien stepped in front of her and demanded she did. The man, Alya suddenly recognized, was Kim. He gripped a piece of paper in his hand and excused himself. Adrien and Chloe started to argue. Alya was tempted to make her way over to them when Nino called her name. 

"Here's the water?" He said, watching Adrien trying to, once again, leave Chloe. "What happened? Where's Marinette?"

"Back with her boss and Sun ‘God damn’ Jun, and Chloe said something to Kim - from school, remember him? Which made Adrien argue with her."

"What? Really? He's here?"

"Apparently," Alya looked around for her old schoolmate and eyes widened when she saw a rustic gold figure shimmer through the crowd. 

"Poor dude," Nino looked around for him as well, not noticing the gold Alya saw when a scream broke out from the opposite corner of the room. "Oh, no," Nino groaned and he groaned even louder when Alya pulled her phone out. Nino was only able to say her name once when a spike burst from the same corner the shout came from and landed next to them. Automatically, people shouted in terror and trampled away from the source. Nino brought Alya back to him, moving her out of the way when another spike pierced the wall next to her.

"Alya, please."

"Front row seats, Nino," Alya argued and allowed herself to be pulled back again when another spike shot through the window she was standing next to. 

"Where are you?" Jumping to the center of the room Kim had a sharp grin.

“Can people get akuma twice?” Nino, again, pulled Alya to him when a group of three scrambled to escape.

“Maybe? It’s not a butterfly akuma that infected him,” Alya lowered her phone and got a better look at Kim. He was dressed in loose brown trousers and a white oversized shirt. His hair loose and long, wild as he pulled a spike from the palm of his hand.

"You can’t hide from me. I’m the Hunter," he stopped when he caught her figure. "There you are," he cracked his neck and jumped down from the table he stood on,

Chloe shirked as Adrien placed himself in front of her. "Don't get any closer," Adrien warned, Chloe was pulling him back with desperate cries. Hunter turned to analyze them in silence. The shine of hatred Adrien expected to see in the Hunter’s eyes was not present. No, any light he had was snuffed out like a candle.

"You're protecting the wrong women," the Hunter tut-tutted and turned his back to them. Sirens wailed through Adrien when the Hunter aimed his gaze at Marinette who stood alone next to the tall windows with wispy curtains. “Hello, Xiăo Bug,” he said in Cantonese.

Isolated from the rest of the guest, the grand red curtains swept behind Marinette like a field of red tulips. Hands folded over her stomach. Dusk cast an opaque sheet of shadows over her but it did not dim her eyes, bright like cobalt, which met the Hunter’s heavy gaze unafraid. 

“You look lovely,” the Hunter said in a voice that was smooth and rich. It did not belong to Kim. He took a step towards her, “Xiǎo Mari." 

"Take another step towards her,” Adrien spoke, “I’ll make you regret it.”

The Hunter chuckled at the threat but complied. He took a step back. His glossy black eyes remained on Marinette’s. In an instant, he collapsed in black powder. "No!" Adrien shot forward but Chloe hindered his movements by clutching his arm. "Let me go, Chloe!" He shouted but her cries of terror drowned his voice. “Marinette!”

"Marinette!" Alya shouted. She, too, tried to run to Marinette but Nino held her back. His arm was around her waist struggling to keep her by his side as she sobbed, "Nino, please!" Her hand gripped Marinette's clutch that held a panicking Tikki, too. "Marinette!"

Dread coursed harshly through Adrien’s veins as he watched the Hunter reappear and grab Marinette from behind. One arm trapped her while the other pressed a plume of smoke to her face. Marinette gripped his hand, fighting to push him away but the smoke coiled like a snake into her mouth and nose.

Her hand fell away too tenderly as she breathed it in.

Bright blue eyes hazed and darkened with wisps of smoke. 

In a mere tick of a clock, she collapsed.

“No!” Alya watched the Hunter pick Marinette up in his arms.  "Stop!" She cried, "Wake up, Marinette!"

“Let her go!" Adrien shouted, "Marinette!”  

The Hunter glanced around the room one last time before he grew ash wings and flew out the window he broke, disappearing in the setting sun. Adrien was finally able to rip himself away from Chloe's clutches and ran to the window. He followed the Hunter’s form flying west and he gave himself a mental nod before he ran out the door.

"Adrien!" Chloe cried out, huffing and scratching at Sabrina when she was pulled to the opposite direction. 

Nino turned his head to search for Adrien and in his moment of distraction, his grip on Alya loosened. Alya took the opportunity to pull away from him and ran out of the room. "Alya!" Nino shouted and chased after her, but lost her in the crowd of people. "Alya, where are you?! Alya!" He pushed and shoved and drifted in the chaos. “Alya!”

She ignored his shouts as sweat poured from her. Pushing people out of her way and pushing the emergency door open, she ran down the steps and abandoned her heels after her first misstep. Her mind kept replaying Marinette standing alone, composed and silent in her pale lavender dress, in front of the dying sun. It was in that moment Alya finally recognized the gleam in Marinette’s eyes.

“Alya!” Tikki popped her head out of Marinette’s clutch, “Marinette!? Where’s Marinette?” Her large blue eyes beaded around anxiously.

“I don’t know,” Alya began to take three steps at once. “He took her.”

“Who?"

"The Hunter? The Crow? Corbeau Noir?" She shouted. Tears streamed down her cheeks. "I don't know,” she cried out.

"He has her again?” Tikki whispered and shrank in fear.

“Again?” 

What happened in Hong Kong? Alya thought about all the vague answers Marinette gave about her time aboard. The callous manner she had when she fought

Alya thought about all the vague answers Marinette gave about her time aboard. The callous manner she had when she fought akumas and the cool disregard of her health. 

“I’ll find her,” Alya declared and opened her purse. She transferred Tikki and Marinette’s things in there before tossing Marinette’s purse on the floor. “For now, I’ll carry you and once I find her, you two will Ladybug Kim’s ass.”

Tikki nodded in agreement and made herself comfortable in Alya’s purse. She slipped into one of the side pockets and was grateful for the purse’s thin material. She was able to listen to the outside world effortlessly.

Alya ran out to the front lobby while the police ran in. She saw some of the party attendees huddling in comfort. Officers shouted for her to stop while others shouted for her to find shelter. 

She did neither.

Instead, Alya pulled her phone out and shot a message to her Ladyblog members. “ _Alert! Akuma on the loose! Originated from Le Grand Hotel. DM with any information regarding! – Alya!_ ” Once sent, it did not take long for messages to pour in.

Her bare feet smacked against the pavement and she tried to be mindful of where she stepped as she read over the messages. Users were telling her of sitings but none had a location yet. She bumped into a few people, heard their curses and shouts of indigent. But she did not care. Her mind and heart abandoned her senses as she read over the messages.

It was then she felt a sting of a nail she stepped on that made her cry out, and suddenly, she was crying harder from the hopelessness she felt. What good was the Ladyblog if she could not find Ladybug?

She tripped and toppled to the floor. She kept her head down, ignoring the stares of the passing pedestrians. Her throat felt raw from the urge to sob and her eyes felt dry even though tears rained down on her cheeks.

A hand fell on her shoulder and she pushed it away. "I don't need your help," she sobbed. Again, it gripped her and there was an urgent twitch behind it. "Get off!"

"It's not safe here," the man bit back at her, pulling her up. “An akuma just flew to the Norte Dame! We need to hide!"

"Norte Dame?" Alya repeated and looked over to the direction of the large church that peaked over a building a few blocks away. "The Norte Dame!" Alya cried and shook off the man's grip and ran towards it. She faintly heard the man shout to her, but she ran faster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

Chimes blared from her cell phone. She did not bother to look. She knew the messages from her Ladyblog would point her to the Norte Dame. “We’re close, Tikki!” Alya shouted to the kwami, the bridge crossing Le Seine came to view. Police sirens were closing in. Her calves burned, there were sharp aches on her side, and the bottom of her left foot stung in pain.

But, she kept running.

A small clear red disc appeared above the Norte Dame like a swish of a clock’s hand. It expanded in size, covering the entire perimeter of the church and began to sweep down. “Shit!” Alya sprinted, watching the substance descending down and enclosing around the church. Her final pulse of energy had her skidding under the shrinking space.

She tumbled and felt her exposed legs and arms burn with scraps, but she made it. She stood up, rasping in exhaustion as the barrier shut between her and the rest of Paris. Pedestrians stopped running and lingered at the outskirt of the barrier. Curious and amazed by the transparent red box the Norte Dame was encased in.

“I may have gotten far too ahead of myself, Tikki.” Alya touched the barrier. It was cool under her fingers. She struck it with her finger and it rang like a knife striking glass.

“The church, Alya,” Tikki popped her head out as discreetly as she could.

“Yeah, the church,” she muttered and wobbled to the entrance of the Notre Dame. “Light a candle. Fall to my knees. Pray to…shit, that was last night with Nino.” She tugged on the door the tourist normally took and growled when it would not open. She pulled and pushed the door, but it only creaked and groaned under her weight.

“Damnit. Damnit!” Huffing, she took a moment to collect her thoughts but police sirens caught her attention. She glanced back at the arrival of police cars and officers. They created an additional barrier around the wall, shouting at everyone to step back.

Alya scoffed and rolled her eyes when an officer yelled for her to stay in visible sight. “Yell all you want,” she followed the church walls, “Marinette comes first,” she paused at the first three doors she came across and tugged as hard as she could. When she came to the fourth door, hot tears pooled at the corner of her eyes. “Open!” She yelled and gave another hard pull. Her fingers slipped and she fell to the floor.

“Are you okay, Alya?” Tikki flew out of the purse and stayed in the shadows.

“I guess?” Alya smacked her hand against the floor and pushed herself up. “I…I can’t get it open.”

“Of course you can!” Tikki reassured her by phasing through the door and unlocking it from the inside. “All you need to do is ask,” she smiled.

“My favorite. You’re my favorite. You could’ve done it earlier but you’re still my favorite.” Alya pulled her phone out and placed it on silent. She hesitated a second, debating to answer Nino’s messages but tucked her phone in her purse.

She shut the door behind her quietly and trailed behind Tikki’s glowing body. Her hands trembled and she thought about running away. She was not super by any means. She was an average person with a soft body who got tired from even watching someone work out. But, every single time she did, she thought of Marinette’s lone figure and docile expression.

Marinette was human, too.

Soft and easily breakable.

Tikki jolted and flew to Alya’s shoulder, “I sense Marinette. She’s close.”

“She is?” Alya whispered.

Tikki nodded as they entered a dark and dusty hall, every chilling creak stilled Alya’s heart. They continued down the hall until a tatter door appeared. She exhaled quietly and pushed the door open. Shutting her eyes, she waited for any noise that may emerge but none were created. Fear bit her, gnawed at her bones but she continued. Appearing in the main chambers of the church, a relieved sigh escaped her when she heard nothing.

She was inside one of the many open small chambers lined against the wall in the northern section of the church. Antique chairs and tables were covered in dust, and old tapestries were dulled from light exposure. There was a polished iron railing that separated her from the main area of worship.

Across the room, she saw hundreds of tea candles lit perched on two-tiers metal candelabras. Wax dripping down from the metal and on to the floor. The candles were the only source of light in the church besides dusk’s diminishing light streaming through the windows.

Ambling her way forward, she pressed herself through the thin bars of the fence. She sucked in her belly the best she could and almost tripped when she squeezed her chest to the other side. She stilled again. Eyes shut and she waited for a sound.

There was none.

She moved forward with Tikki ahead of her. Rounding from the back of the church, she followed the tall carved ornate stone walls. Light shined through the detailed lace pattern on the wall, illuminating a display of shapes and swirls on the floor. She heard a chime of metal snapping and stopped, her eyes were shut again.

Tikki flew up to her questioningly. The concern on the kwami’s face made Alya smiled weakly. She mouthed out she was scared and Tikki nodded her head. Tikki guided Alya to the far wall and away from the centerpiece altar. They were near the middle of the room when there was more noise. Alya looked for the cause of it. She scanned the room and shook when she found the source of the noise.

Light from above shined down on the magnificent main altar of the Virgin Maria. Circling her were statues of King Louis the XIII and King Louis the XIV, and on thinner pedestals were four bronze angels.

At the base of the altar was Marinette. On her knees, her hair loosed from its pins and cascaded down, hiding her face. There was another faint clinking and it came from the metal locks encased around her wrists, chaining her to the railings beside of her.

Alya captured Tikki when the red kwami attempted to fly to Marinette. The squeak Tikki made caught Marinette’s attention. Like a slow spring breeze, Marinette lifted her head. She shifted her arms and the gentle chime of metal rang through the silence.

She spoke softly, “It isn’t safe here. You have to escape.”

“I suggest the same to you,” a voice answered. Behind a pillar emerged a young man with an older camerawoman.

“I don’t have that option but you do.”

“And I won’t take it. This is my chance,” he said and turned to his camerawoman. “Start filming.” The woman nodded and positioned her camera towards the man with Marinette in the background. “Joseph from Sun News reporting live on the current akuma situation in the Notre Dame.”

Marinette shut her eyes when Joseph continued his coverage, shaking her head as she repeated to him that he needed to leave. Repeated that it was not safe. “Please, you need to leave.” Marinette struggled to stand, “This isn’t worth it.”

Alya sneaked across the floor, getting closer to the newscaster until she was to the left of him. Tikki fluttered anxiously above her head, desperately wanting to go to Marinette. Tikki bit back tears, never witnessing Marinette captured as she was now. Marinette was always Ladybug when she faced enemies. She always had power in her possession to fight back. Without her, Tikki realized Marinette was an average human.

Powerless.

Frightened.

Hurt.

“Yes, it is.”

A new voice swept through the chamber. Alya pressed herself to the pillar she hid behind, paling when a black mass swept down and landed in front Marinette. Marinette strained to remain composed but the cracks of distress splintered through.

“The world’s history is about to change, Xiăo Bug.” The mass stood, emerging from the ground and morphing from ashes to man. “That is worth broadcasting.”

He was dressed in a suit made of thick black fabric. Black wings perched on his back and sloped down sharply, ending at his calves. The black-feathered mask he wore curved down beyond his nose to a point and stretched back until it blended into his hair. His bleak eyes had no whites and gleamed in the light.

“Spread the good news,” he said. “Let the world know of my doing.”

Joseph glanced behind him to the entrance, half expecting Ladybug and Chat Noir to appear to stop the villain. “What good news is that?”

“The alternation of time,” he pronounced and swiped his hand to the right, creating a gust of wind mixed with ashes and embers that sent the reporter and camerawoman crashing to the walls.

“Enough,” Marinette stood up. Light cast a halo over her and her chains clinked with every movement. “Enough,” she spoke again in Cantonese, “Jīnwū!”

“Jīnwū?” He hummed and faced her with a smile. “I thought you named me, ‘Corbeau Noir’? Or is it,” leaning down, his breath passing over her cheeks, he whispered in the same language she spoke, “That you’re still trying to save me?”

“Enough.”

“Xiăo Mari,” he said affectionately, stepping back. “Let me apologize for that akuma from the other night. I made it clear that it was not to harm you.” Cupping her cheek, he cleaned the smudge of blood on her cheek. “I dealt with the traitorous crow. You are safe.” He looked around and smiled, “You did not bring your familiar?”

A groan came from Joseph. Blood dripped from the back of his head as he struggled to stand. Marinette glared at Corbeau Noir, “Leave him be.”

“Worry about yourself,” Corbeau Noir swiftly sent another gust of wind, causing the wooden benches to soar towards the reporter and the camerawoman, violently burying them.

“Enough!” Marinette demanded.

“Do you surrender?” He asked, and the unyielding frown she produced answered him. “Always fighting me, Xiăo Mari, but I know it will stop one day.” He spread his arms and gestured around him, “I can offer you so much. Why lead a mundane life when I can make it dazzling.” Her continued silence made him sigh, “What should I do with you? I hate to be forceful. You know I do but you always leave me with no choice. Your arm, your head, your rib…it could have been all avoided if you have listened to me.” He circled behind her. His hand spread across her back. “Do you submit?”

“No,” she said.

From his other palm, he produced a crow made of ash. It beat its sullen white wings frantically, solidifying as it cried ferociously. He gripped her shoulder, forcing her to remain immobile. He repeated himself once more, “Submit.”

Marinette recalled the pain, flesh split open and skin burned. The absent of breath. The tremble of shock and fear. The acceptance. The resentment. The shame. This time, however, she was not drenched from the humid rain nor was she suspended high in the sky. Incense lingered instead of wet asphalt. The ground supported her instead of kilometers of air.

“No.”

He drove the crow into her back.

Marinette felt the burst of its beak piercing her. Immediately, fire scorched her back and spread over her body. It was a pain so grave, intense and deafening, that she could not scream. Her legs gave out and her knees crashed to the floor. She pulled at the chains in distress as the crow continued its journey into her soul, pulsating a rage of agony in her that she finally gave a single scream.

The clanking of the chains followed her movements as the crow continued its cries of victory. It batted its wings. Forced itself further in her. Her body was slowly absorbing it. Receiving it. She was paralyzed, unsure how to react as the pain left her hollow.

She was cold, again.

A glass vase was suddenly thrown at Corbeau Noir. He caught and broke it with his palm. The shards fell on them. Blood seeped from a single cut on his cheek. Stepping back, he followed the source of the attack and narrowed his eyes at Alya who stood with a tall single candelabrum in her hands.

“Get away from her!” She yelled at him, her own eyes red with tears.

“Run, Alya,” Marinette chocked out in French, pulling on her chains. “Please, run!” Her limbs faltered as the crow persisted, half of its body in her. “Please,” she repeated, softer as she looked up at Jīnwū who began to walk to Alya, “Don’t.”

“Alya Cesaire,” he wiped the blood off his face.

“How do you know my name?” Alya berated herself for stepping back as he got closer to her.

“I’ll do as you say! Just leave her alone,” Marinette begged in Cantonese, straining against the metal cuffs around her wrists.

“Even though it was for brief moments, when we became one, Marinette’s memories and thoughts were mine.” The shadows enhanced the sharpness of his checks, “I know small details about her life here in Paris. So, I know who you are.” He looked over his shoulder suddenly and spoke in Cantonese to her, “And, I cannot wait to know even more about you, Marinette.”

“Don’t hurt her,” Marinette crumbled to the floor, the crow’s wings still visible as the rest of its body intertwined with Marinette’s. “Please,” she whimpered.

“You won’t get away with this!” Alya shouted, trembling as she held the candelabrum like a baseball bat. This was not going to plan. The main bad guy was not supposed to show up last minute. No, she was supposed to get Tikki to Marinette and defeat the Hunter who was nowhere in sight. She wondered if she should be concern over that. “Chat Noir will be here and he’ll stop you!”

“Perfect, I would like to meet that man,” Corbeau Noir raised his arm, a ball made of fire formed in his hand, “and eliminate him just as I am going to do to you.”

“Jīnwū!” Marinette shouted as he aimed his attack to Alya. Dread filled her as Alya ran behind a pillar, barely dodging the attack that crashed through one of the church’s prized stained glass window.

“You know I have to,” Jīnwū said over his shoulder and sent another attack. “People like her are only going to weaken you.”

The fire crashed into the pillar and the wooden structure quickly combusted in flames. Alya shot out and tumbled to the floor, cursing as she escaped the fire. Unexpectedly, she found herself in Corbeau Noir’s shadow. He stared down at her, his hand outstretched with another attack forming. Alya stared at the fire in his hand. Sweat beaded on her skin from the heat.

She was going to die.

~o~o~o~o~

From a neighboring building, Chat Noir stared down at the encased Norte Dame in rage.

Watching as an explosive ripped through one of the historic stained glass window and sent shards down to the ground. The sound produced fury in his veins, not being able to think of anything but Marinette.

He stood there and watched her be taken.

He stood there with the ability to protect and he watched her be taken.

Damn it.

His jaw tightened and he jumped down, landing in front of the police barricade. Chat scanned the crowd and caught sight of Nino who was standing on a car, desperately looking for Alya when he caught Chat’s gaze. Chat Noir gave a curt nod and Nino returned it, acknowledging the possibility of danger.

Chat examined the situation in front of him as people cheered. Within the cheers, he heard a whistle and Chat effortlessly blocked the Hunter’s spike from his left. The wooden dart burst in streams of black and Chat Noir growled at the Hunter, “I do not have time to deal with you again!”

“And I with you,” the Hunter stated, pulling another spike from his palm and propelling it to Chat Noir who blocked it again. Chat ran forward, attacking the Hunter with smooth hits and strikes. It was when Chat Noir had the Hunter pinned to the ground with his staff that another explosion came from the Notre Dame.

His chest swelled in panic.

A third explosion shook the ground and Chat ran to the church. “Marinette!” He yelled, striking the barrier with his staff. When it did not break, he freed his sabre from his staff and he struck the barrier again but his blade bounced off the wall.

He hissed expletives to relieve his terror before he yelled, “Cataclysm!” Chat Noir used his power of destruction to slash the barrier with long, black phantom claws and the enclosure dissolved.

“Watch out, Chat Noir!” An officer shouted.

Chat Noir turned and used his sabre to block the Hunter’s blade. “Enough!” He pushed the Hunter back, about to use Catalyst when the church’s doors burst opened.

The crowd of bystanders screamed in horror as a mass of black churning with embers swept in front of the church’s courtyard. The embers turned to smoke and then into a man. Ashes fell around him. His large black-feathered wings were open and he hovered above the ground as another blur shot out of the church.

Ladybug landed in front of the man. The coat she once wore was gone. She stood in her black high-neck leotard with a large red with black polka dots peter pan collar that curved over her shoulders and down to the middle of her back, hinting her name.

She was pale from exhaustion but her expression was viciously focused. The akuma simply smiled at her and bolted in to the sky. Ladybug rushed forward, eyes trained on him as she jumped onto a patrol car, and it was in that instant the red collar peeled away from her chest and shoulders. The long round tipped wings unfolded and bloomed open. The top layer was the saturated red with black polka dots and the bottom two layers were lustrous opal.

Wings stretched out, she took off and flew after Corbeau Noir. She sore into the clouds after him and not once did she glance to the crowd. Chat Noir’s gaze followed the figures. Fear erupted in him when the sky suddenly lit up in a corpus shroud of flames.

He felt a measure of movement underneath his palm and remembered he was fighting the Hunter. Swiftly, Chat sank his claws in to the Hunter and pulled the frantic crow out of Kim who laid limp in his grasp. Chat dropped Kim, about to take off after Ladybug when Alya ran out of the church, shouting for him.

“Chat Noir! Wait! Please,” she grasped his arm desperately, her nails dug in his suit and then into his hand as she pressed something warm in his palm. “H-he got her,” she sobbed. Trembling, she tried to calm herself enough to actually speak. Her voice was low so only he could hear, “He put a c-crow in her.”

Silence.

Chat Noir dashed after Ladybug. He pushed himself off the sides of the buildings until he landed on a rooftop and he sprinted after the fighting duo. In his palm he felt movement. Without stopping, he opened his hand and was stun to find Tikki looking up at him. For now, they set their confusion and fear aside, and pressed on.

Behind the clouds, he saw the continuous blast of flames and two shadows interlock in battle far ahead of him. Chat Noir jumped on a tall building and scaled it, pushing himself over the edge and on to the roof. He glanced up at the sky and there was nothing.

“Buginette?” Chat whispered and then cursed violently when he saw there was no movement. “Do you see them, Tikki?”

“I don’t,” Tikki rushed out.

They observed the clouds, waiting to catch a forcefully swipe of fire but the purpling sky held nothing.

No flames.

No shadows.

No fluttering of red ladybugs.

“Fuck!” Chat Noir jumped across rooftops as he pulled his communicator out and dialed for Ladybug. Tikki watched him. After the fifth re-dial, he roughly shoved his communicator back in his belt. He smothered the creeping swell of panic and anxiety in him. His limbs shook the longer he searched.

Finally, he fell on to an emptied rooftop and rammed his fist in to the concrete floor when he heard his miraculous’ first beep. “Fuck!” He cried out. Allowing himself one moment, one single moment of pure and utterly complete rage and frustration and fear. He pushed himself up and searched the storefronts from above.

“Don’t panic. She’s fine. She’s fine.” Chat Noir said to himself, glancing to Tikki was quiet. His eyes then narrowed at a fromagerie a block down. He jumped over the rooftops to land above it. His ring gave its second warning and he released his transformations, catching Plagg in his palms.

“Whoa, that was a doozy,” Plagg rolled in Adrien’s hand and noticed Adrien’s expression. “What’s wrong?”

“There’s a fromagerie underneath us. Go and eat as much cheese as you can in a single minute and come back to me. Quick!” Adrien barked and threw Plagg over the ledge.

“Wait!” Plagg cried as he plummeted to the ground. He shut his eyes waiting to meet the ground when he remembered a vital piece of information, “I can fly! Yay! Cheese!” Plagg phased through the walls and began his glutton journey, ignoring Adrien’s shout to hurry up.

“I’ll go with him,” Tikki spoke in a steady tone and flew after Plagg.

Adrien kept his eyes on the sky and on his watch. It has been more than five minutes since the attacks stopped. He ran his hands through his hair, attempting to think positive. His thoughts, however, would linger back to Marinette.

He heard her gasps when she was released from the Governor’s grip.

He felt her tremble when she was freed from the golden akuma’s clutch.

He saw her expression when she confronted the Hunter.

She was used to caring for her wounds, physical and emotional, on her own while he was here having a leisure time fighting tricky akuma butterflies that never posed a deathly threat to him. He had his friends and parents to keep him company, and Master Fu who always offered him guidance and cups of tea. He even had the media and the people of Paris praising him.

Who did she have?

“Please, tell me where you are,” his gaze patrolling the sky.

“Adrien!” Turning around, Adrien expected to see Plagg and Tikki flying to him but it was Wayzz swooping down to him with a fretful look. “Why are you not Chat Noir?” Wayzz asked, zipping around Adrien’s head.

“The miraculous ran out. Plagg is getting cheese downstairs with Tikki. Ladybug is in trouble and -Wayzz!” Adrien watched as Wayzz flew down the side of the building and phased through the wall leading to the fromagerie. Moments later, Wayzz flew out with Plagg and Tikki in tow.

“What is happening?” Tikki asked as Plagg complained loudly and was shoved in front of Adrien.

“Transform. Now!” Wayzz commanded. “Master Fu is in dire need of your help to –”

“Plagg!” Adrien shouted and the black kwami was dragged in the miraculous ring Adrien wore. Black electric waves shot down Adrien’s body, transforming him to Chat Noir. “Ladybug is in trouble and she comes first,” Chat Noir said, turning away from the green kwami and was about to leap to the next building when Wayzz blocked him.

“Ladybug is the reason Master Fu needs your help!” Wayzz explained. “She’s at Master Fu’s and – Chat Noir!” Wayzz shouted in surprised after Chat and Tikki launched themselves towards the direction of Master Fu’s home. Wayzz flew behind them struggling to match their pace.

Silently, they zipped through the Paris streets. Passing streams of people and cars as dusk finally settled in. Street post illuminated the ground. Buildings slowly produced bright windows that reflected Chat Noir’s face briefly as he ran passed them.

Finally, he leaped over the last building and landed in Master Fu’s front yard, beyond the traditional Siheyuan gates. Lights dimmed through the windows and the kwamis phased through the wall. Chat Noir rushed to slide the front door open and entered the tranquil home by shouting for Ladybug. Following Wayzz through the main hallway, he quickly found Master Fu in sitting room standing by two gold cages. One cage held an akuma crow while the other was empty.

“Where’s Ladybug?” Chat Noir commanded.

Master Fu stood in the center with a solemn frown, surprised at Tikki who fluttered nervously next to Chat Noir. “I see,” he said.

“Master Fu, please!” Tikki zipped to him. “Where is Marinette?”

“I did not move her in fear it will spread,” Master Fu went to the sliding doors that led to the courtyard. “I advise you to act rational.” Before they could demand a clear explanation, Master Fu slid the doors open and moved aside to present the fallen figure of Ladybug.

~o~o~o~o~

_Two years and seven months ago…_

_“Are you alright?” Nino turned to Adrien who stopped walking. “Adrien?”_

_The blonde shifted his eyes to Nino and smiled, “Of course! Why wouldn’t I be? Marinette is making her dreams come true!”_

_“That’s what I’m saying,” Alya sniffed. “I’m super happy but also super sad because I won’t see her as often and it happened out of no where. But, she has luck like that, doesn’t she?”_

_“She does,” Adrien smiled. “Look, guys. I’m sorry but I need to go.”_

_“Another photo shoot?” Nino asked._

_“Yeah,” Adrien said and ran off. Turning on the street corner and then entered an alleyway._

_“Adrien?” Plagg peaked up._

_“Transform me,” Adrien said once hidden and black invaded his body until he was Chat Noir. He sprinted up the building and ran across rooftops. Not hearing the surprised gasp and cheers of people below who saw him._

_No, he was focused on going to her home, to the balcony where they sat to gaze the stars and shared their first kiss, to her room where he told her he loved her and they made love for the first time under beams of sunlight._

_But in her room, he stood alone without Marinette. Dropping his transformation, Adrien walked around her room and waited to hear the familiar sounds of her steps running up the stairs, cheeks red because he came to her room without warning and her parents got suspicious. Waited for her to slide her arms around him and smile against his back, giving him a breathing greeting. Waited for her to kiss him sweetly after he made a terrible pun._

_Plagg glanced around the room as well; searching for Tikki and frowned when he saw Adrien’s expression. “Hey, it’s alright,” Plagg said, flying up to his Holder. “She’ll come back.”_

_“She’s following her dreams,” Adrien rushed out. “She’s amazing you know. Absolutely amazing and it’s such good timing - great timing, actually.” He huffed, taking his light jacket off and paced around her room. “Le Papillon is gone and she can continue on doing what she loves and aspiring to be. She’s going to take the world by storm. Share her happiness and ideas, and she’s going to be amazing like she always is. I’m happy for her.”_

_“Adrien,” Plagg flew to him again._

_"I’m happy,” Adrien choked out, but his eyes were red and lined with tears. “Sure, she hasn’t called or message me once since she left… and I had to find out through Alya that she’s staying in Hong Kong after a week of waiting for her to come back, but things happen. There’s no reason to call me. Marinette also doesn’t know I’m Chat Noir even though she knows I love her as Ladybug and Marinette, and she knows how much she means to me. She has her reasons.” Adrien tried to smile but it w_ as _broken and stiff. “She’s probably swamp with work; too busy to call me because she’s following her dreams._

 _“Shit.” He fell to his knees and held back a sob. Plagg patted his head, comforting him silently as he cried. “Shit,” he bawled, trying to control himself._ Damnit _, he was an Agreste, He had an image to withhold but being here reminded him he did not. She said he could be who he was here in the safety of her room and with her. “Fuck!” His body rocked with his sobs. His throat felt raw and his cheeks hurt, and his insides. His insides felt like they were burning and ripping apart. His heart twisted in directions it should not, cracked and throbbed angrily and miserably._

_When will the pain stop?_

_“Why?”_

_“Adrien?”_

_“Why,” he repeated again, looking at Plagg as if he knew the answer. “Why couldn’t I be her dream?”_

~o~o~o~o~

From the echo of the light, Chat Noir could see on the center of her back, where her wings were attached to her body, the puckering of white feathers. Chat Noir burst out of the house first. “My lady,” kneeling down next to her, he was unsure how to hold her without harming her furthermore. Her wings weakly waved in the cold winter air. Eyes unfocused and hands periodically twitched, but she hummed when she heard him.

Tikki hovered above her Holder, hesitating to touch or speak.

“She called for you, Chat Noir.” Wayzz said softly from his place on Master Fu’s shoulder.

Chat Noir brushed his hand on her cheek, sweeping the snow off and pulling her into his arms. “Ladybug,” he called to her gently. “I’m here.”

“You need to take action, now,” Master Fu said from his place on the porch.

“The crow,” Chat Noir whispered and then repeated in a louder voice. “Alya said Corbeau Noir placed a crow in her,” he shifted her head and saw her mask was covered in smooth layers of white feathers, thick and iridescent.

“In the past, Ladybug was able to use Lucky Shot to expel the crow from within her. In this occasion, she did not make it in time. Now, you must use Catalyst to pull the crow out of her.”

Chat Noir looked at his hand and then at Marinette. “In the past,” he murmured in shock. “He got her before.”

“Chat Noir,” Master Fu urged. “Now, before she loses the last of her energy suppressing the crow!”

“Catalyst,” Chat Noir said and black magic grew and layered itself on his right hand, producing long sharp claws.

Tikki whimpered as she watched.

Steadily, he sank his claws into her back. Holding her close as she gasped in pain. He felt the hysterical tremor of the crow inside of her that was attached to her soul. It was fanatically trying to hold grasp on her as Chat pulled it out of her. Slowly, the crow emerged from her back. It cried piercingly when its head emerged and it beat its wings brutally. Chat Noir saw the crow attempting feverishly to burrow itself in Marinette again. Its remaining claw clung savagely at her soul like a parasite until Chat Noir heaved it out of her.

She cried out and took in a deep breath, chill air filling her. Her mind filtered the muddy cries of the crow and she felt liberated. Collapsing, she sank in to his warmth. Heard him call for her and she answered him with another hum. The pain was slowly vanishing.

Master Fu came running with the gold cage. Intending to capture the crow for purification when flames engulfed it, singeing Master Fu’s hand. It rocketed off to the sky like a firework, flames snuffed out after it flew behind grey clouds. “No!” Master Fu shouted, “Chat Noir!”

“It will return,” Chat held Ladybug tightly to his chest. Her mask and wings returned to its original state. He felt the slow flutter of her lashes against his jaw. “And when it does, I will capture it.” Chat looked up to Master Fu, holding the older kwami Holder’s gaze firmly. “But I am not leaving her. Not now.”

“Marinette?” Tikki touched her Holder’s cheek. “Are you okay?” Master Fu frowned, but soon relaxed as Tikki hugged Ladybug’s cheek and cried in relief when Ladybug smiled.

Sighing, Master Fu re-entered his home. “Bring her inside,” he said. “The cold will only hinder her recovery.”

Chat Noir tucked her in his arms when he felt her hand weakly graze his cheek. “Buginette?”

She lifted her head, as heavy as it felt, to look up at him in disbelief. Previously, she had wished for him to appear. Wished for him to help her when she was frightened and hopeless and, for once, her wish came true. However, the happiness that grew fields of flowers in her was shadowed by her shame. She held him as tight as she could, pressing her body against his.

“Mari?” He asked, feeling the tip of her cold nose on his skin when she nodded.

“I’m a little tired,” she said, her mouth felt dry and her limbs weighed her down as she tried to stand.

“Let’s go inside,” he said and picked her up swiftly, smiling when she settled into his arm without a word of protest.

When they were in the sitting room where Master Fu waited, she pulled herself away from him. Her legs vibrated with needles dragging down her skin the instant she stood on her own, and her ears were hot with the captured crow’s cries.

“We have much to talk upon,” Master Fu said, observing Ladybug with a viscous regard that she purposely ignored. Chat Noir sat on the red floor cushion first, frowning when Ladybug sat next to him and placed half of a meter of space between them. He ran his hand through his hair.

"Now, then. Let's discuss." Master Fu prepared cups of tea and a plate of shortbread cookies for them, and gestured for them to drink and eat. "Where should we start, Ladybug?"

“Tikki,” she said, breathing deeply to wake up but they both saw her struggling to even sit straight. “Why am I Ladybug without Tikki?”

“Ah, yes. Well, first, congratulation, Ladybug.”

Ladybug saw him set the sage smelling ointment in the center of the table and she was tempted to chuck it out the window. “What for?”

“For unlocking the fourth stage of your powers,” Master Fu handed a cookie to Wayzz and Tikki, both kwami also held small cups of tea in their hands. “You are the youngest Holder to transform without the need of their kwami.” He noticed she hesitated to speak and followed her gaze to the crow. “Would you like to purify the crow?” Master Fu asked.

“If you don’t mind,” she said, her gaze did not waver as she reached for her compact. The beep from her miraculous earring swept through the room as she tried to stand up.

"No need for that," Chat said, all of their eyes landed on him. “I can do it.” Chat took out his staff, and nodded to Master Fu to release the crow. He swiftly captured the crow before it could escape with a green net exploding out of the end of his staff, reeling it in.

A second beep.

Ladybug watched him free the cleansed crow and casted Miraculous. A gust of green cats filtered through the room, healing the bruises and cuts Chat Noir acquired during his fight with the Hunter before they burst through the windows to fix the damage the Hunter caused to Paris.

A third beep.

“How long?” Ladybug asked breathily.

“For more than a year now.”

“Then, why did you keep using my compact?”

“It made me feel closer to you.”

Ladybug lowered her gaze, “Oh.”

“I am impressed with your progress, Chat Noir.” Master Fu said, shifting his gaze to ladybug once Chat sat down, “Are you not going to give yourself some time to rest?" Master Fu said over his tea. “The magic you are producing is from your aura.” She said nothing and Master Fu looked between the two holders, "I see.”

Chat turned his back to Ladybug and propped his chin on his hand. "De-transform. I won't look."

A fourth beep.  

Ladybug settled in her seat again and counted silently to seven before releasing her transformation. The red vibrant mist swept over her and she returned to her civilian clothing. She wilted, exhaustion dragged her down and Chat caught her.

He cooed his concern against her head, knowing it would embarrassed her despite how tired she was, and was pushed away from her. He grinned at the red on her cheeks and passed the jar of medicine to her. Resting her head on the table, she accepted the jar and applied the salve on her bruises and aches.

"The white crow," Chat continued the discussion, watching Marinette from the corner of his eyes. "I want to know about that bird. You stated this wasn't the first time she got possessed. I want to hear about it." Chat said to her.

She tugged at the ends of her hair gently. Seeking comfort that never came. She mulled over her words, on how to begin and words gradually formed. "Four months in," she paused to hide her hands when they began to tremble. "I was fighting an akuma. During that fight, Corbeau Noir appeared to me for the first time. I miscalculated. Thought I would be able to take both of them." Another paused. In the crevasses of her mind, she heard the crow whisper and she strained to ignore it. "He caught me off guard and put the crow in me."

Chat Noir gripped the edge of the table. "Did you use Lucky Shot to get it out?"

"Yes."

"Did anyone help you afterwards?"

"No."

"Did it hurt?"

She refused to answer and it sparked a stab of anger in him. He turned to her and had every intention to express his frustration, but she swiftly pushed his face back to its original direction.

"Chat Noir," Master Fu reached for a cookie. "Please, refrain from damaging my table any further."

Chat instantly removed his hand, "Sorry."

"May I use your phone?" Marinette asked.

"Of course," Master Fu said after a pause of amusement as he watched Chat Noir struggle not to follow her.

Marinette walked through the door calmly and stood in the hallway, leaning against the wall to stop the swaying underneath her feet. She attempted to decipher the once soft breeze of words now blowing violently in her mind. Down the hall was the only phone Master Fu had, and she hoped she could remember her parents, Alya, and Sun Bingbing’s numbers.

When he heard her walk away from the door, Chat asked, “Does it hurt?"

"Would it matter?" Master Fu countered.

"No."

"Yes," Tikki spoke up, surprising both men who thought she fell asleep. "When a Miraculous Holder gets possessed, the process is different.”

“It is painful,” Wayzz further explained. “Individuals without power do not feel pain. They feel lost as they are taken over. Holders, however, fight with the possession. Fight against the take over. Think of it as if she was fighting an illness, fighting through a pain inside of her.”

“It is also mentally overwhelming. It is one thing to have an akuma removed from you by someone else. It's different to remove it yourself. Ladybug fainted after using Lucky Shot on herself.” Tikki continued to clarify, “It takes a lot of magic to use it. Just as it takes a lot of willpower and magic to fight against the possession.”

“Was she afraid?”

Tikki flashed a smile, “Marinette is very courageous. If you asked her, she would say ‘no.’ But I was, I watched over her in the rain in a back street alley until she woke up. I thought I lost her. But, when she came to…she said she wanted soup.” Tikki chuckled sadly, “She wasn't the same since then. He dimmed a light in her.

“Ladybug…she cares deeply. Strives to protect others to the point she forgets…." Her antennas drooped and the sentence drifted away. "I can only do so much for her. I can give her strength. Power. Company. But I cannot look after her. I cannot protect her the way I want to. Regardless of what she says or do, she needs you."

"And I’ll be there for her, " Chat reassured her.

"Thank you," Tikki flew to hug his cheek.

Chat set her back down when a thought struck him. "Le Papillon," Chat finally reached for the treat laid out in front of him. "He was able to communicate to his victims when he possessed them, able to get a sense of their emotions and thoughts."

"And you are wondering if the same applies to Corbeau Noir."

Chat took a bite of the sweet shortbread, not noticing Tikki who ate her cookie stiffly. "I am."

Master Fu frowned resembled the harsh downward slopes of a mountain. "Oh," he muttered and drank more of his tea. "I will allow her to explain that to you. She may be the Miraculous Holder for Ladybug but that does not excuse the danger she is placing you in."

"Agree," Tikki said through her third cookie.

All four heard Marinette's hasty steps returning to them. Chat stood up in anticipation when she gripped the doorknob but did not move to turn it. His cat ears twitched when he heard her muffle a cry.

"Mari," Chat called in alarm and rushed to the door, thinking only the worst until she answered him back.

 

"I'm fine," she said, leaning her forehead on the door, unaware that Chat did the same. "I'm fine. I'm coming in."

~o~o~o~o~

_Fourteen months ago…_

_“You’re Adrien Agreste’s girl.”_

_Marinette looked up from her nearly empty cup to the man that stood before her. Surprised that he was speaking French to her. The low lights of the lounge glossed over him, over her glass and made dazzling crystal reflections across his face. Marinette lifted her cup, drinking the remaining alcohol there._

_“Do I know you?”_

_“No, but I know you…indirectly.”_

_“Through Adrien?”_

_“Yes and no,” he answered, his cement gray suit crisped but the brick red tie he wore caught her attention. “Can I get you another drink?”_

_Marinette glanced down the counter. Where was Jun and why did she let him take her purse?_

_Oh, that was right. It was to discourage her from buying more drinks._

“ _Sure,” Marinette gave the man a polite smile._

_The man ordered himself a drink as well, “So, you are his girl.”_

_“I never said that.”_

_“So, you’re not?”_

_“Never said that either,” Marinette ran her hand through her hair, brushing it to the side. More people arrived. The lounge was large, meant to fit about two hundred people comfortably and it was close to hitting that limit. Nevertheless,_ its _expensive splendor was visible through the mass of people. There were rich oak tables with tall, branching stemmed flowers bouquets. Metal chairs littered here and there. Two lofty couches were stationed underneath gleaming lanterns._

_“Do you think I am?” She asked him._

_He gave her a small well-mannered smile, “I do.”_

_Chat Noir would have a fit if he heard this. She chuckled at this thought as a new glass filled with cognac was presented to her. She took it with a sigh, feeling less with every drink._

_“Why’s that?”_

_“Felix,” he suddenly stated, holding his hand out to her, which she took gently._

_“Marinette Dupain-Cheng,” she answered, used to small talk._

_“Ah,” Felix smiled, a twinkle in his peppermint eyes. “So, I am right.”_

_“How’s that?”_

_“Because that…he,” he corrected himself, “always carried a photo of you in his wallet and we would only assume.”_

_“A-assume?”_

_“That you’re his girl,” he laughed. “Unless you’re not?”_

_Marinette pulled her hand away from him. She smoothed her hand over her stomach and smiled impishly. “I do not kiss and tell, Felix. Thanks for the drink.” Marinette walked away and Felix watched her leave, pleased with her answer._

_She wished she could say that was the last time she ran into Felix._


	13. Chapter 13

Master Fu cleared his throat once Marinette took her place at the table again. "Unless you have more questions, Chat Noir. I say we review what we know so far." He presented to them the ripped page Marinette acquired. "The current enemy is Corbeau Noir, but we found information regarding Sanzuwu. Sanzuwu is part of a legend, part of a flock of crows taken down by the celestial archer, Houyi. What we know about Sanzuwu comes form Plagg. Every time Sanzuwu appears, he is defeated by Chat Noir and Ladybug"

"And when he falls, he takes Ladybug with him," Chat's ears flattened.

"As we found out yesterday, Ladybug is needed for the reconstruction of the Gate of Seasons." Master Fu poured more tea for himself, keeping his smile to himself when Marinette leaned heavily on Chat but stubbornly kept her eyes open. "From my understanding, the Gate of Seasons is a portal to the past."

"The past?" Chat questioned.

"Yes."

"But we don’t know how this connects to Corbeau Noir."

"That is still a mystery to us. Due to Ladybug being attacked and losing possession of the book." Master Fu frowned at Marinette, silently chastening her as he continued to explain. "We have what we have. However, I believe we can conclude that Corbeau Noir either wants to replica Sanzuwu’s plan of opening the Gate or wants Ladybug’s power of creation.”

"Ok, but how does Ladybug help his 'Back to the Future' plan?"

"Key," Marinette touched her neck uncertainly and shot up. "Key. He said I needed to make a key!"

"Marinette!” Chat caught her as she went limp. Sighing, he set her right next to him.

“Lucky Charm," Tikki said. “He probably wants her to create a key for the Gate using Lucky Charm.”

"He demanded that I create it for him but I said no."

"And since you won’t willingly create the key for him," Wayzz said. “He’ll make you by using a crow.”

"He knows your identity," Chat stated, stunning everyone in place for the realization that was too damning to ignore.

"What?" Wayzz dropped his cookie. Tikki fluttered up, watching Marinette anxiously who pulled away from Chat but he caught her wrist.

"The Governor. I fought and defeated him. Ladybug wasn't there. He asked the girl underneath the mask for the key because he knows who you are. The same today, you were captured by the Hunter and imprisoned by Corbeau Noir. " He felt her tense next to him. “Marinette?”

"Speak," Master Fu demanded she answered the unspoken question that swarmed hostilely in the room.

"Yes.”

Master Fu was like a mountain. He was stable and calm. A sensible person in comparison to her and Chat Noir, and she can only equate his temper to that of a mountain. He erupted. Master Fu slammed his hand on the table. Knocking over the lukewarm tea. "Foolish girl!"

Tikki flew between Marinette and Master Fu. “You know nothing!” Tikki glared at him.

"Tikki," Marinette pulled Tikki into her hands, her silent request was heard and accepted by the red Kwami. "This is enough for tonight." She stated firmly, ignoring Master Fu and Chat Noir as she walked out the room. “Bon soir.”

In the shadows, she transformed and took flight with Tikki by her side. She landed on a rooftop and collapsed. Coughing in her hand, she wheezed but forced herself to stand. Reassuring Tikki she was fine and saved her energy by walking and leaping across rooftops. It was then she heard footsteps getting closer and closer to her.

"Chat!" Ladybug warned. Panting heavily, she heard him land meters behind her.

“Ladybug,” Tikki said softly.

Snow drifted. Covering them in tiny flakes. Their breath starkly visible under the fluorescent street lights. “Enough,” she pivoted to him, trying hard to hide her anguish behind furrowed eyebrows.

"Come home with me,” he said, his hand stretched out to her.

She stared down at him from her perched, holding back tears filled with pride and frustration, “I can’t.”

He took a step towards her. The manner that he spoke was calm and warm, "What if he comes for you again?"

"I've been living with that same fear ever since he first put that crow in me." She was angry and ashamed. The loathing she felt for herself morphed into words with the intention to hurt him, push him away from her. "And I have survived every single attack since then without you!"

"Except today," Chat Noir refuted. "You would've lost today."

"Survived," Ladybug repeated. "I never said win."

“Ladybug,” He cradled her face in his hands. Transferring comfort and warmth through the cold black gloves.

When did he get so close to her?

Ladybug tilted her head up. He was a breath away from her and, suddenly, she was unsure how to react. The light cast on his features created taunt shadows that she wanted to smooth away. She could smell his cologne mixing in with the night 's cold air.

"Please, come home with me."

"I don't need your protection," she pulled away. Walking over to the edge of the building with her wings quivering in preparation for her departure.

“Ladybug,” he stood behind her, looking at the junction of her back where feathers were once forming. “You have to rely on me.”

“I can’t.”

“You have to.”

“I can’t protect you!” She shouted, shocked as she felt a wall crumble in her. “I’m not strong enough, and if he can get me it means he can get you, too.” She turned to him and his heart broke at the sorrow pooling in her eyes. “I lied to you, kept secrets from you and I still am because I want to protect you. I have to protect you.” She gave him a smile to mask her misery. “Please, just stop and let me protect you.” He took her in his arms and she cried on him, “why won’t you let me protect you?”

“Because we’re in this together,” he held her closer, “You protect me and I protect you. We’re a team.”

~o~o~o~o~

Adrien awoke warm and wondered how he was ever going to sleep alone again. Under the expensive cotton sheets of his bed, he had Marinette in his arms. She was supple and smelled delightful. She held his hand throughout the night, one of her bare legs was between his, and his shirt cheekily rode up and over her naked bottom.

His stomach was filled with fluttering ladybug wings as he laid there, wanting to memorize this moment in its fullest. Every sensation, smell, sight, and noise. He wanted it engraved in his mind. When he shifted his head far enough to catch the morning rays against her features, he had to resist the urge to spout out sonnets and poems.

Although he slept too profoundly and comfortably, last night's conversation still hung heavy over him. He tried to convince her to allow him to watch over her more closely when she was Marinette, but she refused. Stating it would make him vulnerable to Corbeau Noir and it would be easier for Corbeau Noir to attack them both. She wanted an 'appropriate' and 'professional' amount of distance between the two of them to diminish that possibility of an attack.

He reluctantly agreed only if they have open communication again, to which she agreed only with the condition that he was okay with her keeping a secret from them all. He was not and they argued for an hour before both compiled to the agreement. He was annoyed at not knowing her final secret; however, he did find solace knowing he can keep her company as Adrien.

He did not attempt to question her more about Hong Kong or her relationship with Corbeau Noir, knowing it was too much for her for one night. But, she did promise to tell him as much as she could later, and he agreed. With that, he took her and Mardi Gras to his home. The fat black cat did not question or fret when they dashed through the sky, and when they arrived at his apartment, Mardi simply claimed his territory by rubbing his face on everything – including Plagg.

Marinette went to shower and while she did Chat Noir ran to the closest store to buy a litter box and food for Mardi. He was back before Marinette was done, stripped himself of all his clothing but his boxer-briefs, gave her clothes to wear when she stepped out of the shower – covering her eyes as he did – and they both promptly fell asleep.

From behind Marinette's head, he lifted his forearm and saw the face of his wristwatch telling him it was a little past seven. He gathered Marinette securely in his arms and shut his eyes, determined to enjoy this bliss as long as he could when he felt a smack on his head.

"I know you're awake from your catnap, Lover Boy." Plagg floated above him with an impish smirk.

"Go away, Plagg." Adrien muttered softly to not wake Marinette.

"Fine, but I'll just remind you that you have less than an hour to change and shower before your class with that important test you forgot to study for starts." Plagg grinned widely at the annoyed expression on Adrien's face. "What? You know you can't stay until she wakes up. Just leave her a note that you'll see her later."

"Fine," Adrien muttered sourly. "Wait in the living room. I'll be there shortly."

"Whatever you say," Plagg zipped out of the room.

Adrien lay there for another short moment before he started the sorrowful act of detangling himself from her. When he stood up, he felt far colder than he should have. He collected his clothing and dressed quietly. Writing a note for her on her bedside table, he heard her shuffle in her sleep and watched as her hand twitched and reached to the spot he lied on.

"Marinette," Adrien groaned softly and leaned over. He pressed a firm and heavy kiss on her cheek. When she turned her head to his mouth, he pressed a softer kiss against her lips. He placed the note where he slept, gave her one more kiss, and left the room before he decided to climb back in and forgo his important physic exam.

Twenty past seven, Marinette awoke with a quick and steady inhale. She blinked rapidly to adjust from the sunlight and stopped herself from turning on her side and falling back asleep. She stretched her hand out and discovered she was alone.

Frowning, she pushed aside the disappointment and sat up after hearing nothing. The heat from his side of the bed was residing. She read the note he left and stood. She walked over to the bedroom door, pressing her ear against the door and heard nothing again. Hesitantly, she called for him when Tikki suddenly phased through, surprising her to the point she tripped over her feet.

"You scared me!" Marinette pouted from the floor.

"Oh, sorry!" Tikki giggled and sat on Marinette's head, playing with Marinette’s unkept hair.

"Are we alone?"

"No," Tikki teased, "Mardi Gras is also here."

"So, he's gone." Marinette sighed and stood up again.

"Are you disappointed?"

"I'm nervous." She confessed, "I told him so much but...."

"Also left a little out," Tikki concluded with a hum

Marinette pouted and walked into the living room, greeting Mardi Gras who made himself at home on Chat Noir’s couch. “Are you okay with staying here, Mardi?” The fat black cat meowed and rolled on his back.

“I think Mardi approves,” Tikki smiled. Mardi Gras yowled, chirping for a second before he perched himself against the couch.

“Good, because he’s going to stay here.” Marinette transformed, weary of becoming Ladybug without Tikki’s magic but the red kwami seemed unfazed.

Tikki patted Mardi goodbye and they both left Chat Noir’s home. Ladybug raced back to Le Grand Hotel and snuck into her room. Immediately, she felt uncomfortable. Losing her transformation, she rubbed her arm and looked around. “Marinette?” Tikki sat on Marinette’s shoulder.

“It’s nothing,” she reassured her kwami and headed to the entrance of the suite to drag in the six a.m. package Bingbing left for her. Marinette opened the delicate blue box and lifted a lovely crème dress with a slim black trim of lacy on the edge. It was one of her designs from earlier this season.

_"What are you going to do now, Xiăo Bug?"_

Marinette reached in for the rest of the items. Sturdy black stockings and modest underwear set were from Bingbing's intimate line. Leather black gloves lined with cashmere, the vibrant burgundy scarf and earmuff, and Italian-made burgundy ankle boots were items she picked out from a catalog yesterday.

"What if there was another option?" Marinette walked back to her room, leaving the final tiny gold box behind. Ignoring the tag that had her name written in Jun's neat letters. "I didn't try hard enough."

"You cannot blame yourself for Corbeau Noir's actions," Tikki reassured. "There's no one to blame but Corbeau Noir."

_"It's either your life," his eyes were black and his smile was charming. "Or Alya's."_

Marinette brought the undergarments and the stockings with her to the bathroom, leaving the rest skewed on her bed. "I wanted more time," Marinette grounded out. "I needed more time."

"Time is why we are here," Tikki walked on the counter, pushing the facet to the left to run a bit of water. "Everything will be solved soon," Tikki said.

"Chat knows my identity. He also knows Alya knows my identity. He knows I've been captured three times now and that Corbeau Noir knows my identity."

_"Fulfill my request," his grip tightened on Alya's head. "And, I'll let her go."_

"How about I make us some tea?" Tikki asked, hoping to direct Marinette's attention to something lighter. However, when her holder did not answer, Tikki patted her cheek. "Marinette?"

"Oh! Um, yes," Marinette shifted her gaze on Tikki through the mirror, shutting the faucet off. "Tea sounds great."

"Excellent! I will prepare the water!" Tikki flew out of the room.

_“Accept my feather,” he said, “and I will leave her be.”_

The sound of water rushing out followed by a sturdy click told her Tikki had the water ready for boiling. She was washing her face when Tikki came back in, her red glow dimming as she landed on the bathroom counter.

“Is something the matter, Tikki? Did we run out of cookies?”

“Marinette.”

“Yes?”

“Who’s Jīnwū?”

Stunned, Marinette snapped her gaze on her reflection and then shifted them over to Tikki. At first, she wanted to demand Tikki where she heard that name but realized it came from her. The name slipped when she was begging Jīnwū not to harm Alya.

“Last night…you called him Jīnwū and not Corbeau Noir.” Tikki saw Marinette pale, her complexion ashen. “Why?”

Shit.

She was trembling and forced her hands behind her back. What can she do? What should she do? What would Chat Noir do? She thought about the consequences, the possible outcomes – good and bad – if she answered Tikki. Would they come after her? Would they try to kill or possess Tikki? Is that even possible?

After moments of horrendous silence, Marinette made her decision. This would be one less secret to suffocate. She can protect Tikki. “Because,” Marinette began carefully, gulping as she told Tikki the thunderous secret that blared and pulsed in her mind, “that was his name before he got possessed.”

“He’s…he’s possessed?”

“Yes.”

“W-why didn’t you say anything before?! This changes everything! We have to tell the others,” Tikki fluttered about.

“We can’t.”

“What?” Tikki stopped and twisted sharply to Marinette.

“Whoever is controlling him will not risk their only source of true power. If Chat Noir or Master Fu – or anyone – knew what we know…they will see them as a threat to their plans and will eliminate them,” she said in a shaky voice, hearing the warning he gave her all those months ago, “by killing them.” She exhaled in disbelief, never saying those words out loud before. They were going to kill them. They can kill him. “They don’t need them alive.”

“But they need you to be alive,” Tikki barely hovered in front of her. She had an expression of disbelief and anguish. “Okay,” she said softly, afraid to break the thread holding Marinette together.

“Thank you,” Marinette covered her mouth to hide the pain relief she had. Her eyes stung, dry and desperate to release tears but she held back. “Tikki…can I share more secrets with you?”

“There’s more?”

“Yes,” Marinette tried to smile, ease the tension but it was agonizing. “Not now…but later?”

“Yes,” Tikki flew to Marinette and hugged her cheek, “Your burden is mine.” The stillness of the room, the quiet echo that bounced, brought new thoughts and concerns. However, they both decided that the pain was enough for one day. Tomorrow was a new day. Tikki gave Marinette a kiss on the cheek before she left to make tea to soothe their spirits. In the kitchen, Tikki set a mug out for Marinette with a tea bag inside, asking herself the same question over and over again as she waited, and always came to the same conclusion. She trusted her Holder. Eyes cast down, Tikki waited.

In the bathroom, Marinette bit her corner lips as hard as she could, stopping only when she got the taste of blood. She told herself to stop trembling after she dropped her bra on the floor the second time, but when she saw a signature on the bottom left corner of Chat Noir's shirt, she chocked out a sob.

“Damnit.”

Leaning over the counter, she strained to keep her eyes on the clothing in hand and not on the Agreste Company logo residing on Chat Noir’s undershirt, in the navy blue embroiled signature that was hand stitched only on Adrien’s personal clothing.

~o~o~o~o~

"Yo, Adrien!" Nino walked up to the blond model, falling into step with him. "How was it?"

"I’m pretty confident. My physic test was a breeze and I didn't even study." Adrien smiled but it slipped when Nino cleared his throat.

"I was asking about last night."

"Oh! Yeah," Adrien adjusted his bag. "It went better than I expected considering the circumstance. It's, um, a lot of deep stuff that I haven't process yet. Besides that, it could've gone way worse."

"But, Mari is good?" Nino whispered. "Alya told me what happened."

"Yeah. How's Alya? She had a bruise on her cheek when I saw her yesterday."

Nino scowled, still troubled and unsure, "Corbeau Noir had a grip on her. He can spout fire from his hands, you know that?" Nino scoffed, "That son of a bitch put those hands on her." They stopped walking. "He was going to kill her. He said it. She told me he said it and I should have been there.

“She's always running into danger because she wants to be a hero in her own way. 'Bring the story to the people.' I've always supported her passion but...I should have been there, and I wasn't." Nino sighed and gave a sad laugh. "I wasn't but Mari was and she did something to save her. I don’t know what, but she saved her." Nino turned away from Adrien. He took his hat off to ruffle his hair, "I haven't seen her today. We're going to get lunch after her class."

"Spend the day together. Just you and her," Adrien squeezed Nino's shoulder. "Don't think about anything else but each other. You two deserve that."

"Yeah," Nino nodded slowly. "I'll run it by her. I'll take her to that restaurant she likes by the Louvre."

"I swear, Nino. This whole Corbeau Noir thing will be over soon."

"Nino!" Alya ran over to them, she had a frantic expression but it was not overly concerning to Nino when she pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Hey, Adrien. I know, I have a bruise on my face but it wasn't Nino." She teased with a smile.

"Of course it wasn't Nino." Adrien grinned, "Remembered when he accidentally tripped you and cried about it for a week."

"That was legitimate." Nino protested, "she got a gash on her chin."

"It was a scratch," Alya pressed another kiss to his cheek. "So, I need to cancel our lunch date. I have to return Marinette's phone to her." Her cell phone suddenly rang and she answered it, “Hello? Oh, Marinette! Perfect, where do you want to meet? Sure I can go to your parents’ place. What do you need to grab? Wait, what?” Adrien’s listened intently, worried that something happened when Alya suddenly burst out laughing. “You’re walking around Paris without underwear!?”

She held the phone away from her, laughing harder and they could all hear Marinette yelling back, “It’s not funny!”

“How is it not funny? Why aren’t you wearing anything? Mon Dieu,” she finally noticed Adrien and Nino’s blushing faces and let out another crackled of laughter. “Fine. Fine, I’ll stop. I’ll see you soon. I love you.” She hung up and looked at Nino and Adrien. “I love her,” she said again with a grin. “Anywho,” she slowly began to walk away from them. "You and Adrien can get lunch? Yeah? I’ll catch you later! Bye!” She waved at them and made her way to the metro station.

“Once again, I lost the love of my life to Marinette, the love of your life, who, apparently, is walking around Paris without panties,” Nino smirked as Adrien shuffled uncomfortably. “What’s wrong? Bothered that you’re not with an underwear-less Marinette or that she’s walking around Paris without underwear?”

Adrien scowled, "You know what? For that comment, I'm not going to take you to that restaurant by the Louvre."

“I’m teasing! Come on, Dude,” Nino swung his arm around Adrien. “I’ll even let you buy me the most expensive wine."

"No, you can have the cheapest one," Adrien said as they walked towards the metro as well.

Alya, as awful as she felt for canceling Nino again, felt a panic need to meet Marinette. She was fidgeting in the metro much to the other passenger annoyance and she bumped into a lot of people as she rushed up the street to the Bakery. Sabine and Tom greeted her and told her Marinette was upstairs in her room.

She knocked on the door as patiently as she could, but once the door opened she stood there shyly. Marinette lifted an eyebrow as she gestured Alya in. "Hi," Marinette greeted with a smile.

“Hey,” Alya mumbled, noticing the house smelled divine and she could only guess that Sabine was making her famous dumpling soup.

“Maman is making dumplings, is that okay with you? I forgot to ask earlier.”

“I love dumplings,” Alya said, but her smile quickly slipped and started to pace around the living room. Marinette watched with a perked eyebrow, ready to ask if she was feeling well when Alya blurted, “Are you wearing underwear, now?”

Marinette flushed, “I am, and do you know how mortifying it was walking through Paris without panties and a bra? I felt like everyone knew. I mean a bra is one thing.”

“Because you’re small breasted and no one can tell,” Alya offered with smirk.

Marinette frowned and mumbled her agreement, “yes.”

“Now. Now. No need to pout. I’m sure your assets are more than enough for Ch-”

“Alya!”

“Sorry!” she laughed, “I imagine it must have been nippy with this wind chill,” Alya smirked.

“Alya, please,” Marinette groaned, pulling out two mugs, ready to offer Alya a cup of coffee when Alya hugged her. "Eh, Alya? Are you okay?" Marinette tried to gently pull away but Alya shook her head. "Alya?"

"I’m so happy you’re okay. So happy and thankful," she choked out. "Thank you for saving me. And I'm sorry. I’m so sorry. I don't know what you gave up, but I'm so thankful that you did and I feel so shitty because...you lost because of me."

"I didn't lose," Marinette reassured her, setting the mugs aside and brought her arms around her. "You're still here and that's more important than what I lost. I can win that back. But you, I can't win you back from the dead." Marinette chuckled, "I'll try and succeed though. Nino might get jealous, but you know I would totally do the Orpheus thing without failure."

Alya snorted and pulled away, "If anything, Hades would beg you to take me." She took one of the mugs from the counter. "Thanks." She said again, she skimmed the rim of the mug with her thumb, "Do you still not want to tell me?" Alya watched as Marinette began to prepare the coffee. "Last night, over the phone, you said you weren't ready."

"I still want to pretend," Marinette smiled. "For a little longer. I want to pretend that everything is going as plan. Um, do you want milk?" They stood in silence until Marinette shut the water kettle off.

“You…don’t need to answer if you don’t want to but,” Alya watched as Marinette smiled and titled her head slighty, waiting for her to continue. “Do you still have the crow inside you?”

The smile fell for a moment but came back subsided as Marinette drank her tea. “It’s gone,” she said, “Chat Noir got rid of it.”

“And you’re okay?”

“Peachy,” Marinette grinned. “If I wasn’t then I wouldn’t be here, would I?”

“Alya!” Both girls glanced up as Tikki flew in and smacked herself against Alya’s cheek. “I am so glad you are well! Thank you for taking me to Marinette.”

“You’re welc-mon Dieu,” Alya slapped Tikki against her chest, “You became Ladybug without Tikki!”

“Alya!” Marinette covered Alya’s mouth with her hand, looking at the door in case her parent’s heard.

“Sorry!”

“Alya!” Marinette pointed to Alya’s chest where Tikki was trying to wiggle free.

Alya pulled Tikki away from her chest. “Sorry!”

“It’s fine,” Tikki gasped and giggled, sitting down on the counter.

“I entered another stage of my Miraculous power,” Marinette explained. “I grew enough magic that I can transform on my own.”

“Another stage? How many stages are there?”

“There’s five,” Tikki offered. “Marinette entered the fourth stage.”

“I feel like this is a good thing, but you two are frowning like it isn’t.”

“Well,” Tikki pulled on her antenna, “It is a good thing. But, Marinette entered this stage very quickly compared to past Miraculous Holders.”

“What’s the normal age range past Ladybugs reached entering this stage?” Marinette asked, looking through the pantry for Tikki’s snacks.

“Usually Holders don’t get past the third stage, and if they do it’s in their late twenties,” Tikki said. “Then, their final stage in their early thirties.”

“Why not?” Alya asked, curious about the power structure.

“It depends on the enemies. There is no reason to gain power if there are no enemies to fight against,” Tikki chirped happily when Marinette passed her a cookie.

“And little Mari Cake here is rushing through her stages because of bird-brain, Corbeau Noir,” Alya muttered, yawning when she cursed at the twinge of pain that came right afterward. She did not notice Marinette and Tikki freezing at Jīnwū’s pseudo name. “Are you two okay?”

“Yes!” Marinette jumped. “Um, are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Alya massaged her bruised cheek.

Marinette pushed her hair behind her ear, “Tonight is Chloe’s party. I know I asked if you wanted to come but I understand if you don’t after last night.

“If you’re still planning to go, then yes.” Alya drank her coffee, “Have you contacted Chat Noir yet?”

“I have, but I haven’t…planned out tonight with him yet.”

“Marinette,” Alya was about to go out in a full lecture when Marinette held her hands up.

“But I plan to talk to him soon! Maybe after lunch.”

“Why not last night?”

“Because last night was a mess after the crow was removed,” Marinette sighed. “I was a mess.”

“As long as you’re going to talk to him,” Alya sat up straight with a grin, “So, I’ll just need to find a fine-ass dress that shows off the twins.”

“The twins?”

“Yes, Flora and Fauna,” Alya gestured to her breasts proudly. “They need their time to shine and be appreciated by others besides Nino.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Marinette laughed.

“Woah, hey, Flora and Fauna do not appreciate the ridicule.”

“Do you three have a dress to wear?”

“No, but I’m sure I can look through my mom’s closet…or my sister’s. She’s been buying some risky kind of clothing as of late.”

“Hm, I think I have a dress you can wear that will showcase the…girls. Do you have a color preference?”

“The three of us appreciate that and I think a wine color palette would be nice.”

“It is the season,” Marinette said offhandedly.

“Oh,” Alya then grabbed her purse and pulled a few items out. "Before I forget. Your wallet, your phone – which I charged, you're welcome – your key card, your lipstick that looks good on me, by the way." Alya winked when Marinette laughed.

"I'm assuming you don't have my purse."

"No, but it still might be in the emergency stairway where I left it."

“Dropped,” Tikki corrected.

“Left. Dropped. Same thing,” Alya took the last few items out. "Your disgustingly cute lucky charm your cat - not Mardi- got you years ago."

"Thank you," Marinette blushed hotly and accepted the small bottle with tiny gilded flowers inside.

"You’re so adorable,” Alya teased and went back to handing things over to Marinette. “A cute little sewing kit, and, lastly, this." Alya pulled out an old book, no bigger than a personal journal. "The library book I borrowed from the restricted section."

Marinette took the book, a sudden panic of uneasiness clawed at her. "I'll look at this later tonight," she smiled. "I'm going to run upstairs to put this away." Marinette made her way upstairs with everything Alya gave her.

Her room felt foreign once again. So much has happened that she forgot she was sleeping in her bed only three days ago. She set the book down on her desk when Tikki flew out with a twirl, "it's so much nicer here! Cozy," she stated.

"Why are you not with Alya?” Marinette asked, pulling a small old pink backpack from her closet and walked over to her luggage.

“Your mother came in. Grabbing underwear before you forget?" Tikki teased, knowing that Marinette refused to wear the undergarment BingBing sent her after finding out they were handpicked by Jun.

"Don't tease me," Marinette blushed as she took clothing out for the next two days. Tikki giggled and sat on Marinette's desk, watching her Holder as she packed her clothing in the backpack.

"Don't forget your journal," Tikki reminded.

"Thanks," Marinette ran to her loft and grabbed the book from her bedside table, and she grabbed a plain cream purse from her banister as she headed back down. She saw Tikki stuffing a few toys for Mardi in her bag and grinned when the cat ball slipped away, the bell chiming as it rolled.

She caught the ball and stored it in a pocket. "Anything else?" She asked and Tikki shook her head.

"I think we're good," Tikki sat on the closed bag with a smile.

"I think we'll be here for another hour or so. There's still treats in my snack jar," Marinette pointed on her desk. "Don't get too hyper."

"I cannot promise anything," Tikki teased. "Have a nice lunch. Enjoy it."

“I will!” Marinette grinned, about to head back downstairs when she thought about the book. Biting her lip, she walked over to her desk and opened the book. She flipped through it until she found the chapter Alya mentioned the other day. She traced the simple depiction of the crow, large swipes of gold ink and simple decorative red and black border.

She had seen this image before.

“Marinette?” Tikki flew to her.

“It’s nothing,” Marinette said with a smile, “I thought I would find something,” she closed the book and set it down. “The curiosity was killing me.”

~o~o~o~o~

Ladybug slept under the mid-afternoon sun on a rooftop near the Eiffel Tower. Winter has always made her more lethargic than normal, that and the rousing events from last night, caused her to fall asleep so easily. She tried to wait for Chat Noir but after ten minutes, the warmth of the winter sun lured her to sleep.

Tikki sat on her chest, watching over her as she enjoyed the peacefulness of the city. She noticed Chat Noir first and flew to meet him when he landed a few meters away from Ladybug. Ladybug’s nose twitched at the soft sound of his landing but did not wake up.

“And she wants me not to worry?” He frowned.

“She is tired,” Tikki reasoned with a smile.

“Then, she should have just headed back to my place to nap,” Chat argued. “Where she’s not out in the open for an enemy to get her easily.”

He expected her to wake up since he spoke a tad louder but Ladybug curled to her side. She subconsciously planned to continue sleeping until she felt herself being picked up. Alarmed, she woke up and groaned when she saw Chat Noir’s annoyed face.

“How do you think I feel?” Chat said, setting her down.

“I didn’t mean to.” Ladybug yawned and sat down, “I was just tired.”

“Yeah, tired enough that you fell asleep on a rooftop. I thought I was the cat.” He sat across from her. “So, what is it?”

“I feel like there are …more things we need to talk about,” Ladybug said, “and you know how I hate stalling.”

“Rip the bandage off. Pour the hydrogen peroxide. Defeat the enemy.” He chuckled, “I know how you work.” He said, making her heart skip without meaning to.

“Aren’t you observant of me, Chaton.”

“Well, you are my most favorite person in this whole universe,” his eyes softened. “It’s hard not to keep my eyes off of you,” he grinned at her embarrassed pout, “and you know how much I love you.”

“Seems like he’s trying to win points with you,” Tikki laughed, sitting on Chat’s head.

“Tikki,” Ladybug huffed. “Enough. Stop flirting, this is serious.”

“I am being serious,” he laughed, catching her hand when she stood up and dragged her down to him. “Okay, no more flirting for now. Let’s talk.”

“I can’t talk like this,” Ladybug crossed her arms.

“Why not?”

“I’m on your lap!” She bellowed, her hair rising when he kissed the base of her neck and sighed happily.

“A perfect position to have a discussion,” Chat Noir wrapped his arms around her, cuddling into her back.

Ladybug pushed his face away with the palm of her hand and returned to her original position across from him. She struggled to remain stern when he rubbed his cheek with a sullen frown. Suddenly, curiosity nudged her, asking her to forgo her original question and instead ask, “How long have you know?”

“Known what?”

“About my identity.”

“Why so curious all of the sudden?”

She blushed, “Because I am.”

“Hm,” Chat pretended to ponder the question, rubbing his chin and tilting his head back and forth, as if the answer would center itself in his memory. At her sigh he grinned, “I’ve suspected it since I was sixteen.”

“W-wait! You knew since then? Since we…we got together?” She ended her question slowly, frowning at his smug expression.

“No.” He admitted, “I actually began to suspect it, I think, three months after we got together.”

“You got the girl beneath the mask and you’re saying it was a coincide?”

“No. No. No.” Chat wagged his finger, “I am purrfectly pawsitive,” he wagged his eyebrows this time and she rolled her eyes, amused with his playfulness. “That it was fate.”

“Fate?”

“Yes. When I decided to move on from you,” he indicated to her, “after two years of rejection, I saw _you_.”

“Sorry,” she chuckled.

“Apologize accepted only because I got you at the end.”

“You’re really trying to win points with me, Chaton.”

“Always.” He pulled her fingers to his lips. “I’ve always seen _you_ , Princess. Always loved everything about _you_ but I was so keen on My Lady being my one and only. So, when I gave up on you. I finally saw _you_ , again,” he grinned, “and you shined so brightly that it knocked me out. Your smile knocked me out. So, I just went after _you_.”

“Again.”

“Again,” he confirmed, rubbing his cheek into her palm. “That’s why I think it’s fate. Out of everyone in Paris, I found and fell in love with you again. That can’t be a coincidence. So, when _you_ returned my feelings I just ran with it without question. I was beyond the moon. You still have me floating through the stars.” He kissed her red cheek, “It was after the night in the Gardens, do you remember that night?”

Her face was hotter, “Yes.”

“One of my most favorite nights.” He sighed and went on before her frown poisoned her good mood, “But, it was after that night that I began to actually notice some of the habits _you_ share with My Lady.”

“And you thought nothing of it?”

“I just thought I had a type,” he grinned.

“When did it finally click?”

“During an akuma attack, _you_ weren’t you yet, but you stood in front of the akuma as if you had the mask on. Head held high, unafraid, confident, and it was then that I saw you. You were my Princess.”

“Why didn’t you get upset?”

“How could I? If anything, it just made sense. Everything made sense. You made sense.”

“I don’t understand,” she chuckled, “It made sense?”

“Yes. It’s discovering the ingredient in your favorite dessert that makes it delicious. The love I have for my Princess developed so quickly and easily, and it made sense why.” He brushed his lips against hers, “I fell in love with the same person.”

She smiled against his kiss, “And you kept it as a secret for so long.”

“Out of respect.”

“And you didn’t think it was strange I returned your feelings?”

“All I knew was that I wanted was you in every way possible; the same way you have me in every possible way, and I finally had it. So, again, I wasn't going to question it and push my luck."

“That simple?”

“That simple. And you? How long have you known that I knew?”

“A year in I suspected that you knew but you confirmed it a few months before I left to Hong Kong when your hints...became really obvious.”

“I was trying to nudge you along.”

“You said I was your girlfriend.”

“You’re not?”

“You said it to me as Ladybug. That’s not nudging.”

“It’s not?”

Ladybug pouted, “You practically pushed me.”

“Sorry, Buginette,” he kissed her cheek, “I was getting impatient.”

Her smile dropped to an embarrassed pout, “Still. I can’t believe you went around with me as Ladybug knowing that we…we –”

“Made love almost every day?” He offered causally and snickered at her red cheeks.

“Yes! And you said nothing.”

“I dropped hints,” he defended himself. “And I wanted to be respectful but, hey, I can mention it every now and then, if you like.”

“Please don’t.”

His laughter was robust and resounded in the secluded rooftop they hid in. “If you change your mind, let me know.”

“Why? Eager to let everyone know we’re together?”

“Yes.” He smirked, “Anything else?”

“No,” she muttered, looking to the side, “Not now.”

“Then let’s go back to my place and continue the tradition of making love every day.”

Ladybug pushed his face away again. “That’s not why I called you here.”

“It’s not?” He pouted.

“No, I…just got sidetracked. I called you to talk about the crow.”

There went his mood.

“What about it?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you kindly for all of your support and comments! I truly appreciate them.


	14. Chapter 14

She sighed, “I…it’ll be easier for me if you just ask any questions you have.”

"Are you alright?" He asked, noticing he caught her off guard but it was honestly the most prominent question he had. As long as she was fine, he was confident they could fix anything together.

“I’m fine,” she said.

“Was it painful?”

“What? When the crow was put in me?”

“No, when you fell from heaven.” He smirked, letting himself be pushed back by the heel of her foot. “Sorry, pointless question,” he grabbed her ankle and kissed it. His mood was back. “It wouldn’t be painful since I would’ve caught you.” Ladybug jerked her leg back, but Chat Noir swiftly followed and laid himself on top of her.

“Chat Noir,” Ladybug cried out, kicking her legs as he mimicked their position from this morning. Tikki laughed and decided to give them privacy, flying to the other side of the roof to wait until they were done.

“Was it painful?” He asked again, his lips pressed against her forehead and she relaxed, momentarily giving up.

"Yes,” she admitted, her arms wrapped around him. “But livable. At the end, it’s nothing but light scrapes and bruises."

He captured her chin with his hand, “Enough with those lies.” He touched her shoulder and traced down to her hand, kissing her wrist tenderly. "I saw them. They were not 'light'."

"Then, our definition of 'light' is different." She felt the scowl against her skin and she smiled.

“Were you afraid?”

“Why are you asking about how I felt? Shouldn’t you be asking about the crow?”

“Because I love you,” he said, adoring the way she blushed every single time he said those words to her. “I want you to feel comfortable in sharing all of your feelings, including your fears and pain, with me.”

“You really know how to make a girl fall for you,” her rosy cheeks softened her words.

“I only want to make you fall for me.” Chat Noir grinned. “Ideally, every day while I’m between your thighs.” He settled for kissing her neck when she turned his face away. He truly wanted to hear everything she had to say but he did not want to stop touching her. In the chaotic mess they were in with Corbeau Noir, he felt true bliss and peace with her. Being with her, seeing her smile at him, he would forgive anything and everything she did or would have done with one of her smiles. “When I found out you weren’t coming back,” Chat said unexpectedly against her cheek, “I cried every day for five months.”

“I cried every night for six months,” she admitted, turning her face to him.

“Are you trying to outdo me?”

She grinned, “No. I want to say thank you.”

“Why?” “I stopped crying because of you.”

“I stopped crying because of you.”

“Of little ol’ mew?”

“Yeah,” she traced the scar on his lip, “when I got attacked by Corbeau Noir the first time, he told me about the past Ladybugs. That I was going to die.”

“Buginette,” he said her name cautiously.

“At first, I accepted it. That my final days will be in humid Hong Kong with frizzy hair and oily skin, but then I thought of you. I thought about how I wanted to at least see you in person one last time before I die.” She gave a small smile, “So, I decided to stop wasting my energy in crying and, instead, focus on fighting until…I came back to you.”

The thumping of her heart against her chest resounded in his. “And you did,” he whispered, settling between her legs. He kissed her heatedly on the lips. Slowly and deliberately, he cast them in a rhythm of pushing and pulling underneath the Paris sky. Her hands lost in his hair and back. His left hand stationed next to her head as his right gripped her thigh, rutting his hips into hers deliberately and catching a pretty moan. He was then shoved off of her after he bit the sweet junction of her neck and shoulder.

“Chat Noir!” She stammered, red cheeks matching her mask.

“Sorry,” he said brusquely, giving her an egotistical smirk. “I got excited and…it seems so did you.”

“I did not call you here to distract me!” Ladybug panted, her hand still pushing him up and away from her until they were sitting again.

“I’m distracting you?” Chat asked, placing on her wrist one last kiss before she ripped it away from him. As hard as she tried to be professional with him, Ladybug found herself on her back again with Chat Noir lazily kissing a path down the center of her breasts. He lingered on her stomach and rested his head there, content as she ran her hand through his hair.

"Yes," she said dimly a moment later. Her lips twitched up when she heard his hum of confusion. "I was afraid." She clarified; answering the previous question he foregone to listen to her moans and pants instead. "Every single time, I was afraid. This time, I was terrified. I’ve never have been powerless that I couldn't help someone." The last thread of separation she wanted to keep between her and Ladybug, her identities and Chat Noir, snapped when he pulled the crow out of her. She had nothing to hide behind anymore. No proper reason to lie except for her own fear and selfishness. "Alya brought Tikki to me." She felt his weight shift and he was lying next to her. "I left her behind again after a...confusing and embarrassing encounter."

"With who?" He asked.

"Colleagues. Friends,” she listed and Chat remembered her embarrassing encounter, which was with him where he almost revealed himself as Chat Noir when she made a bold lie that she was dating Sun Jun. “Suitors as Bingbing likes to call them."

"'Suitors?'" Chat sat up and she pulled him down again. "How many?"

"If I gave you a number it will only upset you more."

“There’s more than one!”

“No,” she chuckled. “Why would you think that?”

She heard him mutter but could not comprehend the words he spoke. He took her hand to his lips again, drowning his jealous with her touch and taste. “Have you spoken with your parents?”

“Yes,” she groaned and turned her head to the side. "My face is all over the media and my parents were so worried. They wanted me to come home but...it's not safe. I reassured them that I was fine, that I was put in a different room with extra security. I told the same lie to Alya. I lied to Sun Bingbing, too. Saying I was fine for work today, and I am because I need a distraction from all of...this." She gestured to her back, referencing to the crow that once was embedded in there.

"Ladybug?"

"This is why I don't want to know your identity."

"Because you were under his spell? I don't care about that." He pulled her to him, wrapped his arms around her, "I only care about you."

"No,” She felt him tense and rubbed his back, wanting to soothe him. "It’s because not only did it find out my identity. It got in my mind. I moved from the uncle's home because it knew I lived there. It had crows outside my work. It used my memories of Maman. Papa. You." She curled into him, "it used my memories against me, and I fear...he may know more after last night."

“Stay with me until this is over. You don’t know where I live, right?”

“No.”

“Then, every night, I will take you from your suite and bring you to my place. He can’t get you at night when he doesn’t know where you are.”

She frowned, unsure, “It sounds too simple.”

“Maybe simplicity is something we should consider for once.”

“You’re just saying that because you want me to sleep over.”

Chat nudged her chin lightly with his, catching her lips gently. His eyes slid shut, his fingers traced her jawline and he deepened the kiss. Molded his lips with hers, slipping his tongue when she gasped and curled around her. He kissed her heavily until she was panting and her lips were swollen. “I do,” he admitted and snickered when she pulled at his cheek.

“It's dangerous. What if he finds out and then he has the both of us?”

“He’s not going to find out,” his hand spread over her waist, slithering down to her stomach. “And he’s not going to get us.”

"I thought so, too, after the first time." Ladybug thought out loud and was surprised when Chat ripped himself away from her. She felt empty. Rejected suddenly as he paced around the roof with explicit words shooting out of his mouth.

She made a mistake, she realized.

This was not a good idea.

Immediately, as if sensing her distress, he returned to her. He pulled her into his arms and pressed his body to hers. She lay on top of him. The rage-induced beating of his heart was under her ear. His mouth now struggled to form words. "Three times?” he asked in a strained voice.

“Yes.”

"Alya,” Chat played with her hair. “She knows you're Labybug, right?"

He felt her tiny nod and an airy chuckle, "she knew before you did."

“Of course she would,” Chat said dramatically, "You wound me, Princess. Crush my soul." He smiled briefly at her laughter. "Did he use Alya against you?"

Her fears choked her honesty with the same fierce hold the Governor had on her. She remembered the Corbeau Noir’s taunt, his offer, and her agreement. “He did.”

“Ladybug,” he said. She shut her eyes, waiting for his next question. “How?”

“We made an exchange,” she said, sitting up. “Alya’s life for a feather.”

“Feather?”

“When we were fighting, he told me Ayla’s address. Saying that he knows where she lives, and in exchange for her safety,” she paused, Chat sat up, too. “I must accept his feather.”

“Ladybug?”

“I allowed him to put the feather inside of me, like the crow.”

“What!?” Chat shot up, shocked and angry. “We need to get it out.”

"If we do, he will go after Alya.”

“He can go back on his deal.”

“Or he’s playing with me. I don’t think this feather has any power over me. I haven’t felt anything like that. I can hear whispering and I’ve been seeing things that are not there more…frequently, ask Tikki. Either way, I am not going to risk it,” Ladybug said. “I don’t want to on the defense anymore. I don’t want to fight alone anymore.”

“What are you trying to say?”

“Are you busy tonight?”

~o~o~o~o~

“I am very proud of you,” Tikki twirled around the room.

“What for?” Marinette asked, finishing the last touches of her makeup before quickly working on her hair.

“For including Chat in tonight’s plan,” Tikki plopped onto Marinette’s makeshift vanity she created on the floor. “I feel positive and good about this new change towards our strategy against…Corbeau Noir.” Marinette stilled and looked over at Tikki who went on talking. “I have always believed Chat Noir and Ladybug can do anything once they have bonded, and you and Chat have built that bond twice.”

“I hope so, too.” Marinette pinned a curl up, frowning when it did not stick like she wanted. “Tikki.”

“Yes?”

“I need to tell you something.”

Tikki stopped dancing around the room and swept down to Marinette, tilting her head to the side. “What is it?” Tikki fluttered down, dimming as she sat on Marinette’s knee. “Is it about Jīnwū?”

“Yes.” Marinette pinned another curl on her head. “Chat Noir and Master Fu know why we stayed in Hong Kong, know that I was infected twice before arriving to Paris, my premonitions, and the necklace and journal we found in the Mayors’ office. Chat knows about my identity and the feather – something, which we should tell Master Fu about, too. But, Jīnwū.” Marinette smiled sadly. “Before Corbeau Noir…there was Jīnwū, the protector of Hong Kong.”

“The…protector of Hong Kong?”

“Yes. We were wrong. Hong Kong did have a hero. The hero, however, got imprisoned, too. I spoke with him a few times and I know who he is.”

“You…you know his civilian name?”

“I do.”

“Who is he?!”

Marinette cupped Tikki in her hands and kissed her head, “I can’t tell you, yet.”

“Marinette!”

“Not only did I promised, but it will be dangerous for us and him. I don’t want to tell you yet before knowing the full consequences…and because I don’t want to risk anything happening to you.”

Tikki dimmed and flew away from Marinette, confused and concerned. “Should I – we – be worried?”

“Honestly,” Marinette put the last pin in her hair and gave Tikki a confident smile. “Not really. The promise won’t get in the way of defeating the creature that has a hold on Jīnwū. It’s mostly…a sad coincidence.”

“Marinette,” Tikki fluttered back to her, “I’m worried.”

Marinette met Tikki’s gaze, and there was energy in her that felt bright and buoyant. “So am I, but everything is going to be fine.” 

“Are you sure?”

“As sure as the sun coming up tomorrow morning.”

“Are you going to tell Master Fu and Chat Noir that you know?”

“I am,” Marinette smiled, “Maybe later tonight or tomorrow?”

A knock at the door ended their conversation. Marinette walked to the entrance of her suite and pressed her ear against the door. When she heard muttering, she peered out the peephole and grinned as she saw Alya carrying a hefty backpack. She opened the door and welcomed Alya into her suite.

"Hey. Your new suite?" Alya took a look around the new suite. It had shades of soft grays, creams, and hints of vibrant gold.

"Yes, um, you know, for safety reasons," Marinette shut the door and Tikki flew out with an upbeat buzz.

"You're Ladybug," Alya laughed weakly, greeting Tikki with a kiss. "You are the reason why we're safe."

"Well, I can't tell everyone that."

“You look,” Alya dropped her bag to the floor and tipped her head to the side, “Chipper?” 

“I feel chipper,” Marinette grinned. “Better.”

“She made up with Chat Noir!” Tikki blurted out and Marinette chased her around the room with a red face.

“What? You two were fighting?”

“Not…exactly,” Marinette said, shoving a cookie in Tikki’s mouth before the kwami could embarrass her even more. “It’s more like, we have two-way communication again.”

“Oh, you opened up? Don’t give me that look,” Alya crossed her arms over her chest. “You’ve been a Secretive Sally, an Angsty Angie, and a Gloomy Gretchen ever since returning to Paris. You can’t deny that.”

Marinette sighed loudly, “I know. It’s just been so stressful and hard for me to….”

“Open up?” Alya offered, “Start trusting again? Letting the lord and savior, Chat Noir, into your heart and between your thighs again.” Alya laughed, blocking the soft pillow Marinette threw at her. “Sorry! The last part was easier for you, wasn’t it?”

“Alya!” Marinette laughed, launching another pillow at her. “I won’t share my wine with you.”

“Wine, you say.” Alya settled on the couch with an angelic smile. “Should have said something sooner.”

Marinette rolled her eyes and went to grab the wine and two glasses for them, but puts back her own glass. Pouring the drink, a sense of extraordinary happiness and peace drifted over her and it was strange. While danger and a battle loomed over her, this was the first time she felt optimistic in a long time.

Everything was going to work out.

She was sure of it.

“So,” Alya swayed a little bit after her third cup. “What’s the plan? We were going to spy on the Mayor because he had a little birdie-bird on his back, but since Chat took care of that, what more is there?”

“An akuma attaches itself to one host,” Marinette said, curling the last lock of Alya’s hair before turning the curling iron off. “So, while Chat removed the crow, the crow wasn’t captured. It escaped. So, it might have infected the Mayor again.”

“Also, the crow in the mayor was really strong,” Tikki piped in, “It’s might be a leader.”

“Wait, there’s a chain of command?” Alya turned to Tikki.

“Yes, from what we gather, there is Corbeau Noir,” Tikki said and looked over to Marinette who gave a subtle nod – relieved that Alya does not understand Cantonese. “He is the leader. Under him, it’s the large black crow akuma that infected the Mayor and also another person that takes the form of a gold mist – we have not defeated or discovered who that person is. Following that crow is – possibly – the white crow that was inserted in Marinette.” Tikki finished her cookie and sighed. “Then, there are the normal black crows that infect everyday people.”

“If we plan this out carefully,” Marinette set Alya’s hair with hairspray. “We can follow it and find its lair.” 

Alya whistled, “Okay, so, we’re basically going to check to see if the crow is back on the Mayor. If so, we’re going to follow it. Great. Wonderful. Sounds like an excellent plan but why are we trying to find its lair?” 

“To find Corbeau Noir and defeat him.”

“Also, the black crows are guardians that live in ancient talismans,” Tikki piped in.

“What does that mean?”

“Someone is actively, Corbeau Noir or a minion, breaking these talismans, releasing the crows, and contaminating them,” Marinette answered.

“Okay,” Alya drowned the last of her wine and turned to Marinette. “How does Chat Noir fit in all of this?”

“Chat will be patrolling the party,” Marinette passed Alya a tube of mascara. “He will only come out if an akuma does.”

“So, he’s going as Chat or as a civilian?”

“Civilian, I suppose,” Marinette said.

“You've never seen his face without the mask, right?”

Marinette lifted an eyebrow, “Yeah?”

“Even when you’re having sex?”

Marinette blushed and ignored her question, “As I promise, I got you a dress. It’s in the closet. Did you bring your shoes?”

“Yep. With these extra fifteen centimeters, I’m going to be a one hundred eighty-two centimeter beauty.” Alya flipped her hair over her shoulder and the curls bounced in place. “I’m sorry.”

“For…?” Marinette asked.

“That you’re vertically challenged,” Alya laughed at the weak glower Marinette shot at her that quickly dissolved into laughter. 

“You’re lucky that you’re pretty,” Marinette grinned. “We should get ready-ready. The party is starting soon and Jun should be here to escort us.”

“Ah, yes, Sun ‘with the nice jawline’ Jun. The type of jaw you want to sit on.”

"Alya."

Alya got up, winking as she walked over to the bedroom. “We can’t keep him waiting, can we?”

“Should Nino be worried?”

“No, should Chat Noir?”

Marinette huffed, smiling as she stood and follow Alya, “Far from it. Did you eat before coming here?”

“Nope,” Alya shimmied out of her clothing.

“Ah, now I see why you got so drunk so easily.” Marinette teased and removed her robe, pulling her dress over her head as Alya pulled hers up her hips.

“Tipsy,” Alya argued back as they both helped zip and button each other up. “It’s not a wine color,” Alya said, admiring the subtle ‘v’ of her gown and how it smoothly curved over her hips, flaring out slightly and ended beyond her toes. “But, burgundy looks damn good on me, too. You made this right?” 

“I did,” Marinette tugged on the back a little, noticing the tiniest bit of loose fabric around the waist, but beyond that, it looked gorgeous on Alya.

“It’s really pretty,” Alya said, appreciating the pattern of crystals on the top that gradually faded down the gown. “I should wear ball gowns more often. 

“Are the girls happy?” Marinette chuckled.

“The girls are pleased,” Alya tugged her breasts up and had them settled nicely underneath the fabric. “Though, it’s a shame I don’t have Nino here to tease.”

“You can send him a photo.”

“Yeah, but it’s not the same. There’s something about seeing him all flustered and turned on that really gets to me.” Alya turned and smiled smugly at her. “But, look at you. Give me a twirl.”

Marinette gave a slow twirl, showcasing the dress to Alya. “Do you like it? I made it last month as a sample for the Fall Fashion Convention.”

“Yes,” Alya admired the matte champagne fabric and the meticulous detail of lace and embroidery on the bodice and edge of the dress. The bottom half was simpler with a layer of pale chiffon over silk fabric, providing volume to the dress. It dragged when she walked, but once she strapped in her heels, it floated behind her enchantingly. “At least you can tease your boyfriend.”

“If I knew him underneath the mask,” Marinette exhaled, still accepting her giddiness of being in an official relationship with Chat Noir.

“If you did, we could invite him over for your birthday brunch on Sunday.”

“Eh? My birthday?”

“Yes,” Alya frowned. “Your birthday, the day in which you were born on almost twenty years ago. The day your mother was in the worst pain of her life. Your birthday.” 

“Oh.”

“You forgot your own birthday.”

“No. Maybe. Yes?”

“Well, thankful, I didn’t,” Alya grinned over her glass.

There was a knock on the door that caught both of their attention. Marinette glanced at the clock and gasped, “We’re late!”

Marinette hurriedly collected everything she needed and so did Alya. Tikki flew in Marinette’s purse, “Don’t forget me again!” Tikki said with a stern frown that lifted to a smile when Marinette apologized again for last night.

“Okay,” Marinette opened the door, smiling at Jun with Alya behind her. “Good evening, Jun.”

“Good evening, Marinette. Alya.” Jun said in the same velvet voice that Alya swooned over the first time she spoke to him. Marinette was about to close the door when Jun stopped her, “I believe you two are forgetting something.”

“We are?” Marinette asked and it dawned on her when Jun reached into his pocket and tied his black mask on his face. “The masks!”

Marinette rushed inside and opened the two fine navy blue boxes that held her and Alya’s masks. Rushing out, she tied the taupe mask around Alya’s head. It mimicked the pattern of Alya’s dress and was dotted with crystals, pronouncing Alya’s honey eyes. 

“Do I look good,” Alya asked, giddy at dressing up with a mask.

“You look beautiful,” Jun complimented her as he tied Marinette’s mask. “Is that too tight?” 

“No,” Marinette turned around, “Feels fine.” Her mask was white and purposely did not resemble her alter ego’s mask. It swept up in rounded tips and was covered in lace with delicate embroidered flowers here and there. “Do they look good? I’ve never made masks before.”

“They look well made, and you, Marinette, you are exquisite,” Jun said. “Like a swan."

~o~o~o~o~

“Nice to see you again.” 

Marinette turned to the unfamiliar voice and perked an eyebrow. “Felix. What a surprise.” 

“A pleasant one, I hope.” He kissed her cheek as a formal greeting, smiling politely. “Did you get my letter?”

“Yes. Did you get mine?”

Felix's smile grew large, “I did. You know it’s rude to return a love letter.” 

“Here I thought I was politely rejecting you.” 

“Should I try harder?” 

“No. I suggest not trying at all.”

“Why’s that? I thought the dating rumor of you and Sun Jun was false." 

“Because I am not interested.” Marinette imaged Felix head was her glass as she squeezed it slightly.

“Have you seen the mass of crows outside?” 

Marinette stilled and looked at him, “Crows?”

“Yes, they’re simply…seating there. Strange, isn’t?”

“Yes,” Marinette looked over his shoulder, “very.”

Again, his smile was polite but there was a hint of malice behind it that made her hesitate. “Marinette, may I take you out for dinner tomorrow?”

A fluctuate of energy passed through her, a siren of danger made her hair rise. “I apologize, I must decline. I’m busy.” 

“Next time, then.”

“If time allows it,” she answered, seeing Alya waving at her. “I’m being called for. Take care.”

Felix watched her go, “Until next time, Lady Swan.” A group weaved through his line of sight, heading to the stairs to see the splendor of the party in its fullest.

Upstairs, Adrien took a glance around the loft where he and Nino were currently hiding from Chloe. Well, at least he was. “Are you alright?” Adrien asked over his glass of wine as he looked over the railing.

“I miss Alya and I wish she was here,” Nino moaned as he and Adrien walked around the upper section of the party. “She’ll be going crazy over the people here.”

“It’s last minute, but you can still invite her,” Adrien offered. “I can get a dress from Natalie.” They were both dressed in formal tuxedos. Nino wore a deep navy blue with a single breast collar jacket while Adrien kept to a traditional black tuxedo with a single-breasted shawl collar.

Nino kept tugging on his sleeves and fidgeting. “And have her running after Ladybug again? Yeah, no.” Nino took a swing of his drink and tugged at his bowtie which Adrien fixed right afterward. “But thank you for the offer.”

“Oh, you actually showed up?” Turning around, Adrien and Nino faced a blonde hair man with sharp eyes. “I thought you were done with all of …this?”

“I am,” Adrien answered Felix. 

“Why are you here, then?”

“I’m done with modeling but not the business,” Adrien frowned, having a strong dislike for Felix who was a colleague with a pretty face that only spouted shit. He was disrespectful and consistently had a stream of insults spewing when he spoke.

Felix looked over to Nino and smiled, “Have I mentioned that I saw your little black-haired friend? You know, the one you like to carry around in your wallet. Marinette, wasn’t it? She’s a lovely sight.”

“We’re going now,” Adrien said, walking away from the man before his temper got to him.

“Who was that?”

“Felix,” Adrien answered. “An old co-worker, you could say.”

“He knows about Mari?”

“Seems so.”

“Who else did Chloe invite?” 

“Probably the whole fashion world,” Adrien muttered. The room was filled with designers, models, fashion editors and bloggers, and so on. Many of the guests he knew and worked with in the past, and it was a struggle to keep his composure when he was asked the same question over and over again: Why have you decided to quit modeling?

From the twenty-two people he answered this question for already, only one was supportive and, ironically, it was Sun Bingbing. The designer praised him for venturing out and following his interest. Adrien truly wanted to dislike the designer, she was one of the reasons Marinette was in Hong Kong, but he only appreciated her energetic attitude and supportive advice. She was sympathetic and he was grateful that Marinette found a gracious mentor in the fashion industry. Although, he barely recognized her when they bumped into each other. She was dressed in a rich gold feminine suit and had a red mask tied around her head.

It was then, after being at the party for an hour, that he remembered about the mask. Parting ways with a blogger, Adrien tugged Nino aside. “We forgot our masks.” 

“I knew I forgot something,” Nino began to pat his suit.

“Don’t worry, I can contact Natalie and she can get us a pair.”

“Dude, no need.” Nino pulled out two masks from his inner pocket. “I forgot I put the masks away for safe keeping.” 

“And you couldn’t remember this when we arrived?” Adrien asked amused, tying his mask around his head. “When everyone besides us has masks?”

“Sorry. I was about to take them out but I got distracted.”

“By what?”

“The table full of food.”

Adrien gave a short chuckle and finished tying his mask when Nino quickly shook his head. “What?”

“You’re not wearing that.” Nino swiftly pulled his mask off and presented to Adrien.

“Why not?”

“Because black doesn’t flatter you at this very moment,” Nino stressed and passed the geometric charcoal mask to him. “Now, take it off before someone recognizes you.”

“Oh, black doesn’t suit?” Adrien calmly untied his mask and traded with Nino. “Good catch. Wouldn’t want someone else to accidentally make that connection.”

The insightful mistake caught and remedied, however, already done its harm. Just as travelers noticing the North Star’s constant position in the sky, the sun rising east, and a compass pointing north. The sleek black mask exposed the truth that was desperately ignored and buried in the back of Marinette’s mind.

Adrien was Chat Noir.

Staring up at him from the first floor by the balcony doors, truth cleared the reality she lived in, shined the light she shut herself out of and exhaled veracity through her veins. The little pieces she purposely disregarded and overlooked over the past five years finally exploded in vivid colors. Adrien had a scar on his lip from fighting an akuma. Chat Noir wore hand embroider Agreste undershirt because they were made for him by his father. Adrien was skilled at making puns. Chat Noir was skilled in fencing.

Adrien loved to drink hot chocolate with whip cream and cinnamon. He loved to dance to slow-paced songs. He loved playing video games. He hated wearing socks to bed. He hated arriving late to appointments and mustard color pocket squares. Chat Noir loved to cook, sing off-key, and tear into freshly baked croissants. He hated folding laundry, playing the cello, and being woken up before nine in the morning. 

Adrien Agreste was Chat Noir.

Chat Noir was Adrien Agreste.

Adrien was in love with her and so was Chat Noir because they were the same person.

“No,” she breathed, her heart was a turbulent mess in her chest, fighting to escape through her mouth in a delirious satisfaction that she smothered with apprehension.

She felt faint.

“Marinette?” Jun walked over to her, concern drawn on his face as the champagne glass she held slipped from her fingers, crashing to the floor.

Do not faint.

“I’m not fainting,” she stated before her vision blurred.

“Marinette!” Jun ran over to her.

Alya stopped recording one of her favorite purse designers when she heard Jun repeating Marinette’s name a second time. She gasped and reached out when a taller man stepped in front of her and caught Marinette.

Looking up, she recognized the long face of Gabriel Agreste with his elegant black-framed glasses. “Monsieur Agreste!”

“Alya,” Gabriel acknowledged as he swept Marinette in his arms.

“Marinette, are you okay?” Jun asked in his native tongue. 

“I’m fine,” Marinette answered in French as Alya fanned her.

“You are not,” Gabriel said, staring down at her as he walked over to the bench underneath a tall open window. “Natalie,” Gabriel spoke to his assistant over his shoulder as he set Marinette down. “Go see if Doctor Vaughn is still by the buffet table and ask if he can spare some time to check on Marinette.”

“Of course,” Natalie said and left to look for the Doctor.

“Breathe in slowly. Exhale slowly.” Jun was on the other side of Marinette, speaking to her calmly in the same voice he often used when speaking to children.

“I don’t know what he’s saying, but keep doing it.” Alya said, “You’re looking better. Less ashy and more blush-y.”

Marinette huffed a smile and nodded. “He’s helping me breath,” she explained.

The sharp sound of glass caught Adrien’s attention from above. “Did someone trip?” Adrien asked from the top of the stairs, pausing when he saw a small combustion of movement near the balcony door. 

“Probably someone who drank too much. I wonder who-Alya!” Nino shouted when he recognized Alya’s square red glasses and ombre hair. “Alya!” Nino cried out and rushed down the stairs, bumping into people as he pushed towards her.

“Nino?” Alya turned around to see him trip, but he picked himself up and looked over at her. 

“You’re fine,” he said after a quick look over.

“I am,” Alya glanced behind her it. “It’s-”

“No, well, yes I am asking if you’re fine.” Nino then took a step back to take an appreciative look at Alya “But, I am also saying, you are _fine_.” Alya rolled her eyes, about to give a retort when Adrien arrived.

“Where’s Marinette?”

“Right here,” Gabriel stood up from his kneeling position and faced Adrien. “I am surprised you actually came.”

“Père?” Adrien glanced around his father but only saw champagne fabric when another familiar voice spoke.

“It seems you are still skilled at catching swooning women, Darling.” The cheerful voice of Veronica Agreste chimed through the group.

“Maman,” Adrien stood a bit straighter, but his eyes continued to stray to Marinette who was hidden by his father’s figure.

Veronica noticed and grinned, “Hello,” she kissed her son’s cheek; “I thought for sure you would skip this party after our talk on Thursday.”

“Maman, please,” Adrien frowned as she fixed his hair but he did not protest any further. Instead, he walked around his father to look at Marinette, relieved that she was conscious but bristled when he saw she was leaning against Jun. Nino, sensing the tension, grabbed Alya by the arm and told them they were going to grab food and water for Marinette. Alya complained but was swiftly pulled away.

Adrien’s concern for Marinette was mollified for the moment. She was breathing evenly and her skin was pink and plump. Alert as she responded back to Jun who continued to speak to her in whispered words. However, he felt jealous and was infuriated to see Jun fanning her with a piece of paper and touching her freely.

Veronica hid her smile behind her hand as she glanced at her son and Marinette. She patted Adrien’s arm after she controlled her gleeful expression. The girl whom Adrien repeatedly told her he wanted to marry was finally right before her and oblivious to her son’s affection as Gabriel once was with hers when she young.

“How is she? She fell pretty quickly,” Veronica walked over; bring Adrien along by the arm.

“She seems well,” Gabriel said and moved aside. “Her boyfriend is quite attentive.”

“He’s not her boyfriend,” Adrien objected, brimming with irritation.

Marinette finally noticed his sharp tone and looked up, failing to remember where she was momentary. The pattern of her breathing was then disrupted again when her gaze met his in an emotional smoke of perception. She knew she was blushing and it deepened even more so when Jun gently turned her face away from Adrien.

“Oh,” Gabriel said with a peak interest. He, too, knew that Adrien has a four-year-long infatuation on Marinette. “Then, who is?”

Adrien strained to stop himself from ripping Marinette away from Jun, strained to bite his tongue and announce that he was her boyfriend. Thankfully, he had Tikki’s good luck because Natalie arrived with Doctor Vaughn.

“Doctor Vaughn,” Gabriel acknowledged. “Thank you for coming.”

“Oh, it’s not an issue,” the older man laughed. “Now, I am assuming she is the patient.”

Marinette waved her hand in front of her, “I don’t want to be any trouble. I’m fine, I promise.”

“Marinette,” Adrien spoke, noticing her jump in her seat. She glanced up at him warily. “Please, allow Doctor Vaughn to check you. He’s our family doctor.”

“Yes, please.” Veronica urged as well with a pleased grin. “We want to make sure you are well, Marinette, was it?”

Marinette gulped, recognizing Adrien’s mom. This was the first time she was meeting her as Marinette. “Um, yes.”

“Pleasure,” Veronica looped her arm through Gabriel’s. “I’m Veronica, Adrien’s mother.” Doctor Vaughn was already checking her pulse as Marinette introduced herself and Jun to Veronica and Gabriel. Jun gave a polite greeting after he stood up, allowing the Doctor to look over Marinette. “I believe this is the first time we’ve meet, but I feel as if I know so much about you.”

Marinette scrunched her nose when Doctor Vaughn’s cold fingers pressed against her back. “You do?” She asked, breathing in and out for Doctor Vaughn.

“Yes!” Veronica felt Gabriel squeeze her hand, “Adrien speaks quite highly of you.”

“Darling,” Gabriel said in a light note. 

“Maman,” Adrien stepped forward, thinking a bit clearer with the new space between Jun and Marinette.

“If it’s not too much trouble, and when you’re feeling better of course,” Veronica pressed on before Gabriel and Adrien could stop her, “how would you like to come over for dinner?”

“Are you alright?” Doctor Vaughn suddenly asked, feeling a sudden heart irregularity, but he said it with a teasing smile.

“I’m fine,” Marinette squeaked. “Um,” she refused to look at Adrien and the Doctor asked again if she felt well since her heart rate quickened furthermore. “Sure, dinner sounds great.”

“Perfect!” Veronica smiled victoriously at her husband and son. “Adrien, once Marinette feels better, make a date with her for dinner.”

“You seem fine at the moment,” Doctor Vaughn stood up. “But I do recommend rest and nutrition at the moment.”

“Which we have,” Alya rushed forward with two glasses of water. Nino walked up behind her with a plate stacked with fruits, vegetables, bread, and cheese.

“That is a great place to start,” Doctor Vaughn chuckled. “I also recommend getting blood work done. I believe I have room for you Monday, early afternoon.”

“Oh, no, that’s okay. I can go to my family’s doctor. Like I said, I don’t want to trouble you.” Marinette said.

“Are you sure?” Gabriel asked, “It will be no grand effort on our end.”

Marinette felt all their gazes on her and she felt hot and flustered. “Thank you, but I am fine. I truly appreciate the offer, however.”

Gabriel hummed and Veronica squeezed his hand in excitement. “Well, then, is there anything more, Doctor Vaughn?” Gabriel asked.

“I would like to see you retire for the night, Marinette, but I understand that you’re a fashion designer and you’re here for business. So, I just ask that you take it easy.” Doctor Vaughn glanced over to Jun. “Please, have your boyfriend keep an eye on you.” Nino placed both hands on Adrien’s shoulders to prevent the ex-model from detonating.

Again, Gabriel and Veronica noticed their son’s behavior but kept their thoughts to themselves. They bid Doctor Vaughn farewell. “Seeing that you are in capable hands, I am afraid Veronica and I must get back to the party.” Gabriel spoke.

“Oh, do not worry.” Marinette said, “Please, continue enjoying your evening. I am truly sorry for keeping you.”

“Don’t be sorry!” Veronica smiled brightly and Marinette bit her lips when she saw Chat Noir in her. “It was truly an amazing pleasure to finally meet you. We hope to see you soon.” Veronica and Gabriel bid farewell to the rest, but before they left, they took Adrien off to the side.

“Thank you for having Doctor Vaughn check on Marinette,” Adrien said and frowned when his mother pushed his mask away from his face. “Maman?”

“We hope to see Marinette more often,” she said.

“She is good for you,” Gabriel agreed. “It would be a shame to see you…miss an opportunity for happiness again. I expect you,” Gabriel stressed, “to watch over her.”

Adrien stood stunned as his parents walked away with Natalie trailing behind them, but he was shaken out of it when his mother shouted over her shoulder, “And don’t forget about dinner!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everyone, for the comments! Many of you mention that I should be getting more comments and kudos, but I want to let you know that I content with the ones I have from you guys. I feel most at peace writing, and having someone reading and enjoying my writing are bonuses. So, thank you!
> 
> Until next time!
> 
> Also...she knows!!!!!! Finally. Haha


	15. Chapter 15

Adrien frowned, wondering if his parents went a little too far with their hints. He turned around and fixed his mask, ready to finally speak with Marinette but got interrupted by his jealousy. His frown grew harsher when Jun pressed the glass of water Alya retrieved to Marinette’s hand.

“Drink,” he said in Cantonese and she complied, drinking steady sips with a weary sigh.

“Jun, please don’t worry about me.” Marinette replied in the same language, “I know this is a big night for you and Sun Bingbing. Go and mingle. I’ll be fine.” 

“You just fainted,” Jun argued.

“I forgot to drink my iron pills this morning,” Marinette appeased. “It’s probably that. Bingbing is already sending her henchmen to look for you, and I am sure Alya or Nino will stay with me.”

Adrien noticed his name missing from their discussion, but said nothing as Jun shot him a quick glance. “I still do not feel assured.”

Marinette finally frowned, “Jun. This is your first trip to Paris. You have to meet designers and agents. You need to network. This is not serious.” They continued their discussion for another few minutes. Nino and Alya shuffled their feet, unsure what the conversation was about while Adrien tapped his foot impatiently.

Jun sighed loudly and pivoted to face Alya. “Alya,” he spoke in French. “It would mean a great deal to me if you can stay with Marinette until I return. However, if she continues to feel unwell, please take her to her room.”

“Sure thing,” Alya chirped.

“If anything happens, contact me as soon as possible. I believe you have my number.”

“Jun,” Marinette said sternly.

“I will return,” he said to Marinette directly. “If you three can excuse me.”

“Sure,” Alya said again, waving him goodbye with Marinette. “Did I already mention how bad he has it for you?” Marinette sipped on her water and declined to say anything.

“You know, after witnessing that, I am not surprised at what you said the other day.” Nino wrapped his arm around Alya’s shoulder.

“What did I say?” Alya asked, seeing the slight panic dance over Marinette’s face.

Carelessly, Nino said, “That Jun asked Marinette to marry him.”

“He did what now?” Nino and Alya cautiously turned to Adrien; there were flames and erupting volcanoes behind his cold gaze. The grave calmness in his tone rang alarms for Nino who tried to play it off.

“I meant to say ‘query’ not ‘marry.’ Jun asked Marinette to query him every month, right, Marinette? Who said anything about marriage?” Nino laughed loudly, “Yeah, Marinette and Jun? Getting marry? Not happening anytime soon, right?” Nino whined loudly when Alya poked him hard against the side.

“It’s never happening,” Adrien corrected.

“I’m going to get some air,” Marinette needed to get away from Adrien.

Alya stuck her hand out. “Nope,” Alya pointed outside, “It’s too damn cold to go outside. You’ll get sick.”

“I’ll suffocate if I stay in here,” Marinette reasoned. The room smelled of too many perfumes, colognes, food, and wine. His eyes were also resting too heavily on her.

“I’ll go outside with her,” Adrien took off his jacket and placed it on her shoulders. “It’ll only be for a few minutes. The fresh air might be good for her.” Marinette suddenly wanted to stay inside but before she could pretend to be fatigued, Nino grabbed Alya and took off with her, mentioning that he saw a celebrity she liked.

“Nino! I promise Sun ‘with them calves’ Jun that I will stay with Marinette.”

“She’s fine,” Nino kept pulling her along. “Adrien is with her and he won’t let anything bad happen to her.

“How do you know that?”

“Because he’s a damn fool in love.” 

Alya pulled back, causing both of them to fumble on their feet. “Marinette doesn’t need that kind of distraction at the moment. Especially with someone who already lost his chance with her.” Alya turned but Nino caught her hand again, “Nino.”

“They need to talk,” Nino stated, the perfect pronunciation he spoke halted her path towards Marinette.

~o~o~o~o~

_Three years ago…_

_“I want to tell you my identity.”_

_Ladybug shifted her gaze from the street below to Chat Noir’s form next to her. “Do you think that’s a good idea?”_

_“The best idea,” he admitted._

_Ladybug sat down next to him, “You’ll tell me first before your girlfriend?”_

_“No.”_

_“Oh, then she knows already?”_

_“No.” He pulled at her hair, kissing the ends as if she was Marinette at the moment and not his partner in justice. “She doesn’t know, which is why I’m asking her right now.”_

_The bow on her lips deepened and so did her blush, “Okay.”_

_“W-what?”_

_“On one condition,” Ladybug pulled her legs up to her chest and rested her chin on her knees._

_“What is that condition?”_

_“Two conditions, actually.”_

_“Hey!”_

_“Do you agree?”_

_“You haven’t even told me the cat-ditions,” he grinned at her groan._

_“Three.”_

_“Okay! Okay, I’m sorry.” He laughed, “What are your conditions?”_

_She grabbed his hand, ran her thumb over his knuckles. “One. You come up with better puns that are clever.”_

_“My puns are clever!”_

_“They’re not,” she chuckled._

_“Fine, I’ll fish around.”_

_Ladybug frowned for a second but smiled, “That was a little clever.”_

_He gulped when she directed that smile to him. Almost five years witnessing that smile but it still made him nervous. “Well, one condition down.”_

_“Two,” she held two fingers up, “Once you know who I am, and once I know who you are; neither of us can be disappointed or wish to take it back.”_

_“Buginette,” Chat Noir grabbed her hand and pressed soft kisses to her inner wrist, “That condition is already done…on my end, at least.”_

_“Three,” she curled her fingers around his, “We’ll wait until we graduate from Lycée.”_

_“W-what? Why?”_

_“Because who knows, we’ll be at a more matured age by then and make a more…appropriate decision about this.”_

_“Okay, I agree to your conditions. No going back. Deal?”_

_“Deal,” she agreed, turning her face away from him to hide her blush._

_“But,” Chat scouted closer to her, “I’ll have you know that I already met that condition, too, since I am older than you.”_

_“Only by a year.”_

_“A little more, so I am officially the mature one in this situation,” he grinned. “And I strongly believe my decision to tell you will still stand.”_

_“What are you trying to say, Chaton?”_

_“I’m excited,” he caressed her cheek. “The only thing stopping me is – what? – four pesky months? I can be patient.”_

_Ladybug looked back at him, “What about me?_

_“Besides being amazing and gorgeous, what about you?”_

_“Do you think I will meet the conditions?”_

_“Well, we can review. I doubt you’ll be disappointed with me underneath this mask. My personality has already won you over.”_

_“I don’t know about that?” She joked and pushed his grinning face away, “How about your looks?”_

_“I’m a model of a Greek god.” He flexed his biceps at her to which she looked away with a sigh._

_“Calm down, Narcissus.”_

_“And your clever tongue already meets the first condition.”_

_She smiled, “and the last condition?”_

_“That one,” Chat began carefully, looking down at the street for the first time that night. “That one is up to your wants. In four months, do you think you want to know who I am?”_

_Ladybug raised her gaze to the moon, “Yes.”_

~o~o~o~o~

“It’s not windy,” Adrien noted as he closely followed Marinette outside, leaving the overcrowded room and chatter behind. “We still shouldn’t stay out that long.” He was able to see his breath and the evening chill clung to his body. He could only imagine what Marinette must feel wearing an airy dress underneath his jacket. “It’s still a cold night.”

She kept quiet as she brought his jacket closer to her body. She walked the border of the veranda filled with opulent florets and foliage. The outdoor space was large and parted into three sections. Marinette lingered towards the left, entering the secluded synthetic garden with Adrien following close behind her.

The flowers brought a light pleasant smell to her and she looked out to the city. The cold cleared her mind. She felt she could breathe and think a little clearer now. Although, she was confident she would be able to think straight if it was not for Adrien standing so close to her.

“Are you feeling better?” He asked, wondering why she was avoiding him. “Marinette?”

"I’m fine," she stared up into the cloudless night, stars dimly dancing against the cool black fabric of the sky.

"You're not," he argued. "I know you, Mari," he was about to caress her cheeks but pulled away, forgetting that Adrien does not touch her like Chat Noir does. That detail was painful. "If there is anything on your mind that you’re worried about, please let me know." He ran his hand through his hair and stepped back from her as well. “Your burdens are mine.”

“Thank you,” she said, noticing that he was careful with her as Adrien. He paid close attention to his words and minded where he touched her.

"Marinette," she looked up at him, making him pause for a moment.

From inside, a chorus of instruments played a new tune, and it was deep and harmonious. They both stilled, knowing this song quite well. He liked this song. He liked the soft rhythm and the low husky voice of the singer. He could not count the amount of time they danced – and made love – to this song in her room, on the Parisians rooftops, and in many parks across Paris.

"I like this song," she admitted, leaning to smell a rose from one of the bushes.

"You do? I never heard of it," he lied and she gave a tiny smile.

"It reminds me of my cat." 

Now he was grinning, "Mardi Gras?"

“No, of another black cat I have,” she said.

“You have two?”

“Maybe,” she said.

“Maybe?” He heard the notes of sorrow in her tone but simply watched as she walked the border of the balcony. He was right next to her when she turned around, faithfully following her like a shadow.

She stepped back, bumping into the tall hedge. All of her memories of Chat Noir and Adrien were melding together since he slid that mask over his eyes. Presenting her the relationship she shared with him since she was thirteen and not once, even now, did her affection and love wavier for him.

It only deepened and it frightened her.

“Are you alright?”

“I….”

Sex.

She had sex with Adrien.

The word ‘sex’ flashed in her mind in a bright, neon blue word that sprite out sparkles at the end.

She has been having sex with Adrien Agreste since she was in lycée.

Adrien Agreste has seen her naked.

Everything about Adrien flooded back in her. The weird looks he gave her during class, the intimate and possessive touches he placed on her when they went out, the jealous streaks he got sometimes, and that smug grin he had that she could never understand. Now she did. He wore that grin proudly as an indicator that they were together the night prior.

The more she thought about him, the redder her cheeks got, especially knowing that he knew her ass also got red when she was embarrassed.

She had Adrien Agreste between her thighs and in her mouth, had his fluids drip from inside of her more times than she could count. She sat on his face and orgasm on and around him until she saw the cosmos while he demanded more from her satiated body. She has been having amazing sex with her highschool crush and did not know.

She was not fainting.

Not again.

“Marinette?”

“I’m not fainting,” she rushed out and swayed.

Adrien steadied her, “Let’s sit down.”

“I’m fine,” she mumbled as he ushered her to a stone bench.

“What a lie that is,” Adrien said, sitting beside her as she rested against him.

The rush, still present, became a shower instead of a storm of emotions. Although she was nervous, she felt secure and safe. His cologne a blanket of security that warmed her. Reminded her of the pure and simple fact that Chat Noir was always kind and considerate Adrien Agreste.

The hero has been unmasked and she felt her love grow, unrestraint and fearless, that, and her mortification. She was brimming with embarrassment and had no way to scold him without giving herself away.

“I like this song,” she repeated after a few moments.

“You told me.”

“I like to dance to it.”

“And I’m afraid in your condition, there will be no dancing tonight.” He said, his hand a ghost on her cheek.

She wanted him to touch her. Hesitantly, she turned to look up at him and now all she saw was Adrien, the man behind the mask who loved her unconditionally, and she loved unconditionally as well.

"You're beautiful." He awed, resisting the urge to lean down to press his lips against hers. "Even when you're blushing."

“Aren’t you charming.”

“I try.” He said, twirling a lock of her hair.

Her mind was screaming and she tried to smother it through steady breaths that were failing her, too.

She reached to push his sleek mask away. "It clashes." She stated, tucking it inside the inner breast pocket of his jacket she wore, "Nino's would have looked better with your suit."

“I thought so, too.”

She wondered how he could be so calm while her heart still struggled to find a basic pattern to follow. It tried to follow the song’s melody but his touch made her tremble, which was so embarrassing. She hoped he thought she was shivering due to the cold. Then again, she was always a nervous and flustered mess when it came to Adrien.

He, on the other hand, was constantly steady and reassuring. Sprouting his love to her whenever he could and, if it was not for him being involved with her as Chat Noir, she was sure he would have told everyone how much he loved her by now.

The night got colder but neither of them was complaining. After the fourth song, she buried herself deeper into his side, feeling his arm curled around her. She smiled at him, at the content lovesick expression he had. His eyes were chilled mints, his smile was brilliant, too bright, and she got overwhelmed.

The compulsion to tell him how much she loved him rose up her throat.

The compulsion to tell him she knew it was him was on her tongue.

The compulsion to kiss him warmed her lips. 

Her hand reached to him, curving around his cheek and she leaned forward. Watching his eyes sliding close, his head tilting to the right as he grabbed her hand, keeping it there. Their lips skimmed and she jolted lightly, smiling through her nervous and found the bubbling happiness in her in that moment. Her hand curved to the back of his hand, her own eyes fluttering shut when she stopped.

“Is…is everything okay?” he asked, opening his eyes. They flickered down to her lips and back, “Princess?”

It was behind him, gold skimming the top of the rose bushes and realty came sinking into her, dragging her into the sloppy mud fate pushed her in. “I’m a little cold,” she said, sliding away from him. “Would it be alright if we go back inside?”

He noticed she was fidgeting. Looking behind him, he saw nothing out of the ordinary and did not question her. Instead, he nodded and offered her his arm, which she took. “Are you feeling better?”

She was not able to politely reply to him like she wanted to due to Alya rushing over to them when they walked back to the main area of the veranda. “Marinette,” Alya sighed. “I was about to start yelling for you.”

“She was,” Nino chuckled. “And we just came out to get you two.”

“You said it would only be for a few minutes,” Alya frowned at Adrien.

“It was,” Adrien chuckled.

“Twenty minutes is not a few minutes,” Alya huffed and turned to Marinette. “You’re freezing,” she complained.

“I feel better, though,” Marinette said, dragging Alya inside as Nino and Adrien lingered outside. “Distract them,” Marinette whispered when they were inside.

“What?”

“I saw something,” Marinette went on, moving them to the wall.

“Wait, what’s going on, Marinette?” 

“Alya, please. Remember what we came here for,” Marinette argued. “Can I count on you?”

“But, you just-”

“It doesn’t matter,” Marinette stressed, peaking over Alya’s shoulder, seeing Adrien and Nino getting closer. “I’ll be fine,” she could hear her blood pumping in her ears.

“Do you have your phone on you?”

“Yes.”

“Tikki?”

“Yes.” Marinette gave a curt nod and before she left, she handed Alya Adrien’s mask. “If Adrien asks where I went, tell him I went to find Jun, okay? He can’t find out that I left.”

“Why?”

“Alya, please. I can’t explain right now.”

“Okay,” Alya agreed hesitantly.

“See you soon,” Marinette walked away. She kept her head low and followed the outer wall and the twinkling trail of golden sand.

“Where is he now?” Adrien asked, looking for the Mayor as he and Nino reentered into the hotel slowly.

“I lost him near the front entrance, but he totally has the crow akuma on him again,” Nino said. “I came to get you as soon as I saw it.”

“Did Alya notice?”

“No, she’s looking at her phone at the time.” Nino glanced over to Alya, “I think she was texting something to Marinette.”

Adrien stopped and looked around, “Marinette?” He settled his gaze on Alya. “Where is she?”

“Um, she went to find Jun.” Alya shrugged her shoulders. “Something about tomorrow’s meeting she wanted to double check on.”

~o~o~o~o~

Marinette stopped at the side entrance, her mind still reeling as the large walnut door opened smoothly. The noise of the party evaporated around her and she took a glance behind her. She was surprised to see Adrien frantically looking around and her heart spiked when across the room their eyes met.

There was no going back.

“Marinette? Where are we going?” Tikki asked, peeking out from Marinette’s purse.

“Do you see that?” Marinette pushed through, hearing her name being called behind her. She left the party and walked down the lavish red carpet hall.

“See what?”

“On the ceiling.”

Tikki looked up and saw white ceiling, “the molding?”

“No,” The mist of gold curled up the ceiling and led her, “The gold.” She passed a few people, her heels in her hand as she curved around the corner until she reached another intersection. The glittered bled through the wall and there was silence.

"There's an entrance," she mumbled and stepped forward. Between the pathways, she looked for any abnormalities. She touched the wallpaper and the corner of the painting that hung on the wall. The landscape was bland and the frame was heavy, but it tilted when she pushed it to the right. Nothing happened and she kept looking. On the white floor baseboard after every meter, there was a decorative square pattern. 

She smiled when a couple passed her, laughing and waving at them lightly as they looked at her worriedly. She tittered for a bit until they left and pushed one of the decorative squares. Nothing.

“Marinette?!”

She grabbed her chest, preventing what felt like a heart attack as Adrien shouted her name once more, getting closer to her. She turned back to the wall, exhaled and tried another square. A creak broke through and she jumped again in surprise. Stepping back, she saw a slithered of space on the wall, a tiny imperfection that she reached for and pulled. She felt nervous and giddy and slipped through the wall. She closed the door behind her and it clicked shut. 

Heavy steps and a strong voice rang through the wall, “Marinette?”

She stopped breathing, feeling stupid for ignoring the similarity of Adrien and Char Noir’s voices, too. Eyes shut, she waited for Adrien to leave and when he did, it was dark and dread seeped in her. She pressed her back against the entrance and her legs gave out. 

"Marinette?" Tikki peeked out from Marinette's purse. 

"I needed more time." 

"Marinette," Tikki flew out, her red glow casted over Marinette and she gasped. "Are you alright?! What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"I know," Marinette whimpered. "I know who he is."

"Who?"

"Chat Noir," She wiped her tears away, "I know who he is." The world underneath her was still titling. 

Tikki dimmed and landed on Marinette's knee. "It's alright."

"Adrien is Chat Noir," finally saying it out loud she was able to decipher her chaotic emotions. Relief. Amazed. Frighten. Embarrassed.  Happy. "Oh, wow."

"Are you okay with this?" Tikki asked.

"No. Yes. Maybe?” She did not know how to feel. She still was not okay with Alya knowing her identity. “You knew, right?”

“You know I knew,” Tikki said sensibly.

“He has no shame, you know that? Flirting with me as Adrien and Chat Noir.”

“Well, I imagine it’s hard for him to pretend he doesn’t know you…intimately.”

“Tikki,” Marinette groaned.

Tikki giggled, “You asked.”

“I really wanted to know,” Marinette confessed. “I wanted to but I also wanted more time. I wanted distance. I wanted him to be safe...from me." She sighed, "I’m barely strong enough to save myself. Oh, this was supposed to be simple and I was supposed to find out later and...."

"Not everything goes according to plan," Tikki reminded her with a smile. 

"I know but what's worse is that I'm really happy. It's like understanding why I love the color pink. Why I love looking at the stars. Why I love eating chocolate. I love Adrien for so long and then I love Chat Noir and, now, I know why I do."

Tikki launched herself to Marinette's check for a hug, "You should tell him right now! Love is meant to be shared."

"I can't," Marinette said quickly and Tikki pulled away.

"Why," Tikki crossed her arms and huffed, not amused one bit. 

"Because if I go see him right now I'll die of embarrassment," Marinette groaned. “Or I might jump into his arms.”

“I believe he would be happy with the latter.”

Marinette stood up and leaned against the brick wall as the world straightened out beneath her. The floor was cool and covered with a thick enough layer of dust and dirt that she cringed. She grabbed her phone and turned the light on, using it as a guide. The room went forward for two meters before it dipped down to a stairway.

"I told him so many lies to make him think I wasn’t interested in him when I was,” Marinette sighed and began her descend down. “I rejected him even though I've been," she turned red, unmasking Chat in her most intimate memories.

Stupid Chat.

Still, beyond her mortification, he amazed her. He knew for so long and kept it a secret for her sake. Her heels softly clicked as the stairway continued to go further down. "He's...really sweet," she said, her heart beating too brightly. "And I told him I was involved with Jun," she groaned, stopping to smack her forehead lightly. 

"Oh, well, now it makes sense why he doesn't like him."

"Tikki," Marinette whined loudly, wanting to crawl under her bed sheets with Mardi Gras and hide for the rest of her life. 

"Where are we?"

"What?" Marinette turned to Tikki, "We’re following the gold thing.”

Tikki smiled stiffly, “Oh, is Chat Noir going to meet us soon?”

“No?”

“Is he patrolling?”

“Um,” Marinette continued down, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. “No?”

“Does he know that you found this place?” Tikki glowed an intense red. “Marinette!”

“Alya knows I snuck away.” Marinette reasoned. “I’m sorry, Tikki. I just panicked. I needed to get away from him. I can’t see him right now.”

“I know you’re embarrassed and confused, I understand that, but this is foolish!” Tikki stressed, zipping around the narrow stairwell. “We have to return to him and tell him what you’re doing. We cannot have a repeat of last night, and stop walking!” Tikki shouted, “We were making progress!”

Tikki’s voice echoed down the passage, trembling as she waited for Marinette to push her away again, to reject her advice again but she cried in relief when Marinette nodded once gently. 

“You’re right. I’ll send him a message,” Marinette offered. “I’ll just transform into Ladybug before we met him, and I won’t have this conversation with him about Chat Noir being him until…later. But, you’re right. I was making progress. My feelings, concerns, and all that good stuff can be dealt with later.”

“Thank you,” Tikki’s glow softened.

“Except you don’t have signal,” Marinette pouted at her cell phone.

“The Ladybug communicator?” Tikki suggested.

“Let’s see,” she pulled a small button-sized object from her purse. It glowed pink and increased in size until it became a functioning Ladybug communicator. “Nope, does not have a signal either.”

“Strange,” Tikki grabbed the communicator and tilted her head. “It should.”

“You said the same thing when we were in Hong Kong.”

“Because it’s true. No matter the distance, Ladybug and Chat Noir should be able to communicate.” Tikki tapped her cheek with her hand before she shrugged her shoulders, “Oh well, let’s climb back up until you do!”

Tikki twirled and flew behind Marinette to head back upstairs. Marinette turned and lifted her foot to follow but set it back down in a mute fright. She pressed her hand to the wall that appeared and then hit it repeatedly. “Tikki!” She shouted, hitting the wall harder, “Tikki!”

There was a clatter of noise behind her and pressed herself to the newly formed wall, her phone held in front of her to illuminate the passage. She went to touch her earrings but stopped herself from transforming, deciding it would be best to save her power and stamina for now. 

“I know what to do,” she reasoned. “I watched hundreds of horror movies and I know I should not continue walking down these stairs.” Marinette hoped Tikki rushed to find Adrien as she took a cautious step down. “I should wait for help and go back up but, hey, I can’t because there’s a wall there and I think,” she heard another noise from below and kept walking. Her dress trailing behind her. “I think you want me to follow that noise. And I, very dumbly, will follow because I have very little consciousness for my wellbeing.

“I know this,” she continued to babble and advance forward, wondering how many floors she descended. Her hand skimmed the wall for support, “I’ve been told this, too, by many people. I care more about others than myself. I care more about my work and responsibilities than myself. In fact, as proof, I’m more aware that the skirt of my dress is ruined from the ground than the danger I’m practically walking into.” She felt her dress being dragged behind her, the delicate fabric chafing against the coarse stone floors. “But, that’s okay because where I lack, and I lack a lot in many different places and areas, Chat Noir compensate. Right?”

Whispers filter through her mind and she saw gold sand spin around her like a carousel, the speed slow and dream-like. Marinette took a step back and inhaled sharply when she felt a wall behind her. Hesitantly, she spun around and saw a brick wall blocking her path back upstairs.

“No,” Marinette touched the wall, expecting it to dissipate under her touch but it remained. Firm. As if it stood there for a thousand of years and was expected to stand there for another thousand. “Okay.”

A gravel whisper impaled her left ear and she felt the sensation of cold fingers surrounding her neck. She twisted around and gripped her phone tightly. The staircase was gone and in its place was a hall of human’s bones stacked upon each other. She pivoted to shield her eyes but the brick wall she just touched was staring back at her with dozens of hollowed skulls.

“Okay,” She covered her mouth and stayed calm, stepping away from the walls she realized where she was. “I’m in the catacombs,” she recoiled, walking down the passage cautiously. She got flashes of her dream as she crept through. The whispers continued, becoming louder and murkier as she walked deeper into the massive underground grave.

The air was moist and smelt of the earth. The light from her cell phone cast looming shadows, frightening her whenever she moved too quickly. She heard the crunch of her heels on the dirt path and her skin prickled at the blank stares the undead were giving her. Her movements were getting muddled, she noticed, and it was getting difficult to walk briskly. Instead, she felt she was wadding her way through cold water and her spirit being dragged like molasses. Her heart rate peaked when she came across a three-way juncture. All three pathways were desolated and uninviting.

“Trust my instinct,” she said, following the right pathway. “I can do this,” she told herself, turning left on another crossway. “People are depending on me,” she peeked over a corner, “He’s waiting for me,” she saw a pale light ahead and went towards it, “and I want to see him.”

She entered the gilt light.

In the dimly lit rotunda bones were stacked in a pattern and candles littered the border of the room. She had been here. Wind blew behind her and she jerked away, expecting something behind her but there was nothing. Ambling her way to the center of the room, towards the stone pedestal, she noticed the base on top of it was empty. She reached to touch it when a flag of black swelled in front of her.

“Jun?” 

The model appeared from the ashes, his expression grave as he marched over to her, “You have to run.” He was still dressed in his black suit from the party. “Never return here, do you understand? No matter what, you cannot return here.” He glanced up, hearing something she did not. “The Gatekeeper is coming,” He pulled her away from the doorway. “I’ll hold it back as long as I can.”

“I can-”

“Listen to me,” he whispered fiercely; pulling his mask off his face, “It’s getting stronger.” His eyes were black. “I’m fading.”

“No, I can-”

“I know you can, but if you can’t-if you can’t” he repeated louder when she tried to speak again, “I don’t blame you.”

“I can save you,” Marinette whispered numbly.

“Take the path that feels right,” he said. “Don’t look back. Fight only when you need to, okay?” She nodded and he pulled her mask off her face. “Your luck will get you out of here.”

They both jerked their gaze to the door, hearing a shuffling. A shadow emerged, and they froze when the Gatekeeper appear at the doorway. Marinette exhaled as quietly as she could, stunned at the creature. The Gatekeeper had backward legs, hairless skin sagging off its body, and a smoothed face with a lipless mouth filled with rows of sharp teeth. There was a crow outline on its back when it turned around, sniffing the air.

“Remember, Marinette,” Jun spoke and the Gatekeeper jerked its face towards them. “Fear is only momentarily.”

~o~o~o~o~

“Then, let's climb back up until you do!” Tikki twirled and flew head. Immediately she noticed the silence behind her. “Marinette?” Turning, she dimmed to an unhealthy pink when she saw a wall. “Marinette!” Tikki flew down, willing her form to phase through the wall but she hit solid brick and recoiled back.

She barely noticed the pain as she promptly flew up the staircase, her red body casting a weak light on the walls. There was another wall. The one that led to the hallway. She willed herself to phase through it and she did. She entered a brightly lit hall and heard the chatter and smell of the party. 

Her mind competed with the speed of her wings. Find Chat. Get him to Marinette. Staying close to the ceiling, she zipped through the hall and out the door. She scanned the crowd for Adrien. Blond hair. Green eyes. What would he be wearing? A black suit? Would he be wearing a mask?

Floating down to hide behind pillars and tall plants, she peered at every blond man she saw. Her stomach knotting as minutes passed. "Where is he?” she wilted, grumbling over her own incompetence when hands enclosed over her.

“Tikki!?” The red kwami relaxed as Alya pulled her to her chest and rushed over to a secluded corner. “Where’s Marinette? Why isn’t she answering my texts? Is that Ladybug’s compact?”

“I lost her!” Tikki cried out.

“She left you?”

“No,” Tikki sniveled, “I lost her. We were walking down a hall when a wall appeared between us, and I couldn’t go through it like normal.”

“Okay,” Alya nodded, grasping the communicator tightly in her hand. “Okay. We need to find Chat Noir, now.”

"How are we going to do that?"

"I'll use the Ladyblog. Put up a post or something. I might even be able to get it on the news."

"He'll have to see it then," Tikki said.  

“Alya!”

Alya muffled a shriek and pressed Tikki into her ample chest. Turning around, the ends of her hair settled against the top of her shoulders. She slipped her hands behind her back but that only brought their attention to them. Marinette said to keep Adrien distracted. "Nino! A-Adrien, um, what’s good?”  

Nino tilted his head at her panicked look but Adrien narrowed his eyes. She stepped back and he followed. “What are you holding?” Adrien demanded, taking another step forward with a scowl.

“Nothing,” she said, calming down a bit.

“Alya, this isn’t the time.” Nino said.

“What are you two talk-Tikki!?”  Alya gasped when Tikki wormed her way free from her grasp and appeared in front of them all. “I can explain,” Alya blurted out and was stunned when neither of them looked surprised.

“Where’s Marinette?” Adrien asked.

"You know? How?"

“You need to follow me, now,” Tikki said and zipped through the crowd with the three of them behind her. Tikki took them out of the ballroom, down the hall, and to the hidden doorway. “Here,” she said. “Marinette found a switch for this hidden door here somewhere.” She jolted when she heard voices and hid behind Alya’s shoulder under her hair.

Adrien was already looking for the switch, paying no mind to the group that passed by them as he knocked on the wall and took the painting off. Alya, still confused but too concerned to question, stumbled when Nino said, “Dude, just use cataclysm.”

“Are you,” Alya looked up at Adrien, "you are." Flabbergasted at the revelation Nino had to close her mouth. 

Pushing a decorative square on the baseboard Adrien smirked when it sighed open. “Found it,” he said. They entered the secret passage, Nino closing the door behind him as Adrien called Plagg out.

Alya gasped when a green light overtook Adrien’s body, “Mon Dieu, you are.”

“Tikki,” Chat Noir ignored Alya, and she was honestly getting annoyed but the brunette did not say a thing. Instead, Alya pulled her phone out and lit the passage alongside Nino’s phone as Tikki flew out.

“Quickly!” Tikki said and they started down the steps.

“What happened, Tikki,” Chat said, running down the steps quicker then Nino and Alya.

“Marinette found this passage after she followed a gold akuma.”

“Why didn’t she-?”

“She was,” Tikki shot back. “We were walking down when she saw she didn’t have a signal to contact you.” 

“Why didn’t she say thing beforehand or waited for me? That was part of the plan.”

“She didn’t want to talk to you,” Tikki said and heard his sharp exhale.

“What?”

“S-she realized,” Tikki went silent and shook her head, “I can’t tell you. It's not my place” Chat felt numb but kept running, taking three steps at a time. Tikki continued, “We were going to walk back up to find you when a wall appeared between us. I couldn’t phase through it and I couldn’t hear her from the other side. I knew you were at the party, she told me. So, I went to find you and- there it is!”

Tikki tried to phase through it again but smacked against it once more. She groaned and rubbed her head to soothe the pain. Chat Noir asked if she was okay and she answered that she was.

“Tikki, are you alright?!” Alya shouted from above, her and Nino trailing behind them.

“Yes,” Tikki shouted back.

Chat cracked his fingers and spoke his attack, “Cataclysm.” Black inked covered his hand and formed sharp claws. He touched the wall and it disintegrated.

“Oh, shit,” Alya panted.

“Marinette!” Tikki shouted, flying down the stairway slightly. Expecting to see her Holder but when she saw and heard nothing, she turned back to the trio. “Chat Noir?”

“We keep going,” Chat said, and continued down the steps until they reached the second wall. Chat destroyed it, too and they stood startled at the hall of bones.

“Shit, are we in the Catacombs?” Nino wheezed.

“Head back upstairs,” Chat told them, “This could be dangerous.”

“But, Marinette-" 

“I’ll find her,” Chat Noir interrupted Alya and turned to look up at them, “I always do.”

“Don’t worry, Alya.” Tikki reassured. The red kwami was still massaging her head. “Marinette will be fine. She has luck on her side.”

“I don’t believe in luck,” Alya shot back. “It eventually runs out.”

“Only if you’re not Lady Luck,” Tikki grinned. 

“Come on, Alya,” Nino tugged at her hand.

“But-”

“We can wait outside,” Nino reasoned. “I can map out where we are, find the most plausible exit.” Nino looked back at Chat Noir, “How’s strong is your signal?”

Chat pulled his communicator out. His connection with Ladybug was strong but with other devices, “I got a bar fading in and out.”

“Good enough for me,” Nino said, still panting from the run. “If I find a layout, I’ll send you.”

“Thanks,” Chat Noir and Nino bumped fist in agreement.

“Alya?” Nino tugged on her again.

She stared at Chat Noir, “We’ll talk later.”

“Wouldn’t have it any other way,” Chat smirked and they went their separate way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this installment! Next chapter should be released at the end of the month. Thank you for all of the comments and kudos!


End file.
